La Mansión Uchiha
by Daksidein Deem
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras del concubino de tu hermano mayor? ¿Y cuando él se enamora de ti? SasuNaru NaruSasu AU
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC

OvO Mi primer fic de Naruto…

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y posterior lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMEINTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

Creo que eso es todo… u Disfruten!

--

_**La Mansión Uchiha.**_

_¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras del concubino de tu hermano mayor? ¿Y cuando él se enamora de ti?_

Se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión que sus padres habían echo su hogar durante sus 19 años de vida… Una silueta apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al hall de acceso llamó su atención.

Era un hombre alto, de pose y mirada elegante… El cabello negro, al igual que el de él estaba amarrado en una cola tras su nuca y sus ojos afilados le daban la cuota de misteriosa sensualidad que faltaba para hacerlo irresistible… El hombre se volvió lentamente al escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo:

-¡Ah! Eres tú, baka… por un momento pensé que era la fastidiosa pelirosa esa…

-¿Sakura? Pensé que te gustaba…- Respondió Sasuke con fastidio…

No le gustaba esa costumbre que tenía su hermano de acosar a todas las sirvientes meramente atractivas que llegaban a la casa… La última preferida de su hermano mayor, era una chica de 18 años que tenía el cabello de color rosa chicle, que Itachi encontraba encantadoramente seductor:

-Me gustaba.-Dijo Itachi.- hasta que vi a esa ensoñación que acaba de llegar…

Sasuke se acomodó cerca de su hermano para ver mejor la puerta de entrada y se sorprendió al ver a su padre hablando con un joven de cabellera rubia, algo desordenada:

-¿Un chico?

Itachi asintió con perversidad:

-Míralo bien, hermanito…

Sasuke se quedó mirando al joven, pero no lo pudo apreciar ya que éste le daba la espalda:

-¡Hijos! ¡Vengan acá!

Itachi acentuó su seductora sonrisa y Sasuke lo siguió, desganado:

-Ellos son Itachi.- Dijo su padre, señalándolo.- Y Sasuke… serán tus señores, y trabajaras para ellos…

Por fin pudo echarle una buena mirada al nuevo sirviente. Era casi de su porte, con un cuerpo esbelto, y excelentemente armonizado. Su rostro, enmarcado con su hermosa cabellera rubia, lucía unos deslumbrantes ojos azules… El menor de los hermanos se quedó boquiabierto, mientras el joven sirviente le saludaba con un gesto de cabeza y una bella sonrisa:

-Él se llama Naruto…

-Encantado.- Dijo el rubio…

El padre Uchiha arrugó un poco el entrecejo:

-Te dirigirás a la familia como señor, o mi señor, ¿está claro?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza:

-Sí, mi señor…

Sasuke hizo una mueca… Su familia y sus extrañas costumbres… "mi padre y sus estúpidos títulos, mi madre y su estúpida actitud conservadora, mi hermano y sus estúpidas violaciones… ¡Cielos, gente! ¡Consíganse una vida!"

-Ahora te mostraré el resto de la casa, Naruto…

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, padre! Seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer… Déjame esta sencilla tarea a mí…- Dijo Itachi, con su peligrosa sonrisa…

El Sr. Uchiha se encogió de hombros:

-Como quieras…

Sasuke se sintió abatido… Itachi pronto le puso una mano tras la espalda al nuevo sirviente y le comenzó a guiar fuera del hall… Casi había desaparecido cuando el rubio volteó la cabeza para volver a mirar al menor… El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco… El hermoso rubio lo había mirado anhelante, así que se encaminó para acompañar a su hermano:

-En esta parte de la casa no debes hacer nada, ya que a mis padres lo sirven otros sirvientes… Si nos vas a servir a nosotros, debes trabajar sólo en la parte B…

Sasuke se acercó a la pareja:

-Eso quiere decir nuestras habitaciones, la sala de música, la de entrenamiento, la biblioteca y nuestros estudios personales…

Itachi miró a Sasuke con una mezcla de asombro y fastidio en el rostro:

-Sí, mi señor…- Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa…

-¿En verdad tiene que hacer eso? – preguntó el menor a Itachi, refiriéndose al título de "mi señor" después de cada frase…

-Son reglas de padre… No te metas con ellas…

Itachi trató de ignorarlo olímpicamente:

-Este es nuestro comedero privado… Sólo cenamos nosotros dos…

El rubio miraba todo, obviamente asombrado por el esplendor de cada parte de la mansión:

-Pareces un gatito…- Dijo Itachi, de repente...

-¿Qué…?- Dijo el chico, distraído.- Mi señor… -Corrigió rápidamente…

-Que pareces un gato… ¿Qué te pasó en las mejillas?

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, pero las mejillas del chico eran cruzadas por tres líneas, que tenían mucho parecido a los bigotes de un gato:

-Son marcas de nacimiento, mi señor… Y siguió mirando cada detalle de la mansión…

"La verdad es que esas marcas, hacen que se vea muy tierno" pensó Sasuke… No era normal que el señorito de la casa se interesara en los sirvientes…. Itachi sólo lo hacía para favorecerse sexualmente de ellos, y le había prohibido estrictamente que siguiera sus pasos… El muy cabrón…

Itachi lo tenía permitido ya que era el favorito de su padre; podía dar órdenes imbéciles para todo, podía salir cuando se le propusiera, traer a la mansión a la gente que quisiera, porque según su padre, era un genio… El muy idiota de su padre no se daba cuenta de que con esta mayor inteligencia lo manipulaba como quisiera…

Pero este chico era distinto… El nuevo sirviente había cautivado su mirada desde el tímido saludo que le había brindado, y Sasuke pensó que no había visto criatura más hermosa que él en toda su vida…

-… Ella es Ino, la rubia…- proseguía su hermano, presentándole a los demás sirvientes de la casa.- Y la de la cabellera rosada se llama Sakura…

Al lado de ellos pasó un chico que estaba tapado hasta la nariz con su ropa, y usaba eternamente unas gafas de sol: Murmuró "mi señor", por lo bajo, cuando pasó junto a ellos, y se dirigió rápidamente en dirección contraria, con un montón de ropa, prolijamente doblada:

-Él que acaba de pasar es Shino… Un chico muy tímido…

-Todos son muy jóvenes, mi señor…- Dijo Naruto, mirando los rostros de sus compañeros…

-Bueno… nosotros también… nos sentimos más a gusto entre jóvenes, y padre lo sabe…- Agregó Sasuke, que se sentía renegado de la conversación…

Itachi le regalo una de sus miradas más asesinas y le dio la espalda…

-Ella es Temari.- Dijo señalando a la rubia con el extraño peinado…- Es nuestra ama de llaves; ella te dirá que hacer, ¿está bien?

Naruto asintió:

-Sí, mi señor…

-Ahora, discúlpame, pero tengo una conversación pendiente con mi hermano…- Dijo el mayor, con un tono amenazador…

El rubio le dirigió una rápida última mirada a Sasuke, antes de retirarse… Itachi se cruzó de brazos y se volteó para encarar a su hermano; Sasuke lo miró desafiante:

-¿Qué?

Itachi se le acercó y le pegó un silencioso puñetazo en el estómago, mientras le susurraba en el oído:

-No te metas en esto, baka…

El chico cerró los ojos, por donde se escapaban pequeñas lágrimas aperladas:

-Imbécil…- Susurró por lo bajo cuando su hermano se retiraba…

Se dirigió a la sala de música… prácticamente su refugio en la mansión, ya que Itachi decía que la música le daba peste, especialmente cuando provenía de su hermanito…

Se sentó jadeando en la silla del piano… El golpe en su estómago lo había dejado sin respiración. "Maldito cabrón"

Estaba hastiado, harto de su vida… Ambos padres eran idiotas y su hermano era un tirano, lo que daba como consecuencia que si vida fuera un infierno viviente… ya que su hermano aun no se había casado, y no planeaba hacerlo, él no había sido presentado en sociedad, así que vivía eternamente en la mansión, sin ninguna obligación, sin ninguna libertad…

Cuando recuperó la respiración comenzó a buscar su violín, que su hermano tenía la manía de esconder (de veras la música le daba peste). Después de unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda, encontrón su preciado instrumento dentro del piano. Con una mueca de hastío lo tomó, lo afinó y comenzó a entonar una de sus melodías favoritas…

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina en la primera planta, donde se encontraba la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo:

-Naruto…- Lo llamó, la ama de llaves.- Ven aquí…

El chico obedeció:

-Toma esto.- Le dijo, pasándole un montón de ropa doblada.- Shikamaru te mostrará donde debe ir todo…

Shikamaru suspiró y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos:

-Ven, sígueme…

El moreno le quitó un poco de ropa de las manos, y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los hermanos, que dormían en las plantas superiores. En la segunda planta el sonido del violín de Sasuke armonizaba el oscuro pasillo:

-¿Quién toca?- preguntó Naruto, fascinado por el sonido…. Le encantaba la música; desde pequeño había tratado de aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos posibles, pero su limitada experiencia le había privado del violín, y era un sonido mágico, sentía que embriagaba todo su ser y lo completaba:

-El señorito… Sasuke-san…

Naruto no podía esperar para pedirle a su nuevo señor que le enseñara a tocar el violín, y estaba más que dispuesto a embriagarse con la visión de esas pálidas y perfectas manos tocando el delicado instrumento (n/a: no piensen mal xD).

Ambos sirvientes pasaron por enfrente de la puerta donde la música se escuchaba más fuerte, y Naruto se quedó escuchando tras la puerta. Shikamaru lo atrajo para sí, y negó rotundamente con la cabeza:

-No podemos entrar a la sala de música, mientras el señorito esta ahí…

-Oh…- Suspiró un decepcionado rubio…

-Deja de distraerte y sígueme… esto es parte de lo que tienes que hacer diariamente…

Naruto renunció por un momento a escuchar esa bella melodía y se concentró en lo que era su nuevo trabajo… Shikamaru abrió una puerta cercana a la sala de música:

-Sabemos que el señorito está en la sala de música; si no lo está, siempre debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar, y esperar la respuesta…

-No soy novato, Shikamaru… He trabajado en otras partes…

Shikamaru lo miró con una mueca en el rostro:

-Aquí es distinto… Lo que te digo, es lo que no tienes que olvidar bajo ninguna circunstancia o podrías meterte en serios problemas…

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la vacía habitación del menor de sus amos, y Naruto se quedó embelesado nuevamente por los lujos de la mansión Uchiha… Era una morada enorme, el techo, redondo como una cúpula, parecía estar a varios metros de distancia del suelo… Había una cama "king size" adoselada, pegada a una de las paredes de la habitación; la pared contraria estaba cubierta por un espejo y la otra por un ventanal que iluminaba toda la habitación…

Shikamaru se acercó al enorme armario que estaba en la pieza y comenzó a deja la ropa en los respectivos cajones… Naruto miraba atento donde iba cada prenda… No se percató de que la bella música había dejado de sonar, y que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto:

-Mi señor…- Dijo rápidamente, Shikamaru, al percatarse de la situación…

Naruto se dio vuelta, y encontró los afilados ojos negros del moreno mirándolo fijamente:

-Mi señor…- Murmuró también por lo bajo…

El joven amo entró en la habitación, mientras ambos sirvientes se quedaban de piedra, mirando en suelo:

-No se preocupen por mi… me iré de inmediato…

Dejó unos papeles, que Naruto reconoció inmediatamente como partituras, encima de su velador… Sacó unos cigarrillos del mismo y se dirigió a la puerta… Los ojos de Naruto lo siguieron sigilosamente en su paseo:

-Hasta luego…

-Hasta luego, mi señor…- Respondió Naruto, con una tímida sonrisa, que Sasuke respondió antes de retirarse…

En cuanto Sasuke se fue, Shikamaru prosiguió inmediatamente con sus deberes, en cambio Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se había retirado con un torbellino de pensamientos en la cabeza:

-El señorito en bastante tímido… Le agrada estar sólo… no es como su hermano mayor.- Le decía el moreno…

-Mmmm…- asintió Naruto, con un letargo impropio de él…

Shikamaru se levantó, y decidió ignorar el obvio interés del nuevo sirviente por el joven amo:

-Ya… Aquí está listo…Ahora, a las habitaciones superiores…

Naruto siguió a Shikamaru a regañadientes… la habitación de Sasuke tenía algo que le había agradado… Era una esencia, una calma, un sentimiento…

Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta, había una gran puerta abierta, y ambos jóvenes vieron salir de allí a Itachi:

-Hola, Shikamaru… No te había visto hoy…

-Buenas tardes, señor…

Aunque se había dirigido al moreno, los ojos del amo estaban más que concentrados en él, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara ante la intensidad de la mirada:

-¿Le mostraste la biblioteca a Naruto, señor?

Itachi negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al chico:

-Vengan… Acompáñenme…

El Uchiha se adentró nuevamente en la habitación de las grandes puertas, y los jóvenes sirvientes lo siguieron…

-Cómo ya te habrás enterado Naruto-kun, Sasuke tiene pasión por atormentarme con su maldita música, mientras la mía es adentrarme en mundos fantásticos encerrado en esta habitación…

La biblioteca era colosal: había grandes estanterías por doquier, a los costados de la habitación habían sillones y almohadones donde sentarse a disfrutar de la lectura, y al otro extremo, un ventanal enorme que daba al jardín trasero, y al pequeño lago privado que tenía la mansión…

Naruto nunca había sido aficionado a la lectura, y una biblioteca le parecía tan aburrida como una pecera con ostras… Además la enorme habitación era bastante oscura ya que la única fuente de luz, durante el día, era el ventanal, y esta luz era tapada por los enormes estantes… A Naruto no le gustaba la oscuridad…

Itachi debió entrever sus pensamientos en su rostro:

-Creo que no te gusta la lectura…-Le susurró suavemente en el oído… Había tomado desprevenido al chico, quien soltó las prendas que descansaban en sus brazos… El mayor lo alcanzó antes de que llegara al suelo, con unos reflejos sorprendentes:

-Aquí tienes… ¿Y? ¿No te gustan los libros, Naruto-kun?

Naruto negó con la cabeza:

-No, mi señor… Creo que disfruto más el arte musical…

-Pfff… Eso es porque no has leído buenos libros…

Itachi levantó la mirada buscando un libro en la estantería más cercana:

-Toma.- Le dijo, pasándole un pequeño volumen.- Léetelo, y me dices si cambiaste de opinión, ¿está bien?

-Sí, mi señor…

Itachi se fijó en la ropa que el chico tenía en sus manos:

-Mmmm…- Dijo, tocándose la barbilla…- me permites esto, ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto miró la ropa, y pudo fijarse que era de mujer, antes de pasársela a su amo… Itachi se acercó a Shikamaru que se encontraba un poco apartado, buscando un nuevo libro de su interés:

-Shikamaru… Lleva esta ropa a la antigua habitación de Sakura… y, manda a alguien para que saque toda la otra también…

Todo esto lo dijo en un tono bajo, para que Naruto no escuchara… tampoco tenía que preocuparse mucho, ya que el chico estaba muy interesado en un cuadro que adornaba la biblioteca…

Shikamaru lo miró extrañado:

-¿Llegará alguien más, señor?

Itachi seguía mirando al rubio de reojo:

-Ya llegó alguien más…

-¿Naruto?- Preguntó el moreno, algo alarmado.

Itachi sólo asintió con la cabeza…

-Está bien, señor…- Dijo, suavemente. Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia…

Shikamaru se dirigió a dónde estaba el rubio y le señalo con un movimiento de la cabeza que lo siguiera:

-Hasta pronto, Naruto-kun… - Le dijo Itachi. Mientras se retiraba.

-Hasta pronto, mi señor…

Saliendo de la biblioteca se dirigieron nuevamente al pasillo… Shikamaru pasó una puerta por alto y abrió la siguiente, que resultó ser la habitación del mayor de los hermanos… Había que decir que el esplendor de esta habitación era mayor que la del hermano menor… También tenía cierto grado de sensualidad, caracterizado por el gigantesco espejo que cubría el techo… Aun así, la habitación de Sasuke estaba completamente iluminada, y había encantado a Naruto… ésta, en cambio, era un poco más oscura, más bohemia, más sensual…

Había velas aromatizantes por doquier, un estante con la selección favorita de libros del amo, la ventana estaba cubierta por cortinajes, capaces de hacer que el sol se ocultara nuevamente tras una noche romántica…

Shikamaru le puso la ropa de mujer en los brazos nuevamente, y se preocupó de guardar la ropa de Itachi en las distintas secciones del armario… Salieron rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigieron a las cocinas, donde Temari los esperaba…

Sasuke estaba a las orillas del lago, mirando el anaranjado horizonte, que señalaba que el sol se estaba ocultando… No podía dejar de pensar en el nuevo sirviente… hacerlo le causaba una sensación de calidez, pero su mente pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que su atracción tenía que ser suprimida… no podía traer nada bueno: era hombre, un sirviente, y estaba pronto a ser el nuevo concubino de su hermano… Podía ver claramente los sucesos que ocurrirían durante las siguientes semanas; sacarían a Sakura de la habitación contigua a la de Itachi, y volvería a las tareas que se les había encomendado en un principio… Pronto Itachi llegaría con un "regalo especial" para Naruto (la nueva habitación), y le diría lo que quería a cambio… luego el chico se enamoraría completamente de Itachi, para ser cambiado al llegar un sirviente más atractivo que él…

El señorito suspiró, y aspiró un poco del relajante humo de su cigarrillo. Naruto tenía hermosos ojos… pero ya sabía que no podía pensar en eso…

"Con lo único que puedo comparar esos ojos, son sus labios"… ¡Basta! Sasuke, abatido, se tendió en el césped bajo su espalda y cerró los ojos, mientras el entorno hacía lo necesario para adormecerlo…

…

-Parece que se te acabaron tus días de preferida, frentona…

-…

Sakura miró a Temari con cara de pregunta:

-¿A qué te refieres Ino-cerda?

Temari se encogió de hombros, mientras Ino señalaba con un dedo las prendas que había dejado sobre un estante:

-Están limpiando tu habitación antigua, para que vuelvas… Ordenes del amo…

La rubia la miraba con suficiencia. "Ya era hora de que MI señor, se cansara de la frentona ésta… Talvez se dio cuenta de que sólo me necesitaba a mi"

Temari estaba apenada por Sakura e Ino… Ninguna de las dos era capaz de superar el rechazo de Itachi-san, ambas habían sido encantadas por el amo, y estaban perdidamente enamoradas… Las demás sólo miraban a Sakura con lástima, ya habían asumido que eran las costumbres de su señor, y que había sido hermoso mientras había durado… La mayor tenía que admitir que Itachi tenía sus encantos, sabía exactamente qué hacer, y cuando hacerlo. Tenía que admitir que ella, como todas sus compañeras había caído en sus tibias redes, para ser rechazada a la llegada de Tenten; Con la morena habían sido enemigas hasta que llegó Neji, e Itachi se apoderó de su sexy persona… Cuando terminó ese nuevo periodo los tres se habían echo muy buenos amigos, y Tenten y Neji habían superado a Itachi, enamorándose el uno del otro…

También había una nueva persona por la cual sentir lástima… Shikamaru le había revelado las intenciones del amo en torno a Naruto, y también le había dicho acerca de su sospecha con el interés de Naruto por el señorito…

Al parecer éste chico iba a tener una dura estadía en la casa Uchiha…

_Continuará…_

Wenu… ese fue el primer capi…

Las opiniones alimentan el alma, y la mia se muere de hambre…

Si me dicen que no les gusta, la dejo de escribir 

_Gracias por leer!_

_Daksidein Deem… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y posterior lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMEINTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**La Mansión Uchiha.**_

_¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras del concubino de tu hermano mayor? ¿Y cuando él se enamora de ti?_

_**Chapter 2**_

…

-¡Hey! ¡Hey, Naruto!

Al ver que el chico no despertaba, Neji no tuvo otra opción que tirarle su almohada en la cabeza… Naruto se dio vuelta en la cama, murmurando algo incomprensible, y siguió durmiendo:

-Increíble…

El joven se levantó de la cama y tomó a Naruto por los hombros, para zarandearlo:

-¡Despierta, Naruto!

-Ohhhh, Gaara-chan… 5 minutos más…

Neji se quedó de piedra. "Gaara-chan… no puede ser". Neji, desesperado por no poder despertar al rubio, tomó un vaso con agua de la mesita de noche y se la arrojó en la cara…

Naruto despertó sobresaltado:

-¡Ya…! ¡Ya desperté!

-Ya era hora… Te estoy despertando hace 10 minutos…

En el reloj de la pared decía que eran las seis y media… No se despertaba tan temprano desde su primer trabajo…

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Nuestros amos, son madrugadores… Agradece que no estamos en las cocinas… ellos se levantan a las cinco…

Naruto hizo una mueca y comenzó a desperezarse…

-Naruto-kun… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Todavía somnoliento, el chico asintió con la cabeza:

-¿A quién llamas Gaara-chan?

Naruto sonrió:

-A mi anterior señor… Sabaku no Gaara…

Neji se quedó aun más sorprendido:

-¿Te refieres al Duque de Suna?

-No… Al hijo…

Neji estaba sorprendido… El Duque de Suna, era el terrateniente más poderoso de esa parte del país, y era conocido por sus sanguinolentas matanzas… Que Naruto pudiera llamar Gaara-chan, al hijo de un Duque cruel y sanguinario hacía que fuera un pez más gordo de lo que creía…

-Pero no le digas a nadie…

-¿Qué?

-No le digas a nadie que fui sirviente en la casa de los Sabaku… Por favor…

El chico lo miraba muy serio, y esa seriedad no encajaba en su rostro, que en unas pocas horas, había sido etiquetado de risueño…

-Por supuesto…

Naruto volvió a sonreír y le tiró la almohada de vuelta…

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer hoy?

Neji comenzó a vestirse rápidamente (n/a: ºº babas):

-Tendremos que preguntarle a Temari…

-¿Qué haces tú?

-El orden y mantenimiento de los equipos de la sala de entrenamiento…

Neji había terminado, se quedó mirando a Naruto con una mueca:

-Ya voy, ya voy… Eres muy severo…

El rubio se apresuró en vestirse y se dirigieron a las cocinas, donde se encontraba la ama de llaves. La mayoría de los otros sirvientes estaban sentados en torno a una mesa con el desayuno…

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer aquí, Temari?

Todos los jóvenes de la mesa lo miraron con sonrisas perversas:

-¡Él!- Dijeron al unísono, antes de reírse y seguir en sus conversaciones…

-¿Qué?- Naruto los miraba confundido.- ¿Yo qué?

-Te toca lavar los platos del desayuno…- le aclaró Temari- Recién estábamos viendo a quién le tocaba…

Naruto hizo un puchero, viendo la cantidad de loza sucia que estaban dejando sus compañeros de trabajo… Luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó con una buena ración de pastel de chocolate… (n/a: cambiaré la obsesión de Naruto por el ramen… en este fanfic, será el chocolate! xD)

-¡Hey, Naruto!

El rubio levantó la mirada hacía un chico con marcas rojas en el rostro:

-¿Juegas básquet? Vamos a hacer un juego esta tarde…

Naruto no había jugado básquetbol antes, pero había visto como se jugaba… También contaba con un buen estado físico, producto de los duros entrenamientos con Gaara-chan, así que le era muy fácil aprender un nuevo deporte…

-Nunca he jugado… pero puedo aprender…

-¡Así se habla! ¡Entras en mi equipo!- le dijo Kiba…

Naruto sonrió ampliamente… Le gustaba el grupo, era muy cómodo trabajar entre jóvenes y al parecer sus amos no eran muy duros… sólo tenía que seguir unas cuantas reglas, y todo bien… O eso era lo que él pensaba…

Como había supuesto, lavar la loza del desayuno, era una pesada tarea, y lavar platos fue siempre la tarea más despreciada de Naruto… Había trabajado arduamente durante media hora, y sólo le quedaba una pequeña pila de platos… En eso, la chica pelirosa que Naruto reconoció como Sakura entró en la cocina. El rubio la notó inmediatamente ya que se encontraba sólo en ese momento.

La chica cargaba un balde con residuos de las chimeneas:

-¿Te ayudo?- Le preguntó Naruto, al ver que la chica parecía temer ensuciar su ropa con el negro polvillo…

Sakura ignoró completamente el ofrecimiento y se encaminó a la puerta que estaba al lado de Naruto, pero antes de salir, metió una mano en el contenido de su balde, y tiró un puñado de cenizas sobre los platos limpios en los que Naruto había trabajado…

El chico se irguió y miro a la chica pasmado, mientras Sakura le dirigía una sonrisa suficiente:

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! ¡Acababa de lavar eso!

Sakura le dio la espalda y salió por la puerta de la cocina, dejando al chico hablando sólo…

Naruto estaba indignado y furioso, así que pateó lo primero que vio, que fue una silla del comedor, causó tal estruendo que Neji entró inmediatamente a ver que pasaba:

-¿Qué sucedió?

El rubio trataba de controlarse:

-¡¿Qué le sucede a esa… esa… baka?! ¡Yo no le hecho nada!

Neji vio el polvillo en los platos limpios y a Sakura afuera, botando los residuos… Suspiró, resignado…"pobre de Naruto… se las va a ver negras con ella, por un tiempo". Se acercó al chico y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros…

-Sakura está un poco celosa… Ella era la nueva, hasta que llegaste tú… pronto se acostumbrará a la idea de que no es el centro de atención. Aguanta un poco…

El rubio aun estaba frustrado:

-Detesto lavar platos… Y ahora tengo que hacerlo todo de nuevo…

Neji sonrió:

-Bueno… Hoy te toca a ti… Mañana le tocará a otra persona; Y cuando le toque a Sakura, vienes y le tiras un poco de basura en los platos…

Naruto sonrió ante la broma, pero estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo:

-Gracias, Neji…

-O.k… Yo también tengo cosas que hacer… Nos vemos, Naruto…

El chico, fastidiado, se dispuso a lavar los platos nuevamente…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke estaba en la sala de entrenamiento. En ese momento se encontraba sólo, pero sabía que Itachi se le uniría en cualquier momento…

En efecto, su hermano entró a la habitación hablando animadamente con Kiba:

-Naruto está en mi equipo, señor… No lo voy a cambiar por nadie…

-¡Oh, vamos!- Itachi señaló a su hermano.- Mi hermano juega muy bien, y tú dijiste que Naruto no sabía jugar… El cambio te conviene…

Kiba sonreía, mientras negaba con la cabeza:

-Ya le dije que estaba en mi equipo, y no lo voy a cambiar…

-Está bien… -Dijo el mayor, fingiendo enojo.- Aniki… tenemos un juego de básquet en la tarde…

Sasuke hizo una mueca… No entendía porqué a su hermano le gustaba estar, la mayoría del tiempo, con alguien… Él prefería estar solo…

Pero no era sordo, los otros chicos estaban hablando de Naruto, y si el rubio iba a estar allí, él también… Sabía que estaba mal, pero se moría de ganas de mirarlo nuevamente, en especial si iba a estar corriendo en torno a una pelota, con su cuerpo brillando por el sudor… "No, Sasuke, no pienses en eso"

Kiba se fue, e Itachi entró en la habitación:

-¿Estás listo?

Sasuke lo miró con fastidio:

-Tienes que calentar primero, o te desgarrarás un músculo…

-Preocúpate de ti, baka… Yo me preocupo de mí…

Sasuke suspiró:

-Sí. Estoy listo…

Se descalzaron y se posicionaron uno frente a otro en el dojo de combate (n/a: DOJO es el lugar donde se practica artes marciales; generalmente está cubierto de tatami)

Los hermanos habían estado obligados a practicar combate desde pequeños, como una regla de su padre… Ya mayores, habían superado a todos sus maestros, y entrenaban por su cuenta…

El combate comenzó, al igual que todas las veces, con un equilibrio entre los dos combatientes, aunque después de unos minutos Itachi venció a Sasuke con una llave que lo llevó al suelo, y le puso una pierna encima, inmovilizándolo…

Itachi sonrió, con superioridad:

-¡De nuevo!- Exigió Sasuke…

El mayor se levantó, y ayudó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo:

-¿Cuántas veces quieres ser humillado hoy?

Sasuke, enojado, le pego un rápido puñetazo en el pómulo a su hermano:

-¡Cállate, baka!

Itachi, sin poder evitar el golpe, en vez de esquivarlo, aprovechó la fuerza de su hermano, y se dio la vuelta encestándole un golpe en el costado. Sasuke se quejó, mientras Itachi doblaba su brazo tras su espalda:

-Pensé que habías estado entrenando a solas…

-Lo estoy…- Dijo el menor, jadeante…

-Pues no se nota… - Lo soltó y lo empujó para evitar otro golpe desprevenido.- Hoy estás peor que nunca, ¿Qué te distrae?

Sasuke sintió como un cubito de hielo se deslizaba por su garganta:

-No digas tonterías…

-Entonces concéntrate…

El menor asintió… Estaba combatiendo con demasiado sentimiento; Estaba sentido con su hermano, "Y todo por ese nuevo dobe"…

El combate comenzó nuevamente, esta vez, reglamentario y fue bastante equitativo, hasta que el menor terminó jadeando en el blando tatami, inmovilizado por un Itachi sonriente:

-Mucho mejor…- Acercó sus labios al oído de su hermano.- Aunque no lo suficiente…

Sasuke tuvo un escalofrío, y alejó a su hermano de un empujón. Itachi se incorporó lentamente… Se sobaba la muñeca, y un hilillo de sangre corría por su labio inferior… Sasuke se había levantado rápidamente, y estaba nuevamente en posición de combate.

-¿De nuevo?- Preguntó Itachi, poco convencido…

Sasuke asintió enérgicamente:

-Está bien…- "Es verdad que ha estado entrenando; tendré que practicar mi resistencia"

El menor notó en la posición de su hermano que estaba cansado, mientras él todavía se encontraba fresco. "Esta es mía"

Sasuke avanzó rápidamente, y trató de pegarle en la boca del estómago. Itachi al esquivarlo, se inclinó hacia delante, dejando la barbilla desprotegida. Sasuke aprovechó esto, y le pegó una patada con el canto del pie. Itachi, al no poder esquivar el golpe, trató de sacarle el mayor provecho posible, y se dio una vuelta, incorporándose rápidamente… pero también lo había echo su hermano, que había saltado, y le encestó un golpe en el rostro de arriba abajo. Itachi cayó de rodillas, atontado…

El menor se acercó lentamente hacía él, y puso sus manos en las caderas (n/a: una pose de superioridad, made in Uchiha xD). Estuvo un instante saboreando su victoria, hasta que una garra de su hermano salió disparada hacía sus partes bajas, y las agarró con fuerza… Sasuke ahogó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, mientras su hermano se incorporaba lentamente, sin soltarlo… acercó su rostro lentamente y le susurró en el oído:

-Nunca des un combate por ganado, si tu oponente no está muerto o inmovilizado (n/a: ¡verso!). – Apretó un poco más la entrepierna de Sasuke, logrando que soltara un gemido de dolor.- Gané…

Lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sobándose la barbilla en donde había recibido la fuerte patada de su hermanito, mientras el susodicho se había dejado caer al tatami, tratando de calmar el punzante dolor de sus partes bajas. "Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito". Había ganado, nuevamente, como siempre con todo… Había tenido la victoria enfrente de sus narices, incluso la había saboreado por un segundo, pero había fallado, como siempre lo hacía con todo lo referente a su hermano mayor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de la desagradable lavada de platos, Naruto no tuvo problemas con las otras tareas que le asignaron y, habiéndolas terminado todas, estaba conversando animadamente con Shikamaru, que le había estado enseñando a jugar ajedrez, y que Naruto había ignorado comiéndose un gran helado de chocolate…

-¿Y hace cuanto que están juntos?- Preguntó Naruto…

-¿Quiénes?

-Neji y Tenten…

-Ah…- Shikamaru estaba guardando su juego, algo fastidiado por el rubio, ya que no paraba de hacer preguntas acerca de todo… Ahora le había dado con las parejas entre los sirvientes:- Como hace un año…

-¿Y Hinata y Kiba?

-Hace unos meses…

-¿Y Temari y tú?

Shikamaru suspiró:

-Eres muy problemático…

Naruto sonrió y se comió otro bocado de su helado:

-Eso debe ser mucho tiempo…

Temari le puso una mano en el hombro:

-Estamos juntos hace un año y tres meses…

Naruto la miró sonriente y la chica le devolvió una triste sonrisa:

-Naruto-kun, ¿puedes ayudarme a servir en el comedero principal?

El rubio asintió, y se tragó el resto de su helado, dejándole un gracioso bigote café en el labio superior… Temari se lo limpió y le pasó una bandeja de plata en las manos:

-Sígueme…

La chica tomó otras dos y se dirigió al comedero que Naruto había visto el día anterior. Pronto el estómago de Naruto se endureció por los nervios… Iba a ver a los hermanos de nuevo, y no los había visto en todo el día…

Cuando entraron en el comedero, ambos hermanos estaban sentados en torno a su mesa, mientras Hinata ponía los cubiertos, los vasos y el pan caliente:

-Gracias, Hinata.- Dijo Itachi, despidiéndola… Sasuke miraba distraídamente un punto inerte en la pared, mostrándose completamente aburrido.

-De nada, mi señor…- Dijo la oji-blanca, antes de retirarse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Ah, Naruto-kun!- Dijo Itachi, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.- No te había visto hoy…

Al escuchar el nombre del rubio, Sasuke tensó notoriamente los músculos de su cuello pero, disimulando su sorpresa y nerviosismo, se volteó lentamente para mirar a Naruto…

-Buenas tardes, mi señor.- Dijo mirando a Itachi.- Mi señor… - Las palabras a Sasuke fueron mirándolo fijamente, con su sonrisa eterna y sin ninguna muestra de nerviosismo, o anhelo, como el día anterior…

Temari dejó las bandejas en la mesa y le hizo una seña a Naruto para que hiciera lo mismo:

-¿Vas a jugar con nosotros en la tarde, Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke, mirando fijamente el plato vacío que tenía enfrente, ya que sabía que Itachi lo miraba de forma asesina al otro lado de la mesa…

-Sí, mi señor… Kiba me aceptó en su equipo…- Respondió Naruto, mientras servía el vino en las copas, como lo haría cualquier profesional…

-Kiba no te _aceptó _en su equipo… Hubieras escuchado como te estaba peleando… Yo también te quería en mi equipo, Naruto-kun… Pero me tuve que quedar con mi hermano…- replicó Itachi, haciendo que la atención de Naruto se dirigiera nuevamente a él…

Como toda respuesta, Naruto le dirigió una zorruna sonrisa, mientras le servía el vino también a él… Itachi alargó un brazo, y sacó una manchita del labio de un muy alarmado rubio… El mayor miró su índice por un momento, antes de metérselo sensualmente en la boca… Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaron levemente, el primero por la vergüenza, y el segundo, por rabia e impotencia…

-Sabes a chocolate…

-Naruto está obsesionado con el chocolate, mi señor, lo ha estado comiendo todo el día…- Intervino Temari, para relajar un poco la tensa situación…

-Que interesantes noticias… -Dijo Itachi, y despidió a ambos sirvientes con un gesto de la cabeza…

Naruto se inclinó levemente, al igual que Temari, y se retiraron del comedero…

Sasuke miraba a su hermano todavía alarmado:

-¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado obvio?

-¿Por qué? –Le dijo Itachi, mientras se servía la comida, desinteresado.- ¿Te molesta?

-No…- Dijo inmediatamente.- Pero dejaste al pobre casi temblando de vergüenza…

-Yo sé lo que hago, y te lo voy a repetir por última vez.- lo señaló con un dedo amenazante.- No te metas en esto…

-Eres insoportable…

Itachi sonrió:

-Deberías buscarte un pasatiempo, y dejarme en paz…

-Cállate ya…

Después del almuerzo, los hermanos y los sirvientes se preparaban para el juego… Naruto estaba practicando con Kiba, ya que este quería saber cuanto sabía del juego… Resultó ser un excelente aprendiz, y se aprendió las reglas al dedillo… Encestando no era muy bueno, obviamente, ya que se necesitaba práctica, pero no era un desastre… después de unos cuantos intentos, pudo realizar encestadas simples:

-¡Muy bien!- Lo alentó el chico.- Si sigues así, pronto serás un gran jugador…

-Gracias, Kiba…

Todos los del equipo de Kiba jugaban con unos pantaloncillos cortos y sudaderas blancas… Como no habían tenido tiempote comprar una nueva para Naruto, le habían tenido que pasar una que se había encogido en el lavado, resultado: Estaba apretada, y hacía que su torso quedara deliciosamente delineado…

Pronto vieron como los otros jugadores se acercaban a la cancha… El equipo de Itachi, vestía todo de negro, pero era el mismo equipo; venían conversando animadamente…

-Antes de que lleguen, Kiba…

-¿Qué?

-En el juego… ¿Cómo tengo que llamarlos?

-¿A los amos? Señor, o mi señor… Siempre… Son reglas directas del Lord…

Naruto asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza… El resto de los jugadores ya estaban en la cancha y comenzaron, entre risas, a calentar un poco… Itachi y Kiba eran lejos, los mejores encestando, aunque en los bloqueos, se podía ver que los saltos más altos provenían de Neji y Sasuke… Los más rápidos Lee y Shino, los más robustos y que podían acaparar la pelota fácilmente eran Chouji y Kankurou y los que faltaban para completar los cinco jugadores y no representaban ninguna habilidad especial física, eran Shikamaru y Naruto, aunque todos sabían que Shikamaru era el mejor estratega por mucho…

Los equipos estaban muy equilibrados, pero Naruto se sintió disminuido… El otro equipo les llevaba la ventaja con un jugador, ya que Naruto no era un buen estratega…

-No te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo un enérgico Lee.- Serás una excelente distracción…

Naruto se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón, ya que Itachi no le despegaba la mirada…

El juego empezó, y Naruto aunque rápido y fuerte, se quedó rápidamente atrás, ya que no se ajustaba a la realidad del juego… Después de un rato de estar en el medio de la cancha viendo como sus compañeros de equipo se entregaban la pelota unos a otros, no tubo tanto miedo de meter la pata, y se metió al juego…

En un momento crucial, Kiba estaba apunto de hacer una encestada, cuando fue bloqueado por Sasuke… La pelota estuvo un instante a la deriva, pero naruto la atrapó rápidamente… en ese mismo segundo, Itachi se puso detrás de él, bloqueando el pase…

Pero algo estaba mal, "No debería estar tan cerca". Era verdad, el cuerpo de Itachi estaba totalmente pegado al de Naruto, una de sus manos estaba descansando en su vientre, mientras la otra se trataba de apoderar de la pelota:

-Vamos, gatito.- Le susurró en el oído, lo que hizo que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara…

Kankurou aprovechó la distracción del rubio, y se apoderó del balón, que se la pasó a Shino, quien encestó limpiamente…

Itachi aun no se separaba de Naruto, ya que la jugada había tardado unos cuantos segundos:

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun…

Kiba pidió tiempo, y los equipos se reunieron:

-Apágate Naruto…-Le dijo Neji, con una sonrisa…

La cara de Naruto estaba completamente roja, y el chico se apresuró en sonreír y ocultar su rostro, mientras Kiba les llamaba la atención, diciéndoles que no podían dejar a nadie solo, con un bloqueo así de perturbador…

En el otro equipo, Itachi recibía un disimulado empujón por parte de su hermano, mientras los otros jugadores le vitoreaban la jugada a su capitán:

-Yo marcaré a Naruto, ahora…- Dijo Sasuke.- Tú tienes que encestar…

Itachi lo miró desafiante:

-Como quieras…

En ese mismo momento Kiba le decía a Naruto que tenía que marcar a Sasuke, y que no quería que lo bloqueara de nuevo… Naruto asintió, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo…

El juego comenzó nuevamente, esta vez más rudo… Naruto marcó incansablemente al hermano menor, mientras Itachi se perdió unos cuantos pases por estar mirándolos… El marcador seguía avanzando hasta que estuvieron a dos minutos de terminar, y estaban 45 a 50, ganando el equipo de Itachi… Shikamaru tenía el balón, y se lo pasó a Sasuke, que fue inmediatamente bloqueado por Naruto. El moreno, en vez de esquivar a Naruto por los lados, empujó al rubio con el cuerpo, con tal de que quedaran muy cerca… El rubio tenía el rostro muy cerca del cuello de Sasuke, y siguiendo una especie de instinto acercó su nariz a la pálida piel del Uchiha, y lo olió… Su aroma tenía la misma esencia que tenía su habitación, era delicioso, enviciante…

Sasuke, sorprendido soltó el balón, que Naruto agarró rápidamente, se dirigió a toda velocidad al aro, y encesto un triple antes de que Shino se interpusiera… Su equipo estalló en vítores… Con un triple más y ganarían… Pero Itachi, aprovechándose de la sorpresa que había causado el punto del rubio, al recibir el pase, corrió a toda velocidad hasta el aro contrario, y encesto un doble, dando el partido como terminado con un puntaje de 48-52, ganando el equipo de Itachi…

Todos los jugadores estaban contentos, había sido un buen juego y se dirigieron rápidamente a la mansión para arreglarse y seguir con sus actividades cotidianas… Sólo Sasuke se encontraba retraído en el camino de vuelta, había sentido como Naruto había olido su piel, y había suspirado casi inaudiblemente… Estaba confundido… Y con esta confusión se le vino un extraño pensamiento en la cabeza… "más que un gato, parece un zorro… un kitsune… un tierno y excitante kitsune"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wenu, creo que me alargué un poco, pero ya terminé…

No hay nada que encuentre más sexy que un grupo de hombres jugando básket… xP

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! No saben lo emocionada que estaba cuando los lei… Cuando aprenda a contestarlos, les agradeceré de la forma más personal que se puede en este sitio :3

Pero si no me dejan reviews por este, no escribo más xD

Así que porfavor!! GO GO GO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMEINTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Habían pasado tres días desde el famoso partido, y Naruto había resultado ser una persona encantadora, además de ser un eficiente trabajador… A la noche siguiente del partido, había deleitado a todos tocando el piano de forma excelente durante la cena de los sirvientes, cosa que también le traía problemas, ya que el piano había sido traído para Sakura, lo que la puso aun más celosa…

Esa tarde, Naruto había estado lavando sábanas y Temari le dijo que una vez que terminara tenía que ir a dejarlas a las respectivas piezas… Esas eran las órdenes de su señor. Temari estaba triste, sabía lo que venía después…

Naruto obedeció, y en el segundo piso se encontró con la familiar música que se desprendía de la habitación cerrada, donde sabía, se encontraba Sasuke, tocando su violín… Como cada tarde, Naruto tuvo que resistir pegarse a la puerta para escuchar la mágica melodía, pero en su distracción chocó con un mueble, botando pequeños adornos de metal al suelo, que hicieron mucho ruido… Naruto se apresuró en recogerlos, ya que no se había roto ninguno, y si nadie se daba cuenta, no tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de la distracción; pero Sasuke, estando tan cerca del lugar del accidente, salió rápidamente al pasillo, y atrapó a Naruto con las manos en la masa…

Naruto se incorporó rápidamente:

-Mi señor.- Dijo, con una leve inclinación.

-No te asustes.- Respondió el moreno, mientras se agachaba para recoger las pocas piezas que faltaban.- No diré nada.

Naruto se sorprendió, y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Según los otros sirvientes, a su amo le gustaba estar sólo, y nunca se había familiarizado con los sirvientes, pocas veces les hablaba, y la mayoría del tiempo, actuaban como si ni siquiera existieran. La mayoría prefería a Itachi, que era más espontáneo y alegre, y le agradaban las actividades colectivas…

Pero el rubio tenía otra percepción. Lo que hacía que el joven fuera taciturno, era su extrema timidez, y el echo de que su hermano mayor vigilara cada uno de sus movimientos… Lo había notado en las raras veces que el señorito le dirigía la palabra en frente de su hermano mayor, pero no lograba entender porque Itachi-san quería que sólo él existiera para Naruto.

Sasuke dejó las cosas nuevamente sobre el mueble y le sonrió levemente:

-Gracias, mi señor…

Los ojos del kitsune se desviaron inconcientemente a la puerta abierta de la sala de música, donde una partitura descansaba, deseando ser leída e interpretada. Los zafiros del rubio, brillaron en anhelo.

Sasuke miró hacia la sala de música:

-¿Quieres…?

-¡Sí!

La respuesta del rubio fue inmediata y se adelantó a la sala de música, sin ser invitado. "Este dobe es mucho más atrevido que los demás", cosa que le agrado de sobremanera… los otros sirvientes ni se le acercaban; aunque tampoco le molestaba mucho:

-Te oí tocando el piano el otro día…

El rubio se había sentado en el banquillo del piano, y miraba, curioso, las partituras que estaban apoyadas en éste:

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le pareció?

De pronto el rubio dio un salto, y se incorporó rápidamente:

-Mi señor.- Agregó, nervioso.

A Sasuke le sorprendió el cambio de actitud, era obvio que con sus antiguos amos no tenían esa estúpida regla de su padre, y el chico se había relajado, para darse cuenta de que había sido impertinente y atrevido, y arrepentirse:

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo, señalándole que se podía volver a sentar.- Tocas muy bien. Por eso te invité a entrar, pensé que te podía gustar la música.

-Me encanta, señor.

"Tú me encantas" quiso decirle al rubio, pero se contuvo y tomó su violín:

-¿Sabes tocar el violín?

Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza:

-No he tenido la oportunidad de aprender, mi señor…

-¿Te gustaría?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza:

-Puedes venir a esta habitación las veces que quieras, y todos los instrumentos estarán a tu disposición.

-Gracias, señor…

La mirada del rubio era perturbadora, su mirada bailaba de los ojos de Sasuke, hacia sus manos y el violín en ellas… El moreno, entendiendo el mensaje, puso el violín sobre su hombro, y comenzó nuevamente la melodía que había dejado a medias. Naruto, que había tenido los ojos muy abiertos, atentos a cualquier movimiento de su amo, los entrecerró, debido a la encantadora sensación que le producía el sonido… Miraba cada movimiento con atención, grabándolo en su memoria.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba experimentando una nueva sensación. Nunca antes había tenido una audiencia que complacer, ya que siempre tocaba sólo, y estaba muy nervioso y pendiente a que a Naruto le gustara o no.

La pieza terminó y Naruto salió lentamente de su adormecimiento:

-Hermoso… Toca excelente, mi señor…

-Gracias, Naruto…

El rubio se levantó apesumbrado:

-¿Y tú? ¿No tocarás nada?

Naruto lo miró sonriente:

-¿Quiere que toque algo?

-Me encantaría…

El kitsune dejó las sabanas, que habían sido hace rato olvidadas, a un lado, y se volvió a sentar en el banquillo. Estaba levantando la tapa del piano cuando una la voz de Itachi se escuchó a través de la puerta:

-¡Deja de tocar ese maldito violín, si no quieres que te lo reviente en la cabeza, ototo-baka!

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Naruto sonrió, y cerró la tapa del piano, antes de que ambos se metieran en problemas:

-Está bien, me debes una pieza…

El rubio asintió, mientras volvía a tomar las sabanas y se dirigía a la puerta:

-Detente…- le dijo Sasuke, mientras escondía su querido violín en un armario cercano…

El rubio se volvió, extrañado. El tono de voz del moreno señalaba que no había sido una orden, si no una advertencia. "Si Itachi lo ve salir de aquí, sabiendo que estoy yo, seguro me mata."

Sasuke abrió la puerta lentamente y espió al otro lado, para saber si su hermano seguía rondando por ahí:

-Ya es seguro…

Naruto salió rápidamente de la sala de música, y se adentró en el oscuro pasillo, con Sasuke pisándole los talones:

-¿Me permite entrar a su pieza, mi señor?

Sasuke sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. El nerviosismo que sentían al encontrarse el uno con el otro se había esfumado al encontrarse en esa situación de cómplices. El rubio entró en la habitación y dejó las sabanas en el armario, mientras Sasuke sacaba los acostumbrados cigarrillos que se fumaba en la tarde. Luego ambos salieron juntos…

Estaban cerca de la escalera, cuando escucharon nuevamente la voz de Itachi:

-¿Dónde diablos está Naruto?

-Le dije que fuera a dejar las sabanas, mi señor.- Le dijo Temari.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y el rostro del mayor se asomo en las escaleras:

-¡Ahí estás!

-Mi señor.- Saludó Naruto, con una leve inclinación.

-Te había estado buscando. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Sasuke, ante esto, hizo una mueca. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaría a continuación. Por el contrario, a Naruto le brillaron los ojos:

-Ven, sígueme…- Le dijo, subiendo al tercer piso.

Naruto se despidió del menor con un gesto de la cabeza y una encantadora sonrisa, mientras el semblante de Sasuke se mantenía frío, y no le despegaba la mirada de encima…

Los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en las escaleras, "los sigo, o no" se preguntaba, mientras apretujaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su mano:

-Te tengo un regalo, Naruto-kun…

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el señorito… Subió rápida y silenciosamente las escaleras, en el momento en que los otros dos se adentraban en la habitación continua a la de su aniki:

-¿Qué es esto, mi señor? –El pequeño kitsune estaba confuso…

-Ésta será tu habitación desde ahora…

-¿En s… serio, mi señor?

Probablemente estaría embelesado con la belleza de su nueva habitación:

-¿P… Por qué?

-Ahhh…- Su hermano cerró la puerta suavemente.- Bueno, para que estés más cerca de mí, por supuesto…

Sasuke apoyó la frente en una pared cercana y le pegó un puñetazo a ésta que hizo que se lastimara la mano. Ahogó el dolor apretando los dientes y suspiró pesadamente. Nunca su atracción por alguien había sido tan fuerte, para que la violación de su hermano le doliera tanto, pero cada nuevo día, el rubio parecía ser una persona distinta. Por un momento había pensado que tal vez el rubio habría podido acompañarlo en su tortuosa soledad, salir del montón y quedarse aislado, con él…

Pero desde el principio sabía que era imposible, aunque no había perdido las esperanzas hasta este momento. Sabía que, una noche con su hermano, bastaba para que se enamoraran de él, y su rubio kitsune pasaría a ser uno más del grupo de violados de los sirvientes. Una desafiante lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos, y él le cortó el paso bruscamente. Luego, desganado, se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia el patio, a desgastar toda la tarde intoxicándose con humo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La habitación era preciosa, tenía una cama de dos plazas adoselada, y una de las paredes estaba cubierta por un espejo. Un ventanal enorme cubría otra, dando una vista espectacular al lago de la mansión. El Uchiha estaba apoyado contra la puerta y había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho… Naruto estaba mirando su nueva habitación, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Era demasiado conciente de lo que pedían los amos a cambio de un favor de esa magnitud… Se volvió hacia su señor, con las sabanas aun descansando en sus brazos y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa:

- Muchas gracias por el regalo, mi señor…

- Pero no es todo, mi tierno neko.- Se dirigió a la cama y le mostró un paquete que había en ella…

Naruto no se había fijado en éste antes, pero se sorprendió al ver que era una pequeña canasta llena de rosas de chocolate. Al rubio se le hizo agua la boca. Itachi, sonriendo ante la expresión de Naruto, le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama y le quitó las molestas sabanas que aún cargaba…

El rubio, emocionado, tomó la canasta en sus manos, y la desenvolvió del papel celofán que traía. Tomó una rosa y se la metió en la boca; un líquido rojo y de suave textura se deslizó por su lengua… Eran deliciosas. Ante el placer que este dulce le provocaba a sus sentidos, Naruto cerró los ojos, mientras Itachi lo miraba extasiado:

-¿Te gusta?

Naruto no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. Itachi se acercó a él, y se inclinó para estar a su altura. Ante la cercanía de su rostro Naruto abrió los ojos, pero con la boca llena de crema y chocolate, no pudo articular ningún sonido. El mayor le quitó la canasta de las manos con delicadeza, y apoyó la otra en el rostro del rubio:

-A mi me gustas tú, Naruto-kun… y también quiero probarte…

Apoyó sus labios dulcemente en los del rubio, y sintió el sabor del chico mezclado con el chocolate y la crema. Era delicioso…

Naruto por su parte, aun estaba anonadado, pero no sorprendido… era demasiado obvio, y no tenía otra opción que dejarse llevar… Pero que fácil era hacerlo con los suaves labios del mayor, su aroma, su delicadeza… No se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, entregado al placer que el Uchiha le proporcionaba…

Pronto se encontraron bien acostados en la cama, con Itachi sobre Naruto; éste no se había dado cuenta de cuando el moreno se había sacado la camisa que traía puesta… Los besos no dejaban de ser tiernos, pero el mayor comenzó a apoderarse de la boca del rubio, explorándola, saboreándola.

Las manos del moreno desabrocharon lentamente la camisa del sirviente, mientras este se tensaba:

-Estás muy nervioso, gatito. Relájate. Sólo te morderé un poco…- Le dijo, sonriendo seductoramente, mientras comenzaba a dibujar la línea de su cuello con los labios.

Naruto estaba nervioso. La situación actual le traía penosos recuerdos de su estadía en la casa de los Sabaku, pero ésta vez, se encontraba sólo: Gaara-chan no estaba a su lado… No sabía que hacer, así que no hizo nada… Dejó que sus manos descansaran en la amplia espalda del moreno, trató de relajarse y se dejó llevar, de todas maneras, con las expertas manos de Itachi acariciándolo, no era muy difícil.

Los besos de Itachi habían llegado al borde del pantalón, mientras la respiración del rubio se agitaba en mayor grado, conforme él bajaba. Itachi volvió a subir, mientras su mano exploraba los comienzos de las ingles del rubio. Lo besó nuevamente, sintiendo como, ésta vez, el rubio respondía el beso, tímidamente… Metió su mano en el pantalón del rubio, y éste dio un respingo… Itachi se rió por lo bajo, al parecer al rubio no lo acariciaban con frecuencia. Cortó el repentino sobresalto del rubio, con un beso profundo y apasionante, dejando la ternura a un lado de una vez, para hacerlo todo pasional… El cambio de conducta fue brusco, pero para Naruto no fue nada más que excitante, lo que el moreno notó con la erección de su pequeño gatito… le sacó rápidamente los pantalones, se tumbó nuevamente a su lado, y comenzó a masturbarlo con una tortuosa lentitud.

La boca de Naruto estaba semiabierta, y dejaba escapar suaves gemidos y suspiros, que excitaban aun más, sí se podía, al moreno. Sintiendo la molesta presión en sus propios pantalones, Itachi se incorporó, mientras se los sacaba:

-Eres delicioso, Naruto-kun…

-Mi señor, yo…- Comenzó a decir Naruto, avergonzado y completamente sonrosado por su actual excitación.

-Shhh.- Itachi se volvió a apoderar de sus labios.- No tienes que decir nada…

Esta vez el moreno apresó a su Naruto, abriéndole las piernas y posicionando entre ellas y comenzó a llenar el tostado pecho de besos y chupones, mientras una mano continuaba masturbándolo y la otra se dirigía a una entrada, obviamente, virgen:

-Mi señor.- Dijo Naruto, desesperado al sentir esa nueva intromisión en su interior. Sus manos apretaban las mantas debajo de ellos, sin saber donde más tenían permitido apoyarse. A Itachi le hizo gracia, pero con una nueva sensación sobre la boca de su estómago se dio cuenta de que se sentía culpable…

Puede que hiciera reaccionar al cuerpo de Naruto, pero su tierno neko seguía resistiéndose a sus caricias. Sus manos no se atrevían a tocarlo, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo seguían tensos… Sentía que su deseo por el pequeño gatito era mucho más grande que el de Naruto hacia él, y se sorprendió (n/a: ¡Anda que es arrogante este Itachi!). De todas maneras, no le dio importancia y siguió dilatando la entrada del rubio para que su intromisión no fuera dolorosa.

Pronto estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado para evitar el dolor, y los pequeños suspiros que provenían de su boca, tenían más que preparado al moreno para comenzar con la invasión… Subió un poco más las piernas del rubio:

-Trata de relajarte, Naruto-kun…

Naruto tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Asintió bruscamente.

Itachi puso la punta de su excitada erección en la rosada y virgen entrada del rubio, y, para éste, el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras el mayor se adentraba en la cálida y estrecha cavidad. Un suspiró de placer se escapó de los labios del moreno, mientras el rubio aguantaba la respiración y las lágrimas por el dolor.

Itachi se dio cuenta del dolor que se plasmaba en su rostro, así que se quedó quieto por un momento, pero pronto la estreches del rubio mermó su razón, y comenzó a darle suaves embestidas, mientras el rostro de naruto cambiaba las contorsiones del dolor, por el nuevo éxtasis del placer que le proporcionaba su señor…

La habitación se llenó de suspiros y gemidos mutuos, correspondientes a cada embestida de la pareja. Naruto se aferró salvajemente a la espalda del moreno, enterrándole las uñas, lo que provocó embestidas más fuertes en su interior, e Itachi se apoderaba de su boca nuevamente…

Luego de un rato, el rubio tuvo un orgasmo intenso y profundo que le recorrió la espina dorsal como un rayo eléctrico, y todos sus músculos se contrajeron, provocando que, ante la repentina presión sobre su miembro, Itachi lo acompañara en un éxtasis del mismo calibre.

El mayor se apoyó en el agitado pecho del rubio, escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón, mientras las manos del rubio volvían a posicionarse a los costados de ambos cuerpo, descansando sobre las mantas. Itachi recorría el cuerpo del rubio con las yemas de sus dedos, que pronto llegaron al bien formado abdomen tostado, donde quedaba la evidencia del orgasmo de Naruto. Tomó un poco con un dedo, y se lo metió en la boca, degustándolo… Ante el morbo de la escena, el kitsune se sonrojó, e Itachi sonrió perversamente:

-Eres mucho más delicioso de lo que imaginé, Naruto.- Salió de su interior lentamente y se apoyó en la cama, a su lado.- creo que te probaré más seguido; probablemente, me vuelva adicto a ti…

Naruto sonrió, pero su mirada estaba apagada, "¿Porqué los nobles tratan a sus sirvientes como concubinos?" El no era un concubino, no prestaba su cuerpo, prestaba sus servicios. Pensó un segundo sobre levantarse de esa cama, y retirarse de esa casa, para siempre, pero le había gustado el ambiente… Además de unos ojos afilados de color negro noche, que siempre que lo veían lo miraban anhelantes… ¡Vamos!, no había sido tan terrible, podría soportarlo por un tiempo, aunque lo vieran cojeando escaleras abajo mientras realizaba sus labores cotidianas:

-Me voy a dar un baño, ¿me acompañas?

Itachi se había levantado y lo miraba sobre su hombro desnudo (n/a: babas):

-Mi señor, estoy muy cansado…- le respondió Naruto, sinceramente…

-Comprendo.- Itachi se encogió de hombros y se metió al baño. Mientras tanto, Naruto se dio una vuelta, y trató de calmar el fuerte dolor en su parte trasera, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wenu, aquí terminó el tercer capi…

Muchas gracias por los reviews… ¡De verdad me hacen muy feliz!

Ahh, y perdonen esta patética escena que traté de plasmar, pero es mi primer lemon TToTT. Con el tiempo y mucha práctica, mejorarán…

Wenu nos vemos en un próximo capi!

Por ahí leí, que dejar reviews adelgaza ;) GO GO GO!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 4:**_

Naruto se despertó con el, ya familiar, rayo de sol en la cara. Se desperezó lentamente en su cama adoselada y se sentó en el borde, tratando de despabilar…

Había dormido poco. Itachi lo había mantenido ocupado la mayor parte de la noche, haciendo caso omiso de las labores matutinas que ocupaban al sirviente… Recordando esto, Naruto buscó el cuerpo del moreno a su lado, pero se encontró sólo. Una sonrisa rebeldemente inconciente se apoderó de sus labios…

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su baño privado y se metió en la ducha. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, como si hubiera hecho una sesión de ejercicio antes de acostarse… Y era más que obvia la razón, ya que Itachi era un ninfómano de primera, y las sesiones de sexo eran maratónicas. Habían pasado cinco noches desde la tarde en que el moreno había echo suyo al rubio, y no le había dado tregua desde entonces.

Despertando, por fin, de su letargo, se apresuró ya que era bastante tarde para comenzar a realizar sus tareas. Aunque Itachi se había encargado de que fueran pocas para que tuviera más tiempo para estar con él, además de mimarlo con cuanto podía, lo que le dejaba gran cantidad de tiempo libre…

Salió de la ducha rápidamente y se dirigió al armario para sacar su uniforme:

-No sabes cómo me pones al salir de la ducha así, Naruto-kun…

Naruto pegó un respingo y enfrentó al moreno, que estaba apoyado en la puerta de su dormitorio:

-Extraña costumbre la tuya…- Se acercó lentamente al sirviente.- Eso de salir completamente desnudo del baño…

Naruto se sonrojó:

-Mi señor… Me sorprendió.

-Lo puedo notar…- Itachi lo miraba lascivamente.- Me venía a despedir. Tengo que ir por unos días a Kisoto Manor… Le dije a Temari que te diera estos días libres, así que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana.

Itachi le sonrió, mientras le tomaba la barbilla y le daba un beso hambriento. Naruto se terminó de acercar a él e Itachi aprovechó para agarrarlo del firme trasero y apretarlo contra sí. Se sobó contra él por unos segundos y lo soltó, dejándolo sin respiración, y con un adorable sonrojo en sus tostadas mejillas:

-Muchas gracias, mi señor… espero que disfrute su viaje…

-Me hubiera encantado llevarte conmigo, pero mi padre no lo permitió. El carruaje me espera… Nos veremos en unos cuantos días, mi tierno neko.- Le dijo, mientras se dirigía con elegancia hacía la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí…

Naruto se quedó por unos segundos mirando la puerta, hasta que escuchó como los pasos de su señor se alejaban, y comenzó a sonreír, para después dar una verdadera pirueta de felicidad… Unos cuantos días sin maratones sexuales, y sin nada que hacer, con la mansión a su disposición, era más de lo que podía pedir… Se lanzó nuevamente a la cama, se tapó lo suficiente para cubrir su desnudez, e hizo lo posible por volver a dormirse…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke estaba desayunando en su habitación… Estaba concentrado en unas partituras en las cuales había estado trabajando, cuando vio a su hermano entrar en el carruaje que lo estaba esperando, justamente, bajo su ventana… Una mezcolanza de sentimientos surgieron de su estómago, para apoderarse candentemente de su garganta: Celos, ya que Itachi era el heredero, el primogénito, podía irse en esos viajes cuantas veces quisiera… Su padre decía que eran necesarios para mantenerse vigente socialmente, e Itachi era quien debía hacerlo, ya que él seguiría las riendas de sus tierras cuando su padre ya no estuviera…

Otro sentimiento que surgió, fue de libertadora felicidad… Sin su hermano rondando por la mansión tendría muchas más oportunidades de desgastarse en la sala de música y meterse en la biblioteca (n/a: ¡vaya diversiones! O.O), cosa que le era imposible cuando Itachi se encontraba en la mansión.

El último sentimiento inmediato, fueron nervios. Desde que había espiado a Itachi y Naruto, entrando en la habitación de éste, no se había atrevido ni siquiera a mirar al rubio, por miedo a futuras represalias físicas de parte del posesivo de su hermano… Pero era sólo eso; sólo quería mirarlo sin sentir la mortal mirada de su hermano advirtiéndole que se las vería negras en la sala de entrenamiento. Por otra parte, no quería tener que interactuar con él… lo único que saldría de una conversación con el sirviente, serian la incontrolable rabia, y la pena que desata la soledad…

De todas maneras, había estado esperando por uno de estos viajecitos de su hermano. Estaba más que harto de su sola presencia en la casa… Todo estaría más calmado por un par de días.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto se despertó nuevamente, pero ésta vez, su despertador fueron sus tripas, rugiendo por alimento:

-Kuso.- Dijo levantándose, y apretándose el estómago. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Cuando llegó la encontró vacía excepto por una persona. Shikamaru estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo un libro:

-Hola, Shikamaru.

-¡Naruto! Hace tiempo que no se te veía por aquí…- Le dijo con una sonrisa delatora.

Naruto hizo una mueca antes de sonreír ampliamente:

-Ya sabes, gajes del oficio…

Buscó algo para comer y, como una bendición, encontró un pastel de chocolate esperando ser devorado por él:

-¡Ah, sí! Temari dejó ese pedazo para ti… Pensó que nos ibas a matar si no te dejábamos algo…

-Tiene razón.

Lo tomó hambriento y se sentó junto al moreno:

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Trabajaré…- Dijo Shikamaru, con tono perezoso.

Naruto abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa:

-Sí. Trabajo de vez en cuando…

-¿Y qué haces?

-Soy el encargado de los caballos de placer. Probablemente el señorito quiera pasear hoy. Como Itachi-san se fue…

Naruto desvió la mirada ante el nombre de Itachi. Probablemente después le contaría los pormenores de lo que había pasado, pero quería desviar la conversación de ese tema, lo máximo posible:

-¿Caballos de placer?

Shikamaru asintió:

-Los caballos que usan los amos para pasear, o para hacer esos trucos… Los que no son de viaje…

-Ah.- Asintió Naruto, concentrado en dejar el plato del pastel vacío…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El rubio se encogió de hombros:

-Itachi-san me dijo que tenía estos días libres… Creo que te acompañare. Aún no he visto los caballos…

-Vamos, entonces.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron, y se dirigieron a las caballerizas. Los hermanos poseían cuatro caballos jóvenes: dos de pelaje negro azabache, otro marrón y un revoltoso potrillo cobrizo:

-Éste es mi favorito.- Dijo Shikamaru, señalando al potrillo.- Es el más juguetón…

Naruto miraba los caballos desde la entrada de la caballeriza. Las pocas experiencias que había tenido con caballos no habían sido plenamente placenteras, lo que hacía que fuera… prudente:

-Ven, Naruto, ayúdame… - Shikamaru le tiró un cepillo, mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara a uno de los caballos negros…

Las piernas del rubio flaquearon, pero se acercó igualmente:  
-No me gustan mucho los caballos, Shikamaru…

El moreno sonrió:

-Lo pude notar… Estás muy nervioso. ¿Tienes miedo?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, desafiantemente:

-¡Por supuesto que no, baka! Sólo que la última vez que estuve tan cerca de un caballo, recibí una patada que me quebró un par de costillas… Es totalmente razonable que pueda estar… nervioso…

-Sí, sí, no hay problema, Naruto…

Naruto, sintiéndose como un cobarde, se acercó al caballo, y comenzó a cepillarlo torpemente, mientras sentía su estómago rígido por el miedo:

-Los caballos sienten el miedo Naruto, así que si estás nervioso, es mejor que te retires.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo Naruto, con lo que le quedaba de voz. Sí que tenía miedo, pero jamás quedaría como un cobarde…

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a repartir la comida…

-Aprovechando que estás aquí…- Dijo en tono casual.- ¿Cómo has estado con Itachi-san?

Con esa simple pregunta paralizó al rubio, y a un moreno que se acercaba inocentemente para pedir un caballo y dar un paseo… Sasuke decidió quedarse afuera de las caballerizas, agudizando su oído, y espiar:

-Mmmm.- Se escuchó la voz de Naruto, con un tono de indecisión…

-¿Ya te enamoraste de él, o te estás haciendo el duro?

-¿Qué?

Shikamaru suspiró:

-Tal vez nadie te lo haya dicho, pero no eres el primero, y te aseguro que no serás el último…

-¿El último qué?

Sasuke pudo notar que no había movimiento humano dentro de la caballeriza:

-Amante…

La palabra apuñaló emocionalmente a los dos jóvenes:

-¿Todos saben?

Shikamaru se rió:

-Es obvio, Naruto, siempre hay uno a su lado…

-¿Tú?

Shikamaru se quedó un poco en silencio:

-No… Al parecer no fui lo suficientemente atractivo para él… Por supuesto, no es algo que me haya molestado…

-¿Quién más?

Shikamaru empezó a contar con los dedos:

-Temari, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kiba y… Tú…

Naruto tragó con dificultad. Su estado de "compañero de cama" era aun más denigrante que antes. Todos sabían, y varios ya lo habían sido, para ser desechados después de un tiempo…

-Que humillación…

Naruto dejó el cepillo en su lugar y se alejó de las peligrosas patas del caballo:

-¿Y? ¿Estás enamorado o te haces el duro?

Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza:

-Nunca me podría enamorar de alguien que me usa así…

-Recuerdo que Neji dijo algo parecido… pero igual terminó enamorado de él…

-¿Neji?

Shikamaru asintió:

-Se resistió por bastante tiempo, pero después terminó confesando que estaba enamorado… Poco antes de ser cambiado…

Naruto sintió asco. Talvez, después de todo, no valía la pena quedarse en la casa:

-¿Por qué no se fue?

-¿Neji?- El rubio asintió.- A todos les gusta ser el favorito, Naruto… Con todo lo que te está dando, ¿quieres irte?

-Estoy pensándolo…

Shikamaru lo miró incrédulo…

-En serio… No me gusta que me usen así. Soy un sirviente, no un concubino…

-¿Por qué sigues aquí, entonces?

Naruto se encogió de hombros:

-No lo sé… Tengo la extraña sensación de este es el lugar donde debo estar… Pero ahora, con lo que me dices… Lo estoy pensando…

-Bueno, Naruto, si te sirve de consuelo… Sólo durará hasta que llegue alguien más atractivo que tú…

Shikamaru tomó al caballo que estaba cepillando Naruto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el predio de entrenamiento. Sasuke, que aún se encontraba escuchando tras la pared, se movió sigilosamente hasta quedar fuera de vista.

-¡Que consuelo, Shikamaru!… No va a llegar nadie más atractivo que yo, por lo que voy a quedarme a su lado por toda la eternidad…

-Eres un arrogante de mierda…

Naruto se rió, y Sasuke pensó que no había escuchado sonido más hermoso: Así que no estaba enamorado de su hermano… Una pequeña ventana de esperanza se abrió en su interior, tenía razón, Naruto era diferente a los demás… Aun le resonaban las palabras del rubio: "Nunca me podría enamorar de alguien que me usa así". Respiró un par de veces apoyado en la pared de la caballeriza, y entró en ella para sacar al caballo negro que aun estaba ahí. Lo ensilló, y lo sacó de la caballeriza en el momento exacto que los otros dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia allí:

-Mi señor.- Saludó Shikamaru, con una leve inclinación.

-Mi señor.- A su vez Naruto, que no había visto a Sasuke desde su encuentro en la sala de música…

Sasuke, con la apariencia fría de siempre, les devolvió el saludo con la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de los zafiros del rubio:

-Hace tiempo no te veía, Naruto…

Naruto se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza…

Sasuke le señaló a Shikamaru que se retirara:

-Me debes una pieza, Naruto…

-Cuando quiera, mi señor…

-Ven hoy en la tarde a la sala de música, a ver si podemos empezar con las lecciones de violín que tanto quieres… Mi hermano no nos molestará esta vez…

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos… había estado pensando en la propuesta de las lecciones de violín por esos cinco largos días, y no podía esperar para comenzarlas:

-Me encantaría, mi señor…

Sasuke le sonrió levemente, y se subió con agilidad al enorme caballo, para espolearlo y salir a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque…

Naruto se quedó mirando el caballo de Sasuke por unos momentos más para luego dirigirse donde estaba Shikamaru:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué?

Shikamaru lo miraba calculadoramente:

-¿Te la vas a jugar por los dos?

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Shikamaru?- Le replicó, irritado.- Sólo me ofreció clases para tocar violín y yo las acepté… me encanta el violín…

Shikamaru lo miró desconfiado, pero trató de ignorarlo y siguió con sus labores, aunque no se había tragado esa patética intención de aplacar el interés que el rubio sentía por el hermano menor…

Naruto pasó toda la mañana con Shikamaru y los caballos, y después se fueron juntos a almorzar con los demás sirvientes:

-Ahora sabes porqué Sakura te odia tanto… Le quitaste al amor de su vida…

Naruto no quería hablar más del tema, pero por alguna razón, Shikamaru lo sacaba en cada momento:

-Lo supuse…

Neji y Lee se sentaron a su lado en el almuerzo, cosa que Naruto agradeció. Shikamaru le caía bien, pero estaba algo agotado de tanta información desagradable, además del tono aburrido que siempre empleaba el moreno:

-¿Y? ¿Te enamoraste ya?

Naruto dejó los servicios en la mesa, y miró a Neji rudamente, que le devolvía su blanca mirada con diversión:

-¡En enamorarse no hay nada de malo! ¡Mientras más nos enamoremos, y más enamorados estemos, mayor será nuestra explotación de la flor de la juventud!

Naruto miró a Lee divertido, tenía una forma muy graciosa de hablar:

-¿Podrían ser un poco más discretos?

Neji hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia:

-A esta altura, Sakura estaba enamorada hasta el último dedo del pie… Por eso pregunto…

-No, no lo estoy. Lo que sí estoy, ¡es aburrido de sus estúpidas preguntas!

Se levantó enojado y, con plato en mano, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hinata y Kiba. Una vez allí, se metió entremedio separando a la pareja:

-No te enojes, Naruto… Los cotilleos son una de las grandes diversiones aquí, e Itachi-san se preocupa de hacerlos interesantes…

Naruto suspiró:

-Sí. Debería ir a disculparme, pero es que Shikamaru estuvo mermando mi paciencia con el temita durante toda la mañana… No debí haberme descargado con Neji.

Los novios, aunque se morían de curiosidad, no preguntaron nada acerca de Itachi y se quedaron hablando de banalidades, hasta que todos habían terminado de almorzar y Naruto creyó que sería bueno dirigirse a su primera clase de violín…

Caminó sólo por la mansión, hasta el segundo piso y se sorprendió de no escuchar la acostumbrada melodía resonando en el oscuro pasillo. Indeciso, pegó su oído en la puerta, para saber si su señor estaba ahí ya. Como no escuchó nada, tocó la puerta…

Inmediatamente unos pies se dirigieron raudos a la puerta, y Sasuke apareció en el umbral, sosteniendo un libro en su mano… Naruto, ante la visión de su señor, tuvo la fuerte sensación de un _deja vú_, ya que Itachi acostumbraba a recibirlo así, cuando lo llamaba: Apresurado, y poniendo en evidencia que lo había estado esperando leyéndose un libro:

-Te estaba esperando…

-Lamento la tardanza, mi señor, pero no sabía a que hora exacta me quería aquí…

-No te preocupes.- Dijo, para después, dejarle entrar en la sala.- Hubiera comenzado con mi trabajo, pero me apetecía oírte una vez, antes de comenzar con tus lecciones. Tengo que saber cuánto sabes…

El rubio le regaló una de sus zorrunas sonrisas, antes de sentarse en el banquillo del piano:

-¿Algo especial, mi señor?

Sasuke se acercó a él, y se sentó en un sillón cercano:

-¿No tienes algo propio?

Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza:

-Bueno… Algo original… No comiences con las típicas melodías pre-ensayadas…

El semblante de Sasuke se encontraba sereno, y sin ninguna emoción evidente, pero por dentro la ansiedad, y los nervios estaban carcomiéndolo. Tenía que aceptarlo, este rubio kitsune había cautivado más que su mirada: la gracilidad de sus movimientos lo tenían fascinado, el suave ronroneo de su voz lo extasiaba y su sola presencia hacia que toda su templanza quedara disminuida al límite de desaparecer… Lo único que permanecía vigente, era su capacidad para mantener las apariencias.

Por el otro lado, Naruto se encontraba en un estado parecido, pero su ansiedad se debía al conocimiento de la travesura tras este simple acto. Era conciente, aunque Itachi nunca lo hubiera dicho, que no estaba permitido estar cerca de Sasuke, mientras él no estuviera. De echo, estar cerca de Sasuke estaba innegablemente prohibido; sólo había que mirar a Itachi cada vez que Sasuke se acercaba a cualquier sirviente, en especial al rubio… Pero le agradaba estar en la presencia del moreno. Se sentía afortunado de que el amo menos carismático le tuviera una especial atención: él no se sentía excluido, como los otros sirvientes, sino, por el contrario, sentía que el Uchiha menor estaba invitándolo a formar parte de su vida… Y a él le encantaría ayudar, ya que sabía que lo único que lo mantenía en ese estado retraído era su timidez, y la falta de un verdadero amigo que estuviera con él… Este pensamiento trajo inmediatamente sus recuerdos de Sabaku no Manor, y sus días con Gaara-chan…

Y recordándolo, comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, dejando que sus dedos danzaran sobre las teclas, siguiendo un baile que obviamente conocían… Era una melodía intrigante, con acordes intensos y un ritmo rápido y ligero…

Al moreno le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarla… Al menos no pudo, hasta que la melodía llegó a su "climax" y recordó haberla escuchado en un evento social, al que había sido invitada su familia, de las manos de uno de los más grandes pianistas del país, probablemente del más joven y más talentoso de ese tiempo: Sabaku no Gaara, el heredero al ducado de Suna…

Se incorporó lentamente, y se acercó a Naruto por la espalda, sabiendo que no lo notaria, ya que estaba muy concentrado en la difícil melodía… Se acercó lo suficiente para poder mirar sus manos tocando el instrumento, con la agilidad de un experto… Esto le daba mala espina, pero no podía interrumpir un trabajo de ese calibre, por la sola curiosidad, así que esperó que el rubio acabara de tocar y se diera vuelta, esperando su opinión.

Sasuke miraba su rostro calculadoramente:

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción, Naruto?

Por la mirada de Sasuke, Naruto entendió que había echo algo mal, pero aun no entendía qué. Se había esforzado mucho para sacar esa melodía, ya que le había costado mucho aprenderla, y nunca antes había tratado de tocarla enfrente de alguien que no hubiera sido su antiguo amo:

-¿Por qué, mi señor? ¿No fue de su agrado?

-No es eso… La melodía es bellísima, y la tocaste a la perfección… pero eso sólo te lo puedo decir, porque la he escuchado antes y se como se escucha de las manos del mismo compositor y es difícil creer que alguien diferente a él, te la hubiera enseñado ya que, como dije, la tocaste a la perfección… Es imposible sacar una melodía así de oído…

"Ohhhh, he sido un idiota" Se decía Naruto, había reconocido la melodía, y comenzarían las incómodas y peligrosas preguntas que había estado tratando de evitar:

-Así que… ¿Dónde la prendiste? ¿Quién te la enseño?

-Mi antiguo amo, mi señor…

Sasuke lo quedó mirando, esperando que dijera el nombre que ambos sabían… pero no podía ser… era imposible que ese bastardo le diera el conocimiento de su obra maestra a un simple sirviente…

-Sabaku no Gaara.- Terminó Naruto, sabiendo que no valía la pena ocultarlo por más tiempo…

Sasuke estaba confundido. Podía escuchar claramente la verdad en las palabras del rubio, pero eso tenía mucha información detrás… Primero: el duque era un sanguinario tirano, que acostumbraba a abusar físicamente de sus sirvientes, golpeándolos y torturándolos por pura diversión. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que se había sorprendido, cuando escuchó que el duque había matado a golpes a un sirviente que había manchado su pantalón con vino y no era de su costumbre personal, dejarlos marchar vivos y sanos, como el caso del rubio… Segundo: para que Sabaku no Gaara le enseñara una de sus obras maestras a un sirviente como Naruto, tendían que ser muy cercanos, o que hubiera un objetivo escondido detrás de el echo de que el kitsune también pudiera tocarla; Sí Naruto hubiera sido cercano a Gaara, llegaríamos a la información oculta más importante, aunque fuera una mera suposición… Gaara había desaparecido hace unos meses atrás: El Duque había ofrecido una cuantiosa recompensa para quien le diera alguna información sobre el actual paradero de su hijo, y declaró públicamente que si había sido secuestrado, pagaría lo que fuera por su rescate…

Si Naruto había sido cercano a Gaara, y estaba ocultando que lo había sido, probablemente sabría el paradero del susodicho:

-¿Por qué te la enseño?

La pregunta de Sasuke había sido con un tono calmado, pero cuidadosamente calculado. Era obvio que estaría preguntándose acerca de la relación entre él y el futuro Duque de Suna:

-Bueno, como le dije anteriormente, mi señor, me apasiona la música y mi antiguo amo, al igual que usted, me ofreció unas cuantas clases…

Sasuke acercó un banquillo hacia dónde estaba Naruto y se sentó frente a él, dándole a entender que no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente:

-Esa es una de las piezas que lo ha hecho famoso en todo el país… Y, por muy agradable que seas, Naruto, si compongo una pieza así, yo no te la enseñaría…

Naruto suspiró y trató de pensar en una forma de librarse de esto… Desafortunadamente, no la encontró:

-Yo era su compañero de juegos, y nos hicimos muy amigos. No había día en que no estuviéramos juntos; Cuando compuso esta pieza, yo estaba con él… y le rogué que me la enseñara. Me costó mucho convencerlo pero, al final, igual lo hizo.

El rubio desvió la mirada, mientras que Sasuke no le despegaba la suya de encima:

-¿Cuándo te fuiste de la casa del Duque?

-Hace unos mese, mi señor…

-¿Antes o después de Gaara?

Naruto abrió sus zafiros al máximo. Nadie tenía que saber que Gaara se había marchado, arruinaría su reputación una vez que subiera al poder:

-¿C-cómo s-sabe?- Titubeó el rubio, nervioso.

Sasuke estaba estudiando cada una de sus reacciones:

-El Duque ofreció una recompensa por cualquier información que concerniera a su hijo, además de publicar que pagaría lo que fuera por un rescate…

Naruto hizo una mueca de desaprobación y comenzó a acariciar las teclas inertes del piano. El moreno notó que estaba sumamente incómodo. El rubio, por su parte, estaba ofuscado… Ese maldito hombre había echo lo posible por arruinar la vida de su hijo cómo pudiera, y no había encontrado mayor satisfacción que arruinársela incluso después de su merecida muerte.

-Así que te escapaste con él, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió inconcientemente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo miró a Sasuke aterrorizado:

-¡Por favor, mi señor! ¡Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie! ¡No soportaría traicionar a Gaara-chan!

La reacción del kitsune fue tan sorpresiva que Sasuke dio un respingo:

-Tranquilo…

Naruto se calmó un poco, pero estaba todavía en una posición semi-erguida:

-No se lo diré a nadie… Sólo me interesa saber… No me tienes que decir dónde está, si no quieres.

-No se dónde está… Nos separamos hace un tiempo, porque iba a ser mucho más fácil encontrar a dos personas que a una, mi señor… Me obligó a ir sólo…

La mirada del oji-azul se apagó al recordarlo, y volvió a su monótona caricia a las teclas del piano… Con sólo mirar esos ojos nublados por la tristeza, Sasuke decidió dejar su intenso interrogatorio para otro día:

-Bueno… Tuvo mucha suerte de conocerte entonces. Por lo que sé, esa casa es un infierno y un amigo tan leal como tú pudo ayudarlo a permanecer cuerdo, ¿no es así?

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, mientras el moreno se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su apreciado violín, y uno más para Naruto, dando por finalizada esa incómoda entrevista… Además de que, lo que le había dicho, se parecía mucho a una petición de una amistad con él, ya que estaba conciente de que vivir en esa casa, bajo la tiranía de su hermano mayor, era un infierno para Sasuke…

Sonrió, agradecido, mientras tomaba el violín que le alcanzó Sasuke, quien también sonreía:

-Está bien…-Dijo mientras acomodaba el violín sobre su hombro.- Ignoraremos las notas básicas, porque, como veo, tienes talento para la música, y no tengo que enseñarte todo de cero… Comenzaremos con una melodía simple… Trata de seguirme el paso…

Naruto tomó el violín como su amo, aun profundamente agradecido, y sus clases de música empezaron, junto con la promesa de una verdadera amistad…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

TToTT, ¡perdónenme por la demora! TToTT

Al principio, mi idea era publicar cada seis días, pero la inspiración se me había perdido entre tantas cosas que hacer…

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews… Es increíble que sus mensajes me motiven más que todos mis profesores juntos O.O…

Y ¡por favor, sigan motivándome! Un breve mensaje no les cuesta nada!

Hagan la dulce dieta de los reviews! GO GO GO!

P.D: En el próximo capi, habrá un poco de Gaara, aunque habrá que esperar un poquito para el verdadero SasuNaru…

Chitos

Daksidein Deem


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 5:**_

Era una tarde deliciosa… La brisa removía perezosamente sus cabellos rojos, mientras miraba a través del follaje un ocaso del mismo color…

Sabaku no Gaara, se encontraba sentado en la cima de uno de los árboles que rodeaban y protegían su pequeño refugio, y por milésima vez, desde que había llegado allí, estaba recordando la madrugada del día en que se había separado de Naruto, y estaba arrepintiéndose de ello:

-Sí haces fotosíntesis tan seguido, terminarás convirtiéndote en planta, Gaara-kun.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada hasta la base del árbol para encontrarse con un chico de cabello negro y piel insólitamente pálida:

-Debería preocuparte más la frecuencia con la que vienes a visitarme… Podrían descubrirte.

El moreno le regaló una de esas falsas sonrisas que solía mostrarle a su padrastro, para mantenerlo tranquilo:

-Me trae sin cuidado. Baja, tengo algo para ti.

Gaara disfrutó un momento más la fresca brisa que lo envolvía ahí arriba, para después bajar con la agilidad digna de un alpinista profesional. Al llegar abajo, se dio cuenta de que Sai había emprendido ya el camino hacia la cabaña. Lo siguió, aún perdido en sus pensamientos:

-¿Cómo viniste?- Le preguntó al moreno, cuando entró en la cabaña.

-Un criado me trajo.-Le respondió Sai, de la cocina. -Estoy hospedándome en el pueblo.

-¿Y tu padre?

-En casa…

El moreno apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con la misma expresión impávida de siempre, pero Gaara había aprendido a reconocer los estados de ánimos del moreno, por las leves señas que su cuerpo no podía ocultar. Estaba fastidiado:

-No se para qué me preocupo de traerte comida…

-Yo tampoco.

Sostuvieron esa tensión por un segundo, hasta que las facciones del moreno se relajaron, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una verdadera sonrisa, y el pelirrojo le respondió igualmente:

-Ven aquí.- Le dijo el pelirrojo, con un susurro apenas audible. Sai obedeció y se acercó a Gaara hasta que éste pudo rodear su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Sai suspiró levemente, mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Había ido a la cabaña en son de urgencia, pero en el tibio abrazo del pelirrojo, todo parecía poder esperar. Gaara levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los afilados ojos de Sai, y le dio un beso tímido, que Sai contestó fervorosamente, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, impulsado por el miedo que sentía, el pulsante miedo con el que había ido a verlo.

Gaara lo miró extrañado:

-¿Qué pasó?

Sai lo miró tristemente:

-Tu padre…

El moreno no se sentía capaz de decirle, deshizo el abrazo y se sentó en el destartalado sillón, único mueble que decoraba el living:

-Tu padre ha ofrecido recompensas por información sobre tu paradero, y lo publicó por todo el país…

Gaara jadeó, un nudo en al boca de su estómago lo inquietaba incómodamente… Tenía claro que habían sido discretos, pero más de un pobre campesino los había visto, o se paseaba por ese bosque. Gente, obviamente, sobornable…

-¿Hace cuanto?

Sai se encogió de hombros:

-El otro día un amigo de mi padre lo mencionó, y mi padre no parecía sorprendido… Tampoco interesado. Por otro lado, ese hombre sí, junto con los demás comensales… Según parece, la suma es absurda.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, escuchando los quejidos que el viento producía en la destartalada madera de la cabaña. Gaara se sentó junto a Sai, y éste apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y lo atrajo fuertemente hacia él, convenciéndose a sí mismo que nunca lo iban a separar de su lado:

-¿La recompensa, es sólo por mi?

El moreno levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del oji-verde, en vano. Sus ojos estaban quietos en un punto de la pared tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de miedo y rabia que le quemaban la garganta:

-Creo que sí. Probablemente, tu padre cree que siguen juntos…

El pelirrojo se relajó visiblemente y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de ellos y atrajo aun más a Sai sobre su pecho. Por lo menos, Naruto estaría a salvo, donde quiera que estuviese:

-Saldremos de esto, Gaara-koi, juntos… Sí es necesario irse de este lugar, encontraremos otro y seguiremos así hasta que nadie pueda reconocernos…

-O hasta que el viejo se muera.- Le interrumpió, con una sonrisa.

Sai sonrió de vuelta:

-O hasta que el viejo se muera…

Se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina:

-Pero mientras estemos aquí, juntos, me preocuparé de que comas… aún está aquí la primera carga que te traje.

Gaara hizo una mueca y también se levantó:

-No me digas que vas a tratar de cocinar, nuevamente…

-No seas así, he estado practicado

El pelirrojo lo miró dudoso:

-Admítelo. Jamás cocinarás bien, porque eres un niñito mimado…

Sai se puso una mano en la cadera, y lo miró desafiante:

-Mira quien habla. Por lo menos yo me sé el nombre de mis sirvientes.

Gaara se sonrojó, era cierto que Sai, siendo hijo de noble era un niñito mimado, pero él no tenía ningún derecho a hablar, ya que él, como hijo de Duque, lo era aún más. Tanto así que antes de Naruto, los sirvientes de la casa eran parte de la decoración y no personas…

-Golpe bajo.

Sai sonrió satisfecho, pero la verdad era que lo decía en juego; con todo lo que Gaara había tenido que vivir, su estado de niño malcriado había quedado muy atrás…

El moreno comenzó a preparar una cena, con la poca indumentaria que tenía ese refugio, y con la comida que había traído periódicamente, y Gaara no se había dispuesto a comer. Éste, por el contrario, miraba a Sai de forma lujuriosa, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a su espalda:

-No necesito comer, Sai.

-Sí lo necesitas…

-Ya comí lo suficiente por hoy… así que si quieres que coma, tienes que hacer que me de hambre.

Sai se volteo hacia su pareja, que lo abrazaba posesivamente por la espalda, y lo besó apasionadamente:

-Está bien… Pero después te lo comes todo, o no vengo a visitarte en un mes…

Gaara asintió enérgicamente y lo guió hasta el camastro en el que había estado durmiendo… Era extraño, pero prefería mil veces, ese pobre camastro en un vieja cabaña, que su cama Queen Size con sábanas de seda en la mansión de su padre… Todo era mejor, siempre que estuviera Sai a su lado, y Naruto fuera de peligro…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kiba estaba sorprendido.

La primera vez que había entrenado básquetbol con Naruto había encontrado a un buen aprendiz, y un joven con un muy buen estado físico… Después de 2 días de entrenamiento, estaba desplazándose con la agilidad de Lee, y estaba encestando con una precisión milagrosa:

-Quiero jugar un partido nuevamente.- Le dijo el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

-Créeme, Naruto, yo también. Les patearemos el trasero la próxima vez que juguemos.

Recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la mansión, ya que pronto estaría listo el almuerzo… Naruto estaba urgido por darse una buena ducha, ya que había estado sudando, y después del almuerzo tenía una lección de música con Sasuke, así que apretaba el paso, dejando a un agotado Kiba atrás:

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame!

Naruto miró hacía atrás y se detuvo:

-No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta energía…

-Recuerda que no he trabajado nada estos días…

Kiba le dirigió una mirada perruna:

-Por supuesto, los trabajos nocturnos son los más agotadores.

Naruto le mandó un manotón, y volvió a dirigirse a la mansión con prisa:

-Ya, no te enojes.

-No estoy enojado.- le respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa.- Apesto, y quiero bañarme antes de almorzar, para ir a la sala de música…

Kiba cerró los ojos para evitar ponerlos en blanco. El nuevo cotilleo de los sirvientes decía que Naruto se estaba acostando con el Uchiha menor, mientras Itachi estaba fuera... Kiba no creía una palabra del asunto, pero aceptaba que las habladurías no carecían de fundamentos. Naruto había pasado todas las tardes de esos días libres encerrado con Sasuke en la sala de música, y, aunque la mayoría de las veces se escuchaba la música del piano o del violín, habían momentos en que no se escuchaba más que el leve murmullo de dos personas conversando, o, según el resto de los sirvientes, haciendo _otras _cosas.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la mansión, Naruto se apresuró escaleras arriba y abrió su habitación para encontrar a Temari dentro de ella:

-Ho...Hola- Le dijo, sorprendido por la intrusión.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Temari estaba terminando de asear la alcoba:

-Eres un desastre, Naruto-kun.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, señalándole que era muy desordenado.- Ha llegado esto para ti.

Sólo en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de la carta que la chica le tendía:

-Itachi-san llega por la mañana, por eso me vi obligada a entrometerme en este desorden...

Naruto sonrió avergonzado:

-Lo siento, Temari-chan.

La carta era de Itachi, y Naruto se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón:

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí, Naruto-kun? Si quieres me voy.

-No... Para nada...

-Entonces ve a ducharte, que apestas, y no te permitiré sentarte así a la mesa.

Naruto sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió al baño. Una vez ahí, abrió la carta de Itachi, desganado:

_"Para mi tierno neko:_

_Espero llegar antes que esta carta, si no es así llegaré temprano al otro día, así que prepárate para mí... He encontrado unos manjares que, estoy seguro, te encantarán, aparte de otros obsequios que tú has inspirado en este aburrido viaje... Espero que estos días libres la hayas pasado mejor que yo... De todas maneras, juntos la pasaremos mejor que en cualquiera de los dos lugares, separados... Te he extrañado muchísimo. Varias veces mis amigos preguntaron por la persona que me tenía en este estado, y tu imagen se coló furtivamente en mis pensamientos. _

_Te extraño. Han sido los 4 días más largos de mi vida. No he podido dormir sin el calor ni la suavidad de tu cuerpo contra el mío, sin el olor de tu pelo embriagándome de placer; Como te dije la primera tarde que nos conocimos verdaderamente, me he vuelto adicto a ti..._

_Perdona el tono febril de esta misiva, pero la escribo bajo la sombra del insomnio que me inspira tu carencia en esta fría cama._

_Nos veremos pronto... Procura estar descansado para mi llegada_

_Uchiha Itachi."_

Sin duda Itachi era todo un poeta... Naruto, sabiendo que había enamorado ya a la mitad de la población de la mansión, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Temari, en que el sexy moreno sabía como hacer las cosas. Por supuesto, Naruto no había creído la mitad. En la pequeña, y por otra parte inútil, carta daba le sensación de estar ardiente de amor y ternura, cuando lo que había escrito, no era más que obra de su intensa ninfomanía… hubiera sido mucho más fácil escribir:"Quiero acostarme contigo, y te he traído unos regalos para que no te duela"

Naruto dobló la carta y la dejó junto a su ropa, para meterse a la ducha. Su estómago se quejó, advirtiéndole que se estaría perdiendo el almuerzo si no se apuraba.

Si se daba prisa, podría pasar a ver a Sasuke antes de bajar, así que terminó de ducharse en un minuto, y salió rápidamente del baño. Por suerte, la habitación ya estaba vacía y completamente ordenada. Sacó su ropa, se vistió y se lanzó escaleras abajo hacía la habitación del señorito. Entró a la pieza furtivamente, y se olvidó de tocar la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía y prolijamente ordenada. Naruto se decepcionó levemente, esperaba poder hablar con Sasuke de la carta que había recibido… De todas maneras lo vería en la tarde, así que tenía que ser más paciente.

Estaba apunto de retirarse la pieza, cuando un rebelde capricho le tomó la delantera… Esa habitación le encantaba mágicamente, cada rincón le llamaba para que se quedara ahí, una sensación de perezosa felicidad se apoderaba de él y su sensible nariz le llamaba a explorarlo todo.

Se acercó lentamente al ventanal y comenzó a acariciar las cortinas monótonamente, mientras miraba hacía la entrada de la casa y el amplio jardín que la coronaba. El llamativo aroma de la cama lo hizo deslizarse hacia ella. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse sólo en el olor, y en la sensación que le producía: Talvez era por eso que estaba tentado de acercarse a Sasuke, al estar con él y hablarle, sentía el mismo inexplicable y estúpido bienestar. Inconcientemente, tomó una de las almohadas que adornaban el lecho y la acercó a su rostro, ensimismándose en el aroma; Como siguiendo un secreto ritual, tomó las almohadas interiores de la cama, desordenándola de paso… pero no importaba, la sensación y el olor era aun más fuerte.

Así fue como Sasuke lo encontró, acariciando su rostro con la suave almohada de su cama, y aspirándola como si fuera el más exquisito perfume del universo:

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

Naruto pegó un respingo y soltó la almohada inmediatamente, dándose vuelta totalmente sonrojado. Estaba seguro que la habitación estaba vacía cuando entró en ella:

-No sabía que estaba aquí, mi se…ñor.- Dijo, terminando la frase falto de aliento. Ante sus ojos estaba la razón de no haber sentido a Sasuke entrar en la habitación, y era una magnífica razón, en todo sentido.

El susodicho estaba saliendo del baño, dejando una estela de vapor tras él. Sobre sus caderas descansaba una toalla y sobre su torso desnudo se deslizaban, perezosas, unas gotas de agua… Con otra toalla, más pequeña, estaba secándose el cabello. Se deslizó, descalzo, sobre la mullida alfombra hasta la puerta de la habitación, que Naruto había olvidado cerrar, espió hacia fuera y la cerró con cautela:

-No me trates de "mi señor" cuando estemos solos, sabes que lo detesto…

Lanzó la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y se puso una mano en la cadera, divertido por la expresión que Naruto aun mantenía en su rostro:

-¿Qué miras, dobe?

El rubio no le despegaba la mirada (n/a: io tampoco lo haría xP), y su sonrojo sorpresivo había cambiado a un ligero rubor, que no se debía a la vergüenza:

-Nada… ¡Y no me digas dobe!

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a arreglar la cama que había desordenado cuando sacó la almohada. Escuchó como Sasuke caminaba por la habitación:

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Te dije que no estaba mirando nada…

-No esa… ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

Naruto dejó la cama tal como estaba y se dio su tiempo para contestar, tiempo que Sasuke reconoció como el suficiente para inventar una mentira:

-Estaba revisando si tenía que cambiar las sabanas de tu cama. Al parecer mientras duermes, apestas…

El moreno, aun en esa perturbadora condición se acercó al kitsune y lo examinó:

-Me estás mintiendo… No eres tú el que cambia mis sabanas, y no era eso lo que estabas haciendo…- Le sonrió con suficiencia.- Eres pésimo mintiendo.

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo mientras él estuviera semi-desnudo, así que le respondió dándole la espalda:

-Bueno, soy pésimo mintiendo… Vine para hablarte de esto.- Le dijo, tendiéndole la carta.

Sasuke la tomó, la desdobló, leyó a quién iba dirigida y lo volvió a meter en el sobre:

-Debí advertirte sobre eso…- Dejó la carta sobre la cama, y se dirigió hacia su "walking closet" para vestirse.- Siempre lo hace, cada vez que viaja, se preocupa de escribir una carta para decirle a su amante de turno que lo extraña y que lo está pasando mal en los "eventos obligatorios" a los que tiene que asistir… No creas ni una palabra, no la está pasando mal, y por él, se quedaría todo el tiempo en las mansiones de sus amigos… Hubieras visto hace un par de años, cuando tuvieron una reunión aquí… Todos sus amigos se quedaron por tres días en la mansión, haciendo bailes y fiestas y emborrachándose hasta quedar inconcientes…

Naruto miraba la puerta del closet con una expresión triste:

-Llega mañana en la mañana.

Sasuke salió del closet (n/a: en sentido literal xD) con la camisa en la mano y se quedó mirando al kitsune por un instante:

-¿Qué fue lo que te puso así? ¿Cómo yo hablo de él?- preguntó esto con un nudo en el estómago, tal vez la carta había convencido a Naruto que Itachi lo apreciaba más que un hermoso cuerpo al que poseer, y lo hubiera echo sentirse mejor… Pero, ¡por mil demonios!, ¡él no quería eso! Habían sido tres de los mejores días de su vida, Naruto le había ofrecido su amistad, y él, hambriento de compañía la había aceptado, y no se lo arrebatarían, no tan fácil… Sabía que en cuanto llegara Itachi, y supiera que estaba haciendo un amigo en su actual concubino, comenzaría a torturarlo, de las formas en que sólo un hermano mayor puede hacerlo, y le llenaría la cabeza a Naruto acerca de malas imágenes de él, alejándolo, indudablemente… por eso, tenía que hacerlo él primero.

-No. No es eso…- Naruto se sentó en la cama.- ¡Cielos! No quiero que llegue…- Sasuke interiormente, suspiró aliviado.-Voy a tener que desvelarme nuevamente, porque tu hermano tiene una sed de sexo insaciable, además de trabajar de nuevo en las tareas de la casa… Estos días habían sido como unas vacaciones para mí…

El moreno se sentó a su lado:

-Sí… Itachi cambiará las cosas un poco… -Terminó de ponerse la camisa.- Como tus clases de música.

Naruto bajó la mirada, y resopló:

-Lo supuse.- Miró al moreno de esa forma anhelante que tanto le había llamado la atención el día que les fue presentado.- ¿No crees que podamos seguirlas?

Sasuke lo dio vueltas en la cabeza un par de instantes:

-Será difícil. Itachi odia la música, y más lo odiará si sabe que estás aprendiendo conmigo…

-Pues que no sepa.- Intervino Naruto.-Tu hermano no se acerca a la sala de música si puede evitarlo…

-Eres demasiado arriesgado, Naruto…-Sonrió.-Pero me gusta, ahí veremos como nos arreglamos.

El rubio sonrió y asintió. Sasuke se levantó nuevamente y se puso los zapatos, mientras el kitsune se disponía a bajar a los comederos:

-¡Hey!

Naruto se dio vuelta para enfrentar nuevamente al moreno:

-¿Qué hacías oliendo mi cama?

"¡Maldita sea!, pensé que lo había olvidado".A Sasuke, simplemente, le encantaba avergonzar y hacer enojar al rubio. Cuando lo hacía se sonrojaba furiosamente. Naruto, al no encontrar respuesta satisfactoria, se encogió de hombros, demasiado consciente que el moreno no lo dejaría tranquilo con eso.

Sasuke terminó de calzarse:

-Siempre haces eso. Al entrar a una habitación, al salir de ella, cuando me acerco, cuando me voy… Siempre hueles las cosas, ¿Por qué?

No sólo quería avergonzar a Naruto, también tenía curiosidad. La duda le había quedado la vez que jugaron básquetbol, y Naruto lo había sorprendido, oliéndolo:

-¡Ah! Bueno… Mi nariz es muy sensible.- le dijo, rascándose la nuca.- No se porqué, siempre ha sido así.

-¿Cómo sabes que es muy sensible, si siempre ha sido así? ¿Cómo comparas?

Sasuke siempre le hacía preguntas pesadas:

-Porque no toda la gente huele lo mismo que yo…- Sasuke lo miraba escuchando con atención, indicándole que continuara.- Puedo reconocer a personas, lugares, comidas y todo tipo de cosas…

-Eso se llama memoria olfativa.- Interrumpió el moreno.

-Bueno, tengo muy buena memoria olfativa…

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de quitarle la humedad:

-¿Puedes reconocer estados de ánimo?

Naruto lo miró desconcertado:

-¿Con el olor? No…- Le dirigió una mirada de falsa indignación.- ¿Crees que soy un animal o algo así?

Sasuke sonrió. Probablemente con un comentario así, la mayoría de la gente se hubiera reído; el problema es que él no se acordaba de cómo hacerlo:

-Es mejor que vayas a almorzar ahora, o te lo perderás.-Las tripas de Naruto rugieron dándole la razón al Uchiha.

El rubio asintió y salió de la habitación con cautela. Cinco minutos después Temari llegó con su almuerzo. El moreno lo recibió y despidió rápidamente a la ama de llaves, para quedarse sólo en su habitación, deseando con todo su corazón que el rubio lo hubiera acompañado.

Cada uno almorzó rápidamente, para poder encontrarse nuevamente en el que habían echo su refugio: la sala de música. Sasuke sólo lo esperó por un par de minutos. El rubio entró son tocar la puerta, nuevamente:

-Debes aprender a tocar las puertas, Naruto.- Lo miró simulando molestia.- Puede haber gente haciendo algo importante adentro…

El rubio le dirigió una de sus zorrunas sonrisas:

-Contigo, no es el caso…

-¿A qué te refieres, dobe?

-A que nunca haces nada importante…

El kitsune no le dio importancia a la mirada asesina que le regalaba su amo y se dirigió al armario en donde estaban los violines. Sacó ambos, y le entregó el suyo al moreno:

-Eres un insolente.

Naruto le sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo:

-Y así te gusto, así que cierra la boca.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente al escuchar esta mofa, y tuvo que desviar la mirada, dándose cuenta que esa verdad lo carcomía por dentro. Naruto se quedó mirando el violín que sostenía en sus manos:

-¿Por qué tienes dos violines?

Sasuke lo miró divertido:

-Ese era de Itachi.

El rubio abrió la boca de sorpresa:

-Sí. Ambos tuvimos maestros en todo, y tuvimos que aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos de esta sala, pero con el tiempo, Itachi comenzó a tener saña con la música… El final de eso, fue que despidió a todos los profesores. A mi no me importó ya que podía tocar todo lo suficiente para poder perfeccionarme por mi cuenta.

Naruto comenzó a afinar el violín, mientras lo miraba con una especie de ¿ternura?:

-¿Crees que tu hermano se enoje si le pido que me lo regale?

Sasuke asintió enérgicamente:

-Pero no te dirá nada… Estoy seguro que, por un tiempo, te dará todo lo que le pidas.

Naruto puso una expresión de asco y terminó la conversación comenzando a tocar la melodía que habían estado ensayando el día anterior. El moreno, por su parte, también afinaba su violín y estudiaba los movimientos de las manos del kitsune sobre el instrumento… Era muy talentoso, había que admitirlo, pero su fuerte era el piano. Talvez si lo incitaba un poco más en ese ámbito podría atreverse a componer algo. Eso lo llevó inmediatamente al dato que había decidido contarle a naruto en esa sesión y que se le había olvidado al encontrarlo oliendo su cama, al salir de la ducha:

-¡Hey, Naruto!

El rubio lo miró enojado. Detestaba que lo interrumpieran, Sasuke le restó importancia con una seña de la mano:

-Averigüé algo, que talvez te interese…

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Sabaku no Gaara…

La expresión de Naruto siempre tenía un cambio de 180º al nombrar al famoso heredero del duque, cosa que le hacía hervir de celos, aunque nunca lo podría admitir:

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el rubio, casi sin aliento.

-Un campesino de un pueblo cercano a Ioga Manor dijo haberlo visto, y fue a reclamar la recompensa con el duque… Según escuché, dijo que no lo conocía, que sólo lo había visto pasar, y que pidió la recompensa sólo porque su familia necesitaba dinero.- Se encogió de hombros.- Sólo por si te interesaba.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente:

-¿Ioga Manor? ¿El barón Ioga?

Sasuke levantó una ceja, incrédulo:

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Le conoces?

El rubio negó con la cabeza:

-No. Conozco al hijo. El barón quería que aprendiera a tocar el piano, y le pidió al duque si Gaara-chan podía enseñarle. El duque aceptó y comenzó a ir periódicamente a la mansión, aunque jamás aprendió a tocar; lo único que fue a hacer, fue hacer amistades y tratar de que nosotros aprendiéramos a dibujar… Es muy bueno dibujando.- Todo esto lo dijo con la mirada en el suelo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, más que incertidumbre.

-¿El hijo? –Sasuke aun se sorprendía de los buenos contactos que había tenido Naruto.- ¿Ioga Sai? – Naruto asintió.- ¿Sabías que es adoptado?

Naruto asintió y se encogió de hombros:

-De todas maneras es el heredero… Sería genial que Gaara estuviera con él, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Sasuke lo miraba calculadoramente:

-Sentíamos casi lo mismo, por eso pudimos relacionarnos bien.- Naruto se sentó en un sillón de la sala, dejando el violín a un lado.- Ambos éramos huérfanos, así que nos criamos en orfanatos, y nos sentíamos como extraños en casa de nobles… Bueno, para él debió ser más extraño que para mí… Él es el heredero, y yo sólo un sirviente.

Naruto no lo decía resentido, él no había sido infeliz como criado, exceptuando algunos eventos en Sabaku no Manor, su vida había sido de lo más tranquila. Sasuke por su lado, sí se sentía resentido, era sólo mala suerte… Naruto pudo haber sido adoptado por un noble como ese Sai, y no tendría que soportar los abusos de su hermano en ese momento. Chasqueó la lengua, en señal de censura:

-De todas maneras, lo que me dices no son buenas noticias.- Naruto volvió a mirar el suelo, quizás pensando que si lo hacía el tiempo suficiente, encontraría la respuesta de todas sus preguntas.- La estrategia de ese viejo bastardo está funcionando; si le entregó la recompensa, pronto otras personas comenzarán a hablar y terminarán encontrándolos…

Se quedó un rato en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ver de qué le servía saber esto:

-Bueno, gracias por decirme…

-Te mantendré informado. Es el chisme del momento así que puede que haya más información pronto…

Naruto asintió, desganado. Sasuke lo estudió por un momento y se acercó, pensando en qué hacer para subirle el ánimo a su kitsune:

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Después de sostenerle la mirada por unos instantes supo que le estaba diciendo eso para subirle el ánimo y pidió exactamente lo que quería y que siempre le ayudaba a relajarse…

-Quiero pelear…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wenu, aquí termina el capi… perdónenme por la demora, pero fue más difícil de lo que esperaba… Mi novela está ocupando la mayor parte de mi tiempo…

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! este fic sigue vivo gracias a uds. Ya que yo soy pésima cuidándolos (¡vamos! Que este casi se me muere)

Cuentenme qué les pareció la entrada de Gaara y Sai a escena ¿Gusta? ¿da asco de lo malo que es? Todo ayuda :B

Nos vemos en el próximo capi xD

Reviewsalegría… Y yo estoy muy triste TToTT… alégrenme niñas…

Go! Go! GO!

Daksidein Deem


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 6:**_

La sala de entrenamiento era la habitación más grande en la que Naruto había entrado. Probablemente, en la otra parte de la casa las habitaciones tuvieran mayor envergadura, pero el rubio estaba asignado a las tareas en la parte de la Mansión que les pertenecía a los hermanos, así que no tenía oportunidad de verlas…

Sasuke estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viendo como Naruto realizaba los ejercicios de calentamiento. "Este kitsune no se cansa de sorprenderme". Recordó cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación:

-- F/B--

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero pelear…

Ante esas palabras el moreno se quedó de piedra:

-¿Qué?

Naruto sonrió:

-Todo esto me pone muy nervioso. Y no es sólo por Gaara, recuerda que mañana llega tu hermano, y voy a tener que volver a trabajar.

Sasuke esperó a que continuara hablando, pero el rubio se quedó en silencio:

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con pelear?

Naruto se encogió de hombros:

-Cuando estaba en Sabaku-no Manor, solía entrenar con Gaara-chan y siempre después de pelear con él terminaba muy relajado. Sólo me concentro en la pelea y me olvido de todo el resto…

El moreno asintió, dándole la razón. Tenía sentido:

-Si eso es lo que quieres…

Naruto se levantó de un salto, sonriendo nuevamente:

-Vamos…

-- Fin F/B--

Naruto había pasado a su habitación por su equipo, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba en la sala de entrenamiento… Estaba nervioso, no quería pegarle al moreno, así que estaba seguro que se contendría:

-¡Ya! Estoy listo.

En el camino a la sala, Sasuke le había dicho que había tenido muchos maestros de combate y que los había superado a todos. El rubio lo miraba de reojo, respondiendo al comentario con una sonrisita autosuficiente. "Ya verás".

Se posicionaron uno frente a otro en el dojo. Sasuke estaba evaluando la postura de Naruto sorprendido, nuevamente. "Está bien, este dobe sabe pelear". Ambos estaban fintando en rededor, sin atreverse a dar el primer golpe. La monotonía fue rota por el rubio, que trató de darle un puño en la cara. El Uchiha fue capaz de esquivarlo y le agarró la muñeca para enterrar la mano en la boca del estómago del kitsune. No quería hacerle daño, pero quería dejarle claro quien sería el vencedor si estuviera peleando en serio. De todas maneras, el estómago del rubio no estaba allí. Se había movido a una velocidad vertiginosa, doblándole la muñeca al tratar de soltarse del agarre. Luego de su liberación, le pegó con el canto de la mano en el nervio principal de los hombros, lo que hizo que un dolor entumecedor lo dejara momentáneamente fuera de combate.

Naruto se alejó de él, con los movimientos precisos para darle un poco de espacio, pero todavía tener ventaja. Sasuke intentaba recuperar el completo control sobre sus dedos, que respondían con torpeza. Así que el pequeño kitsune iba en serio… Eso le sucedía por ser precavido.

Comenzaron a pelear de verdad, olvidándoles por un momento de su amistad. Luchaba el uno contra el otro como si fueran enemigos, rivales. Naruto tenía un nivel muy similar al suyo y ninguno de los dos podía sacar ventaja por más de 2 segundos…

Luego de varios minutos de una intensa lluvia de patadas, puñetazos y llaves, ambos se separaron jadeantes, guardando la distancia necesaria para no ser sorprendido, pero todavía en guardia. Estaban completamente adoloridos, no había parte de su cuerpo que no hubiera recibido un golpe.

Con un par de metros de distancia, Naruto le sonrió, y bajó la guardia. Sasuke, entendiendo el mensaje, hizo lo mismo. Realizaron la inclinación honorífica y dieron por terminada la pelea:

-Eres muy rápido…- Dijo Sasuke sentándose en el tatami, explorando la herida que Naruto le había echo en el labio.

-Tú igual… - El rubio se sentó a su lado y se pasó la mano por su hombro adolorido, que había recibido una feroz patada…

Sasuke estaba acariciando la idea de ver más seguido al kitsune, ya que la llegada de su hermano, al otro día, lo iba a alejar de él:

-¿No te gustaría ayudarme a entrenar?

Naruto lo miró pensativamente:

-¿No es el trabajo de Neji?

El moreno negó con la cabeza:

-Neji se preocupa de la sala. Hay veces en que arbitra alguna que otra pelea entre Itachi y yo, pero no pelea con nosotros… Tú tienes muy buen nivel de aprendizaje en combate… Podrías ayudarme…

-¿A qué?

-A mejorar… He estado peleando con mi hermano toda mi vida, y aun no consigo ganar ni una sola batalla. Ni siquiera un mísero empate.

Sasuke estaba cabizbajo:

-Me encantaría ayudarte, pero te podría traer problemas.- pensando, nuevamente, en el posesivo de su amo.

El moreno sonrió:

- Pues que no sepa.- Le dijo, repitiendo las palabras que el mismo rubio le había dicho, ante la perspectiva de unas clases de música secretas…

Naruto sonrió, nervioso. Ocultarle una cosa a Itachi, de por sí, era peligroso. ¿Dos? Descabellado. Pero Sasuke se estaba arriesgando a la ira de su hermano con las clases de música, bien podía devolverle el favor:

-Está bien.

Sasuke sonrió y se levantó con dificultad. "¡Vaya! Sí que me ha molido". Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse y el rubio lo hizo rápidamente:

-Es mejor que me vaya ahora.- Le señalo Naruto, al ver la hora en un reloj de la sala.- Tu hermano llegará temprano y tengo que estar listo.

Lo había dicho con un tono triste. Sasuke había desviado la mirada, para que el rubio no le viera apretar los dientes de rabia:

-Sí.- Se encogió de hombros.- Está bien.

Ambos salieron de la sala, con paso lento y un andar desgarbado. Ambos estaban adoloridos. Se despidieron con un sobrio "hasta mañana", temiendo, cada uno por su parte, el amanecer del otro día.

Naruto, con el cuerpo agarrotado, decidió darse otra ducha. Ese día se había matado. El entrenamiento con Kiba había durado varias horas y luego la pelea con Sasuke… Por lo menos, había logrado su objetivo: estaba completamente relajado. Lo único que quería en ese momento era una ducha caliente y meterse a la cama para despertar al otro día… Aún era temprano, el ocaso hacía brillar el horizonte melancólicamente.

Se sacó la ropa metódicamente, con cuidado, tratando de no tocarse ya que le aun le producía dolor. Cuando se sacó la camiseta, entró en pánico: En sus brazos, sus hombros y un pedazo de cadera, habían manchas rojas con un tono no muy saludable… Muy probablemente tendría un moretón azulino, no más se ocultara el sol. Itachi-san se daría cuenta de inmediato.

Se sacó el resto de la ropa con rapidez, para darse cuenta de que en cada lugar donde había recibido un golpe especialmente mañoso, había ahora una marca rojiza. Se metió al baño rápidamente y encendió el agua caliente… muy caliente, no entró hasta que salía vapor. Se metió aguantándose el ardor que le producía y enfocó el chorro en los lugares más adoloridos, tratando de descontracturarlos, pero, pensó con miedo, eso no borraría los moretones.

Salió rápidamente de la ducha. Aún mojado se puso encima lo primero que encontró y se dirigió, descalzo, hacía las cocinas, para buscar ayuda… Temari estaba ahí, besándose con Shikamaru:

-¡Oh!- exclamó el rubio, al haberlos sorprendido.- Lo siento…

Los novios lo miraron sorprendidos. El cabello de Naruto aun goteaba, y estaba descalzo y con el torso desnudo, ya que lo que se puso apresuradamente en la apresura da salida habían sido los pantalones del equipo y nada más.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?

Temari se fijó en el tono rojo de su rostro acalorado y pensó que tenía fiebre, así que se acercó y probó su temperatura. De hecho, estaba muy caliente, pero no era por fiebre:

-Tengo un problema, Temari-chan, necesito tu ayuda.

La rubia asintió e hizo que la siguiera fuera de la habitación. Naruto lo prefirió así, Shikamaru no le molestaba, pero Temari podría comprender mejor la situación y mientras menos gente se enterara, mejor:

-Suéltalo.

Naruto señaló su hombro. Temari notó inmediatamente la contusión:

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Naruto se sonrojó:

-Ehhh… Estaba ayudando al señorito a entrenar… - Temari lo miró calculadoramente. El rubio se encogió de hombros.- El problema es que mañana llega Itachi-san, y yo estoy lleno de estas cosas…

Naruto tenía razón; Temari comprendió inmediatamente todo el asunto. Como ella lo fue a su vez, tenía muy claro que su amo era muy posesivo, en especial con sus acompañantes… y de quien más los reservaba era de su hermano menor. Naruto había estado con Sasuke-san durante esos tres días, pero todos habían asumido que era un secreto rigurosamente guardado. Ahora, mientras inspeccionaba el resto de las marcas del rubio, se dio cuenta de que no podría inventar ninguna excusa, los golpes mostraban obviamente una pelea: o eran en los brazos y en las piernas, que Naruto había usado para defenderse, o eran en el pecho, en las caderas y en el rostro, golpes ideados para desestabilizar y hacer daño:

-Naruto, yo no sé como borrar esto… Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Neji o a Kiba.- La rubia notó la desesperación en los ojos del kitsune.-Ve a tu habitación. Espérame ahí.

-Gracias.- Dijo, y se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Temari mandó a buscar a Neji y le dijo a las chicas que se hicieran cargo de la cena, que ella volvería de inmediato… El oji-blanco se encontró con ella en pocos minutos. La chica le explicó vagamente el problema de Naruto y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Al final, pudieron hacer desaparecer las contusiones más leves, y sanar, en parte, las más graves. Pero el golpe en el hombro comenzó a tomar rasgos azules y morados, haciéndolo lucir enfermizo y doloroso:

-Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer, Naruto-kun.- Dijo Neji, tapando las cremas y ungüentos que habían tenido que utilizar. El rubio se sobaba la barbilla esparciendo la crema, para bajar una pequeña hinchazón.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. Me han salvado la vida…

Ambos mayores sonrieron y se despidieron de Naruto, dejándolo descansar… Las tripas de Naruto sonaron, en cuanto estuvo sólo y se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, esa era la hora de la cena. Demasiado cansado para incorporarse, se dio vuelta y trató de conciliar un sueño intranquilo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio, fumándose un cigarrillo. Hacía poco había terminado de asearse y vestirse, además de curar las múltiples contusiones que adornaban su cuerpo. "Diablos". Su piel era tan traslúcida, que hasta el menor roce había quedado plasmado en ella, sin contar el labio reventado que dolía horrores y su pómulo que comenzaba a mostrar una incipiente hinchazón… Pero, a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de haber tenido esta "pelea": primero, también para él había tenido un extraño efecto calmante. Segundo, había encontrado un rival digno; fuerte, rápido, instruido y completamente salvaje…

"Mientras más lo conozco, más me parece a un zorro". Era tan astuto como uno, sin contar todo lo demás…

Tocaron la puerta y entraron: era Ino, trayendo su cena:

-Aquí tiene, mi señor…

-¿Qué pasó con Temari?

Siempre era la ama de llaves quien iba a dejarle la comida:

-Está con Naruto, mi señor.

Nombró al kitsune con desprecio. Tenía bastante claro que era por envidia, ya que sabía que la rubia seguía enamorada de su hermano. Sí supiera que Naruto no disfrutaba nada de su papel, tomaría las cosas de otra forma:

-¿Qué tiene?

La rubia se encogió de hombros. Sasuke adivinó que debía estar tan agotado como él y tan adolorido:

-Dile a Temari, que le lleva la cena a la habitación.- Despidió a la criada con un gesto de la mano y se dio vuelta.

Después de que la rubia lo dejó sólo, se dio cuenta que la había tratado con desprecio. Siempre era así con los sirvientes, con todos, menos con Naruto, obviamente. Se quedó pensando que su soledad se podría deber a eso, mas no le dio importancia. Los demás sirvientes le traían sin cuidado. "Entonces, ¿Por qué la trate mal, si pude haberla ignorado?". El trato hacia Ino no había sido el usual desapego con los demás jóvenes de la casa: No sólo le había hablado autoritariamente, la había tratado con desdén y luego le había dado la espalda, como un claro signo de molestia. "¿Por qué estoy irritado?". La respuesta era innegable… había notado que la rubia había tratado a su kitsune con desprecio y desdén, y él le había respondido a ella de la misma manera, como si hubiera sido una ofensa personal. Estaba demasiado apegado a Naruto, sentía las ofensas hacia él, como propias…

O talvez no.

Tenía bastante asumido que se sentía atraído por su amigo. Y, también, que le rubio se había ganado su plena confianza, a pesar del corto periodo de tiempo que llevaban conociéndose… pero ¿podría tratarse de algo más? Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa y se sirvió su comida.

Luego de comer, se lavó y se acostó de inmediato. Su cuerpo lo demandaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una forma sigilosa entró en la habitación, sin hacer ruido. El reloj de la pared informaba que eran cerca de las 6.30 de la mañana. Debajo de las mantas de la cama adoselada se vislumbraba una cabellera rubia, desparramada en la almohada. El intruso se relamió los labios.

Se acercó cautelosamente, dejando el paquete que traía encima de la mesa. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama, abrazando al joven dormido por la espalda… Éste rezongó y se acurrucó contra él. Itachi sonrió complacido. Dobló cuidadosamente su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, acariciándolos suavemente. Cuando se separó de él, una fina línea azul se adivinaba tras sus párpados:

-Itachi-san…- Aún estaba dormido, pero se dio vuelta y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apoyando su frente en la del moreno.

Itachi lo dejó. Acarició su cuerpo bajo las sábanas con cuidado y dedicación, mientras la piel del neko se erizaba levemente… Él también estaba cansado, así que se acomodó para dormir con el gatito antes de hacerlo suyo nuevamente. El cuerpo tibio entre sus brazos y la suavidad de la piel le estaban dando mucho sueño. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos cuando una mancha oscura en el hombro de su amante le llamó la atención.

Era un moretón, la marca de un golpe feroz. Estaba muy morada, con toques azulinos, que lo hacían ver enfermizo. "¿Quién, demonios, hizo esto?". Porque, aunque el rubio lo quisiera negar, ese había sido un golpe de una persona hacia él… más específicamente había sido una patada, ya que reconocía ese tipo de golpes. Podía verlo esquematizado en su cabeza: Había sido con el empeine, con una dirección original hacía la cara de Naruto, con la fuerza para volarle la cabeza. Su neko había alcanzado a reaccionar al último momento, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros y encorvándose levemente.

Conocía a una sola persona que pegaba ese tipo de patadas con esa precisión, y conocía el golpe bastante bien, ya que el había tenido esa misma marca un par de veces. Sasuke, su hermanito pequeño…

Apretó los dientes silenciosamente, dirigiendo su tensión sólo hacía su mandíbula, para tener el resto del cuerpo relajado y no despertar al rubio entre sus brazos. Sus dientes crujieron debido a la fuerza del proxismo. Respiró varias veces, profundamente, siguiendo su rutina de relajación más común… pronto estuvo nuevamente en sus cabales.

Tenía demasiado claro que su hermano se sentía atraído por el rubio. Lo veía en sus ojos, cada vez que se encontraban. También estaba demasiado conciente de que el rubio lo evitaba, que no había caído enamorado como todos los demás, al menos, no todavía. Por eso creía haber dejado bastante claro que no se podía acercar a Sasuke y a éste, lo mismo con el rubio. Su contacto estaba implícitamente prohibido… Bueno, después arreglaría ese asunto. Cuando Naruto despertara y él se saciara de su cuerpo, hablarían e Itachi escucharía atentamente lo que el rubio tenía que decirle acerca del "moretón". Probablemente fuera bueno, todavía no había podido reconocer ninguna mentira en el gatito, como para saber si era muy honesto, o muy bueno mintiendo. Ahora tenía la razón para mentir, y él ya sabía parte de la verdad.

Se volvió a acomodar contra Naruto y se esforzó en dormir, cosa que logró tras un par de minutos.

Después de un par de horas, fue Naruto quien abrió los ojos. Sabía que Itachi había vuelto y estaba acostado en su cama, lo había visto y lo había reconocido en cuanto se metió en ella. Las manos del moreno estaban tomando posesión de su cintura, mientras él mismo lo había abrazado. Miró su brazo con preocupación…

Lo había abrazado de tal forma, que la poderosa contusión quedaba completamente a la vista. Se veía horrorosa y dolía peor aún… Se preocupó, era obvio que ya la había visto.

Al empezar a conocer a Itachi, se había dado cuenta de que era un genio, en todo sentido. Su mente analítica era ligera, veloz y sacaba rápidas conclusiones, generalmente acertadas, a cualquier situación con la que se confrontaba. Por eso mentirle era muy peligroso: Naruto estaba seguro de que su amo se daría cuanta inmediatamente. Hasta ahora no había tenido nada en que mentirle, sólo había tenido que omitir información, como a todos en la casa, excepto a Sasuke, cosas que a Itachi no le interesaban en absoluto, ya que toda su atención se refería, específicamente, a las cosas que le concernían a él.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Itachi lo veía como de su propiedad, entonces lo que pudiera atentar contra eso, entrarían en la clasificación del interés egoísta y pondría toda su capacidad analítica en averiguar la verdad. Lo más sano era no mentirle y mimetizar el asunto lo más posible, para que no _quisiera _saber.

Pero antes de eso, sería lo mejor hacerle entender que nadie era una amenaza para él. Y eso era posible, si se entregaba plenamente. Suspiró interiormente, ya que, después de su ausencia, cuando Sasuke le había mostrado una imagen tan negativa de él, iba a ser mucho más fastidioso.

Se movió cuidadosamente bajando adolorido hasta el pecho del moreno. Lo acarició suavemente, dibujando las finas líneas de su torso, subiendo por su clavícula hasta su cuello. Siguió por el rostro, aún con esa caricia íntima y tierna, tocando su mentón, sus labios, la perfilada nariz, los párpados cerrados. Itachi despertó perezosamente debido a las suaves cosquillas que le hacían las caricias del pequeño:

-Buenos días, mi señor.

Itachi lo abrazó aun más fuerte, dejando sus labios en la oreja de Naruto:

-Buenos días…

El rubio pasó sus brazo adolorido por debajo de los del Uchiha y siguió acariciando la fuerte espalda, con las puntas de los dedos, subiendo lentamente. Llegando a los revoltosos cabellos de la nuca, buscó los labios del moreno y los unió con los de él. Itachi estaba complacido. Al parecer Naruto sí lo había extrañado.

Podía sentir como el cuerpo del rubio se apegaba al de él, sintiendo su desnudez. Estaba entrelazando sus piernas y el beso era ansioso, demandante. Itachi no lo hizo esperar demasiado: bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su gatito y ésta respondió inmediatamente…

Naruto había comenzado con su recorrido como algo meramente estratégico, pero estaba disfrutando. Ahora su cuerpo le estaba llevando la delantera, apretando sus caderas contra la experta mano del moreno, aferrándose a él con fuerza, demandando un beso, que según él, no quería. Trató de explicarlo por un momento, pero lo dejó. Lo estaba disfrutando y eso estaba bien. De todas maneras le ayudaría después con las preguntas incómodas.

Se acostó bien en la cama, con Itachi sobre él, que se había acomodado sin dejar de besarlo:

-¿Me extrañaste?

Naruto asintió, con los ojos aun cerrados de placer. Itachi rió por lo bajo, mientras descendía por el tostado torso del rubio, hasta el estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando encontró otro moretón, más tenue, en la cadera. Volvió a subir por el pecho, pero con la oculta intención de buscar más golpes… Obviamente, los encontró. "Mi hermanito le debió dar una dura paliza". Ya las arreglaría con él; nadie tocaba a su gatito: de ninguna forma… Se puso a pensar cómo Sasuke había llegado a ese extremo de crueldad.

Sasuke, al igual que él, había tenido a los mejores maestros de todo el país y los había superado a todos… ¿Qué le hizo golpear a este joven, con tanta fuerza? No era posible que hubiera sido una batalla justa y su hermano era de los que se contenían. Sólo usaba la fuerza cuando era necesario, generalmente luchaba con fintas y trucos, para no llegar a pegar fuerte… Pero esos golpes eran, definitivamente, de su hermano menor y tendría que preguntarle a Naruto la razón de la paliza…

Obviamente, lo dejó para después. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en brindarle placer al rubio, escuchando sus gemidos, viendo como una de sus manos estrujaba las sabanas bajo él, mientras la otra llevaba, inconciente, el ritmo que su boca llevaba sobre el miembro.

Comenzó, rápidamente, con la lubricación necesaria para su intrusión y sin muchos preámbulos se introdujo en Naruto, mientras él se aferraba a su espalda con piernas y brazos jadeando incesantemente.

No se había dado cuenta de lo realmente ansioso que estaba. Con los otros sirvientes de la casa, no había sentido esa urgencia de poseerlos. Los deseaba, sí, pero no era este alarmante apuro que lo azotaba ahora. ¿Por qué Naruto le gustaba más que lo demás? Era una pregunta que tendría que proponerse seriamente; no podía dejar que su calma y control se viera afectado por un sirviente.

Naruto llegó a un orgasmo intenso, que le sacudió la espina dorsal y apretó su estrecha entrada, que provocó unas embestidas salvajemente placenteras que lo llevaron al éxtasis a él también. Se quedó abrazado a su tembloroso cuerpo por unos instantes, besando y mordiendo suavemente su terso hombro que, sabía, le provocaba escalofríos al rubio.

Salió de él con lentitud y se acostó a su lado. Naruto volvía a mirarlo con esa sonrisa calmada, que Itachi había reconocido hace tiempo como falsa. Se sintió desganado, pero le sonrió de vuelta:

-¿Llegó mi carta?- Preguntó después de unos instantes, en un íntimo susurro.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces sabes que te he traído unos regalos…

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y volvió a asentir. Itachi se incorporó y trajo el paquete que había traído consigo en la mañana:

- Los Kisoto tienen acceso a una plantación de cacao y hacen el mejor chocolate que he probado jamás. Sé que te gustará.- Dijo, pasándole un paquete con muchos bombones ovalados.

-¿Puedo sacar uno, mi señor?- Dijo Naruto, con la boca echa agua.

Itachi sonrió:

-Por supuesto, son tuyos.

El rubio abrió rápidamente el paquete y sacó uno de los bombones. Definitivamente, el mejor chocolate que había probado jamás. No era sólo la excelente calidad del cacao, su sensible nariz pudo notar otros ingredientes distintos al chocolate común, pero no pudo reconocerlos.

-También te traje esto.- Dijo, sacando un largo paquete.- La verdad es que esto es para los dos.- Tenía una sonrisa traviesa bailando en los labios.

Naruto lo abrió y extrajo una botella de un licor de color púrpura. El rubio lo miró con un interés fingido, que no le sirvió para engañar a nadie:

-Te gustará… Lo abriremos en la noche…

-Está bien, mi señor.

Itachi sacó un nuevo paquete, más grande:

-Espero que te guste. No he sabido con qué comparar, pero talvez lo necesites en una o dos ocasiones…

Naruto lo abrió, y se encontró con un traje elegante, a su medida. Tragó con dificultad, eso quería decir que lo llevaría alguna parte con él… Los chicos le habían dicho que Itachi tendía a vanagloriarse con sus "conquistas" enfrente de sus amigos, de los que, por culpa de Sasuke, no tenía una buena opinión…

-Y esto…- Dijo, sacando el último regalo.- Esto, lo leeremos juntos.

Era un libro, un poco más largo de los que el moreno le había pasado para leer y él no se había inmutado… No había abierto ni uno sólo, y el Uchiha le había dicho que su poco gusto por la lectura se lo tomaba como una ofensa personal y un desafío…

Naruto hizo una mueca y luego sonrió. Nunca se iba a rendir…

Itachi dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche y se volvió a acostar:

-¿Qué pasó aquí mientras yo no estuve? ¿Qué hiciste?

El rubio se acomodó, para ganar un poco de tiempo:

-Estuve entrenando con Kiba, mi señor. Dice que he mejorado bastante, y que les ganaremos en el próximo juego…

-Sigan soñando.- Le dijo sonriendo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros:

-¿Fue él quien te hizo esto?

Le señaló el feo moretón de su hombro. Naruto lo examinó por unos instantes, pensando que una mentira en ese momento era bastante riesgosa:

-No…- Le sonrió tímidamente.- Éste fue su hermano, mi señor.

Itachi se sorprendió de que se lo dijera abiertamente: estaba esperando una mentira:

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta fue en tono autoritario, lo que exigía una respuesta rápida y concisa.

-Pues, verá…- estaba tardando demasiado, no podía titubear.-El combate es mi deporte predilecto, lo llevo practicando desde que soy muy joven… y desde que llegué aquí, no había podido pelear con nadie, así que pregunte si alguien quería pelear conmigo y… Neji, me dijo que al señorito le faltaba un rival para entrenar… Como él no pelea y usted no estaba…-Terminó encogiéndose de hombros, para restarle importancia. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

Itachi pudo notar su nerviosismo, pero no podía aclarar sí se debía a una mentira o a una inocente confesión. Probablemente lo había calado lo suficiente para saber que ese simple acercamiento con su hermano le molestaría y era de los que, simplemente, no mentían. O había sido algo más, y había ideado esa mentira para que no hubiera datos falsos en ella, añadiendo un toque de culpabilidad, para que fuera más fácil creerle… El moreno lo examinó por unos segundos, y decidió creerle: nunca le había mentido y lo que decía tenía lógica:

-¿Le caes mal a Neji?

Naruto no se esperaba una pregunta así. Negó con la cabeza, sorprendido:

-Entonces ¿Por qué te envió con mi hermano? Él sabe de su nivel de combate, era obvio que te iba a dar una paliza…

Naruto suspiró interiormente, y sonrió. Le había creído:

-Me advirtió. Él y su hermano… Pero soy algo testarudo y en verdad quería pelear…

-De todas maneras se pasó. Voy a hablar con él…

-¡Oh, Itachi-san, no se preocupe! Fue una batalla muy productiva…

-Hn…

Itachi se acercó y lo besó nuevamente:

-Me voy a dar una ducha. ¿Vienes?

Siempre hacía la misma pregunta, y la respuesta siempre era no. Probablemente no debiera jugar con su suerte hoy, más si había metido a Sasuke en problemas, mientras más relajado estuviera su amo, mejor:

-Está bien.- Se levantó de la cama y se adelantó en el baño a un sorprendido Itachi, quien lo siguió con una sonrisa complacida y maliciosa…

Salieron aseados y completamente vestidos 45 minutos más tarde. Naruto bajó rápidamente a las cocinas, con una leve cojera que, según Itachi, se veía adorable. Por otro lado, él se dirigió al comedero principal donde su hermanito lo estaría esperando. Se sorprendió de que no estuviera ahí: generalmente Sasuke era mucho más puntual que él, e Itachi no se había preocupado de la hora. Fue después de que trajeron las primeras bandejas que apareció Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta. Venía con un andar desgarbado y cansado, como si se hubiera levantado recientemente de la cama, cuando era caracterizado por ser madrugador.

Levantó la mirada, para saludarlo con la típica mirada llena de desdén a la que se había acostumbrado. Con esa mirada le decía "hubiera dado mi brazo derecho para que te hubieras quedado allá". Itachi, en cambio, le sonrió, estaba de buen humor.

No fue hasta que se sentó frente a él, que notó las contusiones en su rostro: el labio partido e hinchado, junto con una magulladura abultada en el pómulo. Se sorprendió. El mayor estaba conciente de que Sasuke era excelente luchando, aunque no fuera tan bueno como él… Algunas veces lo había sorprendido en el dojo, pero Itachi pensaba más rápido, así que podía usar sus propias mañas y trucos en su contra y encontrar rápidamente sus debilidades… pero estaba seguro que podría vencer a cualquier otro oponente que le pusieran enfrente:

-¿Fue Naruto quien te hizo eso?

Sasuke empalideció, aún más de lo que ya era. No estaba preparado para una acusación así. Lo quedó mirando tratando de averiguar si esa era un truco para sacar la verdad de su boca, o si Naruto le había dicho algo. Itachi bajó la mirada a su desayuno:

-Me dijo que habían luchado…

Sasuke decidió no negar nada, pero no le daría más información… era imposible que Naruto hubiera revelado las razones de su combate:

-Sí.

Itachi no lo miraba. Parecía desinteresado:

-¿Es bueno luchando?

Sasuke se relajó un poco. Naruto había logrado que no estuviera a la defensiva, así que no estaba atento de cada gesto o palabra delatora:

-Sí… Bastante. Debió tener buenos maestros…

-¿Quién ganó?

Esta vez lo miró de lleno a los ojos y Sasuke se puso nervioso:

-Fue un empate…

El mayor levantó las cejas mostrando su sorpresa… Se quedaron un momento en silencio:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

Su sorpresa y su júbilo lo traicionaron. Se enderezó y sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa. Luego, rápidamente, volvió a la seriedad:

-Estaría bien…

Itachi asintió:

-Tal vez sea bueno… ordénate un horario para combatir con él. Yo le avisaré a Temari.

Sasuke bajó la mirada asintiendo, fingiendo indiferencia, pero Itachi pudo notar su media sonrisa y el ambiente entre ambos se destensó.

Sasuke se sintió bastante reconfortado el resto del día. Y no sólo por la posibilidad de estar con Naruto, sin estar viéndose a escondidas… Se extrañó de la reconfortante sensación de haber llegado a un acuerdo con su hermano, con su eterno rival… Tal vez el viaje le había hecho bien…

Por el otro lado, a Itachi también lo siguió la sombra de su bienestar todo el día. El pequeño regalo que le había echo a su hermano menor lo había reconfortado… cansa estar siempre discutiendo y maltratándose, necesitaban esa pequeña tregua. Obviamente, al otro día, cuando la confianza sorda que le había proporcionado el rubio se hubo desvanecido, se arrepintió de lo que había echo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Sólo tendría que vigilarlos de cerca, y entrenar como nunca por su cuenta…

No podía permitir que Sasuke fuera mejor que él… En nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Por fin! Costó, costó… este capítulo fue muy difícil.

Sólo por ustedes está aquí, nuevamente…

Itachi volvió al ataque, y muchas cosas se están descubriendo… ¡Pronto habrá SasuNaru! o NaruSasu… va a depender completamente de mi estado de ánimo xD. No les puedo decir en cuantos capítulos más, porque no estoy segura, pero pronto…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo eufórica que me pongo al leerlos…

Pero saben que nunca son demasiados, así que háganme tener un ataque de alegría xD

Go! Go! GO!

Daksidein Deem


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 7:**_

Era una tarde fría e Itachi se encontraba en la biblioteca, como era su costumbre. Sus pálidas manos sostenían un libro abierto, pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en la nubosidad reinante del exterior. Era tal la oscuridad que, antes del crepúsculo, habían tenido que encender las luces y las chimeneas no se habían apagado en todo el día…

Suspiró, resignándose a cerrar el libro que había intentado leer porque, como nunca antes, no había podido concentrarse en su lectura; una cabellera rubia, junto con unos deslumbrantes ojos azules se interponía insistentemente en sus pensamientos, mientras su garganta era abrazada por una fría sensación, que reconoció como celos.

Naruto… Ésta eterna preocupación por el rubio lo estaba atormentando, no soportaba la ignorancia de su estado o paradero, sin mencionar que, cuando sabía que se encontraba con su ototo tenía que recurrir a todo su poder de autocontrol para no hacer un humillante escándalo. El pequeño jueguito se le estaba yendo de las manos. Cuando comenzó reflexionar por la extraña necesidad que sentía por el rubio, sólo pudo llegar a la acertada conclusión de la atracción por el desafío: Era demasiado conciente de que Naruto no sentía la misma atolondrada fascinación que habían sentido sus amantes anteriores. Al principio creyó que era algo que el tiempo resolvería, pero en una semana, su tierno gatito le había demostrado que no era así…

Cada día Naruto se encontraba más dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Itachi le pidiera, pero se hallaba más lejos, sensiblemente; Había pasado de ser su compañero, a un mero juguete sexual. Pero no era suficiente, el moreno había descubierto su necesidad de ser amado, idolatrado, que las personas que poseyera estuvieran atados emocionalmente a él y cada vez Naruto lo desafiaba más y más, ya que sus emociones no se doblegaban. Hacer que el rubio se enamorara de él había superado el ideal de meta y se había convertido en un sueño, irreal, inalcanzable.

Itachi no se rendiría. Como cualquier otro problema y desafío idearía un plan, lo llevaría a cabo y se ganaría la adoración de Naruto…. Con eso estaría satisfecho.

Se levantó del cómodo sofá y un leve quejido se escapó de sus labios. Aun tenía el cuerpo resentido por los entrenamientos del día: uno por su cuenta y luego la golpiza de Sasuke, que había sido una pelea eterna, hasta que, finalmente, pudo apenas inmovilizarlo.

Los entrenamientos con Naruto estaban dando sus frutos, de manera sorprendente: Su aniki había aprendido trucos y mañas que jamás había visto… La única ventaja que tenía en este momento sobre él, era que siempre que peleaban, su hermano estaba mal herido, ya que al parecer, las peleas con Naruto eran peores que las de los hermanos. Pero si llegara un día a estar ileso y peleara contra él, en las condiciones de maestría en las que se encontraba, casi seguro que ganaba, por eso Itachi se esforzaba al máximo por su cuenta, aunque sin un adversario, no tenía de donde aprender técnicas nuevas.

Se dirigió a la parte A de la casa, para hablar con su padre, él podría hacer algo al respecto…

Al bajar las escaleras escuchó el piano en la sala de música. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero suspiró para sus adentros, al saber que su hermano estaba en la sala de música y no en la sala de entrenamiento con su neko.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke estaba recostado en un sillón, con los ojos semi-cerrados. Escuchaba la melodía que surgía del piano totalmente relajado. Su violín descansaba en una baja mesa de centro.

Naruto estaba tocando el piano con suma destreza, sus dedos bailaban en las teclas, acariciándolas levemente, antes de continuar con los otros acordes… Terminó la melodía con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se giró para encarar a Sasuke y ver la aprobación en su rostro. El moreno hizo como que bostezaba y le dio la espalda. Naruto lo miró indignado:

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

Sasuke le dirigió la mirada por un segundo ínfimo, para voltearse nuevamente:

-Aburrido.

El rubio se levantó y se dirigió a paso raudo hacía el sillón. Le apretó el hombro, donde sabía que tenía una dolorosa contusión:

-¡Ah, usuratonkachi!

-Baka… Te detesto.

Se sentó en otro sillón cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sasuke lo miró y le sonrió socarronamente:

-Ya había escuchado esa melodía. Y siempre me ha aburrido.

El rubio lo ignoró olímpicamente:

-Quiero escuchar algo nuevo, Naruto. Tienes el talento.- Esperó un instante, para ver su reacción, al ver que seguía ignorándolo continuó, con crueldad.-Sólo no lo haces, porque no te atreves. Te da miedo.

Como lo suponía, el rubio lo encaró hecho una furia.

-¡No todos podemos componer, teme!

-Tienes razón. No todos pueden… Tú sí.- Se levantó y se dirigió al armario donde guardaba las partituras en blanco.- Lo único que te lo impide es tu cobardía…

Naruto se incorporó y lo señaló con un dedo acusador:

-¿Yo? ¿Cobarde? ¡Pero sí eres tú quien…!

-Yo me atrevo a componer…- Le interrumpió con malicia.

Naruto apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada:

-No me siento preparado, Sasuke… Eso es todo. Cuando lo esté, te aviso…

Sasuke bajó los hombros, refrenando su impulso de decirle algo desdeñoso. No se lo merecía:

-Está bien.

El moreno instaló el porta partitura, tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar una de sus propias melodías terminadas. Sólo faltaba afinarla:

-Espérate un poco…

El kitsune lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Sus manos se retorcían nerviosas en su regazo. Pronto Sasuke lo escuchó, unos pasos se dirigían a la sala de música…

Se puso tan nervioso como Naruto. No era muy probable que su hermano entrara molestarlo a la sala de música, pero no era imposible. Miró al rubio aterrado, esperando que se le ocurriera algo que hacer, una excusa que inventar.

El kitsune se acercó a la puerta, desobedeciendo las alarmadas y silenciosas advertencias de Sasuke. Se quedó un instante tras la puerta; los pasos del exterior señalaban que el causante se había detenido…

Naruto se relajó visiblemente:

-Es Temari.

El moreno suspiró a su vez e ignoró, por el momento, la interrogante que se había formado: "¿Cómo lo supo?"

El rubio abrió la puerta apenas, y le susurró una breve conversación a la ama de llaves que, con su sensible oído, pudo captar:

-Acabo de hablar con Itachi-san, dice que volverá en 10 minutos y te quiere en su habitación.

-Está bien, voy enseguida…-Hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta. -¿Temari-chan? ¿Podrías mandar las fresas y el chocolate, antes de que vuelva? ¿Por favor?

La rubia emitió una risita para asentirle en su petición y se retiró. Naruto cerró la puerta y se volvió con una sonrisa poco convincente:

-Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé.

La voz del moreno reflejaba más amargura que la que quería mostrar. El kitsune lo notó y se encogió de hombros:

-¿Qué vas a decir esta vez?

-No lo sé.

Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, desordenando aun más su cabellera. No era la primera vez que el moreno deseaba hacer lo mismo: estirar y acariciar esos cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, pero no era posible… Él y su maldito orgullo:

-Ha estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, así que puedo decir cualquier cosa… Le pediré a Temari que me ayude.

De todos los sirvientes de la casa, la única que sabía de estas secretas reuniones en la sala de música era Temari. Lo habían discutido arduamente, pero Naruto insistió en que tenían que tener algún cómplice, para poder respaldar sus historias y no había nadie que comprendiera mejor la situación, ni que hablara tanto con Itachi. Al final Sasuke terminó cediendo:

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos mañana, en la sala de entrenamiento.- Le dijo Naruto, despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

Esperó hasta escuchar los apresurados pasos del rubio subiendo las escaleras y le pegó un manotazo al porta partitura, que cayó unos metros más allá, desarmado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente: Estaba furioso y frustrado… Se sentó en el sillón que Naruto había desocupado y trató de calmarse. Cada vez era más fuerte, cada vez que Naruto se tenía que marchar para "estar" con su hermano, le venía esta frustración incontrolable, ésta rabia que había comenzado instintiva y ahora tenía plena razón de ser. Hacía pocos días que se había dado cuenta de que _deseaba_ al rubio.

Le encantaba estar con él, lo hacía reír, sentirse reconfortado. Sabía que era el único amigo que había tenido en su vida y, simplemente, adoraba su compañía a todas horas… Al principio había creído que era por eso que se sentía tan frustrado cuando tenía que ir a atender a su hermano, pero su orgullo no pudo evitar que se diera cuenta de que se debía por algo mayor que eso.

Fue el tercer día desde que Itachi había vuelto a la casa. Estaban relajando los músculos después de una pelea, ambos sentados en el tatami… Ambos habían sudado bastante y sus camisetas estaban pegadas al cuerpo: adentro de la sala hacía un calor infernal, ya que no podían abrir las ventanas porque afuera estaba lloviendo. La puerta de la sala se había abierto, dejando que una fresca brisa irrumpiera en el caldeado ambiente. Ambos jóvenes se estremecieron, la piel del moreno se erizó. Mientras Neji hacía una breve interrupción para sacar algunos implementos, Sasuke había pensado que debía sacarse esa empapada polera antes de salir o si no agarraría un resfriado. Al parecer Naruto había pensado lo mismo ya que antes de que Neji hubiera dejado la sala se había incorporado y se había sacado la camiseta mojada.

Su torso, más tostado que el de él, se delineaba deliciosamente por los fuertes y estilizados músculos. Tenía el físico que caracterizaba a los deportistas de vida. Todavía la adolescencia hacía presencia en su pecho lampiño y su forma larguirucha, pero era un cuerpo atractivo y Sasuke se había dado cuenta de eso. Lo siguió con la mirada, mientras la daba la espalda igualmente delineada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente. Miró hacía otro lado tratando de que no se notara que su cuerpo se había estremecido, no por una nueva brisa, si no por su calenturienta imaginación que había viajado con esta pequeña visión. Por primera vez, desde que lo había visto, había imaginado sus labios dibujando su pecho, sus hombros, dejando que los labios entreabiertos del rubio soltaran pequeños jadeos y gemidos…

Se levantó rápidamente para, a su vez, cambiarse la camiseta y tirarla a la ropa sucia.

Más tarde esa noche, tendría su primer sueño húmedo, con su amigo como protagonista. Sí al día siguiente Naruto no le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida, por estar distraído, hubiera seguido imaginándose tórridas imágenes con él, cada vez que lo viera. Ahora se guardaban para su intimidad.

Desde la llegada de Naruto a la mansión, Sasuke había sabido que se sentía atraído por él. Pero no era la primera vez que pasaba, algunos de los sirvientes, incluso algunos amigos de Itachi le habían llamado la atención y siempre era frustrante saber que era su aniki quien se los llevaba a la cama. Después se le pasaba, con el tiempo. Con Naruto la atracción había sido fuerte en un principio, ahora era casi incontrolable.

Tomó nuevamente el violín, tratando de calmar el temblor de sus manos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar algo nuevo, una melodía apasionante que se desbordaba directamente de su corazón.

No volvería a ser tocada. Quedaría olvidada, junto con las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro en ese momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto había esperado a Itachi en su habitación, como se lo habían ordenado (no, no. Pedido. Se lo habían pedido). Estaba descalzo, semi-recostado, leyendo el libro que Itachi le había traído. Lo habían comenzado a leer juntos y luego de un apestoso prólogo, a Naruto comenzó a gustarle la historia. Era una trama simple y liviana, con un misterio que resolver…

Fue así como lo encontró Itachi, después de hablar con su padre. El más joven, al escucharlo entrar, dejó el libro abierto encima de la cama y se levantó a saludarlo con un fogoso beso en los labios:

-Buenas tardes, mi señor.

Itachi suspiró. Ese hermoso rostro estaba adornado por la falsa sonrisa que siempre le regalaba… Le sonrió de vuelta, con la misma mueca cínica.

-Estabas leyendo…

Naruto asintió y bailó hasta la cama. Se subió en ella, invitando a Itachi a recostarse a su lado. El moreno, observador como era, notó en la postura del rubio ciertos rasgos que reconoció después de un momento. La forma en sus manos tomaban el libro, en que sus piernas se habían acomodado, le recordaban a su hermano, fuertemente. El rubio había incorporado estos gestos como suyos en la última semana; No se había dado cuenta antes… Eso quería decir que había visto a su hermano leyendo, recostado en un sillón o en una cama, relajado, en la última semana. La sospecha lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, pero se acostó al lado del rubio, tratando de que no notara su intensa observación.

Naruto se acomodó entre los brazos del Uchiha, mientras comenzaba a leer en voz alta. Itachi aprovechó su cercanía para olerlo, comprobando que no tenía el hedor de las cocinas, lo que le señalaba que Temari le había mentido y que si le preguntaba a Naruto, le mentiría también.

Silenció la lectura del rubio con un beso:

-Vamos a bañarnos.- Le susurró suavemente en el oído.

-Está bien, mi señor.

Se incorporó levemente:

-Prepara la tina, voy enseguida.

Naruto se dirigió al baño que estaba en la habitación, pensando que el comportamiento de su amo era muy extraño. Generalmente en cuanto lo veía le sacaba la ropa y lo poseía, Luego venía la ducha y los vagos intentos de conversación. Hoy estaba más deprimido que los otros días.

Itachi esperó a que cerrara la puerta y salió de la habitación para encontrar a algún sirviente. Se encontró con Shikamaru, que bajaba las escaleras:

-Shikamaru.

-¿Sí, señor?

Hizo que se acercara más, para hablarle bajo:

-Dile a mi hermano que vaya a mi habitación en media hora y tráeme una bandeja de cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate.

-De inmediato, mi señor.

Luego se dirigió rápidamente de vuelta a su habitación y a un Naruto desnudo esperándolo en el agua.

Media hora después Sasuke se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano con un mal presentimiento. Escuchó voces adentro y tocó la puerta:

-Pasa.- Dijo la voz de su hermano. La otra ahogó un gemido.

Entró en la habitación apretando los dientes y lo que encontró lo dejó boquiabierto.

Itachi estaba con una bata de seda, mirándolo de forma desafiante, mientras Naruto, que estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama, trataba de tapar sus intimidades con una toalla que rodeaba su cintura:

-Cierra la puerta.

Los zafiros de Naruto saltaban de un hermano a otro y su boca formaba una mueca de horror y sorpresa; la misma sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de Sasuke. Cerró la puerta por inercia y se quedó apoyado en ella, con miedo a dar un paso más.

-Espérame un momento, en seguida estoy contigo.

Diciendo esto, el mayor se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas del kitsune y sacó la toalla con suavidad y firmeza. El rostro del rubio enrojeció furiosamente, revelando su miembro erecto, el que Sasuke no se atrevió a mirar. Estaba anonadado, no podía pensar, no podía moverse, lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos azules que no le despegaban la mirada.

Aun sonrojado, Naruto entrecerró los ojos y de sus labios se escapó un quejido involuntario ya que los labios de Itachi se habían cerrado en torno a su pene y lo masajeaba con suaves y húmedas caricias. Ambos menores estaban aterrados y el moreno lo estuvo aún más cuando sintió que su propio miembro comenzaba a reaccionar debido al morbo de la escenita.

Naruto, como nunca antes agarró el cabello mojado de Itachi con fuerza, pasionalmente, sin dejar de mirar los afilados ojos negros de su amigo. En su confundida cabeza no era Itachi quien le practicaba sexo oral, si no el dueño de esos ojos que no le despegaban la mirada. Su excitación fue mayor que en las incontables veces que el mayor lo había echo suyo, sin entender aun que era a la persona que estaba mirando la que deseaba, y no al hombre que le brindaba tan magnífico placer. Sus jadeos y gemidos fueron incontrolables y llegó a un orgasmo mucho más intenso que los anteriores que había experimentado. Su corazón aun latía furiosamente cuando Itachi se incorporó:

-Tu ropa está en el baño, Naruto-kun. Déjanos a solas por un momento.

El rubio desvió la mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos que aun reflejaban el desconcierto por lo que pasaba y, avergonzado, se encerró en el baño.

Sasuke no se había movido. La visión de esos anhelantes ojos azules, el sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos, habían derivado en una dolorosa erección por su parte. También sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y un calor abrazante subía desde su ingle, hasta la garganta, produciendo una acelerada respiración.

Su ototo se acercaba a él, con pasos rápidos. Su mirada y su postura advertían peligro… Lo acorraló contra la puerta, pegando el cuerpo al suyo y puso una mano sobre la erguida entrepierna:

-Así que te gusta.

Sasuke jadeo ante el contacto, jamás había sentido a su hermano tan peligroso como ahora.

Itachi puso sus ojos en línea con los de su hermano, a una palma de distancia:

-No más visitas secretas, no más entrenamientos, ¿entendido?

El menor asintió lentamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Itachi se separó de él para pegarle un duro golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin respiración:

-Te dije que no te metieras, baka… Ahora vete.

El menor, aun jadeante salió por la puerta rápidamente. Sus apresurados pasos lo llevaron a un pasillo contiguo, de donde seguía escuchando lo que pasaba, pero no podía ser visto. "No, no, no, no…". Comenzó a despabilar y darse cuenta de lo que había perdido. Su hermano se había dado cuenta de sus encuentros secretos y, peor aún, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Le había quitado toda posibilidad de ver a Naruto y estaría vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de ambos. Sin saber cómo, había perdido a su amigo para siempre, de la manera más cruel y abrupta…

Y, nuevamente, le temía a su hermano. Aquel que lo había condenado una y mil veces al bajo perfil y a la soledad. "¡No!". No, no de nuevo. No se lo permitiría, al diablo él y sus estúpidas reglas. Naruto no lo quería, no se doblegaría ante él… Aunque fuera escondidos dentro de un pozo, lo seguiría viendo, seguiría hablando con él.

Lo único que faltaba era saber si Naruto estaba dispuesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi vio como su hermano salía jadeante de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos y no se sintió reconfortado. Le había desobedecido, había estado dejándolo en ridículo, se lo merecía, pero sabía también que la culpa no era sólo suya…

Naruto.

Nunca antes el rubio había estado tan receptivo, pudo notar como los ojos del rubio no se despegaban de su aniki y notó que su cuerpo respondía mejor a su simple mirada que a todos los mimos a los que él le había sometido. Sí, a Naruto también le gustaba Sasuke, no cabía ninguna duda. Sabía que los encuentros entre los dos habían sido voluntarios, que querían estar juntos y él no lo podía permitir: ¿Qué había hecho su hermano, que él no? ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera conquistado antes que él?

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento fue que Sasuke le había ganado, sin proponérselo. Lo había superado, le había derrotado y tuvo miedo.

Sabía que el único que lo podría superar en algo era su hermano, lo había demostrado en sus dotes musicales, cuando comenzó a dejar a Itachi atrás. Fue por eso que canceló las clases, alegando que no le gustaba la música, cuando fue porque no era capaz de interpretarla tan soberbiamente como su hermano. Si alegaba que la detestaba, incluso sus mediocres intentos podían parecer un prodigio…

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que los menores no se habían dado cuenta de sus atracciones mutuas, así que ésta derrota podía pasar desapercibida… Sólo sí hacía desaparecer la relación que delataría el hecho más adelante.

El rubio salió del baño, arreglado, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello mojado. El mayor no estaba preparado para hablar con él todavía: Aún lo apoderaba esa furia asesina, así que lo despidió con un gesto y el rubio se dirigió rápidamente fuera de la habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Casi corrió en cuanto dejó la habitación. Unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas, pero las sacó con la mano, bruscamente. Se sentía terriblemente utilizado, las envolventes emociones pasionales que lo habían aturdido hace un momento se habían disipado; en lo único que podía pensar era que Itachi lo había utilizado para alguna de sus macabras observaciones, dejándolo en ridículo. No podría volver a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, con lo que lo quería y admiraba, tenía que dejarlo en ridículo en frente de él. Cada vez era peor, cada vez lo utilizaba de forma más humillante, cuando se encontraba con Itachi se sentía menos vivo que la cama en la que lo manejaba… Estaba harto, lo único que lo obligaba a quedarse en esa casa era la amistad con Sasuke, su necesidad de él, el fuerte lazo afectivo que los unía. Sabía que el moreno lo necesitaba tanto como lo necesito en su tiempo Gaara-chan y él lo apoyaría, sería su amigo para siempre, porque sabía que él nunca lo utilizaría como lo hacía su hermano mayor.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no percibió la esencia del moreno mientras se aproximaba a la esquina del pasillo, y se sorprendió del agarre en su brazo y de que en un momento estuviera acorralado contra la pared… Lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos negros, cargados de incertidumbre. Mantuvieron la mirada por un segundo infinito, antes de que Sasuke lo aprisionara contra la pared y le diera el beso.

Naruto, nuevamente, fue aturdido por sus propios sentidos, el olor corporal de su amigo le azotaba su sensible nariz, mientras los labios y la lengua se apoderaban de su boca en un contacto hambriento. El Uchiha aprisionó las caderas del rubio, mientras se pegaba más a él, haciendo que su miembro erecto se frotara con fuerza contra la ingle del kitsune. Lo tenía completamente a su merced, Naruto no podía hacer nada para zafarse. Se quedó ahí, aturdido, anonadado, sin cerrar los ojos, sin responder al beso, mientras Sasuke se aferraba furiosamente a sus caderas y le devoraba la boca. Después de unos agonizantes segundos, Sasuke se separó de él con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Trató de encontrar su mirada, pero se había perdido:

-Lo siento.- Dijo, aún jadeante y con un suspiro ya que la garganta se encontraba atrozmente apretada.- ¿Te hice daño?

Naruto recordó como mover los brazos nuevamente y empujó al moreno, alejándolo de él, sin dignarse a mirarlo:

-No…- Levantó la mirada, y el moreno se encontró con unos ojos cargados de desdén, dolor y resentimiento: -Mi señor.

El título le produjo más dolor que cualquiera de los golpes que había recibido. Naruto no le correspondía y haberlo besado era, para él, la misma clase de abuso que su hermano le hacía sufrir. Lo dejó ir, sin decirle nada. No había nada que decir.

Se arrodilló en el mismo lugar que el empujón de Naruto lo había dejado y se apretó los ojos, prohibiéndole a sus lágrimas y a los espasmos de su espina dorsal que demostraran el dolor que sentía. No sabía que diabólico impulso lo había llevado a besar a Naruto, su idea era atraerlo para decirle que no tenían permitido verse más, y que si estaba dispuesto a seguir viéndose a escondidas, pero más rigurosamente. Pero cuando lo vio, igual de frustrado que él, avergonzado, triste y asustado, creyó ver también sus sentimientos reflejados en eso enormes zafiros. Su cuerpo, aún con las hormonas estimuladas por la morbosa escena que había visto, había hecho el resto… No sabía que reacción esperaba de Naruto, pero no era ésta.

No pudo reprimir más su llanto y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas se apresuró en encerrarse en su habitación e intoxicarse con humo hasta el amanecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno, cortito, pero intenso ¿ne?. xD

_¿Quién será el nuevo rival de combate de Itachi?_

_¿Qué pasará con nuestros deprimidos protagonistas?_

_¿Qué está pasando con Gaara y Sai?_

_Todo esto en el próximo capi…!_

u.u la autopublicidad no ha matado a nadie.

Creo que sonará repetitivo si les pido disculpas por la tardanza, así que no lo haré… ¡Sólo les pido que me comprendan!

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews… O.O Cuando llegue a los 50 me dará un infarto…

Si son más, caeré doblemente muerta, pero soy suicida así que no se preocupen (xD) Otra forma de pedir unos reviews… :3

Nos leemos en el próximo capi… Chitos

Go! Go! GO!

_Daksidein Deem._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 8:**_

-¡Corre! ¡Corre, casi nos alcanzan!

"Estoy cansado". El moreno todavía se movía con agilidad, pero sus músculos amenazaban con colapsar en cualquier momento. A diferencia de Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a correr en esas condiciones. Miró fatigosamente al brillante sol que, estaba seguro, comenzaría pronto a derretir su pálida piel…

"Malditos campesinos pobres". Gaara estaba irritado mientras huían a un destino desconocido. Habían sido obligados a desalojar la cabaña en la que había estado viviendo, ya que unos pueblerinos se habían adentrado en el bosque y los habían visto. Pronto los hombres del Duque estuvieron estudiando el perímetro… Creían haber perdido a los soldados, pero descubrieron que estaban siendo perseguidos nuevamente y se pusieron a correr en busca de un refugio. Muy dentro de él, ya sabía que estaba todo perdido. El agotamiento de Sai era palpable y su cuerpo ya no estaba respondiendo muy bien: Necesitaban una buena comida, una buena cama y un buen revolcón:

-Gaara-kun…

El pelirrojo estaba a unos pasos delante del moreno, así que escuchó el suplicante llamado muy cerca. Se detuvo:

-¿Qué sucede?

Sai estaba doblado, apretándose el costado, donde le dolía al respirar:

-Ya los perdimos. Descansemos.

Gaara miró hacia el sol asesino sobre sus cabezas:

-Aminoremos el paso. No podemos detenernos bajo el sol. No tenemos suficiente agua para salvarnos de una insolación.

Sai hizo una mueca. Aún jadeante se incorporó:

-Está bien.

El pelirrojo estudió el agreste paisaje:

-Hay unos árboles adelante, ¿los ves?- Sai asintió.-Llegaremos ahí y descansaremos.

Tomó el brazo de su koi y se lo puso sobre los hombros, mientras agarraba fuertemente su cintura. El moreno agradeció el apoyo.

En unos minutos estuvieron cobijados bajo la sombra de unos árboles que señalaban el comienzo de otro bosque. Sai se abalanzó hacia el suelo, sacando rápidamente su última reserva de agua:

-Por este bosque pasa un río. Estoy seguro.

Gaara asintió, sentándose junto a él. Se apoyó en el árbol, recobrando la respiración:

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Sai.

El moreno lo rodeó con un brazo y se apoyó en él:

-Gracias por dejarme venir.- Lo besó. A ninguno le importó que los labios y la lengua estuvieran resecos, ni que sus cuerpos apestaran por los días a la intemperie. Era lo único que necesitaban. Era lo único que tenían.

Gaara comenzó a darse cuenta demasiado tarde, de que su cuerpo no le permitiría levantarse. Al darse un respiro, su cuerpo se había relajado y podía sentir cada uno de los músculos entumecidos, el estómago contraído por el hambre, lo pesado de sus párpados por el sueño. Sai ya se estaba quedando dormido en su pecho… "Sólo unos minutos más", se dijo a sí mismo, no obstante minutos después estaba dormido.

No despertó hasta que unas manos enguantadas lo sacudieron del hombro.

Sus sentidos se alertaron inmediatamente. "¿Dónde está Sai?". No estaba sobre su pecho, mirando en rededor se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por personas desconocidas que, desde su ángulo desde el suelo, se veían enormes. Tenían espadas al cinto y sus caballos cerca. "Mierda, nos han atrapado":

-No temas, joven Duque. No somos enemigos.

Gaara estudió rápidamente al hombre que le había hablado. Tenía el emblema de los Ioga enarbolado en el pecho:

-¿Dónde esta Sai?

-Aquí.-Venía con una tensa sonrisa.-Dénos un poco de espacio, Capitán.

El hombre que había hablado se retiró, llevándose a los otros:

-Hemos estado escapando hace dos días de los hombres de mi padre…

Gaara se incorporó levemente para beber del agua que le daba su koi:

-¿Me entregarán?

-No lo creo. Tienen órdenes de llevarnos a Ioga Manor.

El pelirrojo tragó con dificultad:

-¿Tu padre?

Sai se sentó en el suelo:

-Debe estar furioso, pero no creo que te entregue.

-Te he metido en problemas…

El moreno se encogió de hombros:

-Ahí veremos. Ahora no podemos hacer nada más que ir a casa… Y no te preocupes, no permitiré que te entregue.

Le sonrió y le dio un inadvertido beso en los labios, antes de ayudarlo a incorporarse. El Capitán ordenó a dos de sus hombres a descender de sus caballos para dárselos a los jóvenes, comenzando la travesía a la Mansión Ioga. No tenían escapatoria. El Barón los tendría completamente a su disposición.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke nunca antes en su patética existencia se había sentido tan endemoniadamente miserable.

No había visto a Naruto hacía dos días, ya que ninguno de los dos se había buscado… Sabía que el rubio o estaba en la pieza con su hermano o en trabajos que le encomendaba la ama de llaves.

Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, martirizándose con esquemas ensayados una y mil veces. Se sentó en el tatami, mirando al vacío. No sentía ninguna motivación, hacia nada.

Recordó la tarde anterior. Estuvo encerrado en la sala de música por horas, sin tocar nada, sin hacer nada. No se le ocurría nada que hacer, excepto lamentarse por su patética existencia y por el maldito impulso que había alejado a Naruto de sí. "Lo extraño. Lo extraño muchísimo."

Se estiró en el tatami, tratando de relajarse. Sí sólo pudiera verlo, aunque sea por un segundo… Sacudió la cabeza, enterrando ese pensamiento en el olvido. Se levantó, aún indeciso sobre qué hacer… Caminó hacia su habitación, se cambió y vagó por la casa.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la salida de servicio. "Voy a dar un paseo, tal vez me aclare la mente". Y se dirigió rápidamente a las caballerizas.

Naruto por su parte, se había quedado hablando con Temari y Shikamaru en la cocina, haciendo la sobremesa del desayuno. Ambos novios se habían preocupado por él.

Tenían razones para preocuparse. Las ojeras hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grande de lo normal, apenas tocaba su comida en los almuerzos y si no se le obligaba lo dejaba todo. En dos días su rostro había adoptado una cínica sonrisa, pero no se le había escuchado reír. Fue tanta su repentina depresión, que hasta Sakura e Ino le habían preguntado a Temari por él, disimulando su preocupación, diciendo que esperaban que el despecho del amo viniera pronto.

Temari sabía que algo había pasado con los hermanos, ya que ambos habían estado cabizbajos, no comían juntos en el comedero principal, si no ambos encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones. También había notado que apenas tocaban su comida y que, en la habitación del menor, aun poniendo todo su énfasis, no había logrado sacar el olor a tabaco, lo que señalaba que el señorito se la pasaba fumando todo el santo día:

-¿No nos vas a decir?

Naruto le sonrió cínicamente:

-Estoy bien, chicos. No se preocupen por mí.

-Eres un mentiroso, Naruto-kun. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros… No se lo diremos a nadie.

El rubio jugaba con su pastel de chocolate, negando suavemente con la cabeza:

-¿Pasa algo con Itachi-san?

Naruto se encogió de hombros:

-No…

-¿Con Sasuke-san?- Preguntó Temari, atrevida.

El rubio la miró con los ojos repentinamente vidriosos:

-No. No me pasa nada.

-Eres testarudo.

Intentó una risa vaga, que murió rápidamente:

-Sabes que te podemos ayudar. No lo olvides. Estaremos aquí para cuando estés listo para contarnos.

Naruto asintió, tratando de sonreír:

-Gracias, chicos.

-Bueno, lo intentamos.-Los novios se miraron abatidos- Hay ropa que lavar…

-Y caballos que cuidar.

-Nos vemos Naruto-kun- Dijeron mientras se iban cada uno hacia sus tareas respectivas.

-Adiós.- Dijo, mirando al vacío y a los platos que le habían dejado para lavar.

Se pasó una distraída mano por los labios, recordando la penosa tarde de dos días atrás. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que comenzaba otra ola de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos. Se dispuso a lavar los platos, para concentrarse en otra cosa, pero no era de mucha ayuda ya que no necesitaba pensar para hacerlo. "Lo extraño. Lo extraño muchísimo". Sintió un _deja vú_, recordando la sensación de los labios de Sasuke presionando salvajemente los suyos, sus manos agarrando sus caderas, sus ojos, completamente fijos en él…

Golpeó el lavadero con furia, mientras, nuevamente, las lágrimas hacían que se viera todo borroso. Esa misma noche había intentado irse de la casa, pero no pudo. Aunque se sintiera frustrado y avergonzado con Itachi, no podía abandonar a Sasuke… Ni siquiera sí sabía que también deseaba aprovecharse de él, como su hermano. Se dio cuenta de que se había atado a él y que, aunque lo hiriera en lo profundo de su ser, no podía abandonarlo.

"Me importa demasiado el bastardo". También estaba su orgullo de por medio. Sabía que Sasuke lo veía como el concubino de su hermano mayor, y como todo en la eterna competencia fraternal, él deseaba tener este trofeo, que Itachi le había ganado. Sabía que nunca podría ser otra cosa a los ojos del Uchiha. De ninguno de los dos. Darse cuenta de eso, lo había herido en el alma. Pensaba que el moreno lo veía como un amigo…

"Yo me siento mal si estoy sin él. Eso no es justo". ¿Qué daría él ahora para odiarlo y marcharse de ese lugar? ¿Si tuviera las agallas para desembarazarse de su intuida responsabilidad? Los sollozos llegaron finalmente a su garganta. Estaba con las manos enjabonadas aferradas fuertemente al lavadero, los ojos cerrados y los suspiros ahogados, que señalaba que estaba sufriendo un gran dolor:

-¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de la pelirrosa lo sacó inmediatamente de su letargo y se dio vuelta con rapidez. Sakura, que le había jurado eterna enemistad se conmovió al ver al hermoso y alegre joven convertido en una magdalena. Cuando había llegado lo había visto más fuerte que cualquier otra persona. Le sorprendió verlo tan desvalido. Supo inmediatamente la razón de su dolor, ya que ella misma lo había sentido: el despecho del que te había hecho amarlo. Creyendo comprenderle se acercó lentamente al rubio, mientras él trataba de ocultar inútilmente sus lágrimas. Dejó el cubo de basura a sus pies y abrazó al desconsolado kitsune. Fue un contacto rígido e incómodo, pero Naruto lo agradeció, soltando toda su amargura en aquel gesto de preocupación de alguien que había sido su enemigo. Lloró hasta mojarle el hombro a Sakura con sus lágrimas, aferrándola con fuerza, como si se fuera a caer por un barranco en cualquier instante.

Se separaron incómodos:

-Gracias, Sakura.

-No hay problema…

Con una compresión extraña entre ellos, no se dijeron nada más, continuando con sus respectivas tareas. Naruto se lavó la cara con el agua fría que seguía saliendo de la pileta, sintiéndose reconfortado. Por un momento pudo pensar en algo que no fuera Sasuke, el tierno abrazo de una enemiga, que le había dado ayudado en el único momento en que podría hacerlo. Ninguna otra lágrima se atrevió a salir de sus ojos, mientras duró su tarea…

Después de media hora, estaba terminando de lavar los platos. Hinata y Tenten conversaban en la cocina, mientras comenzaban a preparar el almuerzo. El repentino silencio de las dos mujeres le alertó de que algo pasaba, y miró por obre su hombro para ver qué era.

Sasuke.

Estaba ahí, mirándolo, en el umbral de la puerta. Había entrado por la puerta de servicio como siempre hacía después de ir a cabalgar… No había podido evitar mirar hacia la cocina, con la leve esperanza de ver al rubio, no obstante su sorpresa fue grande al ver que, en efecto, estaba ahí. Sus ojos se encontraron en una incómoda tensión. Como con una unidad mental ambos recordaron el fugaz beso que Naruto no había respondido. Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un suave carmesí:

-¿Mi señor? ¿Desea algo?

Sasuke miró levemente a Tenten, que le había hablado, para volver a mirar a Naruto:

-Un… vaso de… agua.-Dijo titubeando a causa de la horrible opresión de su garganta.

El rubio sacó uno de los vasos limpios y secos, lo llenó de agua y se lo entregó. En el momento en que se lo pasó, el moreno alargó la mano deliberadamente para tocar la del rubio. Si Naruto se dio cuenta, no dio prueba de ello. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y siguió lavando los platos.

El moreno se quedó un instante más alli, se llevó el vaso a los labios, tomó un sorbo y lo dejó encima del mesón, aún rebosante de líquido. Los sirvientes pudieron oír sus rápidos pasos en el, ahora, profundo silencio que reinaba la habitación. Ambas chicas miraban furtivamente a Naruto, que terminó rápidamente su labor y se retiró de la cocina.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al exterior, a un pequeño conjunto de árboles que se levantaban en las orillas del patio de servicio. "Una maldición. No permitirá que me olvide". Se tocó la mano, recordando la vaga caricia que había recibido…

Se sintió pésimo. Mucho peor de lo que se había sentido en esos dos tortuosos días. Comenzó a preguntarse a qué se debía la rigidez de su cuerpo: Lo reconoció como una señal de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué?

Porque había visto al moreno, había visto las profundas ojeras de sus ojos, el pelo carente de brillo, la caída agotada de sus hombros. Pudo oler el fuerte olor a tabaco que desprendía, aplacando incluso su aroma natural que lo hacía irresistible a la sensible nariz del rubio, lo que decía que fumaba como el condenado que se sentía… Pero peor que todos esos signos de su devastadora melancolía, fueron esos ojos afilados ensombrecidos por la tristeza… Había visto esa mirada antes, en los ojos verdes de Gaara-chan, antes de convertirse en su amigo. Esa mirada era la típica señal de alguien sumido en soledad, abandono. "Lo he abandonado… Lo he rechazado". Por un momento se permitió visualizar el beso que había tratado de borrar de su memoria, se permitió imaginar que ocurría en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias.

Se imaginó la sala de música, su santuario, arrullado por las silenciosas notas musicales que rondarían el lugar, un juego, una pesadez, unas palabras de disculpas innecesarias y el inevitable acercamiento. Con un beso en esas circunstancias, jamás lo hubiera rechazado. "Soy un idiota. Me gusta el bastardo…" Y en ese crucial momento a solas tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida: "A la mierda todo".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke entró en su habitación y el brillo proveniente de su ventanal sin cortinas lo cegó. "Maldito ventanal". Se metió el baño para mojarse la cara con agua y despejarla de las partículas de polvo que se levantaban en el camino del caballo. "Maldito polvo". Se descalzó con hastío, dejando las botas a un lado de la puerta. Por el suelo de la habitación tiró su chaqueta y tubo algunos problemas para sacarse la camisa, que desgarró levemente en su intento de sacársela. "Maldita camisa". Se recostó encima de los cobertores, tentando en su velador por una cajetilla de cigarrillos. La encontró vacía. "¡Malditos cigarrillos!". Empujó con brusquedad el velador que cayó con un revoltijo de partituras, joyas y demás. "Maldito velador".

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de controlar su frustración. En la mañana había pensado que si, al menos, viera a Naruto, se sentiría mucho mejor. Pero no. El muy baka se mostraba indiferentemente dolido, mostrando su dolor, pero fríamente. Por un momento creyó que hubiera sido prudente tomarlo de los hombros y zamarrearlo. Cualquier reacción hubiera sido mejor. "Hubiera preferido que me golpeara".

Comenzó a adormecerse. Le faltaban energías, apenas dormía de noche y no tocaba su comida, más que para revolverla. "Podría quedarme aquí y morir. Me sentiría igual de vacío". No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tumbado ahí, adormecido, tratando de vaciar su mente de toda emoción para poder dormir un poco.

Un sutil golpe en la puerta lo distrajo:

-¿Qué?-Respondió irritado, había estado a punto de dormirse.

-_El almuerzo, mi señor._

-Vete.

Un instante de vacilación tras la puerta:

-¡Vete!

Se escucharon los pasos, retirándose. "Era Hinata. Probablemente le cuente a Temari que no he recibido el almuerzo y ella irá con el cuento a mi padre, quien me obligará a comer". Abrió levemente los ojos, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato de ira en el acto. Simplemente debió haberlo recibido y tirarlo por el inodoro. No quería ver a su padre.

Se pregunto el porqué de su auto-destrucción. No estaba pensando en morir de inanición, sólo no quería comer. Trató de volver a relajarse, para poder dormir un poco, expulsando todo ese veneno de tristeza que se extendía por su cuerpo, quemándolo. "Naruto no volverá a mi. Y ya no tengo a nadie que me aleje de mi terrible soledad". Apretó la cara contra la almohada, para detener el agua en sus ojos. "¡Ohhh, malditas lágrimas!".

Estuvo un rato así, haciendo competencia con una ameba para ver quien se movía menos. No se sentía motivado por nada en lo absoluto, ni siquiera tenía energías para levantar un libro y comenzar a leerlo.

Otro leve golpe en la puerta:

-Vete.

No se oyeron los pasos que anunciaban la retirada del causante:

-He dicho que te vayas.

La persona aún seguía ahí. Pues si esa persona lo ignoraba, Sasuke también lo ignoraría. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente.

Naruto estaba apoyado en ella, mirando a la ventana frente a él, con una indiferente fascinación. Sasuke lo miró por sobre su hombro, sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué pensar:

-Sasuke.- El nombre fue dicho rápido y cortado, como si el rubio tuviera miedo de decirlo.

El kitsune miró fijamente el suelo:

-Sasuke, yo…-Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un boquiabierto moreno. Todos los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos.- Ya no me importa _para que_ me quieras, Sasuke…

Dio unos vacilantes pasos en su dirección:

- Pero estoy aquí y… jamás te abandonaré.

Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente y abrazó a Naruto. Era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba ahí, en presencia absoluta. El rubio se arrulló contra él:

-Sólo quiero que estés conmigo. Bajo cualquier…

-¡Oh, cállate!

El rubio lo abrazó aún más fuerte y pegó sus labios a los de él, haciendo que ambos, en su torpeza, cayeran a la cama del moreno. Desesperados por el beso buscaron acomodarse, sin separase, lo que hizo que resbalaran por el cobertor hasta el suelo. Naruto aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y besarlo ardorosamente.

"Estoy soñando". Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que Naruto buscara con ansia sus labios, su lengua. Se separaron con pesar, a causa de la falta de aire:

-Eres muy torpe…- Le dijo Naruto, acomodándose en las piernas del moreno.- Y tienes cero sentido del romanticismo.

-No me molestes, dobe…

El kitsune apoyó su frente en la del moreno, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos:

-Nunca más…

-¿Lo prometes?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste:

-Creí que me ibas a dejar…

-Lo intenté. No pude.

El moreno negó fuertemente con la cabeza:

-Si te vas no me motiva nada. Si te vas podría morirme de hambre y no me daría cuenta… Si te vas…-Volvió a sacudir la cabeza con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para que no pudieran escaparse las lágrimas en ellos.

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Sabía que Sasuke era hábil manteniendo la apariencia despreocupada e indiferente que le caracterizaba entre los otros sirvientes, pero no sabía que lo era tanto. El moreno que tenía entre sus brazos se estaba abriendo como una flor hacia él, mostrándoselo todo. El Sasuke frío y calculador que conocía todo el resto podía querer utilizarlo como su hermano, ideando una estrategia para llevarlo a la cama…

Este Sasuke, por el contrario, era capaz de haberse enamorado de él:

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que eres romántico, después de todo!

No quiso que sonara como una burla, pero fue así como se lo tomó el moreno, tratando de incorporarse. Naruto lo mantuvo en el suelo:

-No… Te quedas aquí, y me escuchas.- Tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró.- Creí que me querías utilizar como tu hermano…

-Lo sé.

-Era posible.

-Lo sé.

El rubio lo inspeccionó por unos segundos:

-Ahora sé que no… me gustas, Sasuke, me gustas mucho.

Algo agradablemente fresco lo recorrió, haciendo que la piel se le erizara:

-Tu también me gustas mucho, usuratonkachi.

Se besaron nuevamente con ansia. Un ansia renovada, con un toque de impaciencia al ser tan estúpidos de no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus atracciones mutuas… se levantaron, para sentarse en la cama:

-¿Sabes que Itachi me prohibió verte?

Naruto se recostó en la cama, tirando de Sasuke para que hiciera lo mismo:

-No… No me ha dicho nada.

El moreno apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su kitsune, abrazándolo con fuerza:

-Nos descubrió… Se enteró de nuestras reuniones en la sala de música.

El rubio se sorprendió:

-¿Cómo?

-Ni idea.

Naruto comenzó a estirar los cabellos azabaches que se resbalaban de sus dedos con una pereza pegajosa. Esas dos noches de mal sueño, lo golpearon de lleno, deseando quedarse ahí, en esa cama con el moreno entre sus brazos, para siempre:

-Sí sigues haciendo eso, me voy a quedar dormido…

-Mmmm…

-No te duermas, Naruto.

Abrió un ojo, apenas:

-Cállate, teme. Por tu culpa no he dormido bien durante dos días.

-Lo sé.

-Deja de decir eso…

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…

-Pero es que yo lo sé _todo_, usuratonkachi…

Naruto se rió. Sasuke emitió una débil sonrisa:

-Sí lo sabes todo dime… ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer ahora, para seguir viéndonos?

El moreno se incorporó levemente:

-A estas alturas, Itachi debió haber bajado un poco la guardia…

-Sí, claro.- Dijo Naruto, con un tono irónico.- No, teme, tu hermano jamás baja la guardia.

-No seas pesimista, ese es mi trabajo… A propósito, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo ahora?

Naruto se encogió de hombros:

-No sé…

-¿No inventaste nada?

-No…

-Eres un imbécil…

Naruto hizo un puchero, y se separó de él con brusquedad:

-Siempre me tratas así.

-Tienes que irte. Ahora. Después idearemos cómo nos vemos.

Se levantó con rapidez y espió tras a puerta:

-¡Vamos! ¡Vete!

Arrastrando los pies, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y fue empujado por Sasuke fuera de la habitación:

-Te odio.

Sasuke le sonrió con suficiencia:

-No _puedes_ odiarme, dobe. Ahora vete… Nos vemos después.

Caminando escaleras abajo se dio cuenta de que, como siempre, Sasuke tenía razón. Temari lo buscaba porque Itachi lo había mandado a llamar. "Demonios". Le dijo a la rubia que había botado unas cosas al pasar por el segundo piso y que se había entretenido arreglándolas. Temari lo miró con desconfianza. "Tengo que aprender a mentir, ¡maldita sea!".

"Y sacar esta estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro". Pero no podía, se sentía feliz, plenamente feliz y satisfecho. Aun podía sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos… Se relamió varias veces antes de dirigirse a la habitación del Uchiha mayor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Así que _tú_, eres lo mejor que mi padre pudo encontrar…

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Se podría decir que estaba sonriendo, por la alegre manera en que su único ojo hacía guiños, pero todo el resto de su cara estaba cubierto por una mascara.

-He sido el maestro de armas de Lord Uchiha durante 8 años.- Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta informal.- Me dijo que era el único del que Ud. podría aprender algo, mi señor.

Itachi asintió:

-¿Estarás completamente a mi disposición?

- Estoy bajo las órdenes de su padre, y él dijo que lo entrenara cada vez que ud. lo solicitara.

"Tiene una forma muy irritante de hablar". Hablaba como si apenas separara los labios, además de obstrucción del sonido por la máscara. El moreno también se dio cuenta de que eso hacía que los matices de su voz, del que se podían apreciar las emociones y las mentiras, estaban ocultos: "Será un excelente oponente… En todo sentido":

-Bien Kakashi… Comenzaremos los entrenamientos mañana. Puedes retirarte.

El peliplateado asintió, pero no se movió:

-Puedes retirarte…- Repitió Itachi, algo desconcertado.

-Señor, debo decirle unas cosas antes de marcharme…

Itachi puso la pose de "escuchar con atención":

-Como verá, si voy a ser su maestro, deberá tratarme como tal, ya que, si bien, ud. es superior a mi en cuanto a nobleza, yo soy superior a ud. en materia de batalla…

El moreno se puso rígido de indignación. El énfasis que ponía en ciertas palabras le hacía sentir indefenso. Debajo de esa simple, pero atrevida, oración, se podía escuchar la afirmación "La superioridad en batalla es la única que cuenta. _Soy_ mejor que tú".

-Esto quiere decir que no puedo perder tiempo de entrenamiento justificando mi accionar… si yo _ordeno_ algo, ud. _obedece._ Sólo así le puedo garantizar el progreso en su combate. ¿Entendido, señor?

Itachi estaba tan pasmado que sólo atinó a asentir con rabia:

-Ahora sí. – Sonrió, o eso parecía.- Hasta mañana, mi señor.

Se retiró sin permiso. Itachi se preguntó porqué no se sentía frustrado ahora. "Estoy aliviado. Aliviado de que se haya ido". La fuerza y seguridad de ese hombre, lo habían atemorizado. "No puedo permitírmelo. Sí, es un excelente rival y lo superaré, como a todos mis maestros anteriores"

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y dio la orden de traer a Naruto al aire. Necesitaba relajarse de esa estúpida tensión que había traído consigo el extraño maestro.

El rubio llegó poco después, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro:

-Estás de buen humor hoy…

Naruto asintió:

-Hinata-chan hizo un pastel de chocolate estupendo, mi señor.

-Me alegro…

"Me gustaría ser el que ocasionara esa sonrisa":

-Ven aquí.

El neko avanzó, desabotonando su camisa. Itachi le sacó rápidamente las manos de la prenda, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Naruto dio un respingo, sorprendido:

-¿Qué sucede, mi señor?

Las manos del rubio estaban pegadas a sus costados. No fallaba. Naruto jamás lo tocaba: se dejaba tocar, besar, chupar, morder, pero él nunca hacía nada:

-Abrázame.-Le dijo, en tono suplicante.

Naruto obedeció rápidamente:

-¿Qué pasa?

Itachi lo arrastró a la cama y lo dejó caer en ella. Le sacó con suavidad la camisa semi-desabotonada, para luego sacarse la suya. Se acostó a su lado y lo volvió a abrazar posesivamente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que las manos de Naruto, incómodas por el no accionar de su amo, comenzaron a acariciar los fuertes hombros del mayor, asombrándose por la similitud de esta parte de su fisonomía, y la de su aniki:

-¿Te repulso, Naruto-kun?

El neko se sorprendió y detuvo su mecánica caricia. El tono que había empleado el mayor había sido tristeza pura, no había intentado manipularlo para que se sintiera culpable o atemorizado. La pregunta había venido desde el fondo de su corazón:

-No, mi señor…

En su voz no había mentira. Itachi no le repulsaba, era su accionar lo que lo hacía sentir mal. Había comprendido que el moreno necesitaba ser superior en todo aspecto, sentirse poderoso y no lo lograba si no era pasando por encima de todos y todo lo demás. Era tan minucioso en su obsesión que inclusiva su padre se sentía atemorizado por él.

Pero el rubio creía entenderlo. Quería entenderlo y, simplemente, en su naturaleza no estaba la repulsión hacía la otra gente… Siempre le encontraba justificaciones, siempre le encontraba las cosas buenas:

-¿Me odias?

-No…

-Sólo no te gusto.

Itachi tenía la mirada perdida, en un punto inerte de la pared. A Naruto le pareció conveniente no responder a aquella insidiosa pregunta. Al no escucharle responder, Itachi supo que Naruto no era capaz de mentir: Hubiera sido mucho más sensato haber mentido con esa afirmación.

Se recostó, aún abrazando a Naruto con un brazo. El otro fue a sus ojos, masajeándolos por la aparente fatiga de la que se quejaban:

-Tú me gustas mucho, Naruto-kun.

El rubio tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para disimular su nerviosismo:

-Me siento tan… sólo.- Lo dijo en un susurro.-Rodeado de gente a la que le caigo bien, pero esperan que me de vuelta para hablar de mi. Cansado de los estúpidos halagos de la gente que dice admirarme, y planean apuñalarme por la espalda a la menor oportunidad… Estoy…cansado.- Suspiró.-Cansado de resguardarme de todo, de alejarme de todo.

Lo miró intensamente. Tan intensamente que Naruto lo pudo sentir a través de sus párpados cerrados:

-Hay sólo dos formas de alejarse de la masa en esta sociedad: Ser el peor, para ser fácilmente olvidado y que nadie _quiera_ estar en tus zapatos… O ser el mejor, para que todos _quieran_ hacerlo, pero que sepan que no _pueden_.

Naruto, finalmente, le devolvió la mirada:

-El precio que tienes que pagar por ser el mejor, es la soledad. Rodearte de personas hipócritas, _arrivistas_.- Hizo una mueca de desagrado, y cerró los ojos.- Mis únicos momentos de relajación, son cuando estoy contigo, ya que eres sincero, honesto e incapaz de mentir. Puedo relajarme y ser yo mismo, no tengo que demostrar nada contigo

Lo miró nuevamente:

-Pero, últimamente, son tus verdades la que me hacen más daño.-Suspiró abatido.- Hace poco un amigo me traicionó. Habíamos sido compañeros de juegos desde la más tierna infancia, pero perderlo no me dolió tanto como ver la sonrisa cínica en tu hermoso rostro…

-Mi señor…

-Naruto… Yo lo veo todo. Lo siento todo. _Sé_ que no te gusto. Sé que no te gusta estar conmigo.

-Yo… no se qué decir, mi señor.

Itachi bajó un poco, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos:

-Te estoy pidiendo un favor. Si no quieres estar conmigo, dímelo. Si no te gusta la forma en la que te trato, dímelo.-Acarició suavemente los cabellos que descansaban en su frente.- No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo. Quiero que cuando lo estés, me hagas sentir bien. Quiero un momento agradable en ti, Naruto. No otra sonrisa cínica… De esas ya tengo demasiadas…

En ese momento Naruto supo que podía irse. Supo que tenía permitido retirarse de la habitación sin ningún escarmiento pendiente. Y decidió quedarse.

Acarició su rostro, agradeciéndole por este estado humano que le estaba permitiendo ver. Y lo besó suavemente, dándole su apoyo, su comprensión.

Mientras, Itachi no entendía qué era lo que lo había llevado a sincerarse de esa manera… Más tarde, mientras acariciaba a su neko, con suavidad y él lo besaba con ternura, se daría cuanta de que había sido porque su mundo perfectamente controlado había temblado.

De pronto se había sentido desamparado y había acudido a Naruto porque era su único soporte honesto… se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. "¿De qué? ¡Por Dios, de qué!".

Recordó que la sensación de estar indefenso se la había dado su nuevo maestro de armas. Kakashi. Tenía miedo de su seguridad, de su atrevimiento. "Dilo, dilo". De su _superioridad._

"No puedo permitirlo. No puedo".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Puuuufff… Puuufff.

No podía decidirme por el nuevo maestro de Itachi, hasta que mi madre llegó con un chibi Kakashi, de regalo. Ma abrió los ojos. ¡Gracias, mamá!

Espero que le haya gustado.

¿Debo recordarles que estoy muerta? Por si acaso…

¡Me mataron! ¡Muhcas gracias TToTT ¡¡60!!

Saltaba de alegría, las adoro, son mi vida…

Ahora mi nueva meta son 70! Veremos si el fic se lo merece…

Portense mal y pasenla muuuuuuuy bien xD

Chitos

Daksidein Deem

Go! Go! GO!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 9:**_

-No pelearé _contigo_, con los ojos _vendados_...

Su maestro lo miraba impasible. Estaba esperando que obedeciera la orden:

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Kakashi!

Éste sonrió (talvez) y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. El moreno sabía que no se rendiría:

-No me vendaré, olvídalo.

Itachi tiró la banda de tela al suelo, cruzándose de brazos. Mantuvieron unos segundos de incómodo silencio:

-Creí que mis instrucciones habían quedado claras, mi señor.-Miró distraídamente por la ventana.- Se supone que eres un genio, deberías entenderlas- Se encogió de hombros.-Eran bastante simples.

El Uchiha estaba irritado, pero no lo demostraba. Lo único que lo delataba, y Kakashi se dio cuenta, era un músculo en su mandíbula, que demostraba la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes:

-Eres capaz de inmovilizarme usando todos mis sentidos… Con los ojos vendados, podrías matarme.

Kakashi asintió:

-Soy tu maestro, mi señor. No tu enemigo.

Itachi se irguió completamente:

-No confío en ti.

El mayor volvió a asentir, casi burlándose de la actitud de su amo:

-Tal vez _esto_ sí merezca una explicación.

Itachi se apoyó en la pared que tenía detrás, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Lo que quería decir que estaba muy enojado:

-Tu estrategia de combate es estudiar a tu enemigo, vencerlo con los errores que _él_ comete… Típico error de mentes altamente analíticas. Reconoces las fortalezas, las aprendes y las usas increíblemente rápido.-Sacó el flequillo de su ojo oculto, revelando una cicatriz que lo cruzaba.- Tus problemas los vas a encontrar con alguien que pelee sin pensar en lo que hace, con pasión y furia…

Sacó otra banda de tela de su bolsillo y se tapó ambos ojos:

-Mi idea con esto, es que puedas pelear por tus propios medios. Tus ideas, contra un enemigo que no puedes, ni podrás descifrar…-Se puso en posición de combate.- Mi señor.

El tono irónico de Kakashi le hizo hervir la sangre. Orgulloso, tomó la banda del suelo y se cubrió los ojos, poniendo sus otros sentidos en alerta máxima:

-Atácame, Itachi-san.

La voz de su maestro le habló al oído. El moreno se escabulló, corriéndose para un lado. "¡Mierda! No lo oí venir":

-La idea de este ataque es: estar libre, ubicar a tu rival y atacarlo. De cualquier manera.

El moreno ya lo tenía bien ubicado:

-Ahora.

Se movía: Derecha, izquierda, derecha, vuelta… "¿Qué es lo que hace?".

"Estoy libre y lo tengo ubicado." Avanzó rápidamente y agarró a su sensei. Inmediatamente Kakashi intentó liberarse, pero el moreno le pegó. No importaba donde.

El peliplateado se quejó levemente e Itachi salió de su alcance, manteniéndolo ubicado por el sonido de su respiración:

-¡Bien!- Se quedó quieto.-De nuevo, esta vez, más rápido.

El menor avanzó rápidamente y trató de agarrarlo, pero su maestro lo esquivó para atacarlo. Su golpe le llegó en el rostro, pero no importaba: lo tenía al alcance de un puño. Agarró su muñeca y le dio un golpe que creyó, sería en el estómago, pero pegó contra las duras costillas de su oponente…

Continuaron pegándose a ciegas por un par de segundos, ambos agarrados, para no perder la ubicación exacta. Fue el moreno quien se soltó primero del agarre, al sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca:

-Suficiente.-Dijo, desvendándose.

Su maestro seguía con los ojos vendados, pero tenía las manos en los bolsillos, sin actitud de pelea:

-Seguiremos con esto otro día, mi señor.

-Mañana, a la misma hora de hoy.

Kakashi se sacó la venda de los ojos, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza:

-Como quieras, señor. Nos vemos mañana.

Salió de la habitación. "Es horriblemente irrespetuoso, no entiendo cómo mi padre lo soporta." Su andar era seguro, su cuerpo no representaba ningún signo de debilidad. "¡Pero le he pegado!".

Debió haberlo evitado, de algún modo. "Me volvió a moler." Sus músculos se quejaban dolorosamente y su orgullo estaba más herido aún…

"Necesito a Naruto, pero ya…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Estate quieto, usuratonkachi…

Naruto se removía inquieto:

-¿No podemos alejarnos un poco más del bicho éste?

-No es un bicho.-Sasuke prendió un cigarrillo.- Es un caballo.

Lo miró por un momento, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos:

-¿Y por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-¡No tengo miedo, Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke sonrió y se encogió de hombros:

-Lo parece.

Naruto se incorporó, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del moreno y se volvió a sentar en el pasto, unos metros alejado. Sasuke, rezongando, lo siguió:

-Cuando era chico, una de esas cosas me pegó una patada y me quebró dos costillas.- Naruto se levantó levemente la camisa, mostrándole una pequeña cicatriz a la altura de la herida. Sasuke se sonrojó levemente.- Es razonable que me sienta nervioso si nos acomodamos cerca de las patas del animal ese…

-Se llama Eros y está muy bien entrenado. No atacará a menos que lo molestes.

-Ya cállate, Sasuke.-Lo obligó a acomodarse como estaba anteriormente, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.- ¿Y no vas a dejar ese apestoso cigarrillo?

El moreno, con una sonrisa inconciente en los labios, negó suavemente con la cabeza e inhaló el humo, para soltarlo en la cara del rubio.

-¡Ah, teme! ¡Que desagradable!

Miró el humo por un instante:

-¿Me dejas probar?

El Uchiha levantó una ceja, incrédulo:

-No.

-Vamos…

El moreno suspiró, inhaló un poco y se incorporó levemente para besar a Naruto, quien le devolvió el beso inmediatamente. Se separaron ambos exhalando el humo:

-¡Buaj! Asqueroso. ¿Cómo puedes tragarte ese _apestoso_ humo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Mejor para él si no le gustaba, así no le pedía. El rubio, en un movimiento inadvertido, tomó el cigarrillo de sus dedos, lo llevó a su boca, inhaló un poco y lo aplastó contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyado:

-¡Pero…!

Naruto sonrió, aguantando la respiración para no dejar escapar el humo que le estaba quemando la garganta. Atrajo a Sasuke hacía sí y le devoró la boca con ansia. El moreno lo aprisionó contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyado, agarrando su cintura para mantenerlo más cerca de sí. El humo y el sabor del cigarrillo se disolvieron antes de que tuvieran que separase para recuperar el aliento. Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Naruto, ambos sonriendo tontamente:

-Pues eso fue lo último de humo para ti.

La sonrisa del Uchiha desapareció súbitamente:

-¿Q-Qué…?

Naruto se señaló la nariz:

-Me gusta _tu_ olor. Últimamente a lo único que hueles a esos apestosos cigarrillos. Me cansé.

Se acercó nuevamente a él y pegó la nariz a su cuello:

-En verdad me gusta tu olor, teme.

Sasuke _quería_ enojarse, _deseaba_ enojarse, pero no podía, no con Naruto. Lo abrazó tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza, estirando sus cabellos, como tantas veces antes había anhelado hacerlo.

Naruto empujó suavemente al moreno contra el césped, besando el cuello que estaba oliendo, bajando lentamente mientras trataba de abrir algunos botones de la camisa del Uchiha.

"Se está haciendo tarde". Y si Naruto seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente, se demorarían aún más en volver:

-Naruto…

-Mmmm.-Respondió, distraído.

-No hagas eso.

El kitsune sonrió, travieso:

-¿Por qué no?

Sasuke se salió de la cómoda posición en la que estaba, con hastío:

-Porque se está haciendo tarde y ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo afuera.

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero también se levantó del suelo. Comenzaron a acercarse a Eros, para volver a la mansión…

Ir al bosque ese día había sido idea de Sasuke. Nadie iba para allá, excepto los jardineros de su padre, que cuidaban el césped de vez en cuando… El moreno iba allí cada vez que iba a pasear. Cuando se lo propuso a Naruto, éste se negó rotundamente: No quería pasear a caballo, no quería subirse a uno de esos _bichos_.

Pero terminó convenciéndolo ya que era un muy buen lugar y nadie los molestaría. Además era un hermoso día… en cuanto se subieron al caballo Naruto agarró firmemente de la cintura a Sasuke, mientras buscaba uno de sus bolsillos. El moreno no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que vio como el rubio apretaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su mano y se la guardaba en un bolsillo.

Detuvo al caballo abruptamente:

-¡¿Sabes cuánto se demoran en traerme una de esas, baka?!

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sonriendo:

-Me las vas a pagar. ¡Te prometo que me las vas a pagar!

-Ya, no seas enojón… ya te dije que se acabó el cigarro para ti.

-¡No tienes ningún derech…!

-Mientras fumes, no te besaré. No me gusta el sabor.

Sasuke tenía los dientes muy apretados:

-Hn…

"Me vengaré. Ya verá este usuratonkachi."

Mientras, el rubio se embelesaba con el aroma del cabello azabache de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

…

-¡¿Dónde, demonios, está Naruto?!

-Yo no le he visto en toda la tarde…

-Últimamente se pierde a menudo.

Temari estaba echa una furia y todos en la cocina estaban perturbados por ello. No se enojaba muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, era en serio.

-¡Búsquenlo! ¡Itachi-san está esperando!

Rápidamente Neji y Lee comenzaron una ronda por la casa:

-Yo creo que está afuera. Temari ya buscó por aquí.

-Sí… Tienes razón.

Estaban encaminándose hacia las escaleras, cuando escucharon voces en el tercer piso y al rubio sirviente bajar por las escaleras:

-Naruto-kun.

-¡Hola, Lee!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron perturbados:

-Itachi-san te llama.

-Ya lo sé. Voy en seguida…

-¿Dónde estabas? Temari te buscó por todos lados.

El kitsune bajó rápidamente la mirada:

-Me distraje en el desván.-Se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.-Iba a bajar yo, pero ¿pueden traer los bombones que guardé en la cocina?

-Está bien…

-¡Gracias, chicos!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Itachi:

-Está mintiendo.-Dijo Neji.

Lee sólo asintió y se encogió de hombros, bajando rápidamente las escaleras por los bombones que le habían pedido. Neji se quedó ahí por un momento más, lo suficiente para ver bajar a Sasuke-san por las escaleras, con una expresión abatida:

-Mi señor.-Lo saludó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Hn.-Fue la respuesta del moreno, ignorándolo y encerrándose en su habitación.

"Aquí pasa algo raro." Pero se encogió de hombros y decidió despreocuparse del asunto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gaara se despertó por el delicioso aroma de una café caliente:

-Ya era hora, Gaara-kun. Es muy tarde.

El pelirrojo rezongó, sonriendo y se sentó en la cama para recibir la bandeja con su desayuno:

-Gracias.

Sai se sentó junto a él y le revolvió el pelo:

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros:

-Lo que quiera tu padre. Se lo debo.

Sai sacó un cuadernillo de dibujos y comenzó a dibujar a su koi:

-Podrías tocar algo para él. Se muere por escucharte.

Gaara se miró las manos preocupado:

-Hace bastante tiempo que no toco nada.

Sai sonrió travieso:

-¿Nada?

-No seas así.

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y tocaron la puerta:

-Adelante.- Respondió Sai.

El Barón Ioga entró en la habitación:

-Buenos días, Gaara-san.

-Buenos días, señor.

El barón cerró la puerta y se acercó con una expresión preocupada en el rostro:

-Tengo noticias para ti.

-¿Qué pasa, padre?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, mientras el mayor trataba de encontrar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir:

-Tu padre… ha… enfermado gravemente.-Sacó un periódico del interior de su chaqueta.- Publicó otra recompensa, ya que dice que quiere ver a su hijo, antes de morir.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sai traicionaban la seriedad de la situación y era porque se moría de ganas por sonreír. Al fin, podrían ser completamente libres, al fin su Gaara-koi dejaría de ser un fugitivo para volver a su lugar en la nobleza.

Por otro lado, Gaara creyó que al oír la noticia se sentiría igual de alegre que Sai, incluso más, pero se apenó profundamente. Al fin y al cabo, con todo lo que le había hecho, era su padre… Talvez sus intentos por encontrarle no habían sido para destruir su reputación futura, talvez hubiera sido que _en verdad_ lo necesitase, porque sabía que iba a morir. Se quedó un momento en blanco, sin saber sí saltar de alegría o llorar de amargura:

-Es tu decisión, Gaara.

El anciano conocía los rencores que habitaban en el corazón del chico, pero también sabía que era un buen corazón y que no podía odiar profundamente:

-¿Q-Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, padre?

-Iré.

El barón sonrió complacido:

-Puedes ir cuando quieras y como quieras. Uno de mis soldados te acompañara, para que no te pase nada…

-Muchas gracias.

El anciano se retiró dejando a los dos jóvenes solos:

-¿No estarás hablado en serio?

Gaara no contestó.

-Gaara-koi, no te entiendo. No tenemos ninguna necesidad de ir a ver a tu padre.

-Iré yo sólo.

-No.

Sai dejó su cuadernillo a un lado, junto con la bandeja del desayuno que el pelirrojo aun no había acabado:

-Si tú vas, yo voy contigo… No te dejaré sólo con ese hombre, Gaara.

-Es mi padre.

-¡Y un cuerno!

Sai estaba enojado:

-¿No pensaste que podría ser una estrategia para desacreditarte?

-¿Cómo?

El moreno se encogió de hombros. Gaara negó con la cabeza:

-En verdad se está muriendo, Sai.

-Se ha estado muriendo hace años.

-No lo entiendes.

Sai negó rotundamente con la cabeza:

-No _te_ entiendo… ¡Deberías odiar a ese hombre!

-Lo hago… Le tengo un rencor puro y profundo y, talvez, para lo único que voy a ir, va a ser para decirle al maldito que jamás volverá a hacerme daño.

Sai escuchaba el impasible monólogo de su novio, anonadado:

-Voy para verle morir.

El moreno lo abrazó mientras cálidas lágrimas empapaban su hombro:

-No… Vas para perdonarle.-Inspiró profundamente.- Y yo voy contigo.

Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados:

-Te amo, Sai.

El susodicho sonrió:

-Yo también, Gaara-koi.- Y lo besó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de su señor, con la boca embadurnada en chocolate, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, mientras Itachi, tendido en la cama sobre él, le acariciaba el cuello y el pelo:

-¡Cielos! Me duele todo.

-¿Quién es su nuevo maestro, mi señor?

-El maestro de armas de mi padre.

Naruto se metió otro bombón a la boca:

-¿Y cómo es?

-Bueno… Muy bueno.

-¿Mejor que ud.?

Itachi asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Naruto alzó las cejas, sorprendido:

-Ven acá.-Le dijo al oído, arrimando a su gatito hasta el lecho. Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que el rubio marcó la página que estaba leyendo y lo besó, tiernamente.

De inmediato sintió el rechazo de Naruto y se separó de él, impasible. Él había sido el estúpido que le había permitido esas libertades. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de censura, pero no lo obligó a hacer nada. El rubio, sonrojado, lo abrazó, sacando los labios del alcance de los de su señor. Pudo ver el periódico apoyado en la mesa de noche.

Alargó el brazo y lo cogió, preocupado. Lo único que había logrado atisbar era la firma del Duque Sabaku. Itachi se sorprendió, pero observó bien lo que hacía.

El rubio leyó rápidamente el mensaje y, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y el temblor de sus manos se hacía preocupantemente evidente se sentó y trató de parecer imperturbable para su señor:

-¿Qué sucede?

Naruto intentó, rápidamente inventar una mentira convincente:

-Es tan…-Miró nuevamente la nota y la exuberante recompensa brilló ante sus ojos: -Tanto dinero.

El Uchiha sonrió:

-Sí. Ese duque está loco ¿Qué sabes del asunto?

El rubio se rascó la nuca:

-Sólo lo que comentan los sirvientes, mi señor.

-Hn… Todo el país está buscando al chiquillo ese.-Itachi tomó el periódico de las manos del neko y lo leyó rápidamente.- Es realmente una tontería ofrecer más dinero a esta altura de la situación.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Itachi suspìró:

-Con la desaparición de Gaara, todo el mundo creyó que era un secuestro. Era la suposición obvia… Pero un secuestrador lo habría devuelto, después de la primera publicación: donde decía que a los secuestradores les pagaría lo que pidieran.-Posó nuevamente el periódico sobre la mesita de noche. –Después de la segunda publicación, donde pagaba por pistas sobre su paradero, era obvio que estaba _cazando_ a su hijo. Lo más probable era que se hubiera escapado por su cuenta… De hecho, se escapó por su cuenta y, según los rumores, no va sólo. –A Naruto se le deslizó un cubito de hielo por la garganta. –Hace dos semanas recibí una carta de un amigo, que me contaba que Ioga Sai, el hijo del barón Ioga, también había desaparecido misteriosamente, mientras los hombres del duque registraban la zona.

Itachi se encogió de hombros:

-Por supuesto, el barón lo negó todo, diciendo que su hijo jamás había salido de casa y que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún tipo de habladurías del asunto. La prensa agregó que, mientras estuvieron a las puertas de la mansión, no se vio en ningún momento al heredero del barón.

Naruto estaba tremendamente nervioso, así que, buscando una excusa para moverse y no comenzar a temblar, se metió un par de bombones a la boca:

-Yo creo que se escaparon juntos, y están todavía por ahí. No vamos a saber de ellos, hasta que el bastardo del duque se muera.

Naruto asintió:

-La única otra opción, es que Sabaku no Gaara esté muerto y aun no han hallado el cadáver. -Se metió un bombón a la boca y sonrió.-Pero no lo creo.

-Hn…-Se acostó en la cama, al lado de su señor, mientras éste lo rodeaba con un brazo y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus largos mechones azabaches, que se parecían tanto al pelo de su aniki.

Estaba nervioso. Lo que más le había afectado fue la última frase casual de su amo: "La única otra opción es que Sabaku no Gaara esté muerto." No había barajado esa opción y se negaba a creerla. Unas aperladas lágrimas bañaron sus ojos, pero no les permitió la salida:

-¿Mi señor?

-Mmmm.- Respondió el moreno, distraído.

-Ehh… ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

Itachi alzó una ceja, suspicaz:

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… ehh… -No tenía que hacer eso, no podía titubear. -¿Recuerda que le había dicho que combatir era mi deporte predilecto?

-Sí.- "¡Kuso!"

-Bueno… Por alguna razón su hermano ya no quiere pelear conmigo y…- Se encogió de hombros.- Me gustaría seguir entrenando: Solo no puedo hacer mucho.

-¿Q-quieres… pelear?

Naruto lo miró por un momento ¿Le estaría ofreciendo un combate? Asintió con la cabeza:

-¿Ahora?

Volvió a asentir. Itachi se quedó pensativo por un momento: tenía mucha curiosidad en el combate del rubio neko, pero no quería hacerle daño. Por el otro lado, Naruto se moría de ganas por probarse con Itachi. Sabía que era mejor luchador que Sasuke, pero éste no había sido capaz de derrotarle, así que tenía muchas probabilidades de no salir humillado:

-Vamos.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, sin preocuparse por el calzado o por el equipo de ejercicio:

-¿Mi señor? ¿No necesitamos el equipo?

Itachi, sonriendo maliciosamente negó con la cabeza. Con pesar se percató de la debilidad de sus músculos en ese momento, por el entrenamiento anterior, pero tenía bastante claro que Naruto no sería una real amenaza.

Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento unos minutos después e Itachi se sacó la camisa, ya que le incomodaría en un combate. Naruto, sonrojado, lo imitó. El Uchiha se recostó en la pared mientras miraba como el rubio estiraba los músculos y comenzó a dudar acerca de su nivel de combate. Sabía que era bueno, había podido con su hermano, pero no sabía cuanto. "¡Maldita sea!" también estaba el echo de que se encontraba en mal estado, sus músculos estaban agotados, tendría que trabajar mucho más con su cerebro ya que sus reflejos serían más lentos. Su neko se incorporó:

-¿Listo?

-Listo.- respondió, sonriente.

Se pusieron en posición de combate. Naruto se mantenía en la punta de los dedos de los pies, ansioso. Comenzaron a rodearse, fintando. La rapidez del rubio era eléctrica en comparación con la suya: los músculos le avisaban que estaba pasando sobre sus límites, así que comenzó a estudiar los movimientos del chico.

La influencia de su hermano era notable. Su postura era muy parecida a la de Sasuke, que había estado toda su vida cubriendo los ataques más comunes de Itachi. De pronto el rubio hizo un ademán a la izquierda, pero el movimiento de su cuerpo señalaba un salto; su empeine pareció volar frente a sus ojos. Lo había logrado esquivar por poco.

El milisegundo fue eterno, aún en el aire Itachi vio su oportunidad, con la espalda del neko descubierta. Intentó pegarle entre las vértebras principales de su columna, pero, al saber lo que iba a hacer, Naruto se lanzó de boca al suelo, levantando los talones. Fue un movimiento tan _suicida_ que Itachi se quedó anonadado.

Con el mentón y las clavículas pegadas al suelo, el rubio le pegó en las canillas con ambos pies descalzos, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle tambalear. Se incorporó rápidamente para propinarle sendos puños en la mandíbula. Sorprendido por la rapidez y los instintivos movimientos de Naruto, Itachi lo agarró de las muñecas, para tener un instante para pensar.

"-Tu estrategia de combate es estudiar a tu enemigo, vencerlo con los errores que _él_ comete… Típico error de mentes altamente analíticas. Reconoces las fortalezas, las aprendes y las usas increíblemente rápido. Tus problemas los vas a encontrar con alguien que pelee sin pensar en lo que hace, con pasión y furia…"

Las palabras de su maestro retumbaron en su mente. Según esas palabras, no tenía oportunidad de vencer a Naruto, quien peleaba con todo lo que él tenía, sin preocuparse de los errores que pudiera cometer su oponente, ni el daño que pudiera recibir a cambio. Empujó a Naruto lo más lejos que pudo, botándolo al suave tatami, mientras se ponía en una posición de combate puramente agresiva.

El rubio se incorporó rápidamente y se lanzó al ataque por segunda vez. Itachi lo esquivó por poco y lo atacó, con toda la intención de hacer daño: "-La idea de este ataque es: estar libre, ubicar a tu rival y atacarlo. De cualquier manera."

El neko jadeó por el golpe, que había llegado a uno de sus riñones, y trató de escapar del alcance de su amo. Algo había cambiado, pero no sabía qué. Recordó vagamente sus sesiones de combate con Sasuke, que llevaban más de una semana en reposo: "-¡Debes defenderte, baka! ¡Lo único que haces es atacar y esquivar! La gracia de los movimientos defensivos recae en que tomas la ventaja ante tu rival… Una defensa, en un ataque decisivo, te haría ganar una batalla." Así que, por le menos de Itachi, tenía que defenderse y pensar un poco más.

Esta vez, se enzarzaron. Ninguno de los dos podía lograr un golpe definitivo en el otro, los movimientos eran bloqueados y usados en su contra inmediatamente…

El moreno había logrado acorralar al neko contra una pared que, en un movimiento desesperado, Naruto utilizó como punto de apoyo para impulsarse contra el mayor, que retrocedió y empujó el cuerpo del rubio contra el tatami, logrando, al fin, inmovilizarlo. Ambos jadeaban debido al esfuerzo:

-Ya… Mi señor… Ganó… Déjeme.

El Uchiha lo soltó y se tendió a su lado:

-¡Eres increíble, Naruto! ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

El rubio sonrió:

-Mi primer amo era un fanático del combate…

-¿Quién?

-Jiraya-san…

Itachi se incorporó levemente:

-¿El conde loco?

Naruto asintió, sonriendo:

-Vaya… ¿Mi padre sabe esto?

-No… No me preguntó.-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, recapitulando lo que había pasado:

-Vamos…-Dijo Itachi, finalmente.- Necesito una ducha y una cama, de inmediato. No aguanto más.

El neko asintió, levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a su amo a hacer lo mismo. "Nuevamente, soy yo el mal herido", pensó, mientras veía como Naruto caminaba sin tambalearse ni quejarse:

-¿Mi señor?- Lo llamó, cuando iban bajando las escaleras.

-Mmmm.

-En verdad… estoy muy c-cansado, ¿Puedo retirarme?

Itachi lo miró por un momento, decidiendo. "Yo ¡y mis malditas libertades!". Sonrió hipócritamente y asintió con la cabeza:

-Muchas gracias.

El rubio se acercó, lo beso en los labios y se dirigió a su habitación. Itachi, abatido se encerró en la suya donde se bañó y se acostó rápidamente. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, sólo ese maldito agotamiento.

Naruto se duchó, se vistió y bajo a cenar. Ya no se sentía mal con su amo, después de haber estado con él y se debía, gran parte, a que casi nunca se acostaban juntos. El moreno había respetado su decisión en todo momento así que si Naruto no estaba dispuesto a entregarse, él no lo obligaba.

Comió con el resto de los sirvientes, que estaban organizando otro partido de básquet, donde Kiba aseguraba que iban a ganar, porque tenían el mejor equipo por mucho, mientras miraba furtivamente al kitsune. Después de la cena, Temari se acercó a él:

-No _puedes_ seguir desapareciendo así, Naruto-kun. Hoy, Itachi-san, te estaba esperando… y ¿Dónde estabas? De todas maneras.

-Me entretuve en el desván… No volverá a ocurrir, Temari-chan.

-¡Cielos! No me puedo enojar contigo. Vete… Sé que luchaste contra el amo, debes estar cansado.

Naruto le dio su más radiante sonrisa:

-¡Gracias!

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero no se fue a su habitación. En cambio se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke:

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El rubio se encogió de hombros, mientras le sonreía traviesamente:

-Me dieron el resto de la tarde libre…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque luché con tu hermano y debía estar cansado.

El moreno abrió la boca de sorpresa:

-¿Q-Qué?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza:

-Es muuuuy bueno.

-¿Cómo terminó?

-Me ganó.

El kitsune se sentó en la cama:

-Ahora no puedo salir de aquí, hasta que sea noche cerrada. Si salgo me descubrirán…

Ahora Sasuke era quien sonreía maléficamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado:

-Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-… ¿_Tengo_ que decirlo?

El moreno se abalanzó sobre él:

-No.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ha sido taaaaan emocionante!

Son unos amores… Les pido 70 y llegan 77! De veras, si las conociera, las besaría O.o…

Ahora, malas noticias. Creo que mi madre, al fin, se dio cuenta de que el 50 de mi vida, la paso frente al compu, y me va a restringir los horarios TToTT… así que, probablemente, ahora me demoraré más de lo que generalmente me demoro…

Les voy a tener que pedir, que las personas que dejen reviews con preguntas, se loggeen, ya que es dificil contestarles si no lo hacen xP… Y bueno, ya les he dicho lo muy feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios y en verdad a veces se necesita este tipo de motivación, más cuando sientes que todas tus obras literarias terminan muriendo. (A propósito, estoy buscando a un alma desesperada que me ayude a revivir una historia que esta agonizando… P.D: NO es un fanfic.-- si a alguien le interesa, me dice xP)

Mucho de mi: Pronto (no sé cuanto) las historias paralelas de Gaara y Naruto, se unirán. Y, lo siento por dejar con ganas a las lemonosas; en el próximo capi el SasuNaru o NaruSasu que esperan ¡prometido! (las dejo con la duda de quien es mi seme favorito xD).

En el próximo capi, también, entrarán algunos miembros de Akatsuki a escena… ¡Ya! Me fui en volá (como dicen en mi país)

Nos leemos en el próximo!

_Daksidein Deem_

Go! Go! GO!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 10:**_

La mansión estaba en penumbras. Todos los ventanales estaban cubiertos por gruesos cortinajes oscuros, tapando la luz que trataba de entrar alegremente. Todo parecía moribundo y triste:

-Ese lugar está escalofriante, Gaara-koi.

Sai, Gaara y el soldado de guardia estaban apostados cerca de Sabaku no Manor, esperando el momento oportuno para hacerse presentes:

-El viejo se está muriendo, ¿Qué esperabas?

El moreno se sorprendió de lo ronco de su voz. Estaba muy nervioso:

-Sabes que no es neces…

-Cállate, Sai.

Espoleó suavemente a su caballo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la mansión. Sai lo siguió con un suspiro, junto con el soldado de guardia. En unos minutos estuvieron a las puertas del recinto donde los sirvientes no tardaron en aparecer, todos y cada uno con una expresión de estúpida incredulidad en el rostro:

-¡Mi señor!- Exclamaban, palpando sus botas y el caballo.

El pelirrojo se bajó del caballo con agilidad y su usual expresión de indiferencia, aunque su cuello mostraba los músculos tensos. Sai se acercó rápidamente a él, dejando su caballo a uno de los sirvientes. Al entrar a la casa, se agarraron de la mano:

-Aquí es.- canturreo el moreno, con su falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aquí es.

El soldado de guardia se quedó afuera, mientras ellos se encaminaron hacia el lecho de muerte del Duque Sabaku. Un lúgubre amo de llaves los condujo, en silencio, ya que al anciano le molestaba el ruido:

-Pensé que no lo volvería a ver, Gaara-san.

-Supuse que tendría la misma suerte.- le replicó el pelirrojo, fríamente.

El hombre sonrió mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y se retiró, dejándolos frente a una puerta de madera de grandes proporciones:

-Quédate aquí, Sai.

-No.

Gaara suspiró, lo enfrentó y acunó la morena cabeza entre sus manos:

-Estoy hablando en serio, mi koi. Me has acompañado hasta aquí y te lo agradezco profundamente. Pero soy yo, y sólo yo quien tiene que atravesar estas puertas.

El moreno lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con frustración y furia. Sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Se separaron con pesar y Sai se apoyó al lado de la puerta.

Gaara entró en la habitación cautelosamente. Bajo las mantas de la cama adoselada se adivinaba la silueta del Duque:

-¿Quién es?

El joven tragó con dificultad:

-Soy yo, padre.

El anciano se incorporó levemente, mirándolo a través de los doseles:

-Acércate.- Dijo, tras un momento de silencio. Su voz sonaba jadeante.

El chico obedeció, hasta quedarse al lado de la cabecera de la cama, abriendo una de las cortinas. Ambos pelirrojos se quedaron mirando por un momento, sin saber qué decir:

-Te he echado de menos.- Le dijo el anciano, mientras las arrugadas comisuras de su boca temblaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Gaara permaneció en silencio, con el mismo rostro impasible que había entrenando durante años. El hombre no esperó una respuesta:

-Has crecido. Estás más alto, aunque algo desnutrido… ¿Tus secuestradores no te alimentaban?

-Nadie me secuestro. Me escapé.

El Duque pronunció su moribunda sonrisa:

-Lo sé ¿En verdad me crees tan estúpido? Te escapaste con tu noviecito. Fueron muy buenos escondiéndose. Los rastreé hasta que se separaron en el bosque, de ahí intente perseguirlos pero lo hicieron bien. Ambos se fueron en direcciones totalmente opuestas.

El joven, indignado, se separó un poco de la cama de su padre, pero por dentro suspiraba aliviado. Su plan había dado resultado y separase de Naruto no había sido un error.

-Fue una verdadera lástima tener que hacer esto público. Ahora serás el hazmerreír de toda la alta sociedad. Si no te hubieras escapado, no tendrías ningún problema ahora, ¿no lo crees? ¿No te arrepientes de haberte marchado? Y por algo tan insignificante…

Gaara tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, mientras los ojos del viejo se iban secando por la frialdad de su corazón y su pervertida sonrisa se iba acentuando:

-¿Insignificante?

-Sí, insignificante. Algo bastante estúpido de tu parte. Te conozco, hijo, se te notaba en los ojos. Esperabas para que los llamara, anhelabas esos dichosos momentos con él… Con aquel hermoso rubio y su firme cuerpo.- Se relamió los resecos labios, recordándolo.- Delicioso. Si no lo hubieras llevado contigo, no me habría molestado en buscarte, ¿sabes? Hubiera conseguido a otro para mi show privado y hubiera estado bien.

Gaara cerró sus puños de forma peligrosa. Sus dientes estaban tan apretados que crujían y su cuerpo temblaba por unos leves espasmos de furia:

-Oh, no te sientas mal, hijo. Tú también tienes un cuerpo de lo más apetecible. Sí.- Le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos.-El problema fue que se fueron los dos juntos… Una lástima.

-¡Cállate, viejo idiota!

El anciano borró lentamente su sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos:

-¿Viejo idiota, me dices? Que irrespetuoso. –Alargó un brazo hacia su mesa de noche y extrajo un sobre de gran tamaño. –No lo sé… No deberías tratar así a tu padre moribundo, dueño de una gran fortuna.

Extrajo la carta del sobre y se la pasó al joven, que la leyó rápidamente. Era el testamento:

-N-no puedes… ¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Sí, sí puedo. Y lo hice. Deberías estar rogándome, de rodillas, que volviera a escribir tu nombre en aquel papelito, ¿no lo crees?

"El viejo idiota me ha desheredado. No tengo nada. Seré una carga para Sai y su padre por el resto de mi vida." Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas aperladas comenzaban a descender de sus párpados cerrados:

-Oh, no llores. No recuerdo haberte criado de esa forma. Sabes que lo puedo cambiar, aun no he muerto…-La sonrisa libidinosa volvía a estar en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El viejo señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación:

-Hay un chico allá afuera, al que llamaste "mi koi".

-¡No!

-Como quieras.- Hizo un ademán de guardar la carta en el sobre.- ¿Estás seguro?

El joven lloraba. Sus manos estrujaron sus ojos, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de controlar los espasmos de su espalda, silenciando los sollozos:

-Dije que no lo volvería a hacer. Lo he prometido.

-Es más que mucho dinero, Gaara. Es todo tu futuro.

-¡Cállate!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente y la esbelta figura de Sai entró en la penumbra de la habitación:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Es nada menos que Ioga Sai.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó a Gaara, quien lo miraba con terror.

-Vete.

-No.

Miró al viejo tendido en la cama:

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

El anciano sonrió:

-Quiero que hagan algunas cositas por mí…

-¡¿Qué?!

La desagradable sonrisa del viejo se intensificó:

-Que me obedezcan en todo lo que diga, por un rato. En TODO.

-No, Sai.-Rogó Gaara.

-¿Y qué nos dará a cambio?

El viejo señaló a su hijo:

-Lo volveré a heredar.

Sai asintió:

-Estoy dispuesto.

-¡No, Sai!

-Gaara-koi, te amo. Estoy dispuesto a todo, mientras sea por ti.

-Ohhhh.- Exclamó el viejo, burlonamente.- Que amante más tierno…

-¡Cállate!

El moreno se acercó a su pareja y entrelazó sus dedos con él:

-Por nosotros…

-Lo que sea, menos _esto_.

-Será la última vez.

Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se conectaron con los de su koi, brillantes de lágrimas:

-Está bien.

Se volvió hacia su padre:

-Está bien.

-Muy bien. Comencemos.-Miró a su hijo, burlonamente.- _Tú_ ya sabes qué hacer.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, mientras sus temblorosas manos se dirigían hacia su pareja. Sai lo miraba impasible: sabía a qué se dirigían, Gaara ya le había contado lo que su padre le obligaba hacer a él y a Naruto, y estaba preparado:

-Sólo imagina que tu padre no nos está mirando.- Le susurró al oído, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba con las claras intenciones de besarle el cuello.

Oyó que su koi suspiraba y lo abrazaba posesivamente. Sai siguió su propio consejo y lo agarró con fuerza, acariciando la fuerte espalda con ternura y pasión, como siempre lo hacía:

-Acérquense.- Oyeron, de la pastosa voz del viejo que jadeaba aún más que antes. Sai hizo una mueca y trató de ignorarlo, pero Gaara obedeció inmediatamente.

"Nunca me dijo porqué le hacía caso en todo lo que decía. Ahora tampoco lo entiendo." Tomó a Sai de la mano y lo acercó también.

El viejo se levantó de la cama y les señaló a ambos jóvenes que se acostaran en ella. Luego se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta, la cerró y luego acercó una butaca a la cama para ver a la pareja desde ahí:

-¡Vamos! No tengo toda una vida por delante, como ven. –Sus ojos flameaban de lujuria.

El pelirrojo lo miró con odio por unos instantes, para comenzar a desnudar a su koi lentamente, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos aun brillaban por lágrimas contenidas. Sai tomó la cara de Gaara entre sus manos, obligándole que lo mirara, besándolo con pasión. Pero ese no era _su_ koi… Estaba nervioso, asustado y visiblemente humillado; así que se dejo hacer, permitió que lo desnudara sin hacer movimiento alguno:

-Tú también, chico.

Sai, sonrojado, hizo lo que le ordenaba, con las manos tan temblorosas como las del pelirrojo. Era como acostarse con un extraño:

-Hijo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya sé lo que quieres!

El viejo sonrió. Inmediatamente Gaara comenzó a besar el blanquecino pecho de Sai, mordiendo y lamiendo, dejando un húmedo camino desde su garganta hasta su ingle. Lo suspiros y jadeos del moreno fueron en aumento mientras el pelirrojo bajaba por su cuerpo.

Sin más preámbulos Gaara se introdujo el pene de Sai en la boca, logrando que éste soltara una exclamación de placer. Cerró los ojos curvando la espalda, jadeando intensamente: Sus dedos agarraron los cabellos rojos con fuerza, mientras su koi seguía con el vaivén de su exquisita tortura.

El pelirrojo, extasiado por los jadeos y suspiros de Sai, no pudo evitar descomponerse al escuchar que no eran los únicos jadeos pasionales en la habitación. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre en cada uno de sus movimientos, junto con los desagradables estertores de su vieja garganta. "Tiene que ser intenso. Lo suficientemente intenso para que no _tenga_ que tocarnos. No soportaría que éste asqueroso _viejo_ tocara a _mi_ Sai":

-G-gaara.-Dijo el moreno, entrecortadamente. –D-detente.

El pelirrojo se incorporó para aprisionar a su amante con el cuerpo, pero no se detuvo. Una de sus manos fue a descansar a la entrepierna de Sai, continuando con un masaje lento y sensual. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sentía que las manos de su pareja tomaban posesión de su trasero y el viejo se removía nerviosamente en su butaca:

-Al parecer han cambiado los papeles…-Murmuró el viejo, derepente.- Hazlo de una vez, hijo. No lo soporto más.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, hastiado:

-M-mírame a… mí, Gaara-koi…-Le dijo el moreno, entre gemidos y jadeos.

Gaara le hizo caso, combinándose con la afilada mirada de su amante, mientras lo penetraba lentamente. Sai lo atrajo con las piernas de una sola vez, para que la intrusión fuera intensa y profunda, mientras ambos suspiraban aliviados. El vaivén de sus caderas comenzó tímido, pero continuó con familiaridad: Estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro, se amaban y se necesitaban.

El viejo, aturdido, también se percató del asunto. Lo que estaba viendo, había dejado de ser morboso en el momento en que Gaara había penetrado al otro joven. Sus miradas habían cambiado, se movían como uno solo y no dejaban de besarse. Era hermoso, era erótico, apasionante… Pero el morbo había salido de escena.

"¿Sabrá este crío, que se ha enamorado? ¿Sabrá lo que ese amor significará para él y para el resto de su vida? ¿Sabrá que con una relación así se está condenando a sí mismo y a toda la casa de los Sabaku? No lo puedo permitir". Deseo levantarse y retirarse de la habitación, pero estaba débil y la dolorosa erección que tenía entre las piernas no le permitía caminar con facilidad. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de humillar nuevamente a su hijo, decirle a su joven amante que viniera a desfogar _sus_ propias necesidades, pero su hijo, entrenado como estaba, con la rebeldía adolescente a flor de piel y furioso, no pensaría antes de descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

De pronto los chicos se comenzaron a mover con frenesí, histéricamente. Sai, quien al parecer era más propenso a los sonidos eróticos, gemía sin control, mientras Gaara jadeaba roncamente. Ambos llegaron juntos a un orgasmo intenso y largo, a juzgar por los espasmos de las esbeltas espaldas.

Los chicos, ignorando al viejo, continuaban besándose con cariño, acariciándose cuidadosamente:

-Vístanse.- Les dijo el anciano.

Sai se incorporó:

-Me debes ésta de uke, Gaara-koi. Te la cobraré.-Le susurró al oído a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El Duque tomó la carta del testamento nuevamente, junto con una pluma refinada:

-Los tratos son tratos.- Dijo. Escribió unas cuantas cosas en el papel y lo guardó en su caja fuerte.

-Quiero verlo.

-Aún no estoy muerto.

-No confío en ti. Quiero ver lo que escribiste.

El viejo suspiró y se sentó nuevamente en la butaca, quejándose débilmente:

-Estás heredado nuevamente. Todo lo que es mío, pasará a ti cuando me muera… Podrás ver el testamento en cuando mi guarda vuelva a abrir la caja fuerte: Dos semanas después de mi muerte.

Sai se puso al lado de su koi, y le agarró la mano:

-Ahora.- prosiguió el anciano.- Tengo entendido que te estás hospedando en Ioga Manor.- Se encogió de hombros.- No eres bienvenido aquí… Puedes permanecer con el barón Ioga cuanto tiempo él estime conveniente. Podrás volver al ducado en cuanto esté bajo tu mandato. Retírate ahora.

Gaara, estupefacto, realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró de la habitación, con Sai pisándole los talones:

-Sí.-Dijo el Duque para sí, en cuanto los dos tórtolos se marcharon.-Sí. Mejor que aprovechen éste último tiempo juntos.- Recordó lo que había escrito en el documento.-Ya que Ioga Sai no volverá a pisar Sabaku no Manor… Nunca más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke se encontraba en el comedero principal, sólo. Habían traído las primeras bandejas del desayuno y él se había servido, sin esperar a su hermano, pero sin dejar de sorprenderse por su inhabitual comportamiento.

Itachi entró en la estancia minutos más tarde, con una carta desdoblada en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios. Esa sonrisa satisfecha logró que al menor le hirviera la sangre:

-Buenos días.

-Hm.

El mayor acentuó su sonrisa y se sentó frente a él:

-Tengo noticias…

-¿Qué?

Itachi levantó las cejas:

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

El menor se encogió de hombros y le ignoró:

-Tu elocuencia me mata, aniki.

-Dilo de una vez…

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa:

-Deidara ha vuelto del extranjero y los chicos planean hacerle una fiesta sorpresa…

-No.-"No esos lunáticos aquí."

Itachi produjo un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo gatuno:

-Así es, hermanito. Lo pasaremos muy bien.-Se encogió de hombros.- Ya le pedí la autorización a padre. La fiesta será en tres días, pero mañana llegarán algunos para ayudar con los preparativos.

-¿Quiénes?- "Cielos, _ella_ no. Por favor que no sea ella."

-Hidan, Sasori y… ¿Estás preparado?

-¡Itachi!

El susodicho sonrió socarronamente:

-Sí… _Karin_. Me mandó una carta muy alegre, diciendo que estaría encantada de llegar antes, aunque fuera un poco indecoroso… ¿No es un _amor_? ¿Eh?

-Te odio.

-No seas así. –Se recostó en la silla, sin muchas ganas de comer, sólo quería fastidiar un poco a su hermano.- Es una chicha muy atractiva, en edad de casarse.

-Pues cásate. –Le respondió el menor, fríamente.

-¿Yo? Karin no está interesada en mí, aniki. Pero se _derrite_ por ti.

-Tú eres el mayor. Tú eres el que debe casarse primero.

-Al parecer tú tienes más suerte que yo en eso.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Agarraba con tanta fuerza su taza de café, que temía que estallara en cualquier momento:

-Supongo que padre está encantado.

-Por supuesto… Una alianza indirecta con su familia nos traería muchos beneficios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es beneficiosa una alianza directa?

-No seas idiota, aniki. –Utilizó aquel tono meloso, que lo hacían sentir estúpido.- Karin no es más que la hija de unos burgueses con mucha suerte. No tiene un título heredable.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada. Esa _apestosa_ cuatro-ojos, no lo dejaría en paz: La había conocido en una de las reuniones de Itachi en la mansión y luego, cada vez que se presentaba una diminuta oportunidad, volvía a pegársele como una _lapa:_

-Yo tengo que casarme con alguien de la nobleza, o la casa perderá prestigio…

-¡Deberías concentrarse en eso de una puñetera vez! ¡Cásate con alguien y vete!

-Vaya… -Itachi sonrió nuevamente, con malicia.- Al parecer estás de mal humor hoy ¿O será porque _sabes_ que he estado poseyendo al adorable rubito esta noche?

El menor apretó los puños y las mandíbulas, conteniéndose de arrojar la mesa y toda su indumentaria a la pared más cercana:

-No seas imbécil.

El mayor se encogió de hombros:

-Yo pensé que se te pasaría… Usualmente te gustaban por un tiempo, pero luego se te pasaba.

-No te estoy escuchando, ototo…

-De todas maneras, Naruto ha sido diferente en muchos aspectos.- Continuó, ignorando el comentario de Sasuke. –Es _excelente_ en muchos aspectos: Como en la cama, deliciosamente perfecto.

-¡Cállate!

Itachi se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a reír con ganas:

-Deberías relajarte.-Dijo, aún riendo.- ¿Sabes? Ino y Sakura aun están disponibles. Deberías practicar con alguien y dejar de amargarme con tu _necesidad_. No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo.

Ante éste comentario, rojo de furia, Sasuke se levantó y se retiró del comedero. En cuanto lo hizo, Itachi sacó la alegre sonrisa de su rostro y la cambió, súbitamente, por un semblante deprimido. Se sirvió un café, pero no se lo tomó.

"Si Naruto sigue así, tendré que seguir mi propio consejo y llamar a Ino o Sakura para mis _necesidades_. O a ambas, no lo sé." Y era que, en verdad, había pasado la noche con Naruto, pero había sido peor que inútil. Durante todo el acto había sentido que estaba _violando_ al rubio, así que había echo lo necesario para que él llegara al orgasmo: Y como todas las veces anteriores, desde las malditas libertades que le había dado, el mayor se quedó con las ganas.

Pero las tardes pasadas con él no habían sido desaprovechadas. Naruto era el único que lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo y eso no había cambiado: También había descubierto que le gustaba mucho conversar y que estaba tremendamente interesado en la lata sociedad, aunque estuviera bien inculcado en ella. También había podido desenmarañar un poco su historia: Que era huérfano, siendo vendido de niño al Conde Loco, Jiraya, que no quiso adoptarlo porque quería que fuera libre de las opresiones de la alta sociedad, aunque lo trataba como un hijo. Luego una baronesa llamada Tsunade, buena amiga del conde, le había ofrecido al chico una educación y que, si quería, podía irse a vivir con ella: El conde no puso objeción, dejando a la baronesa a cargo de él. Ahí había comenzado a trabajar como sirviente porque, según Naruto, se sentía una carga. Un día la baronesa se había tenido que ir al extranjero y dejó al chico al cuidado de un primo que lo había tratado muy mal.

De ahí, la historia comenzaba a ser confusa. Naruto nunca entraba mucho en detalles acerca de cómo había llegado a Uchiha Manor e Itachi no había querido presionar con el tema, pero intuía que se había escapado de su última locación.

Hastiado, suspiro. Una reunión con sus amigos le haría bien y sobre todo quería ver a Deidara. Hace dos años que no lo veía y recordó, con nostalgia, los momentos pasados con él.

Renunciando, finalmente, a comer algo esa mañana se levantó y se dirigió al exterior. Iba a llamar a Kakashi para que entrenaran un poco, pero el intenso dolor de sus músculos le hizo cambiar de parecer: Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era un día fresco. "Perfecto para un pequeño paseo." Así que se dirigió a las caballerizas, donde estaba Shikamaru… tomó su caballo favorito y lo llevó al predio de entrenamiento.

Unos somnolientos ojos azules lo espiaban por la ventana del tercer piso:

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Está en el predio de entrenamiento.

-¡Bien! Que se vaya, se caiga y se rompa la cabeza…

-No seas así, teme.

-Hm.

El moreno tiró de Naruto hasta que volvió a acostarse en su cama:

-¿Tú no tienes cosas que hacer?

-Sí… -Respondió, acurrucándose en el pecho del moreno.- Pero Temari-chan tiene compasión de mí en las mañanas, ya que sabe que me duermo tarde.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado, que el rubio no pudo ver. Apartó los cabellos rubios que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y besó la frente de su kitsune:

-Hoy Itachi me dijo que va a haber una fiesta el sábado, aquí.

-¿Si?

-Y van a venir los lunáticos de sus amigotes.

Naruto comenzó a abrir los primeros botones de la camisa del moreno, para poder tener su piel al alcance de su nariz.

-¿Y qué?

-Esas fiestas son horribles, dobe. Además, mañana viene una de las pretendientes que mi padre escogió.

-¿Para Itachi?

-Para mí.

Naruto levantó la mirada:

-¿No es Itachi quien debe casarse primero?

-Sí. –Abrazó al rubio por la cintura y lo alzó levemente, para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.- Pero no le interesa. Dice que no le molesta ser una carga para mis padres hasta la vejez.

La cara del kitsune representaba tristeza:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vas a casarte… y te irás de aquí.

Sasuke sonrió, mirando al rubio con ternura:

-No mientras pueda evitarlo. Y si me obligan, me escapo contigo.

Naruto, complacido, sonrió plenamente y lo atrajo hacía sí, devorándole la boca. Acostó a Sasuke completamente contra la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, mientras éste le acariciaba los muslos y la espalda. El rubio se separó levemente de su pareja y espió por la ventana.

Itachi había estado cepillando a su caballo, pero ahora conversaba con Ino, quien se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. El alto moreno miró hacia la ventana de Naruto, quien se ocultó rápidamente; Luego subió a la rubia al caballo, se subió él y se dirigieron rumbo al lago frente a la mansión, con un trote tranquilo:

-Se ha ido…

-¿Dónde?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, con una traviesa sonrisa bailándole en los labios:

-¿Qué importa? Lo importante es que se fue… Supongo que va a dar un paseo largo, ya que se fue con Ino.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, en señal de sorpresa, pero su expresión cambió abruptamente por una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la de su koi. Se incorporó sobre sus codos para besarlo y no dejar de hacerlo hasta que sus pulmones reclamaran por oxígeno. Naruto se preocupó de sentarlo completamente para poder sacar la incómoda camisa que le estaba estorbando:

-Estás algo ansioso, usuratonkachi.

El rubio asintió:

-Nunca nos dejan terminar lo que empezamos.

Sasuke acariciaba con delicadeza el torso desnudo de su koi, viendo como la piel se erizaba al mínimo contacto de sus dedos. Tenía que admitir que lo que Naruto decía era cierto: Cuando el rubio se había escapado para ir a su habitación, habían sido interrumpidos por Temari, quien le enviaba un mensaje de su padre. El kitsune había tenido que ocultarse rápidamente en su baño, mientras él había tenido que vestirse a toda velocidad, ocultando una erección bastante notoria al ama de llaves.

La otra vez que habían estado a punto, habían sido interrumpidos por Kiba, quien quería invitar al señorito a un partido de básquet y le preguntaba si había visto a Naruto en el transcurso de la tarde, ya que Itachi lo buscaba.

Ahora, viéndolo desnudo encima de él, no pudo evitar que la sangre corriera más rápido por sus venas, produciendo, inevitablemente, una incipiente erección, pero…:

-Naruto. –Dijo suavemente, llamando al joven que besaba su cuello.

-¿Hm?

Lo separó levemente de su cuerpo, quitándole las manos de los bordes de su pantalón, donde el otro luchaba por sacárselos:

-Sabes que tengo tantas ganas como tú de continuar con esto, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro de que nos volverán a molestar por cualquier estupidez.

-Pues entonces tenemos que hacerlo rápido para que no alcancen a interrumpirnos…

Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza:

-No quiero hacerlo rápido.

Naruto, entendiendo, se incorporó levemente. Podía sentir el miembro endurecido de su koi contra sus caderas, pero también podía sentir su determinante mirada. No quería un revolcón, quería _hacer el amor_. Y no pudo sentirse más contento, aunque un poco frustrado:

-Está bien.

Sasuke se volteó para dejar al rubio a su lado y no encima, mirándolo intensamente:

-Tenemos que planear esto bien.

-¿Cómo? –Replicó hastiado.- Nunca tenemos más que unos minutos para estar solos, y nunca son seguros.

El moreno lo besó suavemente:

-En la noche…

-Tu hermano.

El Uchiha hizo esa mueca de desagrado que ponía cada vez que se acordaba del temita:

-Bueno. Digamos que hoy en la noche tú tomas la iniciativa en su habitación. Luego yo te estaré esperando aquí, ya que si viene por la mañana podré ocultarme, pero tú no podrás materializarte desde mi habitación…

Mientras lo escuchaba la sonrisa del kitsune se hacía más y más grande:

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí!

Sasuke sonrió, complacido, y miró la hora en el reloj de la pared:

-Es mejor que te levantes, o levantarás sospechas. –En ese momento el suestómago del rubio rugió.- Y tienes hambre…

-Está bien.

Naruto se levantó de la cama de un salto, mostrándose plenamente. El moreno tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar violarlo en ese mismo instante.

Oyó que alguien subía por las escaleras. "Gracias, a quien le corresponda, por haberme dado tan buen oído." Sedirigió cautelosamente por la puerta semi-abierta y se retiró, dejando a Naruto en la ducha.

Un minuto después Temari entró en la habitación, regañando al rubio por su tardanza y llevándole una bandeja con el desayuno:

-¡Y apúrate! ¡No puedo creer que te llame la atención para ir a trabajar! ¡Itachi-san se levantó hace más de dos horas!

-No te alteres, Temari-chan.- Le dijo Naruto desde el interior de la ducha, riendo.-Salgo enseguida.

En efecto salió rápidamente del ducha y se vistió con la misma eficacia. Comió rápidamente y se dirigió a las cocinas para saber qué tenía que hacer:

-¡Hey, Naruto!

Era Neji, batiendo un periódico entre sus manos:

-Ven aquí.- Naruto se le acercó mientras el oji-blanco le hablaba en voz baja. –Creo que, talvez, esto pueda interesarte.

Le mostró los titulares de ese día que rezaban, con grandes letras negras: "**Duque Sabaku ha fallecido. Heredero al ducado renace.**":

-¡¿Qué?!

El artículo decía que el viejo Duque había muerto y que su hijo, Sabaku no Gaara había heredado todo. Éste había aparecido poco antes de la muerte del anciano, para volver a refugiarse en Ioga Manor, donde se estaba hospedando actualmente. Los sirvientes de la Mansión hablaban de una supuesta pelea padre-hijo, donde el Viejo Duque había echado de la casa a su hijo, diciéndole que podría volver cuando él estuviera ya muerto. Esto confirmaba las sospechas de todo el mundo acerca de la huida del heredero y descartó completamente el secuestro.

Naruto sonreía. Sus mejillas, marcadas por los simpáticos bigotes, estaban sonrojadas. ¡Por fin, Gaara-chan era libre! Y el asqueroso viejo no lo había desheredado. El rubio estaba seguro que, con lo buen gobernante que sería, las habladurías sobre éste suceso se calmarían pronto. Además estuvo seguro de que no la había pasado mal en su exilio, ya que se estaba hospedando en Ioga Manor, con Sai que era su amigo:

-¡Gracias, Neji!

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

Naruto asintió alegremente, le pasó el periódico y se dirigió a donde estaba Temari, con alas en los pies:

-Vamos a tener un huésped, hay que ordenarle la habitación.

-¿Quién?

-No se si lo sabes ya, pero el Sábado tendremos una fiesta. Una de los amigos de Itachi-san se vendrá a quedar hoy. La idea era que llegara mañana, pero se adelantó un día e Itachi fue a buscarla con Ino, ya que se conocen.

-¿Quién es?

-Creo que su nombre es… Karin.- Temari se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a su desagrado. –Una joven que está muy interesada en liarse a Sasuke-san.

De pronto las alas que tenía en los pies le fueron cruelmente amputadas. Su sonrisa desapareció:

-¿Q-Qué?

-Sí…- Temari lo miró sospechosamente.- Itachi-san dijo, específicamente, que tendría que quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes del segundo piso, junto a la habitación del señorito… ¿Podrías ir a prepararla?

El rubio, distraído, asintió con la cabeza, tomó una escoba del aparador y se dirigió al segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Esos días serían muuuuuy largos. Se preguntó si sería capaz de mantener sus celos a raya en cuanto viera a una mujer flirteando con _su_ koi… Aunque no debía preocuparse en demasía ya que Sasuke no estaba interesado en ella, pero…

¿Y si lo estaba? Esa mujer podría brindarle mucho más de lo que él nunca podría: Una muy deseada libertad, renombre, hijos: la lista era infinita. "No, él es _mio._" Y esa noche se tendrían el uno al otro, plenamente.

Feliz, nuevamente, se apresuró en preparar la habitación, dejándola impecable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Será una fiesta estupenda…

Itachi cabalgaba junto al carruaje de viaje, en donde se encontraba Ino, junto a Karin, la rica burgués:

-¿Estás seguro que tu padre no tiene problemas en que me hospede en tu casa, Itachi-kun?

-Seguro. Mi padre está encantado.

La chica sonrió mientras ideaba una y mil formas de acercarse a su obsesión y no despegarse de él. Tendría tres días para convencerlo de que, casándose con ella, sería más feliz:

-Mi hermano también está encantado con tu visita. Por él, que te quedaras toda la vida.

"¡Vaya! Sí que es ingenua." La chica, al oír estas palabras, se sonrojo intensamente, sonriendo como estúpida hasta adentrarse en los terrenos de Lord Uchiha.

Un estirado mayordomo recibió el carruaje y el caballo del amo, mientras la comitiva los recibía en el vestíbulo. Sasuke los esperaba a la salida de éste, oculto por las sombras de ese lugar sin ventanas.

"No tiene clase." La chica lucía un vestido lleno de adornos y encajes, con un escote demasiado llamativo. "No puedo creer que padre la acepte." En efecto su padre la saludo alegremente, elogiando su ridículo atuendo. Su madre la saludo con una sobria inclinación y su nariz arrugada de disgusto. Al parecer compartía la misma opinión de su hijo:

-Aniki… -El llamado tenía una leve nota de amenaza, así que, con un suspiro, salióde las sombras sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Es un placer verte nuevamente.

Sasuke se inclinó levemente, sin decir una palabra. La alegre efusividad de la chica se disipó momentáneamente:

-Hoy, en conmemoración de nuestra visita, comeremos todos juntos.

"¡Kuso!" Pensaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Detestaban las comidas familiares, apenas las soportaban los domingos, por eso habían luchado por comer ellos dos solos. El hermano menor le dirigió una fulminante mirada al mayor, quien se encogió de hombros, visiblemente fastidiado:

-¿A dónde van, Sakura-chan?

-Van a comer a la parte A. Mejor, menos trabajo para nosotros.

Naruto miraba preocupado a la chica. Parecía bastante vulgar, pero la aceptación del padre era excesiva. Ino apareció cerca de ellos, dirigiéndoles una mirada de superioridad a ambos sirvientes ocultos en las sombras:

-Más suerte para la próxima, frentona.

La pelirrosa frunció los labios, mientras unas aperladas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos:

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó el rubio.

-Nada…- se secó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano. Miró preocupadamente a Naruto para después encogerse de hombros.- Es que, Itachi-san se llevó a pasear a Ino en la mañana.

-Ah.

Al rubio no pareció afectarle:

-¿Te importa si caminamos un rato afuera, Naruto-kun?

-No. No, en absoluto.

Se dirigieron al patio, caminando lentamente:

-Perdóname si pregunto algo repetitivo, pero… ¿Estás enamorado de Itachi-san?

Naruto frunció levemente el entrecejo:

-No.- Dijo, después de un suspiro.

-Se nota, ¿sabes? Todos andan murmurando de que, al parecer, te sientes más atraído por el hermano.

El rubio paró en seco, mientras la piel se le erizaba dolorosamente:

-¡P-Pero…! ¡¿P-Por qué?!

-Fíjate en lo que acaba de pasar. Estabas muy preocupado por Karin-san, pero cuando te dije acerca de Ino e Itachi-san, ni te inmutaste…

Naruto bajó la mirada. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo y Sakura tenía razón. Que Itachi hubiera estado con Ino le traía sin cuidado, pero la sola presencia de esa otra mujer en la casa lo ponía nervioso:

-Te… ¿te puedo decir un secreto?

Tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse de la pesada carga que se había impuesto:

-Sí. Te escucho.- De todas las personas de la Mansión, Sakura parecía la más adecuada para decírselo.

-Es verdad. –Sonrió nerviosamente.-A mi me gusta Sasuke-san.

-¡Lo sabía!

- Y… eso no es todo.

La pelirrosa se quedó de piedra:

-Eh… _Estoy_ con Sasuke-san.

-... ¿Cómo?

-Al parecer yo también le gusto al señorito.

Sakura lo miraba desconfiada:

-¿Estás al servicio de ambos?

-¡No! ¡No es así!

La chica se encogió de hombros:

-Sasuke no es así.

-Sasuke-_san._

-Sí, Sasuke-san.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol, mirando el atardecer:

-Y… ¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Ya lo sospechabas de todas maneras…

-No le digas a nadie más.- Le interrumpió.- No sabes la cantidad de problemas que vas tener si pones a Itachi-san contra su hermano. Más si tú eres lo que él quiere y su hermano te tiene.

-Lo sé.

Sakura tenía una sonrisa en los labios:

-No debiste habérmelo dicho… Pero te lo agradezco.

Naruto le sonrió, complacido.

-Volvamos…- El rubio se incorporó y ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo.- Debe ser la hora de cenar.

-Sí.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a la Mansión, por la entrada de servicio:

-La verdad… Podrías ayudarme con una cosita.

La chica levantó las cejas, preguntando silenciosamente:

-Tú sigues interesada en Itachi-san, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿No te gustaría estar con él, esta noche?

Sakura bajó la mirada, deprimida:

-Puede que aún esté enamorada de él, Naruto, pero no me rebajaré así.

-Tienes razón… Lo siento. –El rubio en verdad estaba muy avergonzado.

-Pero podríamos hacer que Ino fuera. Estoy segura de que ella sí estaría dispuesta.

Naruto sonrió, poco convencido.

Resultó que Sakura tenía razón. Al final de la cena habían logrado que Ino estuviera dispuesta a "distraer" a Itachi por esa noche, a base de apuestas e insinuaciones.

Temari, luego, le pidió al rubio que la ayudara con los aperitivos en la sala. Naruto, con un nudo en la garganta, aceptó.

Los dos Uchiha y la invitada se encontraban en la sala. Temari colocó algunos picadillos en la mesa, mientras Naruto ofreció los aperitivos: Mientras se lo pasaba a Sasuke, éste lo miró significativamente, tocando su mano al pasar. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó visiblemente, cosa que Itachi y Karin notaron:

-Él es nuevo.-Dijo la invitada.- No recuerdo haberlo visto la última vez.

-Sí. Llegó hace unas semanas… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Naruto?

-Siete semanas, mi señor.

-¡Qué simpáticas marcas tienes en las mejillas, Naruto!

"Que tono de voz tan irritante". Naruto le sonrió cínicamente, se inclinó ante todos y se retiró, siguiendo a Temari:

-Discúlpenme.- Sasuke se levantó de su cómoda butaca y se dirigió, aparentemente, al sanitario.

Karin dejó su copa en la mesa, con un dejo de impaciencia:

-¿Son amigos?

Itachi se preguntaba lo mismo:

-No lo sé.

-Pues es muy maleducado…

El moreno miró a la chica con impaciencia y continuaron hablando acerca de los preparativos para la fiesta.

Mientras, en un corredor cercano Sasuke aprisionaba al kitsune contra una pared, besándolo frenéticamente:

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! Dile que se está haciendo tarde y retírate.

-No puedo… -El moreno le pasó una mano por el revoltoso cabello.- Tengo que esperar hasta que ella se levante primero.

-¡Pues dile que te sientes mal o algo! Tengo que decirte algunas cosas.

El Uchiha sonrió:

-Yo pensé que estabas impaciente por _otra_ cosa.

Naruto le dio otro fogoso beso:

-También, pero esto es importante… ¡Vamos! Idea algo y retírate. De todas maneras ya es algo tarde.

-¿E Itachi?

-Ya he arreglado algo.

-Está bien… te veo en una hora en tu habitación…

-¡Una hora!

Se besaron de nuevo:

-No esperes que haga milagros.

Una hora después Naruto estaba bañado, acostado en su habitación a oscuras. Se había escapado de las labores nocturnas alegando de que no había dormido bien la noche anterior… Ino también había echo su parte remplazándolo en la habitación contigua y todo iba a las mil maravillas.

Una figura sigilosa penetró en la habitación. Para asegurarse acerca de su identidad, el rubio se mantuvo agazapado en la oscuridad de su cama adoselada. La figura se sentó en la cama y estiró una mano para enredarla en los revoltosos cabellos rubios:

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –Ese susurro ronroneante sólo podía

pertenecer a Sasuke.

El kitsune se incorporó levemente:

-Ven aquí. –Le dijo al oído, suavemente.

El Uchiha se dejó hacer. Se descalzó rápidamente y se tendió en la cama, entre los brazos de su koi:

-No sé si hice bien, pero ya lo hice así que no me retes.

"¡Demonios! Malas noticias".

-Hoy le dije a Sakura que… -Titubeó.

-¿Qué?

-Que estábamos juntos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me regañes, teme.

-¿Le dijiste a esa loca, pelo rosado, obsesionada con Itachi, que estás conmigo?

Pudo ver como el rubio asentía con la cabeza:

-¿No que te odiaba?

-Lo hacía, pero ya no. Se puso muy contenta al saber que no estaba enamorado de tu hermano…. Sabes que necesitamos un cómplice, Sasuke. Fue gracias a ella que pude distraer a tu hermano hoy.

-¿Cómo?

-Desafiamos a Ino.

El moreno sonrió:

-Buena idea.

Se quedaron un momento en un delicioso silencio:

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿No me regañaras?

-Me dijiste que no lo hiciera… No tiene caso, de todas maneras.

Naruto sonrió. Sus ojos ya se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la habitación así que podía ver como la débil luz de la luna, que entraba por los vestigios de las cortinas, se reflejaban en el cabello del rubio, como resaltaban cada matiz de su rostro, como hacían brillar sus enormes ojos azules:

-Entonces sí… Es todo.

Acarició ese hermoso rostro con las yemas de los dedos, atrayéndolo por la nuca para darle un pequeño beso:

-Sabes a chocolate, usuratonkachi.

El rubio alargó un brazo hasta su mesa de noche y sacó un bombón:

-¿Quieres?

Sasuke asintió, estirando una mano. El rubio, al ver lo que hacía, se metió rápidamente el chocolate en la boca. El Uchiha se abalanzó contra él para quitárselo de un hambriento beso… Como Naruto se resistía a abrir la boca, lo aprisionó entre sus piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos y se separó un poco de los labios cerrados del kitsune, quien sonreía rígidamente, para que no pudiera sacar el bombón de su boca:

-Eres un dobe… si querías un beso podrías haberlo pedido.

Naruto lo miró, pero no dijo ni una palabra. El moreno entonces, comenzó a acariciar los apretados labios de su koi con los suyos, lamiendo y besando las comisuras; El rubio ya había entrecerrado los ojos cuando Sasuke encajó su boca con la suya y él permitió el beso chocolatoso.

El moreno se percató de que Naruto estaba bajó las colchas de la cama, así que las sacó con un ágil movimiento, percatándose de que estaba desnudo. Sin romper el beso comenzó a acariciar sus fuertes hombros, sus brazos, su torso, mientras el otro trataba de desabrochar los botones de su camisa:

-Sácate esto, teme.

El Uchiha se incorporó, desabrochando los botones sensualmente, mientras el kitsune, sonrojado, no le despegaba la mirada de encima. Tiró la fina camisa al piso, sin importarle dónde o cómo quedara, apresando a su rubio nuevamente:

-Sasuke, quiero _verte._ –Le dijo suavemente, tirando de su pantalón.

-¡Vaya! Como quieras, dobe…

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se sacó rápidamente todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, subiéndose nuevamente a la cama, pero esta vez, se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos y llevando sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Enterró la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. El rubio jadeó levemente en su oído:

-Te quiero, Sasuke.

-Yo también te quiero, usuratonkachi.

Llevó una mano hasta la comprometida entrepierna de su koi, logrando que soltara un leve gemido, que continuaron en aumento con el erótico masaje. El moreno comenzó a bajar sensualmente por su cuello, su torso, su estómago, hasta que las ansiosas manos de su kitsune empujaron su cabeza levemente hasta su entrepierna. Sorprendido, complació a su koi con su pedido tácito.

La exclamación de placer de Naruto fue tan alta, que Sasuke se preocupó y lo acalló con una mano en la boca. El rubio, por su parte, estaba mucho más ansioso de lo que hubiera imaginado, el sólo mirar a su pareja le hervía la sangre, su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus deseos mucho más que su mente. Por un momento se permitió recordar el fatídico día en que Itachi lo había humillado frente a su hermano y las incontrolables fantasías que su mente le había jugado a su cuerpo: como se había permitido imaginar que era Sasuke quien le brindaba placer oral y no el hermano mayor. Con alegría pensó que, esta vez, era real y que no se sentiría mal al respecto, porque el moreno era _suyo_ y no permitiría que se lo arrebataran:

-Sasuke, detente.

El moreno no le prestó atención, así que el kitsune se incorporó, lo tomó del rostro y lo levantó, para poder mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo. Luego, sin decir una palabra, pero comunicándose intensamente, lo acostó y fue él quien se zambulló en la entrega del placer. Sasuke se permitió jadear roncamente, acallando la sorpresa y los gemidos con una mano en su propia boca.

Después de un rato, cuando el moreno estaba al borde de su climax, lo detuvo:

-Ya no puedo más. –Susurró.

Se sentó e hizo que su pareja hiciera lo mismo, pero en sus muslos a horcajadas. Naruto obedeció y, sabiendo lo que su pareja quería, se introdujo el miembro lentamente. Sasuke, extasiado, lo abrazo firmemente mientras besaba su cuello y mordía levemente el lóbulo de sus delicadas orejas. Ambos estaban tan excitados y tan involucrados sentimentalmente el uno con el otro que se embistieron frenéticamente por unos minutos y llegaron a un orgasmo profundo e increíblemente placentero.

El moreno se dejó caer, con el rubio aún agarrado a su espalda. Acarició su húmeda piel lentamente, produciéndole leves escalofríos:

-En _verdad_ te quiero, teme.

Sasuke sonrió, besando su hombro dulcemente:

-Yo también, dobe.

Semi-abrazados por los brazos de Morfeo, se percataron que lo que sentían el uno por el otro ya no era cariño, si no algo mucho más universal. Una dependencia más fuerte que la simple amistad.

Estaban enamorados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Este capi, ha sido de los más dficiles de escribir. Primero porque ha sido una verdadera odisea…

Me he metido a cibercafés para poder terminarla, ya que estoy empezando a creer que mi madre es omnisciente, ya que siempre sabe cuando estoy escribiendo…

Pero todo por uds. mis amores lejanos…

En verdad les agradecería unos cuantos reviews, porque en _verdad_ fue difícil… y muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo la fascinanate sensación de saber que alguien lee mis desvaríos.

Para la gente que dijo que quería ayudarme con mi historia agonizante, también les pido que me esperen… Yo trataré de contactarlos en cuando pueda TToTT

Nos vemos (ojala) en el proximo…!!

Chiiiitooooooooooos…

Daksidein Deem

Go! Go! GO!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 11:**_

Sasuke estaba en el vestíbulo, vestido formalmente. El almidonado cuello de su camisa le producía una molestia constante que, junto con la chica apostada a su lado, completaban el cuadro infernal.

Itachi había ido a buscar a Deidara a la estación, mientras todo el resto de sus amigos, junto con su hermano y Karin los esperaban en la mansión, con la sorpresa de su fiesta de bienvenida:

-Espero que lleguen pronto… ¡No puedo esperar más!

-Hm.

-Ojalá le guste. Nos esmeramos bastante para que todo estuviera perfecto a su llegada.

-Hm.- Repitió Sasuke, pensando que, en realidad, ellos no habían echo más que ordenarle a sus sirvientes que hicieran todo el trabajo.

El vestíbulo y el salón estaba pomposamente decorados y había una pequeña montaña de regalos en la mesa de la sala, junto a una cantidad desmesurada de bebidas alcohólicas:

-¡Oye, bonita! ¡Tráeme una botella de vino!

-Enseguida, señor.- Respondió Sakura, a un hombre que tenía unos extraños rasgos marinos.

-Esperándolos me haré agua… Podría apostar a que pararon en algún lugar a revolcarse.

-¿Apuesta? Apuesta… ¿Cuánto?

-No hablaba en serio, Kakuzu.

El hombre que había llamado Kakuzu se acercó sigilosamente al otro:

-¿No estarás _celoso_, Kisame?

-No digas estupideces.

Por la puerta de la sala apareció Hidan, llamando a todos con una seña de la mano:

-¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya están aquí!

Todos se apresuraron al vestíbulo. De hecho, _todos_ estaban ahí. Algunos sirvientes se preparaban para recibir el carruaje y conducirlos al interior, mientras los otros esperaban en la entrada del vestíbulo, con algunos cócteles para llevar a la sala.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas y de él salió Itachi, quien ayudó a bajar al invitado de honor. Deidara bajó ágilmente y corrió hasta el vestíbulo donde lo llenaron de gritos y abrazos… Luego, como uno sólo, los amigos se dirigieron a la sala, con el comité de sirvientes siguiéndolos.

Sasuke se había quedado un poco atrás, viendo a los amigos de su hermano con una expresión de desagrado. Karin se había ido con el grupo, desistiendo, por el momento, de llamar la atención del moreno.

Sasuke esperó hasta que sintió que todos estaban en la sala ya, y trató de encaminarse hacía su tranquila, silenciosa y solitaria habitación:

-No, no, no…- Le dijo la ronca voz de su hermano, mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y lo dirigía a la sala.- No te escaparás esta vez. Es hora ya de que entres en "sociedad".

-Te odio.

-Lo sé. –Le respondió el mayor, sonriendo.

Una cabeza rubia espiaba la escena detrás del umbral de la entrada al vestíbulo. "Demonios". Itachi se había llevado a Sasuke, cuando lo único que él quería era acorralarlo contra la pared y devorarlo a besos. No podía evitarlo. No se habían podido ver desde su noche de tierna pasión. Desistiendo, tomó su bandeja y se dirigió a la sala, como todos los demás.

Cuando entró en ella notó como todos se habían reunido en torno a Deidara, que traía un paquete lleno de estatuillas de arcilla, que regalaba a sus amigos más cercanos.

El kitsune dejó la bandeja en una mesa y se apostó detrás del invitado de honor, cerca de Itachi, como éste le había indicado. Ahí comenzó a observar al grupo: No había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que había estado muy ocupado trabajando esos días, y si había visto a algunos no los había visto a todos juntos.

Pudo corroborar lo que decía Sasuke de ellos. La fiesta acaba de empezar y ya estaban subiendo el tono de voz, abriendo botellas de vino, y otros licores, una tras otra… También pudo notar que la mayoría mantenía una sonrisa cínica que les endurecía el rostro y los hacía parecer crueles. Tragó con dificultad, rogando por no meter la pata con ninguno de ellos. Ino parecía desenvolverse bien en el grupo, aunque había confesado en la cena de la noche anterior, que los amigos de su amo, en especial los hombres, le desagradaban; Al contrario, ellos parecían prestarle una atención desmesurada:

-Naruto… -El rubio bajó de las nubes y le sonrió a su amo, que lo llamaba.- Ven aquí.

Se acercó y se inclinó para escucharlo mejor, ya que el ruido en la habitación no lo permitía:

-¿Sí, mi señor?

Itachi lo ignoró y se dirigió a Deidara, quien examinaba al sirviente con una mueca en el rostro, muy lejos de ser una sonrisa:

-Él es Naruto.

-Itachi-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti, Naruto.- Alargó un brazo y le tomó la cara para ladearla y poder ver mejor los bigotes que adornaban sus mejillas.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Son marcas de nacimiento, mi señor.

Itachi lo acercó hacia él, y lo sentó en su regazo:

-_Pareces_ un gato.

-Te lo dije, Dei-chan… Y no sólo en su rostro. A veces, hasta, ronronea.

Naruto estaba rojo de vergüenza e ira. Sus músculos estaban tensos, indecisos entre pegarle una patada o salir corriendo:

-Hmmmmm… Al parecer… Tienes inclinaciones por los rubios.

Itachi sonrió y abrazó a Naruto, ignorando su incomodidad. Como éste se dio cuenta de que Itachi no lo soltaría por un rato, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa: Sasuke estaba junto Karin, la mujerzuela que había llegado a repudiar en esos días, que ahora estaba tratando de entrelazar sus manos, acercándose obscenamente para que el moreno tuviera mejor visión de su escandaloso escote. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, aguantándose el grito de "¡Es mío, perra!" y miró hacia la persona que estaba al otro lado de Sasuke: Un joven taciturno que hablaba en voz baja con una mujer que tenía una flor de origami en el cabello.

El joven era pelirrojo, y se parecía extraordinariamente a Gaara-chan:

-¿Mi señor?

Itachi lo inclinó levemente para poder mirarlo a la cara:

-¿Quién es el joven que está sentado junto a su hermano?

-Ese es Sasori.-Respondió Deidara.-Hmmmmm…

-Marqués… ¿Por qué te llama la atención?

-Se parece mucho a…- Titubeo un poco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.- A alguien que conozco.

-Hmmm.- Deidara lo miraba fijamente, poniendo especial atención a todos sus movimientos. Eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-¿Has sabido algo del primo, Dei-chan?- El rubio se encogió de hombros.- Habrá que preguntarle.

-¿Primo de quién, mi señor?

-De Sasori. Es primo de Sabaku no Gaara.

Al escuchar esto Naruto se sobresaltó de tal manera que quedó de pie, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos salidos de sus orbitas. Deidara se sorprendió y botó un poco de vino en la costosa alfombra de la sala, mientras Itachi entrecerraba los ojos, escrutando la expresión del sirviente:

-Disculpe, mi señor… Traeré algo para limpiar eso.- Dijo rápidamente, señalando la mancha de la alfombra…

-Sí. Claro.

El menor se apresuró a la salida de la sala mientras ambos jóvenes se preguntaban qué demonios había sucedido:

-Pues sí que es especial… hmmmm.

-Sí.

-¿Para él es esto?- Dijo el rubio, sacando de un bolsillo interior de su traje una pequeña botella con un liquido azulado.

Itachi sonrió, cómplice:

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías.

-Fue muy difícil conseguirlo.

-¿Cuánto me costará?

-Hmmm… Con esta fiesta y una semana como mi esclavo estaría bien.

Itachi lo acercó, tomándolo de la barbilla:

-Me parece un negocio excelente.-Le dijo en un susurro, antes de besarlo suavemente.

-Lamento interrumpir.

Itachi, fastidiado, miró hacia quien le hablaba. Su hermano estaba parado frente a él, con su habitual pose de superioridad, mirándolo con desagrado:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me retiro. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- Señaló con la cabeza a Karin que, borracha, se había sentado en el regazo de Hidan y hablaba a gritos con Kakuzu que se quería aprovechar de su ebriedad para proponerle un negocio. Kisame se reía de ellos, un poco apartado, mientras le servía a Pein un poco más de vino en su copa, constantemente, vacía.

El Uchiha mayor se encogió de hombros, señalándole con la mano que podía retirarse. Sasuke se apresuró, antes de que Karin se diera cuenta que era Hidan y no él sobre quien estaba sentada:

-Sasuke-san.

El moreno volteó para encontrarse con Sakura, que le señalaba que salieran de la sala un momento:

-Naruto fue a buscar algo a las cocinas… ¿Podría decirle que lo cubriré por un rato?

Sasuke, sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a las cocinas. Por el camino sonreía y se dio cuenta de que no le había dado las gracias a la pelirrosa.

Llegó a la cocina rápidamente y oyó como alguien revolvía el estante trasero. Se dirigió hacia él, encontrando a su kitsune acuclillado, buscando afanosamente:

-¿Qué buscas, usuratonkachi?

Naruto se sorprendió y se quedó estático, mientras el otro se acuclillaba a su lado y se inclinaba para besarlo. Recomponiéndose, empujó al moreno contra la pared y le puso sus manos llenas de desinfectantes y polvo, al cuello:

-Tengo… que… volver…- Le dijo entre los ansiosos besos que no se habían podido dar esos dos días.

-Sakura te cubrirá por un momento. –Respondió Sasuke que había sentado a su kitsune sobre su regazo, a horcajadas.

-Te dije que era buena idea decirle.

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Sabías que Sasori…?

-¿Era primo del Duque Sabaku? Sí… Ahora cállate que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Naruto infló los morrillos y no permitió que Sasuke lo besara. Al ver que se resistía, el moreno llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio, quien, por la sorpresa, abrió la boca:

-Eres muy fácil, dobe.-Le dijo, después de besarlo.

El rubio se acercó a su sensible oreja y mordió el lóbulo suavemente:

-Mira quien habla.- Respondió el kitsune al notar que, con este simple gesto, Sasuke se había erectado.

-Hm…

Esa sonrisa era de las expresiones favoritas de Naruto. No era muy fácil verla en los labios de Sasuke, ya que, al parecer, la tenía guardada sólo para él: Al igual que su suavidad y ternura, aunque a veces le saliera la vena Uchiha y la lujuria le ganara a su suavidad. Como ahora, que se moría por desnudarlo y poseerlo en el suelo de la parte trasera de la cocina:

-Basta, Sasuke. Tengo que volver…

El moreno, abatido, lo besó profundamente antes de dejarlo incorporarse:

-Es probable que Itachi no te llame hoy. Ahora que Deidara está aquí.

-¿Deidara?

Sasuke asintió:

-Entonces espérame en _tu_ habitación…-El moreno volvió a asentir, sonriendo inadvertidamente.

Naruto encontró el limpia-manchas que buscaba y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a su koi, que se quedó desparramado en el suelo de la cocina, arreglándose

los mechones de pelo descolocados.

"Por favor que sea así". Pensaba, mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala, sobre Itachi y el rubio invitado de honor… Pasó junto a un reloj de pared que marcaba las 12.36 A.m. lo que, junto con el trabajo del día, lo agotó más.

Cuando llegó a la sala la puerta estaba cerrada e Ino lo esperaba afuera:

-Itachi-san te está esperando.

La expresión de la rubia aún era de desagrado, pero a Naruto no le importó… Sabía que después podrían ser más cercanos. Después de que Itachi se cansara de él, o que ella se desenamorara:

-Gracias, Ino.

Naruto entró en la habitación y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Itachi. No se dio cuenta de que era el único sirviente de la habitación… Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Itachi se había subido un poco de copas. De lo que se dio cuenta fue que Deidara estaba sentado en sus piernas y el moreno lo abrazaba posesivamente:

-Mi señor.- Lo llamó, para indicarle que estaba a su lado.

-Sí… Naruto-kun.- Sonrió perversamente.- Mi… _gatito_.

Empujó suavemente al invitado de honor de su regazo, para acercar a Naruto con una seña de la mano:

-Creo que la fiesta hoy será larga, así que puedes retirarte. Nos veremos mañana.-Lo acercó aún más, con los ojos semi-cerrados de borrachera.- Es una promesa.

El sirviente, al ver como _todos_ en la sala lo miraban y escuchaban cada palabra, se pudo rojo como un tomate, y su estómago comenzó a arder de vergüenza:

-Hmmmmm.- Hizo Deidara a su lado.- Mejor vete de una vez, criado… tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los invitados ya no gritaban, ni charlaban ruidosamente. Estaban todos mirándolo con gravedad: Sus sonrisas crueles adornaban sus rostros, mientras sus ojos los miraban con lujuria. Naruto sintió temor…

Era esa misma mirada llena de menosprecio y crueldad la que siempre le había traído problemas, comenzando con el primo de Tsunade-sama y luego, las incontables torturas del Duque Sabaku.

Sin siquiera despedirse se retiró de la habitación, mientras los ojos de todos los amigos de su amo lo seguían por el camino. Cuando estuvo afuera cerró la puerta con cautela y se apoyó en ella, respirando profundamente. "Peligrosos". No eran sólo amigos borrachos y molestos como los había descrito Sasuke: eran poderosos… Eran peligrosos y él era, totalmente, vulnerable a su poder.

Se sentía mal. Deidara lo había hecho sentir como un criado, llamándolo así, y echándolo de la sala, como se saca un objeto. Se dio cuenta que, desde que había llegado a la Mansión y se había convertido en "el concubino oficial", se sentía como otro señor de la Casa: Además su relación con Sasuke lo subía, interiormente, de rango…

Pero cayó en la cuenta de la cruel realidad. Era un siervo, aunque estuviera educado y hubiera vivido toda su vida en casa de nobles, era un sirviente y jamás dejaría de serlo.

Se dirigió, tenso, hacia su habitación, donde se desnudó y acostó rápidamente. No tenía ánimos para estar con Sasuke, aunque estuviera conciente de que el susodicho estaría esperándolo en su habitación. Su autoestima estaba herida, había sido despreciado ¿Para qué continuar engañándose a sí mismo?

¿Cómo podría un sirviente enamorar a un Lord? ¿Cómo podría, siquiera, imaginárselo? No tenía esperanzas de otro trato que el que le daba su amo mayor, no tendría más amor que el que sentían por su cuerpo…

Se revolvía en su cama: no podía encontrar una posición cómoda para poder dormir y dejar de pensar en su bajo estatus social.

Después de media hora, había podido concebir un sueño intranquilo: tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Sasuke, quien había ido a buscarlo después de una hora de espera, se sentó a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

Su kitsune estaba inquieto, su respiración era rápida y estaba encogido en posición fetal. Se descalzó y se acostó a su lado, dándole un abrazo reconfortante. "¿Qué le habrá pasado?".

Naruto, aún dormido, se acurrucó contra Sasuke, dejando su instintiva nariz en el cuello desnudo del moreno, quien jugueteaba con su cabello y sus orejas. Pronto Sasuke comenzó a adormecerse, mientras la respiración del rubio se tranquilizaba y relajaba su tensa posición.

Fue el kitsune quien despertó primero, encontrándose abrazado por un Sasuke vestido, que se había acostado encima de la cama y denotaba incomodidad en su postura. El reloj en su pared decía que eran las 5.22 a.m y el cuerpo del moreno estaba encogido por el frío del amanecer:

-Sasuke…

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos apenas:

-Pensé que te había pasado algo… Como nunca apareciste.

Naruto se incorporó levemente, tratando de oír algo de la fiesta de la noche:

-Siguen ahí… No te preocupes. Algunos se irán en cuanto amanezca. Otros se quedarán.

Sasuke trataba de empujar al rubio a la cama nuevamente. Naruto se zafó y lo miró fijamente. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero su mirada era intensa: Sasuke pensó que lo estaba examinando:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Le preguntó después de un rato, en un bajo susurro.

-¿De qué hablas?

Naruto se quedó con el rostro en sombras, sin moverse. Esperando su respuesta. El moreno cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró, para incorporarse y abrazar a su kitsune por los hombros:

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron ahí?

El rubio, inseguro, abrazó a su koi incómodamente:

-Nada.-Suspiró.-Respóndeme, Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No puedo ofrecerte nada.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente:

-Puedes ofrecerme muchas cosas…

-¿Cómo qué?- El rubio se separó bruscamente de él.- No puedo darte un futuro… una proyección de nuestra relación es absurda. No puedo darte hijos, ni títulos, ni dinero: Nada.

-¿Esto es por Karin?

Naruto hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de la rica joven:

-En parte…

Sasuke se volvió a acostar y tomó las manos del kitsune entre las suyas:

-No me gusta Karin. Es cierto: todo lo que nombraste son cosas que ella me puede dar y… no lo quiero. Te quiero a ti…

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me quieres?!

El Uchiha estaba sorprendido. No sabía qué era lo que el rubio le estaba pidiendo; Por otro lado, Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia: No entendía. Su determinación por tener a Sasuke sólo para él había tenido una fuerte sacudida por las sensaciones de la noche anterior, pero todo se había confundido más al ver a Sasuke abrazándolo, encogido de frío: Que lo había ido a buscar preocupado y no lujurioso. No cabía duda de que éste Uchiha lo quería, pero ¿por qué? Su autoestima estaba tan baja que no lo lograba entender…

Creía en lo que había dicho. No había nada que él pudiera ofrecerle, siendo un sirviente (¡hombre, nada menos!). En esa conservadora sociedad no había futuro en su relación. Sasuke no estaría eternamente atado a la Casa de su padre. Tenía 18 años y su madurez le estaba pisando los talones. La sociedad pronto le demandaría un matrimonio, una unión.

Probablemente le quedaban unos años por vivir en la mansión, pero Naruto no quería enamorarse de alguien a quien tendría que dejar, el cuerpo no tiene permitido el auto-martirio.

Por eso tenía que saber. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke veía en él? ¿Valía la pena seguir con una relación con fecha límite por eso? ¿Valía el sufrimiento que, con total seguridad, vendría en el momento de la indudable separación?

-Te quiero… porque…

Los grandes zafiros del kitsune lo miraban impasibles:

-Porque…-Suspiro.- Te necesito.

Sasuke recordó fuertemente los dos penosos días que sufrieron después de su primer beso, donde creyó que Naruto no quería volver a verlo, que lo despreciaba. Atrincherado por su soledad, inferiorizado por su hermano, ignorado por sus padres. La compañía del rubio había dejado de ser importante para ser necesaria. No se imaginaba la vida sin las miradas y sonrisas cómplices que cruzaban en las comidas, los besos furtivos cuando se encontraban, su energía, su apoyó, su compañía, su cariño. ¿Qué porqué? Por todo.

-No hay nada que tú tengas, que tú seas, que yo no necesite. Cuando estoy contigo quiero seguir a tu lado. Cuando estoy sin ti, te extraño…

La sonrisa de Naruto apareció débilmente, junto con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos:

-Usuratonkachi… Detesto ponerme así.

El rubio abrió la cama para meter a Sasuke dentro de ella y ambos se taparon hasta más arriba de la cabeza, escondiéndose del frío amanecer. Una vez cubierto por las sabanas Naruto desnudó a su koi, ya que las ropas le incomodaban: Sasuke se dejó hacer. De vez en cuando Naruto besaba aquí y allá, mientras el moreno enredaba sus dedos entre los revoltosos cabellos rubios:

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó el kitsune, cuando ambos estaban acomodados apropiadamente.

Sasuke sacó la cabeza del refugio de mantas y miró el reloj de la pared:

-Son casi las 6.00.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Naruto lo volvió a tapar y lo besó profundamente, mientras se acomodaba, suavemente, entre sus piernas. Sasuke, al ver lo que pretendía, detuvo el beso en seco:

-¿Qué crees que haces?

El kitsune se acercó a su oreja:

-Vamos, teme. Déjame hacer esto…

-No.

-Te va a gustar.-Mordió suavemente su lóbulo.

-N…No…

Naruto lo ignoró, agarrando sus manos y poniéndolas por sobre su cabeza, mientras delineaba su mandíbula con los labios. Sasuke comenzó a titubear en su determinante decisión: Naruto ahora lo acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos, produciéndole escalofríos y agradables cosquillas. Sus labios dibujaban su cuello, su torso, su estómago. Se detuvo en los comienzos de su ingle:

-¿No?

-¡Maldita sea, dobe!

El rubio se rió y tomó el miembro suavemente entre sus manos, acariciándolo con parsimonia:

-Hazlo de una vez…

El kitsune disfrutó su victoria por un par de segundos más y obedeció. El quejido de Sasuke fue suficiente para saber que era, exactamente, lo que quería. Una de sus manos se posó en la cabeza de su koi y la otra tapaba su rostro, en un intento desesperado por acallar sus quejidos. Al parecer Naruto estaba bastante experimentado en el asunto…

En cuanto sintió que los curiosos dedos del rubio comenzaban a hurgar en _cierta_ parte, se sobresalto y sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente. "¡Demonios! _Sí _que sabe lo que hace." La intrusión era ligera, un tanto molesta: para nada dolorosa. Se sorprendió de sentir un tercer dedo en su interior, y aún no sentir más que una pequeña molestia. Naruto se incorporó hasta acercarse a sus labios, que beso dulcemente:

-¿Me dejas?

Sonrojado y con el seño fruncido asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, se acomodó y comenzó una penetración suave, tierna. Tenía a Sasuke completamente abrazado, agarrado de él: besaba su pecho, sus brazos, su rostro. El moreno, por su parte, estaba completamente concentrado en su interior… La lentitud y suavidad del kitsune lo estaba irritando, así que lo agarró del trasero con furia y se auto-penetró de una sola vez.

Mientras se arrepentía de su arrebato, con lágrimas en los ojos, pudo escuchar que Naruto jadeaba en su oído, asustado:

-¿E… Estás bien?

Sasuke asintió:

-¿Por qué crees que soy tan delicado?

El rubio sonrió:

-Porque eras virgen, teme. La primera vez duele… bastante. Las siguientes no tanto…

-¡No habrá una siguiente!

Naruto amplió su sonrisa:

-Dime eso después.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sasuke, acallado por el dolor, apretó los dientes y se aferró a los esbeltos hombros de su koi, dejándose llevar por las embriagantes sensaciones que, ahora, recorrían su cuerpo. "No creo que mi hermano le haya permitido hacer esto alguna vez…". Eso quería decir que lo había aprendido en otra parte, porque no era un novato. Se sorprendió al encontrarse avergonzado: Naruto había sido su primera pareja; Y era obvio que él no lo había sido para el kitsune. Que su hermano lo violara, le daba rabia, pero no celos, ya que Naruto no era el culpable.

Pero ¿Una pareja _pasiva_? No… Eso sí que no.

"¡Demonios! ¡No es momento de pensar eso!". Definitivamente no era momento para pensar en celos, justo cuando el rubio había encontrado lo que buscaba en su interior: Un lugar de extrema sensibilidad que hacía que un rayo eléctrico cruzara por su cuerpo. No pudo aguantar el gemido de satisfacción que salió de sus labios:

-Parece… que… te está g… gustando, teme.

-¡Cállate!

Naruto rió y se incorporó levemente para destaparse un poco, ya que debajo de las mantas el aire estaba denso. La luz grisácea del amanecer ya llenaba la habitación y cayó sobre la pareja, haciendo que la pálida piel de Sasuke brillara por el sudor. Naruto pensó que no había visto algo más hermoso y más sensual en toda su vida y, teniéndolo así, a su merced, toda la inseguridad, las dudas, la incertidumbre, desaparecieron. Volvió esa sensación de que era suyo y de nadie más: Que nadie podría quitárselo:

-N…Naruto…-Un ronco quejido se escapó de la garganta del moreno, extasiado. Estaba pronto a llegar a un orgasmo.

El rubio también estaba próximo, así que sus embestidas perdieron coordinación; todos sus músculos estaban tensos y jadeaba sin control. Sasuke se aferró a la espalda de Naruto, mientras éste lo abrazaba posesivamente, y unos deliciosos espasmos amenazaron con hacerle perder el juicio.

El kitsune arqueó la espalda, tragando una gran bocanada de aire para soltarlo en forma de incontrolables jadeos, mientras se derramaba en su interior, de la misma forma que el moreno lo había echo entre sus vientres:

-Eres mío… -Aseguró Naruto entre jadeos, mientras se acomodaba en el fuerte pecho de su koi.

Sasuke lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y la respiración aún agitada. "Sí… Completamente."

El reloj marcaba las 7.13 de la mañana la última vez que el Uchiha miró el reloj, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gaara esperaba en la oficina del abogado de su padre. Era el día estipulado para revisar el testamento y estaba nervioso. Sus ojos aguamarina paseaban por la habitación, mirando todo vagamente.

Escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al esquelético anciano que jugueteaba con una llave en su mano. Le sonrió cínicamente, mostrándole sus dientes amarillos:

-Mi Duque…

Gaara se puso de pie y se inclinó levemente, saludándolo como era la costumbre:

-Como guardián del testamento de su padre, y administrador de sus negocios, he tomado la iniciativa en la mayoría de las decisiones _post mortem_ del Viejo Duque.-Abrió la caja fuerte con parsimonia, sosteniendo el poderoso papel entre sus huesudas manos.- Como acuerda el documento Ud. ha heredado Sabaku no Manor y todo el territorio que, Vuestra Majestad, el Rey le ha conferido a Suna. Lo único que falta es que tome posesión de lo que es suyo por derecho de sangre, siguiendo _todos y cada uno_ de los requisitos que su padre convino.

El anciano le sonrió con malicia y Gaara, con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó. "¿Requisitos?":

-Inmediatamente después de la muerte de su padre yo leí el documento nuevamente y, para mi sorpresa, me percaté de los últimos arreglos, y los requisitos que debería cumplir. El primero es que no puede dividir las tierras: Suna tiene que ser heredada, por lo menos por otra generación, en su totalidad.

Gaara le restó importancia a este detalle, aunque chocaba con sus primeros planes como gobernador; Suna era un territorio demasiado grande y la única forma de mantenerlo todo controlado era por miedo:

-Segundo: La caballería tiene que ser mantenida de la misma manera que lo ha sido siempre, como Ud. sabe, con una ejercitación militar permanente.

El viejo se había asegurado de que no pudiera hacer los cambios radicales que él quería:

-Tercero: a partir de este día tiene un año y medio para unir a la noble casa Sabaku con una familia de alta alcurnia. El matrimonio tendrá que ser concretado con alguna de las damas de esta lista.- Le mostró una reducida lista, mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Gaara, furioso, apretó los dientes y los puños. ¿Un matrimonio? ¡Kuso! Era la manera más rápida y más directa de rodearse de patéticos arrivistas:

-Cuarto: Yo seguiré administrando los negocios del fundo, por lo menos, durante cinco años standard a partir desde hoy.

"El viejo no me ha dejado nada por lo que decidir.":

-Finalmente, llegamos a lo más importante. Todos sus privilegios y sus derechos de propiedad hereditarios serán caducados sí se mantiene una relación de cualquier tipo con la Casa de los Ioga.

En ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo para el pelirrojo. Su expresión pasó de impasible a peligrosa, en un milisegundo… Era obvio: Su padre no tendría misericordia con él, no después de haberlo dejado en vergüenza en frente de toda la alta sociedad. ¡Pero, por mil demonios, no esperaba algo tan bajo! Debió haber notado que lo que había entre él y Sai era más que un simple capricho. Debió haber notado que estaban enamorados:

-No. –Dijo el Duque.- Ese requisito es absolutamente innecesario.

-Su padre debió haber tenido sus raz…

-¡NO!

Se levantó echo una furia y avanzó hacía el desagradable anciano con todas las intenciones de sacarle la sonrisa del rostro a tirones. Un guardia apareció entonces en la habitación, agarrando firmemente una espada al cinto:

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Sí! –Aún con los puños apretados se dirigió al guardia de seguridad.- ¡Trae a Ioga Sai a esta habitación inmediatamente!

La rápida intervención del guardia alertó a Gaara. El viejo sabía cual podía ser la reacción del joven: tenía que estar al tanto de que Sai también se encontraba ahí. Un terror frío hizo que su furia se calmara levemente, una pequeña sospecha de que el abogado de su padre mandara a que lastimaran a su koi; a que lo alejaran de él para siempre.

Aún con el grito de Gaara resonando en la habitación, el guardia no se había movido. Como leal siervo, esperaba la orden de su Señor. El anciano asintió levemente y, recién ahí, el guardia se retiró:

-¿Debo entender con esto que renuncia a su título de Duque?

El pelirrojo se detuvo a pensar por un momento. "_Todos sus privilegios y sus derechos de propiedad hereditarios serán caducados sí se mantiene una relación de cualquier tipo con la Casa de los Ioga._" Eso era, exactamente, lo que estaba haciendo. El maldito anciano lo había dejado sin salida:

-No.- Se apresuró en responder.- Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto. Las relaciones con la Familia Ioga son beneficiosas. Me refiero a términos económicos.

-Para mi también fue una sorpresa, mi Duque. –Volvió a sonreír cínicamente, mientras se posicionaba detrás de su escritorio para estar a salvo de algún ataque proveniente de Gaara.- Pero es un requisito fundamental. Los beneficios que conseguimos de la Familia Ioga son fácilmente reemplazables. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Gaara no veía solución posible al dilema. Ambos como herederos tenían la posibilidad de verse a escondidas, pero como Duque, no lo dejarían tranquilo. Estaría constantemente vigilado.

"¡Kuso!". Que el viejo se hubiera muerto no era suficiente, había dejado a la víbora que movía los hilos ahí, para controlarlo:

-Tal vez si hubiera sido más prudente, mi Duque, con todo respeto, su padre no se hubiera visto obligado a llegar a tales extremos.

El pelirrojo lo miró de forma fulminante:

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me refiero a su actual situación. –Guardó el testamento en un cajón de su escritorio y se sentó ceremoniosamente.- Su padre era un hombre confiable: Es por eso que sus negocios son lícitos y estables. En casos normales el cambio de mando trae conflictos en el ámbito económico y social de una Gran Casa, pero Ud., mi señor, Ud. es una amenaza.

Gaara apretó los puños, furioso:

-Me sorprende que su necesidad de atención deba ser llevada más allá de su escandaloso escape y persecución. Estoy seguro que su padre, al pedirle este ínfimo detalle, estaba previniendo futuros desastres. Debo revelarle que un gobernador con su historia en la prensa no es muy bueno para los negocios… Sería mucho peor si la gente estuviera al tanto de sus pervertidas inclinaciones sexuales.

El Duque avanzó amenazadoramente hacía el viejo abogado:

-¡No toleraré que se me trate de ese modo!

El anciano se levantó de su asiento, sosteniendo el documento en su mano:

-Le propongo un trato, _joven_. Renuncie a sus privilegios hereditarios, haga un traspaso legal de Suna a mi nombre y yo dejaré de molestarlo a Ud. y… -Sonrió perversamente.- A su _noviecito_. Además de guardar el secreto de su relación. De otra forma haré efectivo el testamento y seguiré siendo favorecido, ya que no se podrá desprender de mi o de los rumores durante cinco años. Además de mis cualidades especiales como consejero y abogado.

Gaara saltó ágilmente sobre el escritorio y silenció al anciano de una feroz patada en la mandíbula. El estrépito fue ensordecedor, ya que el anciano fue a dar con un estante de madera, que destruyó de paso. El joven se acercó a él, agarrándolo del traje para mirarlo a la cara. Aún seguía conciente:

-¡No permitiré que ancianos idiotas arruinen mi vida! ¡Tú! ¡Destruirás ese documento y desaparecerás! ¡Si no lo haces te mato aquí y ahora! –Lo azotó contra el suelo, dejándolo caer.- ¡Ese es el trato!

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo exterior. El pelirrojo tomó, rápidamente, una daga plateada del escritorio el viejo y se la puso en la garganta:

-Diles que se vayan. Que todo está arreglado.-Susurró.

El anciano se incorporó a regañadientes:

-Retírense. Ya no son necesarios.

-_Traigo al chico, mi señor._

-Hazlo pasar.- Le dijo Gaara.

-Que pase. Y retírense.

Sai entró en la habitación con el ceño levemente fruncido. Al igual que con Gaara, este leve signo señalaba que estaba hirviendo de furia. En cuanto vio al pelirrojo, inclinado sobre el viejo, con una daga en el cuello es pegó a la puerta, para cerrarla inmediatamente:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El rostro de Gaara podría verse impasible, pero para Sai era un poema. Las cosas se habían salido de control, y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía que tenía que hacer después:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Gaara pensó su respuesta un momento. El viejo, aprovechando la distracción, tomó un adorno de una mesa contigua y lo aventó contra la cabeza del Duque. Gaara detuvo el patético ataque con un movimiento de su brazo y le pegó en la clavícula con la empuñadura de la daga, dejándole el brazo adormecido.

El abogado se quejó penosamente. Gaara, para callarlo, le puso una mano en la boca, la que el anciano mordió. Ante el gesto de dolor de su koi, Sai avanzó hacia ellos, y le dio un puñetazo de lado a lado que le rompió el labio y lo dejó inconciente.

Ambos jóvenes de pusieron de pie. La mano de Gaara sangraba y el moreno la cubrió con su pañuelo:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste a esto?

Gaara lo abrazó, mientras unas aperladas lágrimas tomaban posesión de sus ojos:

-Si mantengo relaciones contigo o con tu padre, mis privilegios hereditarios desaparecerán.

-¿Según quien?

-El testamento de mi padre. Además, él amenazó con revelarnos.

Sai miró al viejo en el suelo, con desagrado. La mano con la que le había pegado temblaba:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos, simplemente, retirarnos. Hablará.-Dijo el Duque.

-Le hicimos daño. No parara hasta destruirnos.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Es la única salida.

Sai lo miró intensamente:

-No puedo creer que si quiera pienses en eso.

-Es lo único que nos queda, Sai.- Se secó las lágrimas rudamente.-Si hubiera reaccionado de mejor manera, talvez, tendría otra opción… pero como lo veo… Es la única manera de callarlo.

El moreno bajó la mirada, asustado. Jamás pensó que tuvieran que llegar a tales extremos. Aún temblando asintió con la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba sobre el viejo inconciente y le tapaba la boca con las manos.

Gaara anudó bien el pañuelo en su mano herida y, sin atreverse, siquiera, a mirar a su pareja, le puso las manos al cuello al viejo abogado y apretó.

La falta de oxígeno, junto con los estertores de su propia garganta, lo despertaron y mientras se nublaba su vista trataba de apartar las asesinas garras del Joven Duque. Trató de gritar, pero el otro joven mantenía su boca bien sellada para que no pudiera producir sonido alguno. Luego de unos minutos de forcejeo, los espasmos del anciano cuerpo sin vida cesaron.

Sai, shockeado, se apartó bruscamente. Gaara lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo:

-No. –Trató de encontrarse con su afilada mirada.- No me desprecies por querer estar contigo.

El moreno se rindió en los brazos de su pelirrojo, llorando intensamente:

-Jamás te despreciaría… Te amo, Gaara-kun. Lo siento…

Se apartó, secó sus lágrimas y se apoyó en el escritorio, con la respiración pesada:

-No es momento de caer en desesperación. Tenemos que ver que haremos con el cuerpo, y como evitaremos que esto recaiga en tu futuro.

Gaara asintió, mientras tomaba el tedioso testamento en sus manos. Miró dentro de la caja fuerte y vio que había más documentos, todos con la firma de su padre. Había un pergamino de gran tamaño, que le llamó la atención. Tenía una etiqueta especial: "Uzumaki"

¿Uzumaki? Uzumaki era el apellido con el que el Conde Loco había bautizado a Naruto. Lo abrió rápidamente, encontrándose con una serie de coordenadas en un mapa:

-El viejo idiota lo andaba buscando. –Y olvidándose un poco del terrible asesinato que había cometido, sonrió. En el mapa había dos lugares marcados notoriamente. Dos mansiones que él conocía. Una era Kisoto Manor…

La otra, La Mansión Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

…

-¡Vamos, Itachi! Dinos qué es.

El atractivo moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza:

-Podría meter a Dei-chan en problemas…

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan tierno con Deidara? –preguntó Hidan, con malicia.

-Lo mismo pregunto.- Acotó un celoso Kisame.

-Siempre he sido así con Deidara… Sólo que no frente a uds.

El invitado de honor sonrió y se sentó al lado de Itachi:

-Sólo diles qué es… hmmmm no me meterás en problemas. Quien me lo vendió no tenía idea de qué era.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y sacó la enigmática botellita con el líquido azulado que le había pedido a Deidara en su viaje por el extranjero. Lo levantó para que la luz del amanecer lo iluminara:

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Kakuzu.- He buscado esa cosa por todo este distrito.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Karin.

-Es el extracto de una flor, que crece sólo en las montañas, en periodos aleatorios. Es imposible saber cuando crecerán y cuando no.- Respondió Deidara, orgulloso de su hallazgo.

-Esa no es la gracia.- Intervino el taciturno Pein.- Es el afrodisíaco más poderoso que se conoce. Con solo una gota, puede excitar sexualmente hasta al más frígido. Y mantenerlo excitado durante horas.

Un murmullo de interés recorrió a la reunión:

-¿Y por qué lo necesitas, Itachi?- Preguntó Sasori.

-Si hay algo que tienes de sobra, Itachi-kun, es tensión sexual a tu alrededor. ¿Por qué necesitas un afrodisíaco?

Itachi sonrió socarronamente:

-Tal vez, de tanto usarla, se te echo a perder.-Intervino Tobi.

-Cállate, Tobi.-Lo silenció Zetsu.

-No es para utilizarlo en mí mismo, bakas.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Kakuzu.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿En cuánto me vendes la botellita?

-No está a la venta.

Karin se retorcía las manos nerviosamente en el regazo:

-¿Y no nos podrías regalar un poquito? Sí sólo una gota sirve… tienes de sobra, ¿no crees?

Itachi se puso a reír:

-¿Crees que te dejaría usarlo en mi propio hermano? Olvídalo… A ese frígido tienes que estimularlo por tus propios medios.

Karin se sonrojó intensamente y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Deidara se acercó a Itachi y le susurró algo al oído a lo que el moreno sonrió:

-Ya es tarde… Sigamos con esto en la noche. Está amaneciendo.

-En otras palabras, váyanse para que pueda follar tranquilo. –replicó Hidan.

Al comentario le siguió una risa en general:

-Está bien. Nos vamos. –Dijo Zetsu.

Los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos con pesadez. Algunos se dirigieron hacia los carruajes en el exterior, otros, a las habitaciones de invitados de la Mansión, todos despidiéndose sobriamente. En la noche tendrían la cena, y tenían que estar descansados. Cuando la sala quedó vacía Deidara se volvió a acercar al moreno y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo:

-¿Qué te parece si probamos el juguito ese?

Itachi, sonriendo, tomó la mano de su amigo y la dirigió a su entrepierna:

-No lo necesitamos.

-Eres un depravado.

-No me molestes, Dei-chan. Estoy falto de sexo.

El rubio lo besó intensamente:

-Está bien… Pero recuerda que eres mi esclavo por esta semana.

Y ambos jóvenes calenturientos se dirigieron a la sensual y bohemia morada del moreno.

Sus fuertes pasos por la escalera despertaron a Sasuke, quien dormía con Naruto firmemente abrazado a su pecho. Supo que era Itachi inmediatamente, y a juzgar por la forma de los pasos, venía abrazado de alguien… le dio mala espina.

Se despojó de su koi suavemente, dejándolo dormido. Tomó la ropa desparramada por el piso y se encerró en la baño. Segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente. Ambos sujetos susurraban:

-No sé que es lo que me pasa con él.

-Debe ser que no ha caído enamorado a tus pies como los demás, Itachi-kun. Tal vez tenga que hacer lo mismo para que te enamores de mí.

-Tú recibes todo el amor que yo puedo dar. No soy una persona muy afectiva.

-Por lo menos eres honesto.

Itachi se inclinó sobre Naruto y acarició, suavemente, las marcas en las mejillas. Naruto rezongó, se acomodó e hizo un sonido parecido a un siseo y un chasquido. Itachi se incorporó bruscamente:

-¿Qué pasó?

-Creí que había dicho… No.- Se pasó una mano por el largo cabello.- Debo estar paranoico con todo esto. Por un momento creí que había llamado a mi aniki. No tiene importancia. Vamos.

-Hmmmm…

Deidara lo miró sospechosamente, se encogió de hombros y se retiró de la habitación, siguiendo a Itachi. Sasuke esperó unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que escuchó que la puerta contigua se cerraba.

Suspirando, se acercó a su koi y se acomodó nuevamente a su lado. Sabía que no era prudente, pero en cuanto Naruto se agarró firmemente a su cintura, no lo pudo evitar. Nada lo iba a sacar de ahí, por lo menos, en unas cuantas horas.

Acercó sus labios hasta los del dormido rubio, le dio un pequeño beso, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y!! NO ESTABA MUERTA, ANDABA DE PARRANDA!

Por fin! Por fin lo termine!

Primero, las cosas por orden:

-¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡No puedo creer que haya superado los 100! Gritaba de emoción… de echo, quería escribir un oneshot para celebrarlo, pero me dije a mi misma que era una ironía tratar de escribir algo más cuando se me estaba haciendo tan difícil terminar este capitulo…

-Segundo: Perdónenme! Este capitulo se tardó, simplemente, demasiado. Si supieran por todo lo que tenido que sobrevivir este fic. Me quitaron el compu, me fui de viaje, se me echo a perder, un psicólogo imbécil me dijo que estaba entrando en depresión y que se debía en gran parte a mi adicción al computador! O.O ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Idiota!

-Tercero: Debo pedir disculpas públicas por el capitulo anterior. Y por el lemon de este también. Tengo que recordarles que no había escrito lemons antes de este fanfic, y sólo necesito un poco de práctica. Sé que algunas creen que mis personajes no son muy ooc… y, les encuentro toda la razón. Trataré de tener más cuidado, si no lo logré en este capi tampoco, les ruego me digan.

-Cuarto: Espero que este sea el último capi de transición. La trama de ambas historias están lo bastante expuestas para que las historias se junten… tengo algo del próximo capi ya escrito, pero por favor paciencia. Otra cosa: Sé que el extraño comportamiento de Gaara con respecto al asesinato puede causar confusiones… Lo explicaré en el próximo capi…

-Quinto y último: hace unos capitulos atrás les deje con la duda de quién era mi seme favorito. Ahora les respondo: ¡Soy fanática del SasuNaruSasu! Para mi, ninguno de los dos es más sometido que el otro - Puede que Naruto sea más tierno y más delicado que Sasuke, pero eso no significa que siempre sea el sometido. ¡Por favor no me linchen! Y ¿qué opinan uds.? ¿le dan la oportunidad a este fanfic aunque sea así?

Y me despido, agradeciéndoles de nuevo sus hermosos reviews. Si el imbécil del psicólogo tiene razón, estoy segura que sólo uds me pueden sacar de esto .

Go! Go! GO!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el trascurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 12:**_

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la Mansión, sólo. Cercano a él no se oía nada, ni siquiera el más leve susurro de la tela de un traje, o uniforme de las decenas de sirvientes que mantenían la casa: Por orden de su padre, todo a su alrededor tenía que mantenerse en el más estricto silencio, ya que el Duque mantenía que su refinado y educado oído podía dañarse con sonidos cacofónicos.

Pero este absoluto silencio y su retraída forma de ser, estaba llamando la atención de los inversionistas de su padre, por lo que él mismo le había informado que haría algo al respecto:

-Te traeré lo que llaman un compañero de juego. Es un sirviente que estará todo el día contigo, para tu entretención.

A Gaara no le llamó la atención. Los sirvientes habían sido, y eran aún, invisibles para él. Los veía como meros aportes a la construcción de la casa.

El día en que le presentaron a su nuevo compañero de juegos, fue catastrófico: Llegó un chico hermoso, radiante, tan lleno de vida como él lo estaba de melancolía: Total y completamente diferente a su forma de ser. Miró a su padre sorprendido, quien sostenía al nuevo sirviente de un hombro y se lo presentaba a su hijo:

-Su nombre es Naruto.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Gaara-kun.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo miró para devolverle el saludo; Seguía mirando a su padre, quien a su vez, miraba al nuevo chico con esa expresión lujuriosa que siempre le había traído problemas. "Por lo menos, me lo quitará de encima". Sorprendido sintió como una mano firme se apoderaba de la suya, en un saludo jovial y afectuoso:

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Gaara-kun.-Repitió, tuteándolo.- Soy tu nuevo compañero de juegos.

Ante la sorpresa de su hijo y el atrevimiento del nuevo joven, el Duque rió forzosamente:

-Bueno, los dejo. Que se diviertan.

El Viejo Duque se retiró a sus estudios personales. Mientras lo hacía Naruto aún no soltaba la mano de su nuevo señor: esperaba que el joven devolviera el saludo que, cordialmente, él había ofrecido. Pero en cuanto su padre se retiró, Gaara se despojó de su contacto como si fuera algo asqueroso y, sin decirle nada, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación.

Como una sombra, Naruto lo siguió. El joven Duque comenzó a fijarse en sus movimientos, como parecía saltar al caminar de tanta energía que traía consigo, como movía sus brazos al son de una melodía escuchada sólo por él, como sus ojos no parecían dejar de moverse, fijándose en todo a su alrededor. El pelirrojo caminaba cabizbajo, observando al sirviente por el rabillo del ojo, irritándose cada vez más con la alegre efusividad que habían traído para molestarlo en su silenciosa melancolía:

-¿A dónde vamos?

Gaara, harto, se detuvo. Naruto, que no estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de su amo, se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado atrás unos pasos más adelante:

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me sigas. –Lo miraba de forma asesina, profundamente irritado.

-Seguirte es mi trabajo. Mi lugar es donde estés _tú._

Ni siquiera los contactos de su padre se atrevían a tutearlo, ¿Qué se creía? Tratando de ignorar esta última intervención reanudó el camino hasta sus aposentos. El rubio, implacable, lo siguió.

Ignorándolo olímpicamente llegaron hasta su habitación y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que la pieza contigua a la suya estaba siendo remodelada. El sirviente se acercó rápidamente y echo un vistazo adentro:

-¡Oh, es bellísima! –le dijo a uno de los sirvientes que estaba trabajando ahí.

-¿Es para ti?

-Sí. Soy Naruto, el compañero de juegos del señorito…

-Entonces esto es tuyo.

Gaara escuchó como unas llaves pasaban de manos y el rubio se quedaba mirándolas, intrigado:

-¿Por qué tres?

-Una es de esta habitación, otra de la del señorito y la otra es para la puerta que una ambas piezas.- El sirviente al interior de la habitación caminó un poco, abrió y cerró una puerta. –Que es esta de aquí.

-¡Oh! Muy bien. Muchas gracias.

El Duque, que había escuchado toda la conversación, estaba indignado. Ni siquiera él tenía las llaves de su propia habitación. En cuanto el rubio se dio vuelta, le tendió la mano:

-Dame esas llaves.

-No. –Naruto se las guardó en el bolsillo.

-Es una orden.

-¡Y un cuerno! Son mías. –Gaara se sobresaltó y su mano tendida se transformó rápidamente en un puño.- Tu padre me ordenó, específicamente, que no te dejara despojarte de mi.

El pelirrojo aventó un golpe hacía su nuevo compañero de juegos: Su carácter natural no era violento, pero había vivido durante toda su vida acostumbrado a este tipo de violencia. El Viejo Duque no trataba a los sirvientes como si fueran invisibles, sino como una sub-especie de ser humano… Lo que hacía que los tratara peor que a sus mascotas. Si algo no les gustaba, les pegaba y punto. Si algo había salido muy mal, castigaba a uno, maléficamente y que sirviera de ejemplo para los otros.

El problema con este nuevo sirviente, era que no parecía uno. Hábilmente se escabulló del golpe de su amo, haciendo tintinear las llaves de las habitaciones en su bolsillo:

-¿Quieres pelear, Gaara-kun?

Sorprendido, se irguió imponentemente, furioso:

-Dame… esas… llaves.

-Si me ganas en una pelea, te las doy. ¿Trato?

Gaara se abalanzó contra él y trató de agarrarlo para quitarle las llaves, mas Naruto volvió a escabullirse:

-¡Pero así no! En esta mansión tiene que haber un lugar donde podamos pelear…

-¡¿De qué, mierda, hablas, imbécil?! ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si me desobedeces? ¡Ahora dame esas llaves! ¡Es una orden!

El radiante rubio infló los morrillos y negó, infantilmente, con la cabeza:

-No… Yo no tengo que obedecerte a ti. Soy un sirviente de tu padre y estoy aquí para hacerte compañía; quieras o no.

Gaara estaba indignado, boquiabierto volvió a abalanzarse contra el sirviente, pero esta vez, para pegarle plenamente en el rostro. Naruto cayó sentado en el piso, sorprendido, pero se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a escapar de su furioso señor hacia donde, suponía, había una sala de combate.

En su loca carrera entró en el salón principal: Una habitación enorme, con grandes ventanales y diversas alacenas a los costados. Ahí se detuvo y esperó a que su señor lo alcanzara.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo recibió con un puñetazo en el rostro. El pelirrojo, estupefacto, retrocedió un par de pasos. El fuerte golpe le había reventado el labio. Cuando su padre viera eso, el rubio estaría muerto. "¡Muerto!":

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Está bien.- Dijo Naruto, ignorando la pregunta.- Peleemos aquí. Si me ganas en la palea, te pasaré las llaves, Gaara-kun.

Lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se puso frente a él en posición de combate. "Es estúpido. Debe saber que estoy entrenado":

-¿Bien?

Gaara, como toda respuesta, también se puso en posición. Pero estaba tan iracundo que sus enseñanzas valieron de poco… Las fintas necesarias para conocer el modo de batalla de su oponente fueron olvidadas y se abalanzó contra el rubio con todas las intenciones de molerlo a golpes. Quería hacerle daño, descargar su ira, su furia contra ese sirviente: Su soledad, su melancolía.

Se enzarzaron sin ningún patrón aparente. Gaara en una pelea enardecida y personal, con un Naruto que apenas podía contener tantos golpes. Con un juego de patadas, se enredaron y cayeron, pero no por eso dejaron de luchar uno contra el otro. El rubio trataba de aferrar las candentes garras de su adversario, que lo único que aspiraban a hacer era arrancarle el rostro a jirones. Cuando lo logró, el Duque, cargado de impotencia, mordió su muñeca salvajemente.

Naruto gritó de dolor y, furioso, le pegó con todas sus fuerzas, terminando, finalmente, abrazados, exhaustos y temerosos de que cualquier movimiento pudiera ser una ventaja para el oponente. Después de unos minutos se separaron y se empujaron mutuamente para quedar fuera del alcance de los golpes.

El rubio se quedó en el suelo, acostado de espaldas, mientras una de sus manos iba a calmar la hemorragia de su nariz rota. Gaara tampoco se quiso levantar, su labio sangraba copiosamente y estaba seguro que tendría un ojo entintado a la mañana siguiente. Mientras ambos se quejaban y palpaban sus heridas, Naruto comenzó a reír.

Gaara lo miró sorprendido, pero su risa era contagiosa y él, por fin, no estaba solo, en silencio, retraído. Y había descargado toda su ira en ese combate salvaje. Relajado y regocijado, también comenzó a reír tímidamente, para seguir después, ambos con plenas carcajadas.

Con esta nostálgica visión en su mente, el Duque de Suna despertó abrazado de Sai, en la lujosa cama de un hotel a las afueras de las tierras de los Kisoto. El moreno dormía acurrucado en posición fetal, con el entrecejo fruncido. Había asumido esa posición para dormir desde que se habían encargado de los "problemas" con el testamento de su padre. Por supuesto, Sai, que había tenido una infancia ejemplar en el orfanato y luego acostumbrado a los lujos de una vida como heredero de la fortuna de los Ioga, jamás había tenido que enfrentar este tipo de sucios asuntos, por lo que había caído en un fuerte stress. Por otro lado, él se había visto obligado a vivirlo muchas veces en la casa de su padre.

Sus manos se acercaron al rostro de su koi, para acariciarlo suavemente. Con el leve contacto Sai rezongó y despertó, para acurrucarse contra el pelirrojo:

-Sai. –Lo llamó, suavemente.

-¿Hm?

-Despierta. –El moreno abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Es muy temprano, Gaara-koi.

El pelirrojo le dio un pequeño beso y lo abrazó más fuerte:

-Te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sabes de los Uchiha's?

Sai arrugó un poco el entrecejo, extrañado:

-Sólo lo que la gente dice de ellos.

-¿Qué…?

-Hm… Bueno, el Lord es un idiota. Y su esposa es peor que inútil.

-¿Y los hijos?

-Se dice que el mayor es un genio…

-¿En qué?

-En… todo.

Gaara se quedó un momento en silencio. Recordaba vagamente a la familia Uchiha. En un evento se habían acercado los cuatro para felicitarlo por su trabajo, como todas las demás familias de nobles que habían asistido. Itachi le había parecido engreído, lo había felicitado falsamente, como si la pieza que había tocado fuera totalmente insignificante para él y ni siquiera intentara aparentar por cortesía o, mínimo, cinismo, que era como lo hacía todo el resto de las personas. Pero de la familia completa el que más le había llamado la atención era el menor: Sasuke.

Apenas le había dirigido la palabra, pero cuando lo hizo, había sido con admiración y felicitándolo verdaderamente. Luego había echo una pregunta acerca de una nota especifica, para ser reprimido por una risa arrogante de su hermano mayor: "-No seas fastidioso, ototo. Seguro que Gaara-san tiene muchos otros invitados a los que atender." Había sido un comentario inútil, con la única finalidad de opacar a su hermano frente a sus padres y él mismo… Pero había sido una muy buena observación; Gaara se había sorprendido de que hubiera notado tal característica de su melodía:

-¿Y el menor?

-Nadie habla mucho del menor… Lo único que he escuchado es que tiene algunos intereses musicales.

-Hmmm… -El pelirrojo volvió a besar a su amante.- ¿Qué más?

-Dicen que Itachi es muy atractivo…

-Sí, lo es.

-… Y que enamora a todo el mundo, pero aún no se decide por una esposa.

-Probablemente busque la mejor oferta…

-Sí… ¿Quieres saber más?

-¿Qué?

Sai se incorporó levemente de la cama, dejando la cabeza de su koi apoyada en su estómago, mientras acariciaba su encendido cabello suavemente:

-Una vez oí que Lord Uchiha sólo contrataba a jóvenes para servirle a sus hijos y que Itachi se había conformado una especie de "harén" con ellos…

-¿Sólo el mayor?

El moreno se encogió de hombros:

-De todas maneras esa especie de rumores corre por todas las familias de nobles y yo no lo creo…

-Bueno, encaja con el perfil de Itachi.

-Lo comprobaremos mañana, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte.

Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su koi, disfrutando de las suaves caricias en su cabello:

-Lo extraño.

-Lo encontraremos. Tarde o temprano aparecerá.

Se besaron de nuevo, ambos con la certeza de que estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrar a su rubio amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-…¡Kuso!…

Itachi estaba apoyado en el tatami de la sala de entrenamientos. Secó con un raudo movimiento el ardiente sudor de sus ojos y se incorporó rápidamente. Kakashi estaba parado a unos metros de él, mirándolo altivamente:

-Cuando estás aprendiendo técnicas de combate nuevas, no puedes dejar de entrenar por una semana, Itachi-san. No es lo más apropiado.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

Itachi, sulfurado, volvió a tratar de atacarlo, pero Kakashi se zafó fácilmente, pegándole una patada que lo dejó tumbado en el tatami de nuevo:

-Podría esquivarte con los ojos cerrados.

Itachi, enojado y con su orgullo por el suelo, sacó una banda de tela del bolsillo de su equipo y se vendó los ojos:

-Deja de vanagloriarte, Kakashi. Me está poniendo de malas.

Se incorporó nuevamente y ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse en posición de combate: Se abalanzó directamente hacia donde sabía que estaba su maestro. El peliplateado, sorprendido, agarró fuertemente al moreno, impidiéndole el ataque. Itachi, implacable, usó las piernas para golpearlo, mandando esta vez al maestro al suelo:

-Bien.

Kakashi tapó el ojo que le quedaba al descubierto y comenzaron una ardua pelea. La renovada eficacia de Itachi no se debía a una maestría nueva… Estaba rápido, agudo, descansado y relajado. Había estado la semana anterior como esclavo de Deidara, encerrado en su habitación de donde sólo se podían oír susurros de conversaciones y lascivos gemidos apasionados: A todas horas.

Pero su desenfrenado reposo había acabado en la madrugada, cuando fue a dejar a Deidara a la estación de trenes que lo llevarían a sus tierras, para una calurosa bienvenida familiar.

El Uchiha tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios que fue bruscamente borrada de un puñetazo en el estómago:

-No bajes la guardia. Nunca.

-Tsk…

"Maldito". Itachi, antes de que su maestro pudiera sacar el brazo de su afectado estómago, lo agarró y le plantó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejó aturdido. Kakashi, sin embargo, se reclinó un poco y lanzó una fuerte patada que sacó al moreno de rango, dejándolo indefenso en el piso del dojo, escupiendo un poco de saliva enrojecida:

-Ya basta.

-Como gustes, señor.

Ambos combatientes se despojaron de sus respectivas vendas y se sentaron en el tatami. Kakashi se sobaba la mejilla en donde había recibido el salvaje puñetazo de su aprendiz, mientras Itachi trataba de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración. El maestro se quedó mirando a Itachi calculadoramente. Al tomarlo como su aprendiz se había sorprendido de la supremacía intelectual de la que su pupilo se vanagloriaba, además de esa salvaje ansia por ser el mejor en todos los aspectos… Pero lo sorprendía nuevamente. Antes de la semana que se había tomado de descanso había entrenado por dos semanas, aprendiendo su propio estilo de batalla: Algo que, según comparaciones de los otros maestros que había tenido, tomó más tiempo del promediado… Ahora se daba cuenta de que esta inusual lentitud se había debido a su intensa fatiga, ya que con un poco de descanso estaba más fuerte, ágil y rápido que nunca, con todas las mañas aprendidas bien inculcadas en su modo de batalla:

-Algún día me lo agradecerás, Itachi-san…

-Cállate.

Ese doloroso y abrumador vacío lo poseía nuevamente. Sucedía cada vez que tenía un encuentro con su maestro de batalla, dígase en la sala o en cualquier otra parte. El hombre mantenía en su postura y expresión esa inquebrantable superioridad, que le recordaba cruelmente que no había podido acceder ni siquiera a un mísero empate:

-Has mejorado bastante desde que empezamos el entrenamiento, ¿No lo has notado?

Itachi lo miró pensativo. Los entrenamientos con Kakashi habían empezado porque Sasuke le estaba llevando la delantera, al empezar a entrenar con Naruto. Pero desde que había prohibido que éste se viera con el sirviente no habían tenido ningún encuentro en batalla, por lo que no había podido probarse. Sus propias sensaciones no ayudaban mucho, ya que no tenía ninguna victoria que saborear y su repertorio de derrotas había disminuido la confianza en su maestría en batalla:

-Aún sigues venciéndome.

-Aún soy superior a ti, señor. Eso no quiere decir que no has mejorado.

Itachi le dirigió una de sus miradas más asesinas:

-Mientras me sigas venciendo no soy el mejor. Cuando te venza, sentiré mi mejoría… Antes no.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros:

-No es a mí a quien quieres vencer… O al menos, querías.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Tienes razón. –El peliplateado sonrió y se levantó rápidamente. –Pero debo advertirte de algo: Mientras no cambies tu estadístico estilo de batalla, no podrás vencerme y así, continuaremos peleando eternamente. Deberías contentarte con ser el _segundo mejor_. A menos que estés dispuesto a cambiar.

Luego de esa lapidante frase, el hombre se retiró triunfantemente de la sala, dejando a Itachi boquiabierto e iracundo, sentado en el suave tatami de la sala de entrenamientos. Sentía que lo que su maestro había dicho encajaba en la totalidad de su vida, últimamente. Se sentía constantemente rebajado, cuando otrora había sido el mejor, indiscutiblemente, en todos los aspectos. Con vértigo, sintió que Kakashi sabía más de lo que decía saber acerca de sí… Y tuvo miedo.

Se recostó en el blando tatami y trató de liberar su mente de los estúpidos temores que esa simple conversación había traído, tan relajado que casi llegaba a adormecerse. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su momentáneo estupor:

-Adelante.

Sakura entró en la sala, sosteniendo una carta en las manos:

-Mi señor, ha llegado esto para su padre.

Itachi le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara y le quitó la carta de las manos. Miró de quien era y, sorprendido, la abrió. Sus padres se habían ido de la Mansión después del primer día de fiesta, ya que así lo había pedido Itachi. Volverían en una semana más y, obviamente, el mayor había quedado a cargo. No hubiera abierto la carta si no hubiera sido de Sabaku no Gaara:

-Muy bien hecho.

-Gracias, mi señor.

Sakura, como de costumbre, comenzó a retirarse de la sala:

-Espera.

La pelirrosa paró en seco y volteó, encarando a su amo. Tal vez, después de la desenfrenada faena que había llevado a cabo con su "amigo", dejaría de molestar a Naruto y se daría cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo ahí para él y que nunca debió abandonarla:

-Dile a Temari que me contacte enseguida. Tendremos una cena hoy, con dos comensales muy importantes.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se partía, nuevamente, pero no le dio importancia. Salió rápidamente de la sala y al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella, respirando pesadamente. Estaba enfurecida con ella misma, por esperar un trato distinto al que había recibido. Ahora no era nada más que otro sirviente de la casa… Aunque hubiera sido la favorita. Sería mejor olvidarse de tan estúpidas esperanzas y avisarle a Naruto que Itachi estaba desocupado y que pronto iría a por él.

Se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras para avisarle a Temari sobre la cena de la noche, pero un inadvertido sonido la hizo detenerse. Sonaba como húmedos chasquidos y pequeños suspiros, y provenían del descanso de las escaleras que llevaban al desván. Curiosa, se adentro en la repentina oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar y paró antes de ser vista por los dos amantes que se besaban furiosamente:

-S-Sasuke…

El moreno mantenía acorralado al kitsune contra la pared:

-Sasuke, no… No me muerdas…

-Cállate.

-Si me muerdes me meterás en problemas…

El mayor dejó de besar el cuello de Naruto y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido:

-Estoy cansado de esta… esta ¡mierda!

El rubio ahora, tomó a Sasuke de la nuca y enterró el rostro en su cuello:

-Estoy harto de compartirte…

Naruto hizo un sonido parecido a una triste sonrisa contenida:

-Pues sí encuentras una solución, me avisas. Yo también estoy algo cansado de ser compartido.

El moreno gruño y atrajo más al rubio hacía sí:

-Aunque no se de qué tanto te quejas. Me has tenido para ti por una semana completa.

Sasuke lo miró asesinamente por un momento y volvió a ocultar su rostro entre la rubia cabellera:

-Ahora no te dejará en paz…

Naruto trataba de calmar la frustración que esto le traía a Sasuke, pero no por eso a él le molestaba menos. Había sido una semana perfecta: trabajaba rápido y bien para que no lo molestaran en las labores madrugadoras o nocturnas y así poder quedarse hasta la saciedad abrazado de Sasuke en su cama. No había tenido necesidad de preocuparse por Itachi y sus constantes llamadas, ya que éste rara vez había salido de la habitación, y si lo hacía, lo hacía con un Deidara pegado, parasitariamente, a su cuerpo.

Pero ahora… Bufó molesto e, irritado, logró que Sasuke se sentara en uno de los escalones de la subida al desván:

-¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi?

-Hm…

Naruto estaba concentrado en desbrochar el pantalón del moreno, mientras el otro se tensaba por el brusco cambio de comportamiento. Todavía no se lograba a acostumbrar a las formas que tenía el rubio de matar su mal humor: O peleaba o follaba. Después de uno o lo otro quedaba relajado y feliz, nuevamente.

Su koi ya estaba inclinándose cuando escuchó una exclamación ahogada tapada rápidamente por una mano. Detuvo al kitsune agarrándolo de la cabeza, ignorando las acalladas quejas mientras escuchaba con atención. Sus labios formaron las palabras "¿Quién es?" silenciosamente. El rubio se concentró momentáneamente en su nariz, para reconocer por sobre el olor de Sasuke, el aroma corporal del intruso:

-Sakura. –Dijo después de un instante.

La pelirosa no podía moverse de nerviosismo:

-¿Sakura-chan? Ven.

Sakura salió lentamente de las sombras, totalmente sonrojada. Naruto le regalaba una de sus mejores y cómplices sonrisas, mientras Sasuke la escrutaba molesto, irritado por su intromisión:

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Mi señor.

El rubio ya había salido de la comprometedora posición en la que Sakura los había visto y se acercó afable hasta ella:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues… -Los ojos verdes de la chica se desviaron inconcientemente hacia su señor, que se encontraba en ese momento mirando distraídamente hacía ningún lugar, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su cabello. No estaba acostumbrada a ignorar a sus amos para hablar con un sirviente que le daba la espalda, pero éste era un caso especial:

-… ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo de ver a Itachi-san en la sala de combate. Te quería avisar que ya terminó de entrenar… Aunque probablemente no te llame porque hay que organizar una cena para hoy…

-¿Una cena? – Interrumpió el moreno, extrañado.

-Sí, mi señor.

-A mi no me ha dicho nada.

Sakura se inclinó levemente para entablar la conversación con Sasuke:

-Acaba de llegar una carta para su padre, mi señor. Se la entregué a Itachi-san porque él es el que está a cargo mientras su padre no esté. En cuanto Itachi-san la leyó, me dijo que le avisara a Temari que tendríamos una cena esta noche, con dos comensales muy importantes.

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo, extrañado:

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Yo bajo en seguida. ¿Me puedes cubrir por un momento?

La chica, aún sonrojada, asintió con la cabeza antes de inclinarse ante su señor y retirarse rápidamente:

-¿Quién podrá ser?

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos por un momento:

-No lo sé. Tiene que ser un par de peces gordos, para que mi ototo no retrasara la cena hasta que llegaran mis padres…

Naruto se acomodó sentado en el suelo, apoyando su mentón en una de las rodillas del moreno. Una de sus manos se deslizó distraídamente por la pierna de su koi, provocándole un delicioso escalofrío:

-Dobe, no hagas eso…

-Hmfp… -Naruto infló los morrillos, fastidiado.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver. Sí no te está buscando a ti, me estará buscando a mí.

-Dame un beso.

Era una de las cosas que más adoraba y detestaba de su pequeño kitsune: ese tono anhelante que lo derretía. Con sólo una palabra podía desarmarlo por completo y tenerlo a su merced. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó, tomando al rubio de la barbilla para acercarse a él y darle uno de sus seductores y viciosos besos que lo devoraban de placer. En cuanto terminó, Naruto, resignado, se levantó con pesar y miró escaleras abajo, tratando de encontrar a alguien por su sombra o su olor. No sintió a nadie así que bajó junto al moreno, tratando de permanecer el mayor tiempo pegado a su piel y su aroma, que lo enloquecía:

-Baja.

-Baja tú, teme.

-No te pongas pesado, usuratonkachi.

El rubio sonrió, le pegó cariñosamente en un hombro y bajó las escaleras con agilidad. Sasuke se quedó observándolo por unos instantes más, hasta que metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dispuso a encontrar a su aniki. Estaba caminando por la tercera planta, escuchando a través de las puertas si Itachi se encontraba en su habitación, la sala de combate o su estudio personal… El sonido de agua caliente cayendo en una ducha lo alertó y entró con fastidio al cuarto de su hermano mayor a esperar que saliera del baño.

Hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a la habitación de su hermano. Desde aquel fatídico día en que él había descubierto las reuniones secretas entre él y Naruto. Chasqueó la lengua al recordarlo y se dirigió distraídamente hasta el ventanal tapado por la gruesa cortina: Al correrla, la cortina le pegó suavemente a una pequeña botellita que amenazó con caerse del velador. Sasuke alcanzó a atraparla antes de que llegara al suelo y se quedó mirando su líquido azulado, semi-transparente. Una vaga conversación, sellada en el espacio de su mente para conversaciones inservibles, le llegó a la cabeza. El último día de fiesta, cuando todos los amigos de su hermano estaban mareados hasta la médula, una borracha Karin se había acercado a él, para tratar de sentarse sobre su regazo. Sasuke se aprovechó de su borrachera para pegarle un empujón que la dejó postrada en el sillón.

La pelirroja bufó, molesta y le dijo en voz más alta de lo normal (que ya era alta):

-¡Vaaaiiiaaa! ¡No hay forrrrma de meterse condtigoo!

El moreno aguantó su sonrisa de satisfacción y miró hacia otro lado:

-Voy a tennner que peddirrle ese juguito mágico a tu herrrrmanno.

Sasuke la miró extrañado. "¿Juguito mágico?":

-¿De qué hablas, Karin?

La pelirroja se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras sus lentes caían patéticamente hasta la punta de su nariz. Después de insistirle un poco y ocupando casi nada de sus muchos atributos personales la borracha joven le dijo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar: Itachi, a manos de Deidara, había recibido el más poderoso y caro elixir sexual que existía, que, según Karin, podía estimular hasta al más frígido con sólo una gota. Después de eso, Sasuke encasilló la información en su mente y siguió ignorando a la joven hasta que todos estuvieron demasiado borrachos para darse cuenta de que él se retiraba silenciosamente del lugar. No le había tomado mucha importancia ya que encontraba estúpido que su aniki, que podía hacer afrodisíaco de las hemorragias nasales de sus admiradoras, comprara ese "juguito mágico".

Pero he aquí, la enigmática botellita. La dejó sobre el velador, como la había encontrado y antes de que pudiera voltearse completamente, su hermano salió del baño, dejando una estela de vapor tras él. Se quedó mirando a Sasuke un tanto sorprendido:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

El menor se sorprendió de la cantidad de entonaciones ocultas que esa simple frase traía consigo. Pudo percibir fastidio, pesadumbre, orgullo, un tanto de desesperación y, al parecer, un toque de resentimiento. Nunca había escuchado la voz de su hermano tan emocional. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar su tono de voz, con lo que podía manipular y ocultar lo que quisiera:

-Oh… Bueno…-Aún sorprendido se metió las manos a los bolsillos. –Me encontré con Sakura en la escalera, y me dijo que iba a haber una cena esta noche.

Itachi hizo un gesto de entendimiento, mientras revolvía sus lisos cabellos con una toalla:

-Sí. –Caminó algo encorvado hasta su walking closet para sacar su ropa y dejarla encima de la cama. –Acaba de llegar una carta para padre, avisando sobre la cena…

-¿Estás bien? –Interrumpió Sasuke, inconcientemente. Sí se había sorprendido por el tono de voz de su hermano, no era nada con lo desconcertado que estaba de su mal estado físico. Otrora altivo y erguido, se mostraba ahora con una pose desgarbada, cubierto en moretones y contusiones.

El mayor se sorprendió de la amabilidad de la pregunta y volteó con una ceja levantada:

-Sí. Bien. –Notó como los ojos de su hermano vagaban por su cuerpo malherido. Los golpes y contusiones que le había dejado Kakashi no se comparaban con lo herido que había dejado a su orgullo nuevamente. Se fijó en las marcas de la pelea y se dio cuenta de que se estaban haciendo visibles, pero no se veían tan feas como las que tenía de antes. Sonrió complacido. –Hmm… Deidara es un poco apasionado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, fastidiado. Y él que pensaba que lo habían atacado en alguna parte, cuando las marcas no eran más que chupones, mordiscos y consecuencias de un sexo desenfrenado:

-Si follaras alguna vez, ototo-baka, te darías cuenta de que un moretón de esta envergadura es difícilmente un golpe cuando se encuentra en esta zona.- Dijo señalándose un lugar entre el cuello y la clavícula.

-¡Cállate!

"Sí… Extrañaba verlo enojarse." Itachi le tiró su toalla mojada al rostro y el menor la lanzó al suelo en un gesto raudo. El mayor rió, mientras se comenzaba a vestir:

-¡¿Y bien?! ¿Quién viene a cenar?

-Ah… eso.- Se puso los pantalones.- El Duque Sabaku e Ioga Sai.

Si no hubiera estado concentrado en abrochar su pantalón, hubiera carcajeado de la expresión estúpidamente sorprendida del rostro de Sasuke. Tardó unos segundos en pronunciar sonido:

-… ¿Y… A qué vienen?

Itachi se encogió hombros:

-La carta decía que deseaba forjar nuevas relaciones… Lo que me deja en nada, igualmente. De todas maneras es muy tarde para retrasarla, ya que llega esta noche. Tendremos que recibirlo nosotros.

El menor apenas lo escuchaba. Sus ojos desorbitados se mantenían fijos en un punto muerto, tratando de calmar, inútilmente, los acelerados latidos de su corazón. "Viene a llevarse a Naruto.":

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke fijó la mirada en su hermano:

-Nada… nada.

El mayor lo analizaba intensamente. Sabía que notaría su pulso acelerado y el leve sudor que cubría su frente. Para distraerlo comenzó a mirar las cosas de la habitación, cayendo por primera vez en el violín envuelto que estaba sobre el sitial:

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó, señalándolo.

Itachi miró el violín con desgano:

-Es para Naruto. –Terminó de calzarse.- Lo quiera aceptar o no, tiene el mismo apestoso interés que tú en la música…

El aire se volvió tan denso, de repente, que se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo. Sólo se necesitaba el nombre del rubio sirviente para recordarle a ambos Uchiha que se habían declarado guerra.

Los dos morenos se irguieron inconcientemente y fruncieron el entrecejo:

-¿A qué hora llegarán?

-Ocho.

-Bien.

-Bien…

Itachi lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, como solía despedir a los sirvientes, y Sasuke, altivo y orgulloso, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Una cena? ¿Ho..? ¿Hoy? –Hinata juntó nerviosamente las yemas de sus índices.

-Sí… Pero son sólo dos personas más. No te molestes en cantidad, sólo en calidad. Itachi-san nos pidió algo exótico…

Naruto escuchaba con atención para saber quienes eran los misteriosos y, al parecer, exóticos comensales:

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Los conocemos? –Preguntó Ino, que se llevaba un poco de su almuerzo a la boca.

-No. Nunca habían venido a la Mansión.

-¡Vamos Temari-chan! ¡Deja de hacerte la misteriosa y dinos de una vez!

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario de Kiba y los múltiples asentimientos de cabeza:

-Bueno… Si tanto quieren saber.

La cocina estaba en completo silencio:

-Viene el Duque Sabaku con el hijo del Barón Ioga…

Se escuchó como el tenedor que Naruto sostenía caía estrepitosamente al plato. Su boca se mantenía abierta de sorpresa y sus mejillas sonrojaron furiosamente. "Gaara-chan. Sai…"

Todos los sirvientes lo quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Los únicos que sabían algo del asunto entre Gaara y Naruto eran Sakura y Neji. A todos los demás se les había mantenido en el más estricto secreto…

Aún así, ninguno de los nombres pasaba desapercibido. Ambos nobles habían sido el centro de atención de la prensa por bastante tiempo. Más específicamente desde la oferta de la recompensa por el secuestro, hasta el último cotilleo que hablaba del posible romance entre los dos jóvenes y los cambios radicales que había impuesto el nuevo Duque a Suna.

El rubio, debido a la sorpresa, se atragantó con un pedazo de su comida, así que la tensa situación que había creado fue olvidada entre los fuertes golpes que le daba Neji en la espalda y las histéricas sugerencias de la pelirrosa en darle agua.

Ateniéndose a eso, procuró salir de la cocina en busca de aire. Se dirigió, sólo, hasta el patio interior de la casa, donde se cargó contra un árbol y trató de detener a su corazón desbocado.

No sabía que cruel broma del destino hacía que, en el momento en el que se sentía dichoso y absolutamente necesario en la Mansión, viniera su amigo y amenazara con llevárselo. Estaba completamente seguro que en el momento en que Gaara posara sus ojos aguamarina sobre él, lo tomaría del brazo y se lo llevaría, dejando que Sai se encargara de las formalidades necesarias.

Sabiendo esto sólo le quedaba una decisión por delante: Aparecer o no. Extrañaba a Gaara con locura y anhelaba la vida que podía llevar con él, tanto como repudiaba la vida que le tocaba vivir con Itachi. Lo único que lo detenía era… Sasuke.

Su amante, su vida, su amor. Sabía que sí se iba, nada detendría al moreno de acabar en una fuerte depresión, ya que, a esta altura de su relación y la hermosa consolidación de la semana anterior, el moreno se había entregado completamente a él y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Naruto sabía que era completamente dependiente de su persona… Estaba seguro de ello.

El kitsune sonrió tristemente. No había vuelta que darle. Su decisión ya estaba tomada incluso antes de que le propusieran el conflicto.

Lo daría todo por Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

…

-¿Qué hora es?

-7.30.

Gaara estaba sentado peligrosamente sobre el barandal del enorme balcón de la suite que habían tomado en el hotel, a las afueras del pueblo. Hacia el horizonte podía vislumbrar la Mansión Uchiha, recortada en el oscuro ocaso. Miró hacia el interior de la habitación, donde Sai terminaba de arreglarse:

-Ya es hora, Gaara-koi. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

-Te he estado esperando.

El moreno se volteó y le regaló una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que sólo él tenía el privilegio de ver:

-Ya estoy listo. –Dijo acercándose hasta su arriesgada posición y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la silueta de la Mansión, con un desagradable nudo en la boca de sus estómagos:

-Está bien… Vámonos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ocho de la noche.

Los sirvientes de toda la casa aun se movían presurosos en terminar de decorar y arreglar el salón y el comedero principal. Las órdenes habían sido muy claras: El Duque Sabaku había tenido fama de ser portentoso, y estaban esperando una llegada impresionante, rodeado de un comité de sirvientes que criticaran la decoración del lugar por ellos… Con tan poco tiempo para prepararlo, todo estaba al borde de la histeria.

Ambos hermanos esperaban en el vestíbulo. Itachi mantenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho y un leve tic nervioso descansaba sobre el músculo de la mandíbula. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared contraria, semi-oculto en las sombras, mientras fumaba ansiosamente un cigarrillo. Ni siquiera había podido conversar con Naruto del asunto y rogaba a todos los dioses que se apiadaran de él y que su rubio kitsune no se hubiera enterado de la identidad de los dos importantes comensales.

De pronto Itachi se incorporó de súbito y su entrecejo se frunció desagradablemente. Sasuke, intrigado, se asomó por la ventana para saber cual era la causa de la sorpresa de su hermano. Eran dos jinetes: Dos hábiles jinetes serpenteando el camino, en dirección a la Mansión. El menor también frunció el entrecejo… Su simpleza era insultante.

Nadie los seguía. No venían blandiendo la bandera de sus respectivas Casas en busca de respeto, no venían en un portentoso carruaje. Ni siquiera se molestaron en vestir llamativamente. Cada uno llevaba un traje elegante, pero simple, con botas largas y una intimidante espada al cinto. Parecían un par de soldados en vez de nobles.

Llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la Mansión y se bajaron de sus enormes caballos con destreza. Itachi mandó a unos sirvientes para recogerlos a los que Ioga saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa. El Duque no hizo ningún gesto visible de reconocimiento y se adentró en el vestíbulo junto al mayordomo:

-Duque Sabaku y na-barón Ioga, mi señor.

-Gracias, Iochi. –Lo despidió Itachi, quien se acercó con elegancia hasta el Duque y le tendió una mano.

-Uchiha Itachi, Duque. Halagado de su visita.

-Encantado.

Se dirigió a Sai de igual manera:

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo.

-Le correspondo. – "Que odiosa y cínica sonrisa." Itachi le sonrió también cínicamente y miró a su hermano que aún no se había movido de su puesto, apoyado en la pared.

Estaba tratando de analizar a ambos jóvenes. Al ser descritos por Naruto, había imaginado a personas tan efusivas como él, pero se encontró con dos semblantes indescifrables, indiferentes. La sonrisa del chico Ioga era hasta irritante y ambas miradas calculadoras, frías.

Supo inmediatamente que las portentosas indumentarias que traía consigo el Viejo Duque, eran menos que inservibles para el nuevo. Éste tenía la nobleza y la grandeza de su Casa incorporada en la piel y su extrema frialdad no hacía nada más que engrandecerlo:

-Uchiha Sasuke. –Lo saludó el menor, tendiéndole una mano firmemente. Gaara, quien no había hecho nada extraño con el saludo de Itachi, bajó sus ojos aguamarina hasta los finos dedos de Sasuke, fijándose inmediatamente en las durezas producidas por la práctica de violín excesiva.

-Un placer.

Nervioso por este pequeño detalle, se dirigió a Sai, sorprendiéndose de lo parecido que era con él. Éste lo miraba intensamente con una mano apoyada en el mentón:

-Encantado.

-Igualmente.

Itachi estaba furioso. Había notado lo indiferente del saludo de ambos nobles y no le había importado. Lo que le molestó fueron los pequeños detalles en el saludo que también notó Sasuke. Aunque no significaba nada, y él lo sabía. Gaara notó los dedos de Sasuke porque él también es músico y el parecido físico entre Sasuke y Sai era notable… Pero aún así, aún por las leves coincidencias incambiables, Sasuke había llamado más la atención que él:

-Seremos sus anfitriones en esta visita. Su carta nos tomó de sorpresa y nuestros padres están de viaje.

Sai lo miró de lleno, aún con la apestosa sonrisa pegada al rostro:

-Lo sabemos. Lord Uchiha y su esposa se encuentran en Ilien, de vacaciones.

-Nuestros intereses son a futuro. No podré tomar el total control de la economía de Suna hasta dentro de cinco años, por lo que, en este momento, mis nuevas relaciones deben ser con herederos. –Agregó el Duque, monótonamente.

-El viaje de sus padres no pudo ser más oportuno. Queríamos hablar con ustedes.

Itachi fingió una sonrisa complacida, mientras asentía ante el breve discursillo ensayado y un sirviente de su padre los guiaba hasta la sala. Sasuke maldecía interiormente; La excusa era tan condenadamente acertada que pasaba totalmente encubierta la verdadera razón: Que tenían que ser servidos por los sirvientes de los hijos. No del padre.

Que los hijos del Lord Uchiha tuvieran un grupo de sirvientes aparte lo sabía todo el mundo. Su padre se había encargado de difundirlo pensando que llamaría la atención, favoreciéndolo. Al contrario, lo único que sucedió era que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo manipulado que era por su hijo mayor.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron al sirviente a la sala en un incómodo silencio. Al menos por parte de los Uchiha ya que los otros dos jóvenes no mostraban la más mínima expresión facial que pudiera denotarlo.

Sasuke estaba nervioso: Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y ocultó el leve temblor de sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Itachi se le acercó y le agarró un hombro con firmeza:

-Relájate, nii-kun.

El menor asintió levemente y se despojó del agarre con desagrado. En la sala los esperaba Temari, con los primero aperitivos. Los entregó, se reclinó levemente y se retiró de la sala en dirección a las cocinas, donde se vivía el mismísimo Apocalipsis. Sakura e Ino, a las que la ama de llaves evitaba poner a trabajar juntas, montaban la mesa de la cena, como si fueran el mejor equipo. Hinata y Tenten, estaban haciendo el postre, mientras los hombres se repartían entre la decoración de los platos y el orden de la cocina. Naruto, para evitar las obligaciones que lo llevarían a encontrarse con los comensales, lavaba los platos con pasmosa lentitud:

-Parece un chiste…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues yo estaba esperando la exageración del Viejo Duque. Son mucho más simples de lo que pudieras creer. Si no me hubieran dicho quienes eran jamás los hubiera asociado con ellos.

El rubio escuchaba con atención. Se moría de ganas por ir a ver como estaba los dos jóvenes; Por abalanzarse contra ellos y decirles lo mucho que los había extrañado. Ya había tomado su decisión, pero saber que estaban en la casa, a unos pasos de reencontrarse lo hacía mucho más difícil de mantener. "Tal vez una miradita no haga del todo mal."

En la sala, Itachi trataba de entablar una conversación con el Duque, pero el pelirrojo no hacía más que asentir o negar con la cabeza a cada respuesta que daba Sai, mientras observaba todo el lugar y ponía especial énfasis en la entrada y salida de los sirvientes. Eso estaba poniendo muy nervioso al menor de los Uchiha, que juraba que en cualquier momento entraría Naruto a escena y quedaría el pandemónium total. Por suerte, Temari había decidido que las mujeres atendieran en la sala, lo que lo dejó un poco más tranquilo. De todas maneras tenía que distraer al Duque de su exhaustiva búsqueda:

-¿Gaara-san?

El pelirrojo fijó la mirada en él, mientras Itachi y Sai dejaban inconclusa una conversación:

-Soy un gran admirador de su obra musical y, estoy seguro, que hace mucho tiempo que no toca apropiadamente.

Sai levantó las cejas levemente, sorprendido. Ninguna persona, de todas las que habían visto en tres semanas, había tenido el atrevimiento de siquiera mencionar "el asunto", que concernía el escape de Gaara. Itachi miró a su hermano asesinamente, mientras apretaba la mandíbula. No se le ocurría nada mejor a su estúpido ototo que dejarse en vergüenza junto con todo el resto de la familia. Fue mayor su sorpresa cuando se fijó en que el pelirrojo le ofrecía una casi-inexistente sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza:

-Tengo entendido que Ud. también tiene intereses musicales.

Sasuke se recostó contra su sillón y asintió:

-Me inclino por el violín.

-Me encantaría poder escuchar algo de su repertorio.

El moreno le pidió a Ino, que estaba en la sala en ese momento, que le trajera su violín. Itachi, furioso por ser completamente ignorado trató de asesinar a su hermano con la mirada una vez más. No sólo lo estaba pasando por alto, si no que se iba a vanagloriar frente al Duque Sabaku con su maldito y apestoso violín:

-Ahora no habrá quien los pare. Estarán tocando hasta el amanecer.-Dijo Sai de pronto. –Me gusta como toca Gaara-kun, pero no soy muy devoto a la música. Me aburre con facilidad.

Itachi sonrió ante el comentario:

-Me ocurre lo mismo. Aún así, mi hermano se esfuerza en torturarme con su violín frecuentemente.

Segundos después Ino entregó el violín a Sasuke, que comenzó a tocar una de las melodías favoritas de Naruto, seguro de que también sería agradable a los oídos del Duque. Como lo supuso, la perturbadora mirada aguamarina no dejaba de grabar cada movimiento en su cabeza. Sus ojos bailaban desde su expresión facial a los experimentados dedos que presionaba en el punto preciso del violín para sacar los sonidos exactos. No necesitaba su partitura: Naruto la pedía con tanta frecuencia que su cuerpo se la sabía de reflejo. Incluso el rubio sirviente estaba aprendiéndosela, a pesar de las quejas de Sasuke acerca del asunto. Como bien le había dicho la primera vez que había tocado para él, esa era una de sus piezas maestras y por mucho que lo quisiera no se la iba a enseñar.

Itachi miraba a su hermano atónito. No había visto a Sasuke tocar desde que él mismo había suspendido toda las clases y despedido a lo profesores, años atrás. No recordaba la hermosa gracilidad de sus movimientos, como su cuerpo parecía coordinarse con la melodía a la que daba vida. Todo el nerviosismo con el que había esperado a los dos nobles desapareció en el momento en que puso el violín sobre su hombro.

Por supuesto, había escuchado esa melodía antes. Con especial énfasis en la última semana que habían pasado y era hermosa, pero no se comparaba a la envolvente pasión con la que era tocada. Si lo hubiera visto tocando antes, jamás le hubiera permitido tocar frente al Duque Sabaku. Ahora, probablemente, insistirían en invitarlo a uno de esos eventos donde los genios musicales se hacían rápidamente famosos y él quedaría, irremediablemente, en un segundo plano humillante.

Terminó la melodía y en el ambiente quedó flotando la suave y embriagante sensación de confort:

-Tiene mucho talento.

-Gracias, Gaara-san.

-Pero hay una parte en especial a la que podrías sacarle mucho más provecho…

El comentario quedo colgando en el aire, rodeado de incredulidad. Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos. Gaara, para explicarse, le pidió el violín a Sasuke y se lo puso concienzudamente en el hombro. Retomó la melodía de una parte del centró y tocó unas cuantas notas a la perfección:

-Así es como la tocas.

Lo hizo de nuevo con unos leves cambios en las notas más agudas, haciendo que la melodía fuera redonda como una burbuja y todos se sintieran dentro de ella. Fue como ver una hermosa estatua de madura y lijar una pequeña astilla en un detalle:

-Es sólo una pequeña corrección en la partitura.

Sasuke recibió su violín con una expresión anonadada, pero más que molesta, agradecida. Siempre sintió que había algo en esa melodía que no lo convencía del todo, pero ahora… Ahora estaba perfecta.

-¿Y usted? ¿No tocará nada? –Replicó en cuanto vio que el Duque se sentaba.

En ese momento Shino apareció en la entrada avisando que la cena estaba servida:

-Después de la cena.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió a los demás hasta el comedor, donde sus sirvientes habían preparado una bellísima y exótica cena, que Sai elogió sinceramente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

…

-¡Naruto! ¡Acompáñame, por favor! –Lo llamó la ama de llaves, sosteniendo unas bandejas para llevar a la mesa.

El rubio miró a Sakura en busca de auxilio:

-Yo te ayudo, Temari. –Le dijo la pelirrosa, inmediatamente, sacando al kitsune del apuro.

Ese era el postre. Luego de eso, probablemente se irían y no tendría la posibilidad de verlos. "No… no puedo pensar así. Si quiero quedarme con Sasuke, tengo que evitar la tentación. No los veré; diré que me siento mal y me iré a acostar." Así que terminó de barrer la cocina:

-Temari-chan… -La llamó, en cuanto la rubia apareció de vuelta en las cocinas. La chica lo miró extrañada.-Me siento muy mal… Eeeerrm… ¿Podría retirarme?

Temari lo observó un momento:

-Sí… te he notado muy extraño hoy. Trata de descansar. Te relevaré de las labores madrugadoras mañana.

-Muchas gracias.

Salió de la cocina con calma, recorriendo los pasillos hasta la escalera apostada a la salida del vestíbulo, aunque pudo haberlo echo por la de servicio… Sabía que estaba mal, que no debería tentar a su suerte, pero su curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Se quedó cerca del comedero, oliendo si había alguien y un suspiro entre satisfecho y molesto se escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío. Probablemente ya se habían ido. Desanimado, siguió su camino, hasta que paró en seco al oír el hermoso sonido proveniente del piano de la sala.

La perfecta forma de la melodía, la velocidad exacta de las notas, le dio a entender que no podía ser más que Gaara el que estuviera sentado frente al instrumento. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras perdía de golpe el color de sus tostadas mejillas. El olor corporal de sus amigos le azotó la nariz, los sentidos y el recuerdo. Una oleada de nostalgia y añoranza hizo que le dieran escalofríos y sus pies, autómatas, se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la sala ocultándose en la sombra del umbral.

Adentro, Gaara estaba completamente absorto en la melodía que tocaba. Sasuke estaba apostado junto a él, mirando a sus dedos danzar sobre las teclas. Itachi y Sai sentados en los sillones, trataban de entablar una conversación por sobre el sonido de la música. Como su koi se había entregado a su pasión, momentáneamente, él había quedado a cargo de las futuras relaciones financieras de la Casa Sabaku e Ioga, más la búsqueda de Naruto, que el pelirrojo había dado ya por perdida.

Sai, en cambio, no perdía las esperanzas. Sentía que Sasuke, más que Itachi, les ocultaba algo. Ese algo, podría ser Naruto. Por supuesto no podía hacer nada más que estar atento a cada movimiento de los sirvientes, sin levantar sospechas.

Un leve y minúsculo destello dorado se vislumbró en la puerta de entrada. Sai, estupefacto, dejó completamente de lado su careta inexpresiva y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de sorpresa.

Pero volvió a su fingida expresión tan sólo un segundo más tarde:

-Perdona, Itachi-san. –Dijo, levantándose, fingiendo que debía usar el lavabo.

Itachi le restó importancia con una seña de la mano, sin ignorar el radical y momentáneo cambio en el rostro de su invitado.

Sai se dirigió a paso apresurado hasta la salida de la sala y casi corrió para alcanzar a la furtiva figura que doblaba en el pasillo. Cuando dobló, acelerado, fue estampado violentamente contra la pared:

-¡Shhhh! ¡Por favor, Sai!

Se quedaron mirando por un instante eterno: Sai, incrédulo y Naruto asustado. Luego sus miradas se apaciguaron y se abrazaron fuertemente, con desesperación:

-¡Kuso, Naruto! Te hemos echado tanto de menos.

-Yo también, Sai-chan…

-Tienes que venir con nosotros. Gaara tiene todo un plan para ti…

-N… no puedo.

El moreno se separó de su amigo, sorprendido:

-¿Qué…?

-Que no puedo. No me puedo ir, no aún… No me quiero ir.

-¿Quieres seguir siendo un sirviente? Se puede arreglar.

-No es eso…

Naruto suspiró:

-¿Por qué crees que no aparecí durante toda la velada? Conozco a Gaara. Sé que en el momento en que me hubiera visto me habría sacado en andas de aquí… No le puedes decir que me viste, o lo hará de todos modos.

-No te entiendo, Naruto… ¿Por qué, mierda, te quieres quedar aquí? Según he escuchado, Itachi es un maniaco y los Lord no son de mucha ayuda.

-Es por… -Naruto sudaba y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Sai ya sabía de qué se trataba. El que Naruto los hubiera evitado, el nerviosismo del Uchiha menor, los constantes intentos de éste por distraer al pelirrojo, todo llevaba a una cosa:

-¿Te has enamorado de Sasuke?

El rubio se quedó frío. ¿Cómo demonios sabía?:

-¿Cómo…?

-Tu noviecito es demasiado obvio. Estuvo temblando como una hoja de otoño desde que atravesamos la puerta. Probablemente no sepa que decidiste renunciar a una nueva vida por él, ¿Verdad?

Naruto asintió:

-Me necesita. Él…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Naru-kun. Te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo enamorado que estás. Y un verdadero amor como el tuyo sólo es posible si es recíproco. Cosas básicas.

El kitsune sonrió agradecido y abrazó a su amigo con más fuerza que antes:

-Espero que entiendas que, por la misma razón, debo contarle a _mi_ Gaara que sí te he encontrado…

El rubio volvió a caer en desesperación:

-¡Sai, por favor!

-Tranquilo… Se lo diré lejos de aquí. Probablemente me eche de la Mansión por unos cuantos días, pero después entenderá. Si no le digo que te encontré es capaz de recorrer el mundo buscándote.

-Gracias… gracias, Sai-chan. Me has salvado la vida.

-¿Estás conciente que, si te pasa cualquier cosa, con un simple mensaje nosotros estaremos aquí para llevarte a Sabaku no Manor?

-Sí…

Se abrazaron nuevamente, todavía reacios a separarse:

-Dile a Gaara que lamento esto y que lo extraño muchísimo.

-No te preocupes.

-Y… -Naruto sonrió, riéndose levemente.- Siempre les dije que acabarían juntos.

-Fue tu culpa, Naru-kun. Tú lo provocaste.

-No me culpes de tus calenturas.

Sai se encaminó de vuelta a la sala a paso rápido, mientras Naruto se ocultaba tras la pared del pasillo en la que lo había dejado. El moreno volteó por última vez para dirigirle una sonrisa y se metió en la habitación, silenciando la hermosa melodía del piano al cerrar la puerta.

El rubio, desganado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se acostó, y se durmió pegado a la pijama que tenía el olor de Sasuke.

En la sala Sai se acercó al piano:

-Creo que es hora de irnos, Gaara-kun.- Le dijo, tomándolo del hombro.

El pelirrojo asintió y se levantó con parsimonia. Sasuke suspiró, casi invisiblemente. Itachi se incorporó de inmediato, extrañado por la agitada conducta de Sai y los cuatro se dirigieron calmadamente hacia el vestíbulo, donde el mayordomo de Lord Uchiha, Iochi los esperaba:

-Un gusto haberte conocido, Itachi-san.

-Igualmente, Sai-san. No duden en venir cuando les plazca…

Mientras Gaara le daba la mano a un orgulloso y aliviado Sasuke:

-Espero que sigamos en contacto.

-Son bienvenidos en Sabaku no Manor. Cuando quieran.

El pelirrojo, aún con un rostro indescifrable se dirigió a Itachi:

-Encantado de haberle conocido, Itachi-san

-Fue un placer.

Gaara se montó en su caballo con agilidad, mientras subía el cuello de su chaqueta para cubrirse de la brisa nocturna.

Sai se despedía de Sasuke con esa falsa sonrisa característica suya:

-Encantado…

-Igualmente.-Se inclinó levemente.- Cuídalo. Si le pasa algo, ten por seguro que te castraré a la vieja usanza. –Susurró.- Adiós, Sasuke-san.

Se montó en su caballo y antes de espolearlo para galopar a toda velocidad, le dirigió una mirada cargada de advertencias. Al menor se le heló la sangre.

Luego de unos segundos ambas figuras se perdieron entre las sombras de la noche. Itachi dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros, agotado. Su cuello crujió sonoramente:

-¿De qué tanto hablaban con Ioga?

-Negocios, ototo-baka. Hacíamos algo productivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no _tú_ no estabas haciendo nada productivo. De echo, mantener cualquier tipo de relaciones que no sean financieras con esas dos Casas, nos traerá problemas. Debiste haberme preguntado antes de ponerte a jugar al violín, con el Duque.

Sasuke no le dio importancia y ambos entraron en la Mansión. No había tocado el violín para acercarse al Duque, lo había echo para distraerlo. E Itachi se comportaba de manera desagradable porque no le gustaba la música. Personalmente no encontraba que ser más cercano al Duque Sabaku le trajera problemas, al contrario, le mostraba un camino donde la puerta a la fama musical era ancha y lo estaría esperando. Era el chico Ioga el que lo traía preocupado. Todo señalaba que había tenido un encuentro con Naruto, y no le había dicho al Duque.

Tenía que hablar con Naruto. Su rubio kitsune tenía cosas que explicar:

-Esos chicos son muy valientes. –Dijo su hermano de pronto, mientras subían las escaleras.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

-Son amantes, ¿te diste cuenta? La forma en que se miraban, sus pasos coordinados, la orientación de sus cuerpos. Todo indica que son pareja. Y no lo andan ocultando.

-¿Tienen que hacerlo?

-No seas estúpido, Sasuke. En esta sociedad ese tipo de conducta es vilmente rechazado. La gente habla y eso tiene gran poder. Sí te gustan cosas o conductas que no son aceptadas por esta sociedad, debes ocultarlas, o te destruyen…

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua:

-Tú no te esfuerzas mucho en ocultarlo.

-No tengo que hacerlo. La gente prefiere creer que soy correcto.

-¿Y por qué es eso?

-Porque soy un muy buen partido y la mitad de la población femenina del país está enamorada de mí.- Le regaló su sonrisa más arrogante y se dirigió hacia la tercera planta.-Buenas noches, ototo-baka.

Sasuke se quedó en la escalera, escuchando. Notó como los pasos de su hermano se detenían antes de tiempo y entraba a la habitación de Naruto. Furioso, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta estruendosamente. Se desvistió rápidamente para meterse a la cama, seguro de que, sin el cuerpo de Naruto enroscado a su cintura, no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Primero que todo: ¡Espero que tengan una muy Feliz Navidad y un muy própero Año Nuevo! Que todos sus deseso se cumplan y los llenen de regalos!

Ahora, sé que no hay excusa que valga más de tres meses (¿fueron tres meses?) de espera para un simple capitulo de fic… pero para la gente que no ha leído mi bio, doy las respectivas excusas:

1º; Este capítulo en especial era bastante difícil de escribir, ya que como dije en el capítulo anterior, la trama ya estaba lo suficientemente expuesta para juntar ambas historias. Imaginé miles de versiones para este capitulo, tanto así que hasta hoy, logré escribir cinco :S. Y no estoy hablando de pedacitos… hablo del capitulo entero, cinco veces.

2º; A principios de diciembre (Dígase 1 y 2) se realizó en mi país la temible P.S.U (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) para la que me había preparado, supuestamente, durante todo el año. (mentira, sólo me preparé estos últimos meses) Así que, como podrán deducir no tenía tiempo ni para comer.

3º; Y un factor que hay que tomar en cuenta. Estuve en medio de una mudanza masiva, ya que mi familia se mudó desde la capital a la periferia. Por lo que estuve la mitad de un mes sin internet en mi antigua casa y un mes y medio en la nueva. Para cuando por fin me pusieron Internet, era una de esas tabletitas de conexión móvil, que tardaba años O.o en mostrar una mísera foto. Conclusión: No me dejaba subir el fic. Recién hoy puedo usar Internet como corresponde y he estado horas escribiendo.

4º; Pero no menos importante… Con este poquito tiempo que tuve para descansar, pude leerme el manga. Y afectó a mis personajes mucho más de lo que crei… Así que ahora doy por echo, de que mi Itachi es completa y totalmente Ooc. (Aunque me duela insultar su memoria de esta forma) :'( sniff.

Ahora buenas noticias! A menos que me suicide en la entrega de los resultados de la prueba, estaré de vacaciones por un par de meses, por lo que mis actualizaciones, espero, no tardarán tanto.

Para las chicas lemonosas a las que decepcioné en este capi, les aviso que se vienen unos capítulos ardientes que queman O.O.

Y… no pienso decir nada del capi, porque se me hace más difícil escribirlo después.

En este tiempo sin Internet escribí un par de one-shot que subiré cuando me convenza de que valen la pena…

Y muchas gracias a la gente hermosa que me mandó sus reviews y que sigue conmigo, después de tanto tiempo.

Demuéstrenme que no son una de mis locas fantasías y que siguen ahí!!!!!!!!! xD xD

Muchas gracias por leer.

Besotes y chitos.

_Daksidein Deem._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el transcurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 13:**_

El lugar era lúgubre y oscuro. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró en rededor buscando alguna pista de su paradero: pudo darse cuenta de que era una Mansión de magníficas proporciones, pomposamente decorada. Era de noche, pero tuvo la sensación que aún con luz solar, el lugar se vería imposiblemente oscuro.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, inseguro. Luego, de repente, su sensible oído se percató de un sonido. Un sonido tan peculiar que hizo que sus pies, autómatas, se dirigieran hacía donde se escuchaba. Un sonido bajo, jadeante. Lo reconocía como si él mismo lo produjera ya que era la agitada respiración de su koi ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Agónico en algún oscuro rincón de esa terrible Mansión?

Pero junto con ese familiar sonido, se escuchaba otro. Un jadeo bajo, entrecortado: tortuoso. Sasuke paró en seco. Hubo un cambio en el ruido cada vez más cercano. El sutil cambio de respiraciones cuando el aire deja de salir por la boca para concentrarse sólo en la nariz. El tipo de respiración que se da una pareja extasiada, cuando se besan en busca de unir un poco más sus cuerpos.

Se aterrorizó. Si él estaba ahí, ¿quién le hacía el amor a su koi tan concienzudamente? Casi corrió hasta la habitación de donde provenían los obscenos sonidos, pero tuvo el cuidado de abrir la puerta suavemente…

Y ahí estaban. La silueta de dos cuerpos unidos en deseo, bañados por la débil luz nocturna, abrazados tiernamente mientras el pelirrojo buscaba nuevamente la boca de su rubio kitsune… Su pecho se abrió dolorosamente, y la puntada de rabia y celos hizo que, finalmente, despertara de su pesadilla cotidiana.

El moreno abrió los ojos rápidamente, aún agitado. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con la misma estupidez? ¿Cuántas veces se había reprendido a sí mismo por pensar aquellas morbosidades? Pero por más que intentaba, ahí estaba el sueño… La prueba irrefutable de esa preocupación latente.

Hubiera sido mejor no preguntar nada. Esa pequeña conversación con Naruto, el día después de que el Duque e Ioga Sai aparecieran en su vida, había cambiado un poco las cosas entre ellos dos.

Ahora no eran una pareja a escondidas. Bueno, no totalmente. Ioga Sai sabía y con él, casi seguro, el Duque sabía también. Eso lo ponía en una situación delicada: Se sentía vigilado, amenazado. Si algo le pasaba a su koi, él sería, irremediablemente, el primer responsable.

Pero eso no era lo peor:

-Fue una suerte de que fuera Sai quien me vio. Si lo hubiera echo Gaara las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. –Le dijo el rubio, aquel día.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Naruto había apoyado su mentón en el estómago de Sasuke, mirándolo pensativamente:

-Gaara siempre ha sido algo impulsivo. Y muy posesivo. Estoy seguro de que si me hubiera visto, me habría llevado volando a Sabaku no Manor, sin preguntarme nada.

Con este simple comentario el moreno había arrugado el entrecejo ¿Por qué, demonios, se pondría tan posesivo con un sirviente? Incluso como amigos, no era común:

-¿Qué había entre tú y Gaara? –Lo preguntó como si no fuera importante, pero su mandíbula estaba apretada. Había intentado no tocar el tema de sus sospechas.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido:

-Ya te lo he dicho. Somos amigos.

-¿Amigos como tú y Sai? ¿O amigos como tú y yo?

¡Kuso! Había intentado parecer desinteresado, pero ese exabrupto había salido naturalmente, sin poderlo evitar. Al parecer a Naruto le había echo gracia, ya que sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa:

-Amigos como Gaara y yo…

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco:

-Me refiero a que si tú… eerrrmm, él… si ustedes…

-¿Nos… acostamos juntos? –Preguntó el rubio ahora, con el rostro sorprendentemente serio.

El moreno lo quedó mirando, esperando su respuesta:

-Mm… Y… ¿Importa?

Sasuke se puso aún más pálido de lo que era. Por alguna razón estaba esperando la negación rotunda; lo que había respondido su koi ni siquiera había dejado duda para la sospecha, era una afirmación. Con la pregunta que había hecho, lo había dejado más claro que el agua… a parte de la obvia indirecta de que no quería hablar del tema:

-Por supuesto, que mis amigos sepan que estoy aquí me deja mucho más tranquilo. Imagínate que nos pasara algo: Ahora tenemos el refugio y la protección de dos grandes potentados, ¿no es genial?

El moreno había asentido, distraídamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era que, aunque se encontrara en las mismas llamas del infierno, no se arriesgaría a poner a Naruto bajo las impúdicas garras de ese desagradable pelirrojo.

El Uchiha, aún acostado en su cama, se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de sacar esa maldita pesadumbre de su mañana. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero no le importó. La cama, sin su rubio zorrito en ella, le parecía fría e incómoda, así que se dirigió a su ducha, para vivir otro de esos largos días donde no podía estar todo el día amarrado al cuerpo de su koi.

El agua salió fría. Probablemente porque era demasiado temprano y aún no habían encendido la caldera. "¡Demonios!". A Sasuke le dio un escalofrío, se lavó rápidamente y se envolvió con la toalla, tratando de abrigarse, pero ya no había caso: se había entumido.

Volvió a su habitación pensando que tendría que volver a meterse en la cama. Se sorprendió de ver un bulto acorrucado en ella. Cuando se percató de las desordenadas mechas rubias que salían de las sabanas, se despojó de la toalla y se metió, rápidamente, en la cama que ahora le parecía la mar de cómoda:

-¡Uh! Estás helado, teme.

-Hm…

Sí, estaba helado. Y Naruto estaba exquisitamente tibio en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te estabas dando una ducha fría a la mitad de la noche? –Le preguntó el sirviente, con un tono travieso en la voz. -¿Acaso no pudiste esperarme?

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y lo volteó para verle el rostro:

-No es lo que estás pensando, dobe… Eres un pervertido.

-Entonces ¿qué hacías?

-Me estaba levantando…

-¿A las tres de la mañana? No te creo nada.

El moreno arrugó aún más el entrecejo; esa maldita pesadilla suya le estaba quitando más sueño del que había imaginado:

-Yo creo que estabas jugando tú… Hmm…

El moreno lo cayó con un profundo beso, mientras buscaba aferrarse más a su tibio cuerpo y recuperar el calor perdido. Naruto no se hizo esperar y lo rodeo con piernas y brazos, mientras forcejeaba por ponerse sobre su koi.

Se las arregló para dejar de besar sus labios y deslizarse hasta su helado cuello:

-¡Demonios, Sasuke! Estás congelado. –Le dijo mientras lo acorazaba entre sus piernas y le frotaba los brazos con fuerza, tratando de entregarle calor por fricción.

-Ya se me pasará. No te preocupes.

El rubio lo miró preocupado:

-¿Por qué te ibas a levantar a esta hora?

Sasuke miró sus determinantes ojos por un par de segundos:

-No podía dormir.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Más o menos.

"Sí, mi kitsune, de las más horribles pesadillas":

-¿No quieres contarme?

El moreno negó con la cabeza:

-Ni siquiera la recuerdo bien, dobe. No me molestes.

Naruto infló los morrillos y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de su koi.

Después de escuchar un par de latidos del corazón de Sasuke, cayó profundamente dormido; De todos los días de esa semana los pocos en los que se había arriesgado a venir a su pieza eran iguales. El rubio se había sobrecargado tanto de trabajo, para hacer de sus encuentros con Itachi menos frecuentes, que quedaba exhausto.

El moreno lo tomó suavemente y lo dejó a su lado, manteniendo el firme abrazo, dejándolo pegado a su piel.

Esa era su nueva adicción. Jamás se cansaba de su piel, de su olor. De su presencia. Por él, estaría toda la vida entre sus brazos, como si jamás fuera a ser suficiente.

Porque sabía, muy dentro de él, que no iba a tener el tiempo para comprobarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alba.

Itachi miraba a través de la ventana el cielo que había empezado a aclarar en el horizonte. Había estado leyendo un libro para apalear su reciente insomnio, pero hace una hora le había regalado la victoria, quedándose semi-despierto, bajo la tenue luz de una vela aromática: perdido en sus desesperantes pensamientos.

Estaba comenzando el invierno, y el cambio de temperatura era más brusco en el amanecer. Se estremeció, pero no le dio importancia. Volvía a pensar en sus batallas perdidas.

La cosa era así. Últimamente todo lo que hacía terminaba en fracaso. Sabía que él mismo se había encerrado en ese estado, pero, simplemente, no podía concebir _perder_ en situaciones que antes eran sus fuertes.

Batalla y sexo.

Apoyó, fatigadamente, la barbilla en su mano. Y esa semana había sido la peor de todas. Entre Naruto y Kakashi se las estaban arreglando para hacer de su vida una miseria. El rubio estaba, incluso, haciéndose de excusas para evadirse de él y, cada vez que lo hacia, él se sentía como un viejo desagradable y poco atractivo… Las pocas veces que había tratado de hacerlo suyo, el rubio adoptaba una careta inexpresiva e impenetrable, que le recordaba desagradablemente al Duque Sabaku, y hasta le costaba excitarlo. Era una locura.

Con cada encuentro con Naruto, la botellita con el tortuoso veneno le parecía más tentadora. La tomó por vigésima vez y la miró a contraluz. El peligroso líquido le devolvió amigables destellos; chasqueó la lengua y dejó la botella en su lugar.

Cuando le pidió a Deidara que se la trajera, no había creído que era _tan_ poderoso. Pensó que era un equivalente a abstenerse por un tiempo… Pero no. Cuando estuvo de esclavo de su amigo la habían probado: primero el rubio mezcló una gota en su copa y la bebió despreocupadamente.

Después de media hora, se arrepintió de haberlo echo. Una dolorosa erección se plantó en sus bajos, su piel comenzó a arder y gemía incontrolado al más leve toque con su piel… Su ansia era tal que sobrepasó los límites de ambos: fue tanto así, que cuando Itachi estaba temiendo por su entereza física, lo metió en la tina llena de agua fría y lo emborrachó para que pudiera dormirse. Aún en sueños, buscaba, afanoso, la piel de su amigo.

Al otro día Itachi no le creía. Deidara hablaba de un ansía tortuosa e interminable y que entendía, perfectamente, porqué el líquido era ilegal. El moreno no estuvo satisfecho y quiso probarlo también.

Aquel día el rubio había tenido que atar a Itachi a la cama para que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo o a él. Su ansía era implacable. Después del tercer inalcanzable orgasmo se volvió tortuosa. Después de eso, era insoportable.

Recordándolo, se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de sacar de su mente la dura tentación de usarlo contra Naruto…

Intentó pensar en otra cosa. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue su otra montaña de fracasos: Kakashi.

"¡Demonios!" en toda la semana no había tenido más que decepciones humillantes, batallas perdidas, en las cuales el peliplateado era capaz de salir de la sala con un paso seguro y triunfante mientras él se quedaba acostado de espaladas en el tatami, tratando de normalizar su respiración:

-Hoy estuvo _peor _que ayer. Deberías tomarte un descanso. Recuerda que si te pasa algo, tu padre me lo recriminará a mí…

-Cállata, Kakashi. Sólo cállate y vete.

Estaba seguro que después de eso Kakashi sonreía. Debía haber alguna manera de vencerlo… algo que lo sacara de esa atención espantosa que no dejaba entrar ningún sólo golpe hiriente. Algo que lo desconcentrara lo suficiente para poder vencerlo.

Escuchó suaves pasos en el pasillo y su puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Itachi apagó la vela que lo iluminaba con un rápido soplido: Quería sorprender al intruso. Entró Sakura con un balde con leña fresca para su chimenea apagada.

Itachi sonrió. La pelirrosa pasó directamente a la chimenea y después de encenderla se quedó un momento cerca del fuego:

-¿Tienes frío?

Sakura se sobresaltó y botó el balde con leña en su intento por incorporarse e inclinarse ante su señor. La sorpresa no se debía sólo a que su señor estuviera despierto, sino que había escuchado su voz _demasiado_ cerca:

-¡Mi señor!

Escuchó una suave risa y trató de enfocar la vista de donde provenía, ya que sus ojos habían quedado enceguecidos por la luz del fuego. Cuando, por fin, se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reinante se quedó sin aliento. Itachi estaba de pie, a unos metros de ella, con una mano en la cintura y el resto de su torso desnudo, sonriéndole con aquella mueca que la había cautivado desde un comienzo. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, aunque su mente estuviera presionándole por hacer lo correcto: disculparse y salir de esa habitación inmediatamente. No podía seguir sufriendo por aquel hombre que parecía haber caído del cielo:

-No te preocupes por eso.- Le dijo el mayor, señalándole el balde volteado.- ¿tienes frío? Ven.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que irse de ese lugar, pero no podía. Todo su cuerpo le demandaba ir hacía la mano tendida que le ofrecía. Con un suspiro contenido y la cara encendida se acercó hacia su señor.

Itachi le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió hasta su cama. Su sonrojo lucía adorable bajo la luz del fuego. Su nerviosismo la hacía temblar exquisitamente bajo su piel… Sin decirle nada la sentó a la orilla de su cama y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa:

-I…Itachi-san…

-¿Hm…?

-¿Qué… hace, mi señor?

Itachi se detuvo y le sonrió:

-No te haré daño, Sakura.

Le sacó la blusa con facilidad, se arrodilló en la alfombra y atrajo a la pelirrosa contra su piel, dejando su nariz apoyada en el cuello de la chica y su olor a frambuesas. Sakura estaba desconcertada. Los fuertes brazos de su amo la rodeaban sin otro fin aparente que el de abrazarla. Sorprendida, lo abrazó de vuelta. Pudo escuchar como el moreno suspiraba quedamente.

Después de unos minutos la pelirrosa comenzó a disfrutar de su suerte, tratando de mantenerla como tal; tratando de no darse falsas esperanzas:

-Recuéstate.

La chica obedeció, sin soltar a Itachi y su enviciante aroma, sin dejar de acariciar su piel. El mayor se acostó a su lado y se dedicó a sacarle el cabello de la cara… Los ojos verdes de la chica estaban fuertemente cerrados:

-Mírame.

Sakura obedeció, se secó las lágrimas con un raudo movimiento y volvió a mirarlo:

-¿Por qué lloras, Sakura?

-Temo despertar, mi señor…- Dijo después de unos segundos. Itachi le sonrió y volvió a ocultar el rostro de la chica en su pecho.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi?

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y se aferró más a su cuerpo:

-¿Por qué? Te he tratado tan mal…

Pudo escuchar un sollozo y los incontenibles espasmos que comenzaron a invadir a la chica. ¡Demonios! Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Era ésta la reacción que quería de Naruto. Que estuviera total y completamente enamorado de él, como todo el mundo siempre lo había estado. Obsesionado enfermizamente ¿Qué era lo que lo detenía? ¿Qué parte de él era la que repudiaba? ¿Qué lo hacía tan distinto e inquebrantable?

Una sutil chispa de entendimiento lo sacudió y por un momento sintió la imperativa necesidad de sacarse a Sakura de encima y echarla de su pieza.

Sakura estaba _aún obsesionada_ con él. Eran dos puntos importantes. La obsesión que manejaba entre las personas a su alrededor le era familiar. Llevarla a cabo era relativamente fácil, sólo tenía que preocuparse de ser observado como el mejor partido en todo aspecto y, luego, darle atenciones especiales a la persona escogida. Sí era la mejor del grupo, las demás la seguirían en su obsesión inmediatamente.

Era esto lo que sentía Sakura. Los estragos de su estratagema para llevársela a la cama, el eco de su preferencia sobre los demás sirvientes por el amo de la casa… Probablemente hubiera creído que él se había enamorado de ella en un primer lugar, y lo había creído tan ciegamente que su obsesión no había dejado de ser enfermiza.

La reacción había sido la misma con todos los sirvientes de la casa. Luego de que se cansaba de ellos, tenía que ser muy duro para que dejaran de intentar seducirlo cada vez que lo veían; Después de un tiempo se les pasaba.

Algunos antes que a otros: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que se olvidaran de él y la necesidad de su presencia?

Era obvio: La entrada en escena de alguien _más_. Temari y Shikamaru; Neji y Ten-ten; Kiba y Hinata. Todos a los que había elegido habían encontrado pareja para olvidarse de él, excepto Ino y Sakura que seguían obsesionadas.

¿Y Naruto? Itachi apretó los dientes. Lo único que repelía la obsesión de las personas hacía él, era el amor. Amor verdadero, amor fraternal.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida. "Lo siento, mi tierno neko." Tenía que saber… Tenía que averiguar si su concubino lo estaba traicionando. Sí se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba el otro amo de la casa.

Si estaba enamorado de Sasuke.

Ya lo tenía decidido, usaría el afrodisíaco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sai estaba sentado ante la mesa del almuerzo. Sólo. Gaara aún se encontraba encerrado en su habitación…

Aún con el banquete en la mesa, el moreno no comía. Con un papel y un pincel, trataba de demostrar lo frustrado que se sentía. ¡Dios mío! Había sido terrible. Peor de lo que había podido imaginar.

Gaara había estado sentado frente a su piano, recordando la melodía que había cautivado a Uchiha Sasuke el día de su visita, una semana atrás. Como siempre, había improvisado su pieza, confiándose en su talento. Ésta le había gustado, así que trataba de grabarla en su memoria para poder tocarla en otras ocasiones…

Estaba terminándola, cuando se le ocurrió sacar el tema. Estaba tan enfrascado en su pasión, concentrado en la memoria de un recuerdo placentero que jamás imaginó que la reacción podía ser tan grave:

-Gaara-koi.

-¿Hm…?

-Con respecto a los Uchiha's.

El pelirrojo levantó inmediatamente la mirada. Sai tragó despacio:

-¿Qué?

-¿C…cómo te cayeron?

¡Demonios! Había titubeado. Con su oído, entrenado como estaba, era suficiente para ponerlo totalmente alerta. Por supuesto, ya sospechaba algo. El moreno había estado muy extraño durante esa semana:

-¿Qué, Sai?

El na-barón se resignó:

-¿Recuerdas que me estabas preguntando acerca de aquella visita?

-Sí…

-Bueno… Sí pasó algo.

Gaara se puso de pie de forma intimidante:

-¡Oh, por favor, mi koi! ¡Están enamorados! ¡No podíamos separarlos! Yo sólo soy un mensajero, mi idea era traerlo de vuelta, pero él no quería venir. Dijo que por eso no había aparecido en toda la velada, porque sabía que te lo ibas a llevar inmediatamente y me dijo…

El pelirrojo lo detuvo con una mano. Su otra mano se encontraba fuertemente cerrada en un puño. Durante el torrente de palabras había caído en la sorpresa, el entendimiento y la rabia, en fracciones de segundo:

-¿Estás…? ¿Estás hablando… de Naruto?

Sai puso su careta inexpresiva en modo de defensa. Gaara se acercó peligrosamente y lo agarró de la solapa de su camisa:

-¡¿Estás hablando de Naruto?! –Le preguntó gritándole a la cara y zarandeándolo.

-Sí.

El Duque, furioso soltó al moreno de un empujón y le pegó una patada a la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de él, haciéndola añicos:

-Gaara, por favor, escúchame.

-Sale de aquí.

-Por favor, tú no entiendes.

-¡¡¡VETE!!! –rugió, sacándolo a empujones de su habitación, donde se había encerrado a destruir cosas. Por varios minutos se pudo escuchar la destrucción a través de la puerta. Luego, silencio.

Sai estuvo tratando de explicarle la situación a través de la puerta, a lo que respondía con pequeños golpes reiterados o gruñidos indescifrables. Después de una hora en donde el moreno rogó por entrar en la habitación, Gaara se puso a tocar el piano y no había parado hasta bien entrada la noche.

Y aún no se dignaba a bajar a comer. Sai había ordenado específicamente que sirvieran su comida en el comedor, para que tuviera que bajar cuando comenzara a desfallecer. Pero Gaara le había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores que, si era por orgullo, podía dejar de comer por varios días.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos acercarse al comedor. Tal vez no estaba tan enojado después de todo. El pelirrojo entró con paso majestuoso y se sentó frente a Sai sin, siquiera, dirigirle una mirada:

-Gaara-koi…

Ignorándolo, el Duque comenzó a comer. Sai, desesperado, se levantó y fue a sentarse a sus pies, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas:

-Gaara…

-No quiero hablar de esto, Sai.

-Pero _tienes _que entender.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Que mi mejor amigo está bajo las garras de un idiota violador con problemas de superioridad, atado a un imbécil que se mea encima al oír su nombre?

Sai se sorprendió al escuchar la perfectamente controlada voz de su amante, quebrarse en tan diminutos pedazos:

-¿O que ninguno de los idiotas a los que amo, se dan cuenta de cómo me podría sentir después de esto? ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto necesito verlo? –Amargas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos aguamarina –Necesito saber que está bien con mis propios sentidos…

¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente responsable que se sentía acerca de su bienestar? ¿De lo culpable que se sentía al haberlo abandonado a su suerte en aquel bosque? ¡Qué daría por poder verlo y abrazarlo!

Además la noticia le llegó tan repentinamente. Durante toda la semana había pensado que Itachi se había estado insinuando con Sai, y que su koi no se lo había dicho porque sabía que era capaz de ir a matarlo con sus propias manos. Que de pronto la causa de su nerviosismo se debiera a que había encontrado a Naruto y él no había querido venir con ellos, lo derrumbó.

Sai, entendiendo su frustración y la pena que lo embargaba se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo abrazó, consolándolo. No había palabras para remitir tal sufrimiento. Como pensó, Gaara no tardó en abrazarlo de vuelta:

-Lo siento, Gaara-koi… pero ¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo hubieras visto en esa Mansión?

Gaara lo pensó durante un segundo:

-Me lo habría llevado.

-Así es. Inmediatamente. Sin pensar, siquiera, en la reacción que pudieran tener los Uchiha's. O los rumores que se crearían.

¿¡Que mierda importaban los rumores!?

-Y Naru-chan te extraña con locura, pero no puede separase de su koi. Eso lo destruiría. Y a Sasuke también.

El pelirrojo lo pensó por unos segundos, mientras las hipnóticas caricias de su koi lo calmaban. Naruto se destruiría a sí mismo si lo separaban de su koi… Como si a él le quitaran a Sai de su lado. Era lo mejor. Por supuesto, conociéndolo como lo hacía, lo que su rubio amigo había hecho era todo lo que podía hacer:

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

El Duque no sabía como. Se aferró aún más al cuerpo del moreno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Temari odiaba, _odiaba_ los días de cosecha. Eran los más largos de todo el año. Todos los sirvientes de la casa tenían que levantarse más temprano de lo habitual y el día no terminaba hasta que estaba todo listo, generalmente, al alba del otro día.

Y si Temari odiaba los días de cosecha, todos los demás los odiaban también, ya que la rubia ama de llaves estaba muy irritable y exigía todo a la perfección. En ese momento la mayoría de los sirvientes del ala B, se estaban ocupando del cultivo de papas, con el sol mañanero azotándole, duramente, la delicada piel de sus nucas.

Naruto, ojeroso, no dejaba de sonreír. Nunca antes había tenido un día de cosecha… Pero después de un rato de estar inclinado buscando las hortalizas en el suelo, comenzó a entender porqué todos los demás la odiaban:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Sakura, que lo taladraban con una expresión insegura:

-Claro.

La oji-verde le sonrió tímidamente y se inclinó ante la línea de patatas frente a la de él:

-Hoy fui a tu habitación en la mañana y no estabas…

-Ah, sí. Estaba con Sasuke.

-Sasuke-_san._

-Sí, eso…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó nuevamente, insegura de continuar:

-¿Qué pasa con eso, Sakura-chan?

La pelirrosa tenía los dientes apretados:

-¿Crees que Sasuke-san te ama?

La pregunta desconcertó al kitsune. ¿Por qué, demonios, estaba tan nerviosa?:

-Sí. Sé que me ama.

-¿Por qué?

Naruto frunció levemente el entrecejo:

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué crees que te ama? ¿Qué ha hecho él para demostrare que lo hace?

-No necesito que me demuestre nada. Sólo lo sé. Se siente.

La chica sacudió fuertemente la cabeza:

-No. No es así…

Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro. Estaba seguro que Sakura estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué confías tanto en él? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es igual que su hermano? –Naruto abrió la boca de sorpresa.- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no te va a desechar en el momento en que llegue otro a su vida?

-Porque Sasuke no es así. Yo… No…

"Nunca había pensado en esto." Qué otra cosa, aparte de sus propias sensaciones y sentimientos, le hacían estar tan seguro del amor que sentía Sasuke hacía él. No dudaba de su amor, pero las razones para creerle ciegamente no existían. Entendía a Sakura, por supuesto. Ella había creído, en lo más profundo de su alma, que Itachi se había enamorado de ella ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía distinto?:

-Sasuke e Itachi son tan diferentes como el día y la noche…

-Eres tan ingenuo, Naruto.- Le interrumpió, con los ojos cargados de rabia.- Sólo recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo, en el momento en el que se canse de ti, y te deseche.

El rubio, boquiabierto, vio como la chica recogía su canasta con patatas rápidamente del suelo y se dirigía a otra parte del cultivo. "¿Qué fue _eso_?". Aturdido, siguió buscando papas en la tierra, sin dejar de pensar en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, impregnados de ira, diciéndole que era un ingenuo al creer que su koi lo amaba.

Era obvio que lo amaba ¿Para qué tomaría tantos riesgos si no fuera así? ¿Por qué le dedicaría tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué le sonreiría cuando lo veía? Tragó con dificultad ¿Por qué habría renunciado a una vida mil veces más digna y placentera por él, si Sasuke no lo amara?

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar. Trató de encontrar la razón de la plena confianza en sí mismo, tratando de ignorar las pocas veces que el moreno le había dicho que lo amaba… Y lo encontró.

Con una sonrisa en los labios recordó la horrible depresión en la que habían caído ambos, cuando habían estado separados, después de su primer y fatal beso. Había tratado de borrar esos recuerdos, pero se alegró de no haberlo echo. Sí Naruto amenazaba con abandonarlo, Sasuke se destruía a sí mismo.

No era un pensamiento agradable. Pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Golpe, patada, finta, patada.

Kakashi se curvó levemente sobre sí mismo, preparado para evitar cualquier golpe y lanzar el siguiente con toda su fuerza. El moreno lo vio e, instruido, en cuanto pisó el suelo saltó hasta el límite del alcance de su maestro.

Fue rápido. Kakashi no pudo frenar la patada que había lanzado, pero viendo como su pupilo se elevó por los aires, listo para volarle la cabeza de un golpe, aprovechó su posición inclinada para tomar impulso del suelo y clavarle un puño en el estómago, mientras lo desequilibraba con la otra mano. Itachi no lo pudo evitar, pero lo había visto. Aprovechando el empujón que el peliplateado le dio para desequilibrarlo, se dio una vuelta completa y arremetió contra su espalda con el talón.

Ambos cayeron enredados, sin hacerse mucho daño. El moreno aún no había terminado el asalto. Trataba de desenredar sus piernas de las de su contrincante, para poder incorporarse, sin mucho éxito. Kakashi lo mantenía firmemente agarrado, ya que si se incorporaba él quedaría a su merced, de espaldas en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar los golpes.

Forcejearon unos segundos, hasta que el mayor se las arregló para dejar a Itachi en igualdad de condiciones y alejarlo de un súbito empujón.

El peliplateado se levantó rápidamente. El menor fue lento y, como castigo, recibió una dura patada en las costillas:

-¡K-Kusoo!

Levantó una mano para terminar el asalto. Kakashi relajó su posición y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Itachi la rechazó de un manotazo:

-Eso está mucho mejor… ya era hora de que enfrentaras seriamente tus emociones, Itachi-san.

-Cállate…

Antes de ponerse a pelear, habían estado hablando de la aparente frialdad lógica con la que Itachi peleaba. Venciendo a sus maestros anteriores y entrenando por su cuenta con Sasuke, había llegado a la conclusión que la mejor forma de sacarle partido a su supremacía analítica era manteniendo la cabeza fría en el momento de combatir… El problema con alguien como Kakashi, era que hacía exactamente los mismos movimientos que él hubiera echo, después de haberlo pensado por un microsegundo. Todo lo que Itachi _pensaba_, el mayor lo hacía de _instinto._ Eran un par de instantes de ventaja, pero en una pelea significaba la victoria o la humillante derrota.

Kakashi le había dicho que la mejor forma de entrenar a tu cuerpo en el instinto, era con la liberación de las emociones que el moreno había estado entrenando por años en resguardar. Que peleara con rabia, ira. Que lo atacara con verdaderas intenciones de hacer daño, y no como parte de una estrategia para vencer la batalla en su contexto final. Le había explicado que su superioridad no se debía a más horas que él en el domo; Se debía a que él era un guerrero: un verdadero soldado, y que había tenido que luchar en serio, con verdaderas intenciones de matar para sobrevivir.

También le había dicho que no duraría ni un minuto en una batalla real. Ahí habían comenzado a pelear.

Mientras el maestro esperaba que su pupilo se rindiera por ese día, Itachi lo estudiaba…

Tenía que haber algo: Algo que debilitara ese escudo impenetrable de instinto de supervivencia, algo que lo desconcentrara, algo que lo hiciera perder. Se contentaría con esa sola derrota. Ese día- ¡Kuso! Lo había sentido. La esperada victoria estuvo dispuesta para él, pero no había sido capaz de tomarla y saborearla:

-Es una pena que aún no me puedas superar. Ver cómo mejorabas tan rápidamente me dio muchas esperanzas, pero ahora te quedaste estancado, como todos los demás. –Bufó, con indiferencia.- Pensé que al fin había encontrado a un rival digno, pero no. No estás dispuesto a cambiar y eso me deja aquí, amarrado a una campaña sin causa y perdiendo el tiempo…

Itachi quedó boquiabierto. El peliplateado no lo estaba mirando: Miraba por la ventana de la sala y había dicho el monólogo con verdadera decepción. De pronto volteó y lo miró de lleno, con odio. La intensa mirada sólo duró un segundo, luego el único ojo visible volvió a su habitual modo risueño:

-Si me disculpas, señor. Hoy es día de cosecha y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… Supongo que nos veremos mañana. Como todos los días.

Itachi sacó su expresión boquiabierta y optó por la careta de "no tiene la menor importancia", despidió al maestro con un gesto de la mano, mientras éste se inclinaba y pronto se quedó sólo en la sala de batalla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la sala de música con indiferencia, perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba irritado, y se molestaba aún más, porque no sabía porqué lo estaba. Por décima vez, en cinco minutos, se pasó los dedos por el entrecejo con rudeza, tratando de borrar las arrugas de preocupación. Sobre la boca de su estómago el maldito nudo se había posicionado produciéndole una angustia desconocida. Suspiró.

Trató de tomar su violín y entonar una de sus propias melodías, pero, para su desgracia, se había acostumbrado a tocar para su koi, y ahora hacerlo sólo y sin audiencia le parecía un acto vacío. Suspiró nuevamente. Tenía unas ganas imparables de golpear a alguien… o encamarse, lo que viniera primero. Pero para ambas necesitaba a Naruto. Miró nuevamente por la ventana, donde todavía podía divisar las siluetas fatigadas de sus sirvientes recogiendo vegetales del suelo, bajo el tibio sol crepuscular.

Tal vez esta preocupación se debía al inusual comportamiento de Itachi en el almuerzo. Había estado inusitadamente silencioso… Hace tiempo que ya no hablaban mucho, pero siempre le dirigía la palabra en las comidas. A veces sólo para decir un comentario sarcástico o vanagloriarse con su posición socialmente superior; pero ese día, nada.

Apenas le había dirigido la mirada. No era que estuviera enojado o molesto por una acción suya. Cuando lo estaba podía ser bastante desagradable y hacérselo notar reiteradas veces. Era como sí… estuviera deprimido. Apenas había tocado su comida y antes de que le trajeran el postre se había retirado del comedor, sin dignarse a pedir el usual "permiso".

Cuando pudo reconocer que era lo que le preocupaba pudo relajarse un poco. Se sintió extrañamente complacido consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su preocupación se debía al estado de su hermano. Se había dicho a sí mismo, tantas veces, que lo odiaba que había llegado a creérselo, pero no… Aún se preocupaba por su estado.

O, como en otras ocasiones, su preocupación y atención al estado de su hermano volvía a ser un mérito egoísta. Estaba seguro que su cotidiana inspección al estado animoso de su hermano se debía a su preocupación de ser descubierto ¿Y si había ido a la habitación de Naruto en la mañana y no lo había encontrado? ¿O había obligado a Sakura a decirle? ¿Algún otro sirviente le había dicho?

No. No eran esas preguntas las que lo atormentaban. En verdad estaba preocupado por su hermano… Debería haberle preguntado que era lo que lo atormentaba de esa manera, tratar de conversar. Que volviera a confiar en él como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

¡No, mierda! Él y su maldito orgullo. Jamás podría decir que estaba preocupado por su odioso hermano. Esta vez, simplemente, se contentaría con saber que no era un hijo de puta insensible y que, aunque jamás en la vida lo demostrara, se preocupaba de su familia…

Sí, así estaba mejor. De todas maneras necesitaba pelear con Naruto, para relajarse un poco. Aunque le tentaba más la idea de encamarse con él.

Miró de nuevo a los cultivos. En la lejanía de las sandías podía divisar su esbelta figura inclinado en la tierra. El sol del atardecer brillaba en su cabello y espalda desnuda y aperlada por el sudor del trabajo. Un exquisito escalofrío lo recorrió. Era tan endemoniadamente hermoso… tanto que la sicótica de Ino le lanzaba obvias y lujuriosas insinuaciones. "¡Es mio, perra!".

Demonios. Detestaba haberse enamorado…

De súbito recordó la tibieza de su cuerpo entregándole calor esa mañana. Sonrió…

Pero amaba estarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto estaba agotado. El trabajo del día había sido, simplemente, demoledor. Su labor había sido tan intensa que hasta Temari le había recomendado un respiro, a lo que el kitsune se había negado. La idea de sobrecargarse de trabajo para evitar las constantes llamadas del mayor de sus amos, habían funcionado el resto de la semana, y ahora tenía más que suficientes excusas para sacárselo de encima. El único problema de esta estrategia era que no sólo Itachi quedaba excluido de sus labores nocturnas, si no que tampoco estaba presente para Sasuke, aunque éste no había dado señales de irritación o enfado en consecuencia de la forzada abstinencia sexual.

Estaba cerca de terminar la línea de cultivo que estaba trabajando. Con esto terminado y estaría lo suficientemente satisfecho consigo mismo para poder retirarse a la ducha y a una merecida cama tibia.

Pero, por supuesto, no estaba en su completa autoridad para elegir cosas por sí mismo. Era un concubino y, hasta que otro no tuviera la pesada carga, tenía que obedecer las viles ocurrencias de su amo ninfómano:

-Naruto.

"No… Por favor, hoy no…":

-Naruto déjale eso a Shino. Itachi-san te llama.

Cerró los ojos con pesar y sus mandíbulas se encajaron de rabia. El maldito sabía cuanto había trabajado. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su habitación y quedar inconciente en la cama, para no despertar en un par de días… Se incorporó rudamente, dejó caer la canasta de vegetales al suelo, antes de propinarle un puntapié y se fue injuriando la mitad del camino antes de llegar a la Mansión.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se preocupó de calmarse. Si llegaba irritado, como estaba, a la habitación de Itachi podía encontrarse con serios problemas. Se metió a la ducha con pesar… Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su koi…

No podía demorarse, su amo ya lo estaría esperando. Miró hacia fuera, la noche ya cerrada en torno a la Mansión. Los sirvientes afuera seguían trabajando bajo las luces de unos débiles focos, con las espaldas dobladas y totalmente agotados…

Terminó de asearse ya relajado, asumiendo su cargo… Se vistió sobriamente y se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde Itachi lo esperaba inmóvil frente a su ventana.

En cuanto lo vio, Naruto quedó helado. Itachi le daba la espalda luciendo unos pantalones sueltos, relajados, que caían perfectamente en torno a sus largas y definidas piernas. Una camisa fina cubría su ancha espalda, y su cabellera negra descansaba suelta sobre ella. Descalzo, sostenía una copa de los extraños y exóticos licores de los que disfrutaba.

El kitsune, y su sensible nariz, también pudieron atisbar la esencia de su cuerpo aseado en sales y perfumado sutilmente para la ocasión:

-… Mi señor…

-Oh.

Hace tiempo ya que Itachi le había permitido entrar a su bohemia habitación sin pedir el habitual permiso, así, según él, Naruto tenía la capacidad de sorprenderlo gratamente. Cosa, que jamás había sucedido… Ahora sólo lo había pillado desprevenido. Se volteó distraído, dejando de paso su copa encima de la mesa. Como Naruto había supuesto, la camisa que ostentaba estaba desabotonada, dejando ver su sensual pecho desnudo…

Antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, Itachi había comenzado a caminar hacia él y lo había abrazado:

-Hoy no te escaparas… No escucharé ninguna excusa…

-Hmpfh…

Naruto sabía que estaba cansado, pero ahí, atrapado en el exquisito perfume que emanaban esos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban, se dio cuenta de que estaba, simplemente, _devastado._ Sus brazos rodearon a Itachi inconcientemente, buscando acomodarse más en la deliciosa prisión: regocijarse con su tortura.

Itachi sonrió, tristemente. No había pensado que el trabajo del día de cosecha actuaría a su favor, era sólo que no pudo darse el lujo de esperar. _Tenía _que saber.

Soltó a Naruto lo suficiente para besarlo tiernamente en los labios y, arrastrándolo de una mano, lo acercó a la cama. El rubio se sentó de inmediato; los músculos le ardían por el trabajo realizado y sus ojos estaban luchando por permanecer abiertos:

-Mi señor…

Itachi le sirvió una copa de lo que él había estado tomando, como de costumbre. Luego se sentó a su lado:

-Mi señor, de verdad hoy estoy…

Itachi no lo dejó terminar. Lo tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso ansioso, profundo. El rubio quedó sin aliento, inmóvil. Sostenía la copa de licor torpemente, tembloroso. Si no hubiera sido porque se había prometido a sí mismo no caer en las seductoras garras de Itachi nuevamente, abría desgarrado las ropas de ambos y habría terminado con la exquisita tortura. Su deliciosa lengua había logrado lo que Itachi quería conseguir: Una palpitante erección plantada en sus bajos.

Naruto forzó el fin del beso, para poder recuperar el aliento que el moreno le había robado. Itachi le sonrió perversamente en cuanto notó la erección del sirviente y satisfecho de sí mismo, tomó la copa que había dejado en su mesita de noche y la chocó con la de Naruto, incitándolo a beber. El neko, ruborizado y con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas, bebió una gran cantidad del potente licor, para tratar de calmarse:

-Sospeché que te gustaría. Es licor de chocolate, artesanal.

Naruto lo miró con curiosidad y de un trago se lo bebió todo. A Naruto nunca le había echo bien el alcohol. Se emborrachaba con vergonzosa facilidad, pero esta vez quería embriagarse. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a la seducción de Itachi, y no quería sentirse mal al otro día por eso. Cuando era capaz de resistirse a él, se sentía bien consigo mismo, ya que, aunque su koi no le había dicho nada al respecto, sentía que _disfrutar_ de los momentos que pasaba con el mayor de sus amos, le hacía ser infiel. Sabía que no los podía evitar, pero podía evitar disfrutarlos. Además que si dejaba a Itachi insatisfecho, suponía que se cansaría pronto de él y buscaría a otro para satisfacer sus necesidades. Por supuesto ignoraba que Itachi jamás se rendiría tan fácilmente en una conquista.

El moreno, al ver su copa vacía, la llenó nuevamente, suspirando pesadamente. Vislumbró con claridad lo que el neko estaba tratando de hacer: Dejarse sin inhibiciones para poder pasar lo que iba a hacer a continuación. No dejaba más claro el hecho de que lo repudiaba. Si no hubiera sido por este detalle, habría dejado su plan para otro día, pero así como estaban las cosas, seguiría con lo planeado hasta el final:

-Estoy siendo muy desconsiderado, ¿verdad?

-¿Mi señor?

-Estás agotado Naruto. Creo que hoy también trabajaste demasiado. Dejemos esta cita para mañana, ¿te parece?

Desinteresado se levantó de la cama y se sirvió otra copa de licor, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea:

-No te preocupes por esto. Ve a dormir. Mañana hablaremos.

El rubio, extrañado y sorprendido, no podía creer su suerte. Aunque no era la primera vez que Itachi lo sorprendía con esta amabilidad. Contento, se dirigió con paso tambaleante hacia la puerta, producto de su agotamiento y los dos vasos de licor que había tomado al hilo:

-Muchas gracias, mi señor. Buenas noches. Hasta mañana.

Ebrio como estaba no se percató de las sospechosas circunstancias en las que había caído, así que se apresuró a su tibia habitación para dormir tranquilamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Sasuke…

-Hmmm…

-Despierta, Sasuke.

Susurraba en la oscuridad. Naruto, escasamente arropado, estaba sudando profusamente, jadeaba, y su rostro estaba teñido de carmesí:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-Te necesito…

El kitsune se metió rápidamente entre las sabanas de la cama y se apresuró en guiar la mano de su koi hasta su entrepierna palpitante:

-No se que me pasa, pero te necesito.

Sasuke se preocupó. La erección de su pareja era dolorosa: Jadeaba, su piel ardía y se removía ansioso:

-¿Estuviste con Itachi?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza:

-¿Tomaste algo que él te dio? –Naruto volvió a asentir.

"¡Demonios! El afrodisíaco.":

-Estoy muy cansado… no puedo… me duele…

El moreno se inclinó ante él y lo silenció con un beso:

-Yo te ayudaré, pero será largo. Mi hermano te dio un afrodisiaco muy poderoso. Estaremos toda la noche en esto.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente:

-Demonios… ¿Qué pretende? Él me dijo que me fuera.

-Tal vez sólo castigarte. No te preocupes por eso.

Tomó nuevamente el miembro en sus manos, masajeándolo lentamente. Naruto, agotado, se dejó hacer, mientras abrazaba a su koi posesivamente. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados y sus piernas temblaban por los espasmos de la tensión:

-Intenta relajarte.

Naruto lo tomó del rostro y lo besó furiosamente para sumergirse en su enviciante aroma:

-Sasuke…

"Está desesperado. Debió haberse aguantado mucho antes de venir aquí ¡maldito aniki!" El rubio había dicho su nombre con aquel tono suplicante que lo derretía, así que aumentó el ritmo de su masaje. Naruto tenía los ojos y los dientes fuertemente apretados, mientras se le escapaban siseos de aire y gemidos contenidos.

No tardó en llegar a un orgasmo tortuoso, sosteniéndose de los hombros del moreno.

Sasuke, cuando el otro estaba un poco más relajado, se apresuró en sacarle la camisa con la que había cubierto su cuerpo y lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que los espasmos se detuvieron:

-Gracias, teme.

-Volverá. Te volverás a excitar rápidamente.

-Lo se.- Sonrió, aun tembloroso. –Cuando estoy contigo pasa sin el afrodisíaco.

El moreno le sonrió de vuelta, acariciando sus cabellos húmedos y su rostro, pasando sus dedos delicadamente por los labios enrojecidos.

Se besaron nuevamente, ansiosos. Naruto, sin muchos preámbulos buscó la entrepierna de Sasuke por debajo de su ropa interior:

-No… No, usuratonkachi, no me toques.

-¿Por qué no? –Le respondió enfadado.

-Porque tú estás drogado y esa droga, de seguro, va a superar tus límites. Estoy cuidando de que no sobrepase los míos también.

-Sabía que no puedes aguantar tanto como yo. –Le dijo desafiante.

-Te doy la ventaja esta noche. Más tarde me lo agradecerás.

Naruto sabía que el moreno tenía razón, pero ¡mierda! tenía unas ganas desesperantes de tocarlo. Tendría que aguantarse un poco:

-Relájate. Deja encargarme.

El rubio trató de obedecer y se quedó quieto mientras Sasuke los destapaba y se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas; comenzó a besar el interior de ellas con parsimonia, mientras el sexo del rubio volvía de su momentáneo letargo. Naruto se mordía los labios, ansioso, mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre la sedosa cabellera negra, anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir. Sasuke no lo hizo esperar demasiado y en cuanto volvió la erección del sirviente, se encargó de ella de forma enérgica. Las manos del kitsune dejaron la cabeza de su koi, casi con violencia, y se aferraron al colchón, temiendo que pudiera hacerle daño a Sasuke. Cada una de las sensaciones, desde el leve roce de las sabanas contra su espalada desnuda, hasta la viciosa boca que se le devoraba tan magníficamente, le abría la puerta para las más extrañas visiones, literalmente, enloqueciéndolo de placer.

Era un adicto pecador. Y su droga no era nada más que cada una de las células de la persona encerrada entre sus piernas:

-S-sass-sasuke… Más, más…

El susodicho miró de reojo la tortuosa expresión del rubio, mordiéndose los labios, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sufriendo de placer. Detuvo por un momento el ejercicio oral, por unos fatídicos instantes donde el cuerpo de Naruto se retorció en una exquisita agonía, y se llevó dos dedos a la boca, lubricándolos:

-¡Por favor, Sasuke! No… no te detengas…

El Uchiha estaba seguro que en cualquier otra situación le habría parecido cómico, pero no aquí, no ahora. Éste castigo le parecía, simplemente, exagerado. Así que obedeció a la petición de su koi rápidamente, mientras se las arreglaba para explorar la entrada del rubio, que alzó las caderas inmediatamente. Cada milímetro de la inspección del moreno le producía escalofríos de placer que no le permitían abrir los ojos, ni aplacar los gemidos incontrolados que explotaban desde su vientre hasta su garganta. Sasuke no se preocupó de callarlos.

La intensa estimulación del Uchiha, por fin, estaba dando resultados. Naruto ya sentía próximo el más desatado y tortuoso orgasmo de toda su maldita vida: Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a la sabana debajo de él, y su espalda se arqueó en un doloroso espasmo que, con un jadeo ahogado, concluyó con la liberación de su semilla que Sasuke devoró de inmediato.

Quedó lacio en la cama. El moreno se apresuró en incorporarse y abrazó a su koi con premura:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… más que bien. –Respondió con un suspiro. Sasuke sonrió. -Gracias, teme.

-Eres un idiota ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Naruto no respondió al insulto. Sólo sonrió tontamente, aún aturdido por el descomunal éxtasis del que había sido victima:

-Te amo, Sasuke…

Al moreno lo envolvió un tibio sentimiento recíproco y le sonrió de vuelta, también tontamente:

-Yo también, usuratonkachi.

Se volvieron a besar con ternura, mientras sus dedos dibujaban con delicadeza el rostro del otro.

Mientras, afuera de la habitación, una silueta apretaba la mandíbula con rabia y con un movimiento brusco se apartaba de la puerta por la que escuchaba a escondidas. Se dirigió a paso raudo escaleras abajo, impidiéndole a unas lágrimas rebeldes atreverse a asomarse por sus ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wenu…

Éste capítulo era más largo, pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, o jamás lo iba a terminar…

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto… Las respectivas excusas están en mi profile.

Haré todo lo posible por publicar el 14 lo más rápido que pueda… aunque se me viene el periodo de exámenes encima y la maldita gripe porcina hizo de las suyas en mi…

Con el cuerpo destruido y con más pena que satisfacción me despido de uds. mis amores, hasta el próximo.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por la suerte que me dieron. Gracias a uds estoy en la universidad de mis sueños, en la carrera que quería. xD

Besos y disculpen por la demora…

Laaaaaas amoooooooooo…

Chitos y besotes

Daksidein Deem


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el transcurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

****

_**Chapter 14:**_

El trabajo del día estaba lejos de haber terminado. Los sirvientes de la parte A de la mansión aún se encontraban trabajando, mientras el Mayordomo en jefe había procurado que los más jóvenes descansaran por unas cuantas horas, para que pudieran terminar las cosas al alba. Kakashi estaba de acuerdo con la medida, ya que el trabajo era agotador, y lo era aún más para aquellos que eran nuevos en la materia. Los veteranos, como él, estaban bastante acostumbrados a las anuales cosechas maratónicas y podían durar más.

Pero aún con esta benevolencia por los menores, no podía estar menos molesto por sus despreocupadas e incompletas labores. Miró hacia la zona que habían dejado inconclusa y se percató, como sospechaba, de una fogata desatendida. Hacer fuegos en un campo recién trabajado no era una buena idea: menos si estaba comenzando el invierno con aquellos impredecibles vientos. Una de aquellas brazas, llevada lejos de la supervisión constante, podría ocasionar un incendio de catastróficas proporciones. Pero estaban permitidas para poder apalear el frío del anochecer. El maestro suspiró.

Se dirigió, fastidiado, a la pequeña fogata. Al llegar ahí, se encontró con un cuerpo tendido que, refugiándose del cruel frío, se había quedado dormida. El peliplateado se preocupó de apagar la fogata y tomó a la joven en brazos. Tenía el cabello rosa; Sakura, creía que se llamaba: La anterior preferencia de Itachi. "Que extraño fetiche." Miró más de cerca el hermoso rostro de la chica, en especial aquellas marcas rojas que deja el llanto constante: "Que extraña crueldad". Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a paso raudo hacia la mansión.

Entró por las cocinas de la parte B. Se sorprendió de ver ahí una gran actividad:

-Temari… -Llamó.

-Kakashi-sempai. ¿Qué sucedió?- Le preguntó al ver a Sakura en sus brazos.

-La encontré dormida junto al fuego.

-Yo me encargo. –Se ofreció Lee, de inmediato, quitándosela de los brazos.

Kakashi, extrañado se sostuvo el mentón de forma pensativa:

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Temari, después de haber visto el asunto de Sakura había vuelto a su apresurada labor:

-Itachi-san ha pedido un carruaje urgente, para un viaje largo.

-¿Por qué?

Temari se encogió de hombros. Kakashi sonrió:

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-En sus aposentos, pero pidió que no lo molestáramos hasta que el carruaje estuviera listo.

-¿Estaba enojado?

Temari lo miró fastidiada, buscando que el inquietante maestro de armas se cansara de las preguntas incómodas, pero al ver que el interés no remitía, asintió con la cabeza:

-Jamás lo había visto tan furioso, y eso que, generalmente, es conmigo con quien se descarga.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de relamerse los labios y, sin siquiera despedirse de la ama de llaves, se dirigió a la habitación del joven amo:

-¡Sempai! –Oyó el alegato de Temari, en cuanto ésta se percató de lo sucedido, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca del cuarto para que pudieran detenerlo.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta de la habitación en la tercera planta, se detuvo por un momento. Dentro de la habitación se oía actividad, algo así como un refunfuñado Itachi revolviendo cosas y pateando otras. El mayor tocó, respetuosamente, la puerta:

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Kakashi, mi señor.

El amo titubeó:

-Vete… Kakashi…

El peliplateado ni siquiera espero a que Itachi terminara de hablar y ya estaba dentro del cuarto.

Itachi le daba la espalda y tenía los puños apretados a sus costados. De todas las personas de la tierra que pudieron haber entrado en su habitación aquella noche, tenía que ser él: El único a quien no podía matar a golpes:

-Sale de aquí, Kakashi.- Le dijo, por última vez, con los dientes apretados.

El mayor, con la adrenalina fluyéndole a mares por las venas, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas con una actitud claramente desafiante:

-Pensé que podías necesitar ayuda, señor, por eso he venido. Talvez quieras hablar de lo que te tiene tan contrariado…

-¡Cállate!

Itachi se giró rápidamente y se posicionó frente a su maestro con actitud agresiva. Jamás sus emociones habían estado tan a flor de piel, tan descontroladas. Avergonzado, disminuido, herido, salvajemente iracundo. "Vamos, vamos, Itachi, Atácame de una vez."

Cómo si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el moreno avanzó hacia él en dos grandes zancadas y trató de pegarle un puñetazo que logró llegar a la puerta detrás de él, ya que Kakashi lo había podido evitar. El mayor sintió la fuerza, y pudo ver como el puño había dejado sus secuelas en una grieta de la fuerte madera. Sorprendido, apenas pudo contener el segundo asalto del menor, que le había lanzado una patada a sus zonas bajas.

En todas sus batallas, Itachi jamás había llegado a usar aquellos movimientos antideportivos como los golpes bajos. El maestro se excitó aún más.

Con lo enloquecido que estaba no tardaría en destruir la habitación. Incluso en su frenesí adrenalínico se dio cuenta de que el bienestar del señorito dependía de él, y no podía dejar que se lastimara con un ventanal roto o con la punta de una silla astillada. Así que procuró alejarse de aquellas cosas que podrían romper.

Lo que lo dejó, irremediablemente, acorralado contra la única pared lisa que había en la habitación, que no portaba más que un par de cuadros. "No importa". Ya se las arreglaría. Entra la lluvia de patadas y maniobras que había tenido que evitar en esos microsegundos, se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba con los ojos llorosos, por lo que tendría la vista algo afectada.

Kakashi se apoyó en la pared en la que estaba acorralado para impulsar una patada directa a las costillas de su enloquecido oponente y así poder salir de la comprometedora situación. No se percató de la extraordinaria fuerza que poseía un Itachi iracundo hasta que sintió que su pie no fue liberado de la patada como de costumbre, sino que el moreno lo había agarrado y lo mantenía firmemente pegado a su cuerpo. Con esta ancla, se permitió volver a lanzarlo contra la pared en la que lo había acorralado. "Demonios".

Itachi se incorporó rápidamente y agarró al maestro del uniforme de trabajo para azotarlo contra la pared, sostenerlo con un puño y aventarle un puñetazo que le reventó el labio e hizo que ambos se tambalearan y cayeran al suelo en un enredo de piernas y brazos. "A la mierda su salud." Kakashi, enfurecido por su cuenta, se lo sacó de encima como pudo y le cruzó el nacarado rostro con otro puñetazo, que le dio el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie, cuando le propinó una patada en las costillas nuevamente. A Itachi no pareció afectarle y se levantó de nuevo.

Con este cambio de actitud en su maestro había vuelto a pensar, y su fúrica reacción a lo que había descubierto se había apaciguado momentáneamente. Pero aún estaba la energía con él. Aún las emociones no lo habían abandonado. Se encontraba en todo su esplendor.

Se rodearon el uno al otro, en un extraño baile sincronizado, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, por primera vez como oponentes verdaderos y no como maestro y discípulo. Por primera vez con verdaderas intenciones de hacer daño. Volvieron al ataque.

Los trucos, las fintas, los golpes. Cada una de las rápidas estrategias y maniobras estaban cargadas con pasión, furia, y también con ese cálculo mortífero con el que gozaban ambos luchadores. Se enzarzaron en una pelea violenta y equitativa, donde ninguno podía sacar ventaja del otro. Donde ninguno podía sacar provecho de los errores del oponente, porque no habían. Se enzarzaron en una lucha perfecta.

Itachi mandó una patada hacía el rostro enmascarado de su maestro, quien agarró la pierna con fuerza y rapidez y la lanzó al suelo. El moreno se dio rápidamente vuelta, para poder ver a su maestro a la cara, mientras éste se preocupó de inmovilizarlo de un hombro mientras se proponía molerle la cara a golpes. Itachi trató de detenerlos, pero la certeza y fuerza de aquellos ataques lo impedían. Por un momento pensó que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Que nuevamente sería vencido. Que nuevamente quedaría en segundo plano. "¡No!".

Con su brazo libre logró desequilibrar al peliplateado, y se aferró de lo primero que pudo agarrar para inmovilizarlo. Pronto Itachi pudo agarrar a su maestro de la ropa y sacárselo de encima. Kakashi quedó desconcertado por un momento, al haber sido lanzado de su posición anterior. Había quedado sentado en el suelo, en una posición en que era algo difícil levantarse. De pronto, la silueta de Itachi se movió rápidamente ante sus ojos y le dio un puñetazo que le cruzó el rostro.

Kakashi pudo adivinar que ni siquiera se había molestado en incorporarse y le estaba dando puñetazos arrodillado frente a él. Aún aturdido se las arregló para tomar al moreno de las muñecas y separarle las manos, para que dejara de golpearlo.

Pasaron muchas cosas en ese crucial segundo.

Entre los múltiples puñetazos que había recibido el peliplateado, Itachi se había percatado que esta había sido la pelea más larga de su puta vida y que estaba agotado corporal y mentalmente. También se percató de que no estaba en condiciones de resistir otro asalto por parte de su maestro. Y, lo más importante, se percató de que entre los golpes había podido rasgar la tela que le cubría eternamente el rostro.

"Necesito algo que lo desenfoque. Debo terminar esto." Y sin pensarlo dos veces adelantó el rostro y, sin cerrar los ojos, chocó sus malheridos labios contra los del mayor. Kakashi se quedó inmediatamente inmóvil. Como él suponía no supo como reaccionar, así que pudo despojarse del agarre de sus muñecas y tomarlo de las solapas de su camisa, con la intención de acabar la pelea de una buena vez, pero Kakashi, advirtiendo sus movimientos, lo agarró fuertemente de la nuca y no lo dejó retirarse.

"Pues si es esto lo que busca." Itachi se acomodó rápidamente a horcajadas de un, cada vez más, sorprendido Kakashi, y movió sus labios buscando acomodarse en aquella violenta presión. No tardó mucho en lograr que el peliplateado cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca, permitiéndole el paso. Mientras aquella violenta pelea corporal se iba transformando paulatinamente en un furioso juego de lenguas, las desesperadas manos de Kakashi dejaron de aferrar la nuca de su oponente, y los enloquecidos puños del menor habían dejado de agarrar las solapas de la camisa. Se convirtió en un beso. Un beso puramente sensual: De aquellos que la mitad de la población femenina del país ansiaba recibir.

Se separaron extasiados.

Itachi se incorporó rápidamente y le dio un último y certero puño a su maestro:

-Te pude haber matado… La victoria es mia.

El peliplateado se acarició lentamente la mejilla adolorida y miró a su pupilo por el rabillo del ojo, que tomaba una maleta olvidada de encima de la cama.

Itachi, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, le dirigió la mirada una última vez antes de retirarse.

Kakashi sonreía.

****

Alba.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana con una expresión pensativa. A pesar de su fatiga, estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con un cigarrillo en la mano, mirando como aclaraba el horizonte. En su pálida frente se habían posicionado dos pequeñas arrugas de preocupación que sabía que no se irían tan fácilmente.

Estaba casi seguro de que Itachi los había descubierto. Aspiró de su cigarrillo ansioso:

-Mmnhhh… Ahhh… -Volteó para encontrarse con su koi desparramado en la cama. Probablemente los síntomas de la droga habían vuelto a hacer efecto. Aunque a medida que pasaban las horas el ansia era menor, todavía quedaban estragos en su cuerpo. El moreno terminó rápidamente su cigarro y se dirigió hacia él.

"Si nos descubrió, ¿por qué no dijo nada?" Se preguntaba, mientras se acomodaba entre las agotadas piernas de su koi. "¿Por qué no entró y me molió a golpes? ¿O se llevó a Naruto? ¿O le dijo a padre?" El miembro del rubio reaccionó rápidamente a sus caricias "¿Por qué, demonios, no ha sucedido nada?":

- Sss… Sasuke… Mmhh… -Sin duda eso era una mala manía; decir su nombre tras cada orgasmo… Sasuke sonrió. Naruto ni siquiera se había molestado en despertar.

El moreno se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo con ternura, mientras el kitsune, inconcientemente se pegaba a él. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el problema real que significaría que Itachi los descubriera. Ambos sabían que había que evitarlo a toda costa, pero no sabían el porqué ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar con su sed de venganza? ¿Qué podría hacer? De sólo ponerse a pensarlo al moreno le entraban escalofríos. Ojala fuera sólo una paranoia suya e Itachi le hubiera dado el afrodisiaco a Naruto para castigarlo y no para forzarlo a venir con él…

La noche anterior no había podido sacarle mucha información a Naruto acerca de lo que realmente había sucedido. Sólo que había ido a su habitación, él le había dado un trago, Naruto se tomó dos de golpe y luego le dejó retirarse. Se pasó una mano por el entrecejo… Era demasiado sospechoso. Itachi no solía ser así.

¿Qué haría él si en verdad los descubrió? ¿Qué haría si tenía que enfrentarse a Itachi por Naruto? ¿Si tenía que enfrentarse a su familia? ¿A toda la puta sociedad? ¿Qué haría?

¿Cumpliría la promesa que le había echo una vez al rubio de escaparse con él si fuera necesario? Que si alguna vez los forzaban a separase el renunciaría a toda su vida por estar con él. Era una estupidez preguntarse esas cosas: sabía la respuesta. Lo amaba, renunciaría a esa apestosa vida que llevaba a la fuerza por él. Escaparía de aquella prisión de por vida en la que vivía. Nada lo separaría de Naruto. Haría todo lo posible para que pudiera vivir feliz.

Para que pudiera _vivir feliz_.

****

Naruto abrió los ojos con pesar. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente agarrotado. El pequeño mareo le señaló que estaba fatigado y que no había cenado la noche anterior.

"La noche anterior" Lo que había ocurrido era confuso. Podía recordar a Sasuke entre sus lagunas mentales. Recordaba su olor, su voz, sus besos, sus caricias. Sonrió aletargado y levemente ruborizado.

¿Por qué no podía recordar con claridad?:

"_-No… No, usuratonkachi, no me toques._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque tú estás drogado y esa droga, de seguro, va a superar tus límites. Estoy cuidando de que no sobrepase los míos también."_

Drogado. Itachi. El afrodisíaco. Además estaba ebrio. Con razón le dolía el cuerpo como si un tren le hubiera pasado encima. Miró en rededor para encontrarse con la hermosa habitación de Sasuke, pero no. Estaba en su propia habitación: En su habitación, completamente aseado y con pijama. Volvió a sonreír; Sasuke lo seguía sorprendiendo con su escasa y exquisita ternura.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta. ¿La habían tocado antes? Probablemente eso fue lo que lo despertó en primer lugar:

-Adelante.

Sakura entró en la habitación:

-¿Estás bien?

Naruto la miró extrañado:

-Si… ¿Por qué?

La pelirosa se sentó a su lado:

-Pues has dormido mucho. Ni siquiera la hora de almuerzo te despertó.

-Ouh…

Su estomago rugió corroborando la información:

-Temari me dijo que, probablemente, te hubieras sobrecargado de trabajo el día de ayer. ¿No estás enfermo?

-No… No, sólo muy cansado.

-¿Te traigo algo para comer?

-Por favor, Sakura-chan.

La chica se apresuró a la salida:

-Naruto-kun… ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

-¿Ah? –Intentó recordar…- Sí… sí… -Dijo, no muy convencido.

Sakura sonrió levemente:

-Mentiroso… -Le dijo, antes de retirarse.

El rubio no pudo más que sonreír ante verse descubierto. No recordaba la conversación con Sakura… El día anterior había sido un día tan, pero tan largo…

"_-¿Por qué crees que te ama? ¿Qué ha hecho él para demostrarte que lo hace? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es igual a su hermano?" _Naruto sufrió un doloroso flash-back: "_¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no te va a desechar en el momento en que llegue otro a su vida?"_

¡Demonios! Había sido una conversación estúpida. ¿Cómo no estar seguro de que lo amaba tras esa tortuosa noche? ¿Por qué Sakura insistía en eso? Nunca antes se había sentido tan confiado del amor que profesaba Sasuke hacia él. ¡Si hasta lo había bañado y acostado!

Sonriendo, posó sus manos tras su nuca, buscando una posición más cómoda en su cama. Daría lo que fuera por tener a Sasuke entre sus brazos en ese momento… Distraído, espero a Sakura: especialmente a la comida que traía.

La chica no tardó en hacer su aparición. Entró a la pieza con cautela y se sentó a su lado:

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro…- Respondió el rubio, distraído.

-¿Qué pasó con Itachi-san anoche?

Naruto tragó despacio, tratando de pensar. La pregunta le extrañó, por lo demás: Sakura evitaba tocar el tema de los encuentros con Itachi, porque generalmente le eran muy dolorosos:

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mmhmm… Los chicos estaban hablando de lo furioso que estaba Itachi-san anoche…

-¿Furioso? ¿Cuándo?

-Cerca de las 2.00 am… Cuando nos ordenó que le preparamos el carruaje. Pensé que podías estar involucrado.

Naruto se puso rojo y el estomago se le revolvió repulsivamente:

-¿Dónde se fue?

-Nadie sabe…

Por fin ahora podía pensar con claridad y el encuentro con Itachi se hizo espantosamente presente. El alto moreno le había dado de beber aquel licor de chocolate artesanal y luego le había dicho que podía retirarse… En el licor estaba el afrodisíaco, eso era seguro, pero ¿por qué no esperó a que la droga hiciera el efecto? ¿Por qué hizo que se retirara antes? ¿No habría estado completamente atrapado por el deseo? ¿Por qué no se aprovechó?

¡Demonios! No debió haber ido donde Sasuke la noche anterior. Debió haberle rogado a Itachi por que lo aceptara nuevamente… Pero, ¡mierda!, había hecho lo que su cuerpo había demandado en ese momento y en ese momento de débil histeria lo único que quería era estar con Sasuke:

-Naruto-kun…

-¡¿Ah?!

-¿Y? ¿Pasó algo?

-N… No lo se… Por favor Sakura-chan, necesito levantarme.

La pelirosa asintió y se dirigió a la puerta:

-Se me olvidaba… Itachi-san nos dijo que tenías libres los días en el que él estuviera afuera.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo:

-¿Qué…?

-Pues eso… Siempre lo hace, no te preocupes.

Y lo dejó sólo. Naruto se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se agarró la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. ¡Demonios!

"Necesito hablar con Sasuke".

****

Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de música. Ese siempre había sido su santuario, incluso antes de que Naruto apareciera en su vida. En ese momento, estaba apoyado en la ventana, mirando las hermosas tierras de la Mansión, tratando de distraerse de sus crueles pensamientos.

No tardó mucho en escuchar los sigilosos pasos del rubio por el pasillo. Naruto entró con cautela a la sala de música y se apoyó un momento en la puerta, mirando a Sasuke directamente a los ojos:

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó el moreno, en un bajo, pero aún audible susurro.

-Bien.

Naruto atravesó la habitación con paso firme y se detuvo frente a su koi, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a un precipicio. Sasuke lo miró extrañado hasta que el sirviente se adelantó y le plantó un beso hambriento, que los dejó a ambos sin respiración.

-Disculpa… No me pude contener…

-Mentiroso… Lo viniste planeando. –Naruto sonrió. Le hacía gracia que a cada gesto suyo el moreno se molestara un poco y sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente. Era la forma más fácil de saber que algo le había gustado.

-No juegues, Naruto. Quería hablar contigo.

El rubio asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Sasuke lo siguió inmediatamente:

-¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?

-No mucho…

-Itachi te llamó a su pieza y te dio…

-Licor de chocolate, que nunca antes había probado…

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo ante la interrupción, pero decidió ignorarla:

-… el afrodisiaco…

-Supuestamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no sabemos si me dio un afrodisiaco o no. Tú _supones_ que me dio un afrodisiaco.

-No. –Sasuke estaba confundido.- Estoy seguro que te lo dio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo vi…

-¿Lo has probado?

-… No.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué pretendes? –Naruto sonrió.

-No creo que Itachi me haya dado un afrodisiaco… Creo que lo que paso anoche fue porque estaba ebrio y muy cansado y en verdad necesitaba estar contigo. Eso es todo.

Sasuke había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a quedarse callado; sabía que lograba escuchar más si lo estaba:

-Mira, pongámoslo así: Tu hermano preparó una velada especial, ya que lo había estado evitando por toda la semana, así que me llama; me da unas copas de licor de chocolate y después de decirle un par de veces que en verdad estaba muy cansado, se rinde y me deja ir. Más tarde, recibe una noticia urgente que requiere su presencia y enojado, porque nada le estaba resultando bien, manda a preparar un carruaje. Eso es todo…

Naruto estaba serio. Miraba a Sasuke directamente para dejarle en claro que hablaba en serio… ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan ingenuo?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Me dio los días libres… Como cualquier otra vez que haya salido… Nada distinto…

Para Sasuke la película no podía estar más clara. Había estado años tratando de pensar como su hermano. Tal vez lo estaba logrando. Tal vez no:

-Esa es tu versión.

-¿Qué crees tú?

Sasuke inspiró profundamente:

-Itachi te llamó a su habitación para darte el afrodisiaco. Luego te dejó ir a acostarte para ver que hacías después: Si ibas a mi habitación o a la de él…

-Pero, ¿para qué ponerme una trampa?

-Tú no conoces a Itachi, Naruto. Siempre anda probando que todo siga bajo su control, que las amenazas no existan para él…

-Estás siendo demasiado paranoico, tu hermano no tiene nada que sospechar. ¡Y si así fuera, no le pondría una trampa a su propio hermano!

-¡Demonios, Naruto! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo?!

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista?! ¡Tu teoría no se basa en nada más que en suposiciones paranoicas, Sasuke! ¡Siempre has creído que tu hermano te tiene un rencor especial, y que jamás te va a dejar vivir en paz y que sólo porque apareciste una vez en la escena siempre lo estarás!

Sasuke estaba enfadado. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza:

-Tu hermano no es un genio malvado, Sasuke. No urde planes para hacerte la vida imposible. Sólo es un tipo egocéntrico que no le interesa nadie más que él mismo ¿Por qué tramaría un plan _contra su propio hermano_ por un sirviente? No tiene sentido.

Aún enfadado, Sasuke razonaba. "Puede que tenga razón".

-Si quieres irte de acá, no uses a tu hermano para hacerlo. Vámonos. Tú sabes que no tengo problemas. Nos iríamos a Sabaku no Manor lo antes posible, mejor para mí.- La cruel puntada de celos hirió nuevamente al moreno.- Pero aún tienes una vida aquí… Una vida que es mucho mejor que la de un refugiado, la de un perseguido. Si no quieres vivirla, bien. Pero no culpes a tu hermano de habértela arruinado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento ya que los fijos zafiros de Naruto no lo dejaban pensar con claridad:

-Hay muchas otras versiones a la historia y tú sólo…

-Cállate. –Susurró entre dientes.

-… piensas en la peor…

-¡Cállate! Déjame pensar por un momento…

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio. Naruto jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y pies, deseoso de abrazar a su koi en ese momento que se sentía tan perturbado, pero sabía que lo mejor era quedarse afuera de su proceso mental. Para que pudiera asimilar las cosas de mejor manera:

-¿Qué haremos si te equivocas?

-Nos vamos…

-¿Cómo lo sabremos?

-¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que nos eche?

-No sé de lo que es capaz de hacer…

Naruto sonrió y se sentó a los pies del moreno con su mejilla apoyada en su pierna:

-No creo que nada tan terrible…

-Hn…

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona…

Sasuke esperó, contra todo su instinto, que así fuera…

(8) Perdooooooooonenmeeeeeeeeeee (8)

(8) (8)

Se que merezco el infierno y más y no daré más excusas ni haré falsas promesas, sólo anunciaré que esto está que arde y no le quedan más de tres capítulos… tal vez dos.

También anuncio que, aunque como cualquier historia, la tengo toda en la cabeza, no tengo nada escrito excepto el primer bosquejo de la historia donde aparece el final, así que estaré a entera disposición de mi perezosa inspiración. TToTT

Pero una promesa que no es falsa: ¡Terminaré ese fic, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida!

Y luego, si pblico algo aquí, serán one-shots, para no tener que hacerlas esperar por años por una historia.

recordándoles que las amo y, les ruego, me disculpen.

Un besote a la distancia.

Daksidein Deem

Go! Go! GO!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el transcurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

_**Chapter 15:**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Itachi se había largado de la mansión bajo una furiosa confusión. Naruto seguía desparramado en su cama, cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha dejando una estela de vapor tras él.

El moreno se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente por un momento. Aunque Naruto aún mantenía esa confianza ingenua de la que habían hablado, Sasuke no era tan adusto. Por fuera mantenía una apariencia indiferente y relajada respecto del tema, pero por dentro se preparaba para la tormenta. Se había conseguido una mochila, y había metido en ella sus posesiones más importantes, y algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado. Si llegara a tener un atisbo de que Itachi los había descubierto o de que su padre se había enterado de algo o cualquier otra cosa, tenía lo suficiente para mantenerse él y a Naruto en una escapada furtiva, por el suficiente tiempo para encontrar un empleo. Seguía teniendo ciertos inconvenientes con ir a alojarse a Sabaku no Manor, por lo que había estado planeando una ruta de escape por su cuenta en esa semana. Para mala suerte suya, (o un acertado plan de su hermano) no había sido presentado en sociedad, por lo que no tenía amigos de otras Grandes Casas con los que pudiera confiar para tal plan. Bajo ese aspecto tendría que confiar en contactos que Naruto hubiera hecho antes de su estancia en la Mansión Uchiha, siempre que no incluyeran a cierto pelirrojo, claro está.

Naruto se giró en la cama buscando el cuerpo de Sasuke entre las sábanas:

-Mmh… Sasuke…

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo. Naruto tenía la mala manía de hablar mientras dormía y haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle después de que Itachi se hubiera marchado furioso de la Mansión, le ponía los pelos de punta. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que había sido descubierto. Pudo adivinar una línea azul tras los parpados semi cerrados del rubio:

-Buenos días.

-Hola… ¿ya te levantaste?

Sasuke se pasó la toalla por el pelo todavía húmedo y negó con la cabeza:

-No he avisado nada aún, si a eso te refieres.

-No… Me preguntaba si ya estabas vestido…

El rubio reptó una mano hasta el muslo del Uchiha que estaba cubierto por la toalla que rodeaba su cintura. Sasuke pegó un respingo y se sacó la mano de encima. Naruto hizo un puchero:

-Es tarde… -Le recordó el moreno en un tono serio.

En cuanto Sasuke se dirigió a su armario, Naruto lo miró de forma preocupada. Era la tercera vez en dos días que el moreno lo rechazaba. La noche anterior el kitsune se había bañado concienzudamente y había robado unos bombones de licor de las cocinas para tratar de caldear el ambiente, pero Sasuke se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en su estudio y cuando se fue a la cama esquivó las lascivas manos del rubio, lo obligó a amarrarse a su cintura y se quedó dormido así. La verdad es que el moreno había estado actuando extraño desde que su hermano se había ido: Apenas sonreía, fumaba bastante y había preocupantes momentos en donde se quedaba mirando a Naruto en busca de insondables respuestas. El rubio tragó con dificultad.

No era idiota. Sabía que Sasuke aun creía que Itachi los había descubierto y esa certeza hacía que cuando el Uchiha le daba esa mirada calculadora, tuviera angustiosos pensamientos de que el moreno estaba evaluando cuanto le costaría quedarse con Naruto: A qué estaba renunciando.

Así que, con todo, Naruto, extrañamente, estaba deseando que Itachi volviera a casa pronto, para que las sospechas de Sasuke desaparecieran y él no tuviera que tratar de negociar su relación con el moreno, donde sabía, saldría mal parado. Suspiró con pesar y después de meditarlo por un momento decidió intentarlo una vez más. Se levantó de la cama, desnudo como estaba y se acercó a Sasuke por la espalda mientras éste todavía se vestía.

-Vamos, Sasuke. –Le susurró sensualmente en el oído. –Sólo quiero jugar un poco…

La nacarada piel del moreno se erizó en cuanto el rubio posó los labios en ella. Naruto lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura mientras se preocupó de lamer su cuello y morder sus orejas con vehemencia.

-Naruto… - Sasuke se quejó levemente y una puntada en su miembro le señaló que si no se detenía, ahora ¡ya!, iba a llegar _muy_ tarde al desayuno. –Detente.

El moreno se dio vuelta y tomó a Naruto por el cuello con brusquedad. Sinceramente no ayudaba el hecho de que el rubio estuviera desnudo reclamándole por atención. Lo besó casi con desesperación.

Un vertiginoso remolino de angustias en el estómago del moreno hizo que renovara la energía del beso. Nuevamente esa sensación de que no tendría el tiempo suficiente de cansarse de los labios del rubio, se apoderaba de su cordura y remitía su excitación. Se separaron sin aliento y Sasuke lo empujó suavemente para que no pudiera volver a excitarlo. Lo miró con el atisbo de una triste sonrisa:

-No me tientes… -El Uchiha se puso la camisa rápidamente. –Si no te presentas en las cocinas nos meteremos en problemas. Usa mi ducha.

-Está bien.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa complaciente y se dirigió al baño sintiéndose _peor_ que antes del beso. Sasuke lo había rechazado por _cuarta_ vez. Trató de que el agua caliente se llevara todas sus preocupaciones…

No tuvo mucho éxito.

* * *

Temari estaba sentada en la cocina mirando pensativamente hacia ningún lugar. La verdad es que la parte B de la casa, sin Itachi-san dando vueltas por ahí, daba poco trabajo. Así que tenía tiempo de sobra para sentarse, respirar tranquilamente y preguntarse qué demonios había pasado una semana antes. Recordaba con lujo de detalles la iracunda mirada de su señor ordenándole que preparara un carruaje: "… para un viaje largo…" había dicho. Sin embargo, el cochero se había devuelto unas horas más tarde diciendo que Itachi le había ordenado que lo dejara en la estación de trenes. Al parecer entre la orden que le había dado a ella, y la orden dada al cochero, su viaje se había hecho aun más largo, inesperadamente.

Por supuesto, la razón de ese cambio de destino tenía que ver, estaba casi segura de ello, con la pelea entre su señor y Kakashi-sempai. Había sido una lucha feroz, lo sabía porque había visto los destrozos del cuarto el día siguiente, porque había visto al maestro de armas de Lord Uchiha dirigirse a la parte A de la casa, cojeando ligeramente y porque había visto el magullado rostro de su señor cuando le había dicho con una malévola sonrisa que le diera los días libres a Naruto, justo antes de partir el viaje.

A la rubia le dieron escalofríos. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que todo el asunto tenía que ver con Naruto, de alguna u otra forma.

Eso le daba mala espina. Sinceramente temía por Naruto. De todos los sirvientes de la casa, Temari creía que era la que mejor conocía a Itachi-san, y sabía que podía llegar a ser muy desagradable cuando en verdad se lo proponía, cuando algo no le gustaba o afectaba sus intereses. Y generalmente, sus _concubinos_ solían estar en primera fila cuando se trataba de sus intereses por eso, por más divertido y placentero que pudiera resultar ser el de turno, era un puesto poco envidiable, ya que eres, por lejos, el más controlado y restringido de los sirvientes.

Temari, en su propio tiempo de concubina, había vivido eso en carne propia. Itachi la había llevado a una opera, donde uno de los conocidos de su señor le había enviada claras insinuaciones a la rubia, dándose cuenta de lo que era (una concubina) y burlándose de Itachi por eso. El moreno había adoptado la misma malévola sonrisa que le dio a ella, cuando le señaló que Naruto tenía los días libres, durante todo el transcurso de la opera y cuando terminó, logró que Lord Uchiha rompiera relaciones comerciales con el conocido en cuestión y sedujo a su hermana que estaba pronta a contraer matrimonio. Después de un tiempo salió en los periódicos que la mujer había sido rechazada por su prometido, por no haber mantenido su virginidad antes del matrimonio, dejando a la familia entera en vergüenza.

La ama de llaves frunció el entrecejo al recordarlo.

Unos pasos bajando por la escalera de servicio le hicieron levantar la mirada. Naruto apareció por la puerta de la cocina rascándose la nuca, con expresión pensativa:

-¡Hola, Temari-chan!

-Buenos días, Naruto. –Le señaló el asiento vacío frente a ella, mientras se levantaba a poner la tetera. -¿Desayuno?

-Sí, gracias. Muero de hambre.

-Eso es porque es tarde, Naruto. –El rubio volvió a rascarse la nuca, nervioso. Temari suspiró con resignación. Sabía que el rubio no había estado durmiendo en su habitación la última semana, y no necesitaba prestarle atención a los crecientes rumores para saber que, en efecto, Naruto se estaba acostando con el _otro_ amo de la Casa. –Los Kisoto volvieron a mandar cacao ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

Naruto la miró con ardorosa ternura. Temari se rió un poco de su expresión. Le revolvió un poco el cabello y se volteó tragándose el nudo de su garganta. Le gustaba Naruto, parecía ser una buena persona, y no merecía que le hicieran daño.

Temari suspiró de nuevo, y deseó con todo su corazón que el rubio saliera bien parado de donde, demonios, estuviera metido.

* * *

Gaara sabía que Sai lo estaba mirando fijamente. Lo había estado haciendo hace un par de minutos, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza. Luego bajaba la mirada como concentrado en algo importante, y volvía a mirarlo.

Al pelirrojo le hacía gracia, pero su expresión siguió siendo fría. Sai suspiró sonoramente, mientras volvía a mirar a su koi:

-Si tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo…

-¿Estás enojado?

Gaara le dio una fría mirada:

-No.

Sai volvió a entrecerrar los ojos:

-¿Estás seguro? –El pelirrojo le dio una mirada de advertencia –Sí quieres que me quede, sólo tienes que decirlo…

Gaara se masajeó el entrecejo cansinamente:

-No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Es importante que vuelvas a tu casa de vez en cuando.

-Puedes venir conmigo.

-No, no es así… No quiero ocasionarle problemas a tu padre. –El Duque hizo una mueca, y desvió la mirada.

El Barón Ioga estaba de cumpleaños esa semana, y había hecho una de sus usuales fiestas. Era obvio que Sai tenía que estar presente ante los amigos y conocidos de su padre, y no le iría bien si estaba acompañado de un Duque con mala reputación. Gaara había recibido una invitación personal del Barón, pero había decidido declinarla, cosa que sabía, el Barón agradecería profundamente. Sai no quería dejarlo sólo en aquella vieja Mansión que había sido la cuna de las más horrendas pesadillas de su pareja, pero Gaara había insistido.

Luego, claramente, se puso más callado y más arisco que nunca:

-¿Qué harás mientras no esté?

-Por tu culpa tengo un montón de trabajo acumulado…

Sai se sonrió. Apareció un sirviente en el marco de la puerta del comedor en el que estaban en ese momento y les dijo que el carruaje estaba listo. El moreno lo despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a Gaara.

El pelirrojo lo miró desconcertado por un segundo. Sai lo aprovechó para tomarlo de la nuca y robarle el aliento con un beso ardiente. Gaara se dejó hacer, y cuando se separaron en busca de aliento se dio cuenta de que el beso le había sabido a poco.

"Pero claro", pensó, "para despedirse, cualquier cosa me va a saber a poco":

-Volveré antes de que empieces a extrañarme. –Le dijo Sai, en un suspiro. Le dio un beso casto en los labios, y se marchó siguiendo el camino del sirviente.

"Ya deberías estar de vuelta". Gaara apoyó la cabeza en las manos con gesto abatido. Estar en esa Mansión sin Sai le traía penosas sensaciones parecidas a como se sentía en su casa, antes de que conociera a Naruto. Por supuesto: desde que había conocido a Naruto se había vuelto vulnerable a la soledad: volver a lo que había sido antes, se convirtió en su peor miedo. Y así estaba ahora; Sin Sai, sin Naruto:

-Mi señor. –Le llamó la atención un sirviente con una bandeja de correspondencia en las manos. –Ha llegado esto desde la Mansión Uchiha, señor.

Gaara miró la carta con una imperceptible expresión de sorpresa. La tomó y despidió al sirviente. Si se miraba la carta a contraluz, se podía divisar en el papel de adentro el inconfundible garabato de un espiral, que Naruto había hecho su firma. Abrió la carta con una sonrisa:

"_Querido Gaa-chan:_

_Sé que debes estar odiándome en este momento, pero espero que Sai te haya explicado las cosas bien. Por si no lo ha hecho aún, te cuento que estoy hospedándome, como sirviente, en la Mansión Uchiha. Te escribo para explicarte porque no aparecí durante toda la velada de hace unas semanas…_

_Estoy enamorado._

_Sé que se es patético pero lo estoy. Estoy enamorado enfermizamente de un tipo con un carácter peor que el tuyo, y eso es mucho decir. Ja ja. _

_Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y es un bastardo solitario, obsesivo compulsivo (¿sintiéndote identificado?), amante de la pelea y casi tan bueno para la música como tú. Tal vez te sorprendas por esto, pero pensándolo bien, se parece mucho a Sai-chan… ¡No te pongas celoso!_

_¡Vaya! escribo esta carta para que sepas de mi, y lo único que hago es hablar de él, ¡demonios! Sé que es un asco pero el amor nos pone idiotas y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, que soy feliz y que Sasuke se ha portado bien conmigo._

_Quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho que te hayas juntado con Sai, que lo de tu búsqueda haya terminado bien y que sepas dónde estoy…_

_Quiero que estés completamente seguro de que te extraño con locura y que si no fuera un idiota enamoradizo me hubiera ido contigo… _

_Y que sepas que jamás te perdonaré por tratar de protegerme abandonándome en ese bosque, jamás._

_Por lo mismo quiero que sepas que jamás te dejaré sólo. Sé que nos volveremos a ver. _

_Te extraño muchísimo. Cuida a Sai de mi parte._

_U. Naruto._

_p.d: No me escribas, porque no estoy seguro de la fidelidad del correo entre sirvientes. Aquí son muy curiosos._

_p.d: ¡La próxima vez que ponga un pie en Sabaku no Manor, quiero ver un salón de juegos decente! ¡Así que ya sabes!"_

Gaara releyó la carta un par de veces, con una sonrisa en los labios y un ardor en la garganta. Cretino insolente ¿quién se creía que era para ordenarle hacer _nada_ en su propia casa? Pronunció aún más su sonrisa.

"… Por lo mismo quiero que sepas que jamás te dejaré sólo…" A veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que Naruto había llegado a conocerlo. Esas palabras garabateadas hicieron que su casa adquiriera un nuevo brillo. Hicieron que sintiera que no estaba sólo nuevamente.

No estaba sólo… Estaba esperando a su amigo. Con eso era suficiente:

-Un salón de juegos. –Jugó con la idea en su mente por un momento. Eso lo mantendría ocupado por un tiempo.

Llamó rápidamente a un par de sirvientes para que encontraran una habitación adecuada para ello.

* * *

Naruto paseaba por los pasillos de la Mansión. Estaba aburrido e inconscientemente buscaba a Sasuke entre las habitaciones. Había pasado por su habitación, su estudio, la sala de música y la biblioteca y no había encontrado ni rastro del moreno.

Arrastrando los pies se acercó a la sala de entrenamientos. Si aguzaba el oído podía escuchar el silbante sonido de los pies arrastrándose por el tatami. Con una sutil sonrisa, entró a la sala, tratando de que el moreno no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, el perfecto oído de Sasuke lo delató. Éste se dio la vuelta, nuevamente, con la triste y falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto suspiró con resignación:

-Estaba a punto de llamarte…

-¿Ah, si? –Preguntó el rubio, distraído.

Sasuke curvó una ceja, algo extrañado, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Naruto comenzó a calentar sin mirar a Sasuke ya que con lo frustrado que estaba, tanto emocional como sexualmente, lo violaría para fastidiarlo, antes de que pudiera controlarse. Maldito bastardo frígido sin corazón…

-Estoy listo…

-Bien.

El Uchiha se puso en posición de combate y esperó que Naruto hiciera lo mismo, pero el rubio se quedó de pie, mirándolo con desafío. Sasuke se quedó anonadado ante la poca reacción de rubio:

-¿Qué estás esperando, Sasuke?

-¿Qué pretendes?

Naruto sonrió con malicia. Una idea estupendamente maquiavélica se estaba apoderando de su cerebro. No tenía ganas de pelear… tenía unas incontrolables ganas de sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos, junto con la seguridad emocional que eso le traía:

-Nada…

Sasuke anuló la posición de combate y consideró las opciones por un momento. Le hacía gracia que Naruto tratara de ser misterioso y seductor, cuando parecía un kitsune en época de celo… Con una sonrisa oculta se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos:

-¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?

El moreno lo miró seductoramente por sobre su hombro y cerró la puerta de la sala con pestillo. Naruto suspiró agradecido y levantó la mirada a un Sasuke que caminaba lentamente hacia él… De dos zancadas acortó la distancia entre él y el moreno y chocó sus bocas bruscamente.

Lo siguiente que supo Sasuke era que Naruto se las había arreglado para acorralarlo en una de las paredes de la sala de combate, mientras sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero con codicia. "Un kitsune en celo…" pensó divertido. Era mejor que controlara la situación o Naruto terminaría violándolo, sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho.

El moreno se preocupó de desvestir a Naruto con cuidado y se las arregló para acostarlo en el suave tatami, mientras el rubio estaba concentrado en devorarle la boca. No se percato de que Sasuke estaba tomando el control de la situación, hasta que éste dejo de besarle los labios, para recorrer su cuello y sus orejas:

-Déjame hacerlo, Sasuke…

-No.

Naruto se mordió el labio, con preocupación. Tenía la desesperada urgencia de sentir que el moreno le pertenecía y quería que éste disfrutara de abrirse de piernas y gemir enardecido ante esta opción. Que Sasuke le estuviera llevando la delantera, no era tan satisfactorio en el ámbito de sus seguridades emocionales, como había deseado. "Pero mejor, no tiento a mi suerte…" Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que, aunque no fuera de la misma forma, Sasuke había _vuelto_ a rechazarlo.

Al Uchiha, por otro lado, lo embargaba una sensación de inseguridad así de fuerte, pero de distinta naturaleza. ¡Dios! necesitaba desesperadamente marcar con fuego a Naruto en su cuerpo, porque el miedo y la preocupación le estaban quemando las entrañas.

Sasuke ya había desnudado al rubio, e intentaba introducir un par de dedos en su angosta entrada, sin demasiados preámbulos debido a la angustiosa necesidad. Naruto no se resistió: Movía las caderas al compás de la intrusión:

-Hazlo ya… -Le dijo Naruto en un susurro, mientras buscaba nuevamente sus labios.

El moreno obedeció, y mientras se unía en cuerpo y alma con su pareja, acarició su rostro con parsimonia y gravó cada línea, cada curva, cada textura en su memoria.

Naruto, de repente, sintió el mismo revoltijo de emociones que Sasuke. Por un momento sintió como si ese revolcón fuera a ser el último.

¿En qué, demonios, estaba pensando Sasuke que lo poseía tan concienzudamente? ¿Tan cargado de pensamientos y sentimientos? ¿A qué loca decisión había llegado? ¡Mierda! ¿De verdad la relación que mantenían estaba perdiendo en la negociación interna en la que pensaba el moreno?

Trató de vaciar su mente de esos oscuros pensamientos: En cuanto Sasuke encontró aquel punto celestial dentro de él que hacía que sufriera de oleadas de placer, mientras le mordía el hombro con premeditada lentitud, lo consiguió.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 3 a.m. en la Mansión.

Sasuke estaba acurrucado en torno a Naruto que dormía calmadamente a su lado, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él.

Después de su impertinente encuentro en la sala de combate, Naruto había dejado de seducirlo cada vez que lo veía, por lo que se pudo dar el lujo de regodearse con su olor y con su piel, un en un vano intento de calmar las punzantes sospechas de que, pronto, podrían ser separados en contra de su voluntad.

Algo lo había despertado. Creyó haber oído la puerta de su habitación, así que abrió los ojos con pesar y se incorporó lentamente. Su puerta estaba entreabierta.

De pronto vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una sombra que se movía furtivamente. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos y con una mueca de incredulidad y terror miró a la esbelta figura que estaba de pie al lado de la cama:

-Creo… -Dijo Itachi en un gélido susurro, mientras sus fríos ojos bailaban desde el rubio amarrado a la cintura, a la cara estúpidamente sorprendida de su hermano. –que nosotros tenemos que hablar, ototo.

* * *

Sé que soy una desgraciada, que debería estar en el infierno sufriendo por mi irresponsabilidad y poca constancia… Estoy preparada mentalmente para todo tipo de insultos y amenazas, porque sé que me lo merezco…

Sinceramente, había dejado de lado el fic, a conciencia. Estaba teniendo unos problemas terribles para escribir como se debe, por un tiempo. Luego empecé una novela para un concurso de literatura y mi poco tiempo libre se fue directamente a eso. Otra inconveniente es, tal vez lo hayan notado, que mi estilo de escritura cambió y _no podía_ escribir de la misma forma este capi, que los anteriores. :S

Sin embargo, fueron sus "no abandones", "actualiza pronto", "CUMPLE TU PROMESA" y (mi favorito), "te juro k te odiare hasta el ultimo dia de mi", los que hicieron que la retomara. :D

Cumpliré mi promesa… Y porque sé que deje el fic en un punto tortuoso, trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda. De todas maneras sólo queda el desenlace. Creo que sólo queda un capi laaaaaaaaaaargo, o dos más cortitos, más el epílogo para terminarla.

¡Por favor escríbanme, por lo menos para decirme lo mucho que me detestan! ¡Las amo con todo mi corazón!

Go, Go, GO!

_Daksidein Deem._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

Parejas: principalmente SasuNaru, aunque se verán algunas otras en el transcurso…

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTO"

_**Chapter 16:**_

-Creo… -Dijo Itachi en un gélido susurro, mientras sus fríos ojos bailaban desde el rubio amarrado a la cintura, a la cara estúpidamente sorprendida de su hermano. –que nosotros tenemos que hablar, ototo.

El corazón del menor dejó de latir por un doloroso y eterno segundo. Itachi se movió lentamente en torno a la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación. Le señaló amenazadoramente que lo siguiera.

"Se acabo. Todo se acabó." Tenía intenciones de hacerle saber a su koi que estaba a punto de desatarse el infierno entre los Uchiha's, pero Itachi lo miraba fijamente. Sus oscuros ojos no demostraban ni un ápice de misericordia, sólo fría y calculada rabia.

Sasuke se despojó del abrazo del rubio con sumo cuidado. Se vistió con una bata y siguió a su hermano por la puerta abierta. Itachi se dirigió a la sala de música en cuanto su hermano la cerró:

-Entra aquí.

El menor trató de calmarse. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar Itachi en su enojo, con su orgullo lapidado?

Lo peor era la incertidumbre. Sasuke había presenciado las sádicas venganzas de su hermano hacia otras personas: Itachi lo había hecho a propósito con todos sus cercanos, para que el temor a que ellos fueran las víctimas de tales agresiones quedara inculcado de manera profunda e irreversible. Era un puto maestro del sadismo social… Y Sasuke lo sabía _demasiado_ bien.

En cuanto entró a la sala de música se fijó en la postura de Itachi. Había estado años tratando de vislumbrar sus estados emocionales en sus expresiones corporales; Se encontraba de espalda a él, mirando por la ventana. Rígido en su postura, se tomaba las manos por la espalda, aparentemente relajado. Era el tipo de posición que adopta alguien a quien le están saliendo bien las cosas.

El menor cerró la puerta de la sala de música a sus espaldas:

-Así que… -El tono de voz era casi un ronroneo; suave, profundo, pero logró que a Sasuke se le helara la sangre de las venas. –Felicitaciones.

Itachi se dio vuelta y sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas:

-Madre se encargará de la ceremonia. Estamos todos muy satisfechos con el resultado.

Sasuke no acababa de entender. El sobre que bailaba en las manos de su hermano tenía un emblema que le parecía familiar, pero que no podía ubicar bien:

-_Ella_ está encantada, con todo esto, la verdad.

Fue en ese momento que el menor se percató del emblema. Pertenecía a la familia de Karin:

-¡¿Qué…?

-Padre se sorprendió mucho acerca de tu encantadora iniciativa en el matrimonio. Sabía que, en alguna parte de tu vida, Sasuke, dejarías de ser una vergüenza familiar, para ser alguien… _provechoso_. –A pesar del tono desdeñoso, su cara mostraba una determinada expresión de pesar. -Espero que no te moleste que haya arreglado todo el asunto por mi cuenta.

Dejó la carta apoyada en el piano de Naruto. A Sasuke se le había secado la garganta y no podía articular sonido:

-La ceremonia será en dos semanas. Tus próximos suegros les han cedido una hermosa residencial en Viellarosa…

Itachi se dirigió a la puerta, acercándose al menor:

-Espero que _termines_ bien las cosas aquí, Sasuke.

La mente del menor estaba funcionando al 100%. Lo mejor sería hacerle entender a su hermano que estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente para que dejara de vigilarlo, tomar sus cosas y seguir con su elaborado plan de escape. _Nadie _lo separaría de Naruto:

-Las cosas podrían terminar mal.

Sasuke asintió levemente.

De pronto Itachi lo tomó por la bata y lo aventó contra la pared más cercana, con fuerza. Sasuke quedó sin respiración. El cuerpo de su hermano estaba contraído por la rabia:

-Espero que entiendas lo que estoy diciendo, Sasuke. –Las palabras se deslizaban a través de sus dientes apretados. –Si intentas escapar… si intentas decirle _algo_… No serás tú quien sufra las consecuencias…

El menor, sorprendido, lo miró a los furiosos ojos notando nada más que verdad en su expresión:

-Si Naruto llega a hacer algo inesperado, o algo que no me guste de aquí en adelante, me aseguraré de que no sea capaz de hacer _nada más_.

-¡No! –Sasuke trató de zafarse del agarre de su hermano, pero Itachi lo asía con fuerza.

-¡¿No qué?

-¡No te dejaré hacerlo!

-¿De verdad crees que tienes la fuerza, o la autoridad para intentar detenerme?

Con la mano que tenía libre, Itachi tomó a su ototo por la barbilla, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke los cerró para que no pudiera notar sus lágrimas:

-¿Qué es?

-Eres mi puto hermano… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Itachi lo soltó de su fiero agarre, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el menor no pudiera escapar:

-Algún día me lo agradecerás. Si no sabes llevar estos juegos, se te pueden ir en contra…

-Yo lo… -La voz se le quebró. Estaba sucumbiendo ante las emociones. Estaba perdiendo.

-_Tú lo… _¿Qué?

-Yo lo amo.

Itachi sufrió de un leve estremecimiento, antes de darle un golpe en el estómago:

-Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu vida. Es un _hombre_, y encima un _sirviente_.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza:

-Está todo hecho. Naruto es inteligente y debe haber sabido que esto iba a pasar. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que esto termine lo mejor posible para él. –Itachi se alejó un poco dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Lo mismo va para ti… Por fin tienes la independencia que siempre quisiste, Sasuke. No la arruines con frivolidades imbéciles.

-No le hagas daño…

-Eso depende de ti. Si sigues intentando dejar a esta familia mal parada, haré lo que sea necesario para erradicar la fuente del problema. –Itachi se pasó las manos por la cara, hastiado. –Hoy le dices que lo vuestro se acabó… que te casas, que lo sientes, pero que tienes que seguir adelante. De ahí en adelante, ya no será tu problema.

-¡No le hagas daño! –Sasuke estaba histéricamente furioso. La semilla de la duda, del miedo, había sido implantada mucho antes en su subconsciente. Sabía que su hermano era capaz de hacer cosas impensables. El asunto, en sí, era simple; el plan de su hermano, perfecto. Itachi estaba al tanto de todo…

Un matrimonio. Un matrimonio _pomposo_, previamente anunciado. Todas las malditas miradas estarían fijas en él, y no se podría escapar a ninguna parte… Y si lo intentaba, Itachi le haría daño a Naruto, que estaba mil veces más vulnerable que él y, sabía, que era su punto débil.

El mayor miró la patética postura de desesperación en Sasuke. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la garganta apretada:

-Si todo sale bien, ototo, no tendré que hacerle nada. Repito, procura terminar _bien_ las cosas. Tienes hasta hoy en la noche para liquidar el asunto. –Señaló levemente el sobre olvidado sobre el piano. –En ese sobre está todo lo necesario para que vayas a Viellarosa. Nosotros te seguiremos en tres días. Buenas noches.

Itachi salió de la sala de música aparentemente satisfecho. Procuró no ponerle atención al vertiginoso remolino de angustias que le apretaba el estómago.

* * *

Naruto despertó al alba. Sólo.

La parte que ocupaba Sasuke en la cama ya estaba fría. El sonido de la ducha en el baño en _suite_ señalaba que el moreno estaba ahí. Se estiró perezosamente.

Había una carta abierta y desordenada encima del velador. Naruto se estrujó los ojos y la tomó despreocupadamente. A medida que sus ojos recorrían las líneas comenzó a despertar de verdad. Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que no sintió que el agua de la ducha se detuvo y que Sasuke salía por la puerta:

-… Eso es mío.

Los ojos del rubio lo miraban con asombrado terror:

- Sasuke…

El moreno, despreocupado, se dirigió a su armario y buscó lo que iba a ponerse:

-Sasuke ¿Esto es verdad? –La voz de Naruto era débil, apenas un suspiro.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba su ropa. Su expresión era sombría. Su reacción mínima.

Al rubio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Demonios! lo sabía… Sabía que algo había estado pasando por la cabeza del moreno en esos días. Se levantó de la cama hecho una furia:

-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que aparece en esta puta carta es verdad! – Dijo, mientras sacudía los papeles en sus manos.

Sasuke se acercó a él rápidamente y se los quitó, con la aparente intención de que Naruto no los destruyera:

-Sí, es verdad. –Clavó sus hermosos ojos en las atónitas orbes del Naruto, sin un ápice de incertidumbre en su mirada. No había nada más que seguridad absoluta. –Me voy a Viellarosa a las 18.00.

Lo dijo como quien comenta el clima. Naruto no supo cómo responder. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y procuró seguir vistiéndose.

El rubio no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke le estaba diciendo, tranquilamente, que se casaba y que se iba de su lado ese mismo día. ¿Era esto lo que había estado haciendo esos días? ¿Y se despojaba de él, como quien se desprende de un objeto?

El mundo le dio vueltas por un segundo y, por las nauseas, se sentó. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar amargamente:

-Naruto, cálmate. Vendré de visita.

Naruto paró de llorar de inmediato, se levantó, atravesó el cuarto y le cruzó el rostro de un puñetazo. Sasuke, a quien el golpe lo tomó por sorpresa, se cayó al suelo:

-¡¿Cómo fue…? ¡¿Cómo pudiste…? –Naruto lo tomó por la camisa a medio abrochar y lo levantó violentamente, para gritarle a la cara. -¡¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto?

Sasuke, enojado, logró desestabilizar al rubio para que dejara de agarrarlo y lo empujó fuera de su alcance:

-Yo no planee nada, baka. Itachi lo hizo todo.

-¿Itachi? – "Lo sabe… Él hizo esto". De pronto la pena de Naruto se convirtió en rabia.

-Sí… -Sasuke siguió vistiéndose mientras hablaba. –Últimamente se ha estado haciendo cargo de nuestras relaciones comerciales y la familia de Karin puso como traba nuestro matrimonio para que continuaran. Así que Itachi me casó.

Naruto se quedó anonadado. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que Sasuke le iba a decir que habían sido descubiertos y que esta era la venganza de su hermano, pero la respuesta que le había dado era lejos lo más superfluo que se pudo esperar. Estaba tratando su separación como un maldito trámite…

-¿Fue un trámite? –Sasuke asintió.

-En algún momento iba a pasar. El bastardo se adelantó a mis planes, pero la historia sigue igual.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡Deja de bajarle el perfil al asunto! ¡¿Qué pasará conmigo?

El moreno había empezado a evitar su mirada:

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡¿Nada que ver conmigo? ¡¿Nada que ver conmigo? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de su cama:

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Despertarás a todo el mundo…

-¡¿Y qué, mierda, me importa?

Sasuke se pasó las manos por la cara, aparentemente abatido:

-Naruto, ¿qué quieres que te diga? –Lo miró fijamente. -¿Qué quieres que haga? Está todo hecho… No te había dicho antes, porque sabía que te pondrías así. No es nada tan terrible tampoco.

Naruto apretó los dientes, para no gritar, y apretó los puños, para no matarlo a golpes:

-Dijiste que si te obligaban a casar, te irías conmigo. Estuvimos planeando irnos. ¡¿Dónde quedó todo eso?

Sasuke se quedó un momento en silencio y lo volvió a mirar, suspirando:

-Sé sensato, por favor. Tú y yo sabíamos que eso nunca iba a pasar.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos, Naruto. –Sasuke metió las manos al bolsillo como lo hacía cada vez que se sentía incómodo. –Sí, te amo. Sí, fue bonito mientras duró, pero sabíamos que no iba a durar para siempre. Y, ahora que sabemos que Itachi no se enteró de nada, puedes seguir viviendo aquí… Yo vendré de visita, de vez en cuando.

Las palabras "sabíamos que no iba a durar para siempre" retumbaron en la cabeza del rubio como un gong en sus oídos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Sasuke siguió hablando, mirando por la ventana. –Me encanta estar contigo, pero ambos sabíamos que nunca pudimos haber hecho una proyección de nosotros. Es doloroso, sí, pero es inevita…

Naruto se adelantó y le volvió a pegar con todas sus fuerzas. No estaba pensando con claridad. En la cabeza todo le daba vueltas. Le dio golpe, tras golpe sin percatarse de que Sasuke apenas lo detenía. Le pegó en la cara hasta que hubo sangre corriendo por sus labios.

El moreno se levantó y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo:

-¡Basta!

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo miserable! –Cómo odiaba llorar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. -¡Habla por ti mismo, imbécil! ¡Yo iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti…! ¡Renuncié a todo por _TI_! ¡Yo creí todas y cada una de tus malditas mentiras!

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, entregándose al llanto:

-Esto no está pasando…

Sasuke se acercó a él, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de sus fieros puños:

-Sé que esto es duro en un principio, pero ya lo verás desde la otra perspectiva. Yo lo supe hace unos días, y he tenido la oportunidad de acostumbrarme a la idea. Te escribiré… y, por supuesto, nos volveremos a ver.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Crees que me voy a quedar en esta maldita casa, esperando una carta tuya o una mísera _visita_? –Se puso de pie, indignado. -¡No, Sasuke! ¡Yo te lo di _todo_! ¡Y lo quiero todo a cambio!

Se dirigió como un energúmeno a recoger su ropa, que estaba a los pies de la cama:

-¡O nada! ¡Me voy de esta casa y no quiero volver a verte en mi puta vida!

Un espasmo de terror recorrió la espina dorsal de Sasuke y se adelantó a la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con la espalda.

-¡No puedes irte!

Por un leve instante, Sasuke reflejó el verdadero miedo y pesar que sentía. Naruto avanzó hasta la puerta, agarró al moreno salvajemente de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos:

-¿Por qué no? –Sus dientes estaban apretados, y sus ojos soltaban chispas.

Sasuke intentó volver a aparentar la frialdad que había logrado mantener, pero teniendo al rubio a un palmo de su cara, no ayudaba en nada. Los ojos del rubio habían comenzado a enrojecer por el llanto, pero seguían hermosos, azules brillantes, con una mirada fúrica y fija:

-Piensa un poco, ¿quieres? – Se soltó del agarre de Naruto bruscamente. -¿Qué pensará Itachi si sabe que dejaste la casa, cuando te enteraste que me casaba?

Naruto volvió a arremeter contra él, pegándole un puñetazo a la puerta que estaba a su espalda, dejando en claro que la amenaza iba en serio:

-¿Qué? ¿Te voy a meter en problemas? –el tono de Naruto había bajado desde un histérico grito, hasta un amenazante susurro. Sasuke trató de recordar si alguna vez lo había visto tan destruido y a la vez tan peligroso. Estaba jugando con sus límites; tenía que ser cuidadoso.

-¡No, idiota! ¡A los dos!

Naruto agarró al moreno de un hombro y lo sacó de la puerta:

-Debiste haber pensado en eso, antes de ponerte _a jugar_ con el concubino de tu hermano.

"Oh, mierda". Eso ya era suficiente. Naruto había entrado en su etapa autodestructiva. Sasuke avanzó decidido y le intentó pegar con todas sus fuerzas, más que nada para llamar su atención. Naruto le respondió con mortífera rapidez y, ya con las emociones agotadas, su expresión era fría e indiferente:

-Demonios, Naruto, no seas estúpido. Itachi es capaz de seguirte para vengarse.

El rubio se quedó callado. Estaba de pie, rígido, con todos sus músculos apretados por rabia. Sasuke intentó tragar el nudo de su garganta:

-No te quedes por mí… Quédate para no meterte en problemas, por favor. –Aún no lo convencía. Debía convencerlo por su lado sensible. -O meter en problemas a _otras_ personas.

El rubio pareció considerar su decisión por un momento, pensando en Sakura, incluso en Gaara y Sai, y asintió, casi imperceptiblemente, con la cabeza:

-Te daré un par de días. –Dijo en un suspiro, con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba.

Antes de atravesar la puerta de la habitación, encontraron sus miradas por una última vez. Fue en ese preciso momento, donde ambos abandonaron sus corazones a la desesperación.

* * *

Itachi estaba en una sucia taberna, oculta en el pueblo cercano a los terrenos de Mansión Uchiha. Le pareció que todo sería más sencillo para Sasuke, si nadie sabía que había estado en la Mansión, así que fue lo más sigiloso posible al llegar y al marcharse.

A pesar de regodearse de la sensación que dejaba el trabajo bien hecho, no podía desembarazarse de un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad. No podía dejar de recordar la angustiosa mirada de su ototo, cuando le exigió que no le hiciera daño al rubio sirviente.

Durante la semana que había pasado, todas sus acciones habían sido impulsadas por esa terrible sensación de venganza, y reforzadas por el sentimiento de superioridad que había sacado de la victoria sobre Kakashi. Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda en cuanto vio que estaba haciendo algo impensable e irreversible en los grandes ojos llorosos de su hermano pequeño.

"Demonios", se lo merecía. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas tan amargas. Incluso lo estaba liberando de la inferioridad que lo había atormentado durante tantos años. Había preparado el terreno para que pudiera madurar y surgir mejor que nunca…

Pero aunque se lo dijera una y mil veces, sus verdaderas sensaciones lo traicionaban. Hasta el momento en que culminó su plan, no se había dado cuenta de que el asunto era distinto para Sasuke, que para él. El muy estúpido _creía_, completamente, de que había encontrado al amor de su vida… No lo estaba viendo como la victoria que era frente a su hermano, hasta el momento, invicto… No lo estaba viendo desde el enfoque de su propia competitividad.

-Otro. –Le hizo una seña al camarero para que le volviera a llenar el sucio vaso.

No era momento para ponerse a pensar en las cosas que había hecho, sino en las cosas que pensaba hacer. Jamás le había molestado ser odiado, pero Sasuke, al parecer, representaba su punto sensible. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, su misma presencia tenía gran importancia dentro de sus pensamientos diarios. Y _temía_ de que el profundo odio que ahora sentía su ototo, fuera irreversible.

Tal vez sólo tendría que llenar el hueco. La verdad era que, últimamente, cuando permitía que estos sentimientos humanos afloraran de su perfectamente fría máscara, se relajaba con Naruto que, a pesar de todo, se había convertido en su confidente.

La rabia volvió a él, más amarga que nunca. En ese instante maquiavélico se dio cuenta de que estaba destruyendo su única verdadera relación afectiva, por culpa de ese testarudo sirviente, ya que el muy estúpido había enamorado a su hermano. También se dio cuenta de que, ahora, era él y no Sasuke que había cambiado _todo_ a su alrededor para quedarse con Naruto, irremediablemente, a su lado.

"Bueno", lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya no había lugar ni momento para lamentarse. Y si había cambiado todo su entorno, destruido relaciones, amistades e influencias para quedarse con Naruto, por su mismísimo orgullo que se quedaría con el tierno gatito. La nueva situación le traía tentadoras circunstancias. Naruto estaría _devastado_.

E Itachi sabía como aprovecharlo.

* * *

La despedida de Sasuke fue llevada a cabo en la parte A de la Mansión, al parecer, con una cena a lo grande, entre pomposas felicitaciones de sus padres. Itachi había llegado a casa cerca del mediodía con la mirada cansada y con un regalo de compromiso.

Naruto se había reportado enfermo y se había quedado acostado en su cama: Con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Había tratado de dormir, pero no tenía sueño… Sólo podía escuchar una y mil veces las palabras: "_Sí, te amo. Sí, fue bonito mientras duró, pero sabíamos que no iba a durar para siempre_…"

Sus labios cansados formularon las palabras… _sabíamos que no iba a durar para siempre… _por centésima vez. Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta…

El pensamiento de que tal vez sí había sido muy ingenuo al creer que su romance _iba _a durar para siempre… ¿Fue de él el error? ¿Había creído demasiado en sus sentimientos? ¿En sus propias sensaciones?

Su mundo se había desmoronado en uno y mil pedazos, inconexos ente sí. Últimamente su _vida_ había sido Sasuke. De un momento a otro, le arrebataron todas sus proyecciones, todas sus metas, todos sus sueños, de la manera más abrupta y cruel.

Y, por supuesto, lo más detestable no era que jamás se hubiera planteado las dudas acerca de la viabilidad de su relación, sino que, de hecho, sí lo había hecho y Sasuke se había prostituido a sí mismo para sacárselas de encima… ¿Para qué?

Lo recordaba perfectamente… Sus temores fueron fundados en la fiesta de los amigos de Itachi, cuando fue tratado, como nunca antes, como un mero sirviente… Que los dejara sólos… Que ese no era su lugar. Fue la primera vez que Sasuke se le había entregado.

El dulce recuerdo fue acompañado con un cruel retorcijón en el estómago. "Nunca más…" Nunca más iba a pasar, nunca más tendría a Sasuke entre sus brazos.

Por un momento de desesperación, quiso que todo fuera un sueño. Pero el día, los ruidos y olores de la Mansión le recordaban dolorosamente que estaba demasiado cuerdo para enloquecer, que estaba despierto, que había pasado.

Lo peor de todo, es que Naruto lo sabía. Lo había pensado, le habían advertido y, aún así, se dejó llevar por las crueles y placenteras manos del romanticismo.

"_Sí, te amo…"_. Las palabras dichas por Sasuke, en ese tono desganado, se repitieron en su cabeza. Naruto no dudaba de sus palabras, pero el amor que, al parecer, era capaz de sentir el moreno no se podía comparar con el obsesivo que siempre había embargado a Naruto. Era un sentimiento que lo impulsaba en cada etapa de su vida. Había amado a Jiraya como un padre, y lo hubiera seguido hasta la mismísima muerte. Había amado a Tsunade como una madre. Por sobre todo había amado a Gaara como parte de su misma piel, como a un hermano inseparable. Y ahora…

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos del rubio sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlas.

Ahora amaba de forma insoportable a Sasuke.

Se tapó completamente con las sábanas de su cama adoselada y se entregó al llanto, tratando de no pensar en nada más, hasta que sus ojos, cansados de tanto llorar, por fin, lo dejaron concebir un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

_Sé que me demoré mucho más de lo aceptable y no tengo excusa. Sin embargo repito, cumpliré mi promesa :D_

_Especiales agradecimientos esta vez a Sumeragi-chan, linda, que me dio el último impulso. 3_

_Se darán cuenta de que estos capítulos son difíciles de escribir, porque son malditamente deprimentes y cada vez que me pongo a escribir me pongo a llorar (buaaaaaaaaaa soy una bebé). _

_Se que el capitulo es más corto de lo que se esperaba (es más corto de lo que pensaba hacerlo), pero no fui capaz de juntar éste con el siguiente. :S_

_Insistiéndoles en mi amor eterno y pidiendo reviews (me siento como Naruto hoy), me despido._

_Un besooooteee grande._

_Daksidein Deem_

_Go, go, GO._


End file.
